Baby Sitter Love
by Chisami Fuka
Summary: Len, seorang cowo sempurna dan menjadi idola di sekolahnya, bekerja sebagai... Baby Sitter? Rin, cewe berpenampilan di bawah rata-rata dan unpopuler. Lenka, cupid kecil yang menyatukan mereka berdua./Len, sang baby sitter. Lenka, sang baby. Rin, Nee-chan dari sang baby./Chapter 16 : Arigatou, Rin!/Finish Chapter :3/Bacalah warning yang ada./RnR?
1. When the Popular and the Unpopular meet

**Summary : Len, seorang cowo sempurna dan menjadi idola di sekolahnya, bekerja sebagai... Baby Sitter? Rin, cewe berpenampilan di bawah rata-rata dan unpopuler. Lenka, cupid kecil yang menyatukan mereka berdua./Len, sang baby sitter. Lenka, sang baby. Rin, Nee-chan dari sang baby./ Bacalah warning yang ada./RnR?**

**.**

Auhtor's Teritorial

Minna-san~, Auhtor kembali~ #peluk readers satu persatu. Em, author kembali menulis cerita lagi~. Masih cerita GaJe tentunya ._.

Yah... Apa lagi yang harus di katakan ya? Mungkin tidak ada lagi, ya sudah. Langsung saja...

**Go~!**

.

**Disclaimer : **

**1. Vocaloid is not mine. But this story is mine.**

**.**

**Warning : **

**1. Typo(s). **

**2. Alur terlalu cepat. **

**3. Pendeskripsian kurang. **

**4. Terlalu banyak pergantian PoV.**

**5. Di sini, rambut Rin panjangnya sepunggung.**

**.**

**Baby Sitter Love**

**Chapter 1 : When the Populer and the Unpopuler meet.**

**.**

**Created & Produced by Chisami Fuka**

**.**

**Ga suka? Jangan baca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Len PoV

"Kyaaaaa~.. Len-kun! Lihatlah kemari~!"

"Len-kun~! Kencanlah denganku~!"

"Kyaa! Kerennya~!"

"Len-kun~! Menikahlah denganku~!"

Ah, teriakkan indah dari para fansku. Akan ku kabulkan semua permintaan mereka.

Err, kecuali yang terakhir tadi.

Aku hanya melemparkan sebuah senyum andalanku yang dapat membuat hati mereka meleleh, membeku, membatu, kemudian mencair. Hebat'kan?

"Kyaaa~! Dia tersenyum padaku~!"

"Bukan, bodoh! Dia terseyum padaku!"

"Padaku!"

"Padaku!"

Lihat, senyuman seorang Kagamine Len sangat di perebutkan.

Ah ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri? Baiklah, maaf.

Namaku, Kagamine Len. Cowo sempurna dan menjadi setiap idola dan idaman para gadis di sekolah. Mungkin di luar sekolah juga.

Bersekolah di Crypton Academy kelas X semester pertama.

Meski ini hari pertamaku bersekolah di sekolah ini. Para murid baru sudah jatuh cinta padaku.

Oh iya, dulu aku bersekolah di SMP Crypton juga. Crypton Academy memiliki beberapa gedung di tempat yang berbeda.

Crypton Academy terdiri dari Taman Kanak-Kanak, SD , SMP dan SMA.

Dari TK sampai SMA, aku bersekolah di Academy Crypton ini. Sebuah Academy yang terbaik di seluruh Jepang. Ah, mempunyai saingan juga. Yaitu Yamaha Academy.

Sekian tentang sekolah.

Aku menyukai pisang. Belum pernah berpacaran meski sudah lebih dari 1000 gadis yang me'nembak'ku. Belum pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta. Namun aku mengerti apa itu cinta. Berkencan? Aku terlalu sibuk untuk melakukan hal itu.

Tapi hanya dengan senyumanku, aku dapat membuat para gadis melakukan semua yang kuinginkan.

Aku tinggal di sebuah apaterment mewah. Orang tuaku bekerja di luar negri. Aku bekerja sebagai seo-

"Len!"

Auch...

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil mengusap kepalaku yang baru saja di pukul oleh teman terbaiiiiiikku. Hatsune Mikuo.

"Aku balik duluan ya!" katanya sambil berlari pergi. Aku hanya mengangguk. Ah ya, sekarang kami sudah jam pulang.

Hatsune Mikuo. Teman baikku sejak TK. Sejak TK kami sekelas. Dia populer. Tapi aku lebih populer.

Ah, aku harus segera pergi.

_~Baby Sitter~_

Ting Tong

Aku menekan sebuah bel rumah bertingkat 3. Rumah yang besar.

"Ah, Len." kata seorang wanita sambil berjalan membukakanku pintu gerbang.

"Konichiwa, Ba-san." ucapku pada wanita tadi.

"Konichiwa juga, Len. Silahkan masuk," ucap wanita itu. Aku kemudian berjalan masuk. Sementara wanita itu menutup pintu gerbang tadi.

Wanita itu, aku memanggilnya Ba-san. Tapi kami bukan keluarga. Dia adalah majikanku. Umurnya sekitar 25an.

Yah.. Aku bekerja sebagai seorang baby sitter. Alasannya? Akan kujelaskan nanti.

Aku segera menelusuri lantai satu. Mencari seorang anak kecil berambut kuning.

Tidak ada?

Aku segera ke ruang tengah. Tempat Ba-san biasanya duduk sambil membaca majalah.

"Ba-san, Lenka dimana?" tanyaku.

"Oh iya, Ba-san lupa." ucap Ba-san sambil meletakkan majalahnya di atas meja. Maksudnya? Ba-san lupa Lenka ada di mana?

"Kau masih ingat keponakan Ba-san yang Ba-san ceritakan waktu itu?" tanya Ba-san.

"Yang... Orang tuanya akan bekerja di luar negri dan... Dia akan tinggal disini 'kan?" tanyaku balik. Ba-san mengangguk.

"Mulai hari ini, dia akan tinggal disini. Kurang lebih satu tahun." terang Ba-san. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ba-san panggilkan ya. Rin!" ucap Ba-san sambil meneriakkan nama 'Rin'.

Rin?

Nama yang manis.

Wait,

Rin itu... Nama perempuan 'kan?

Ba-san tidak bilang kalau keponakannya itu perempuan...

TAP TAP TAP

"Ba-san memanggilku?" sebuah suara cempreng muncul di belakangku.

"Ah, Rin. Perkenalkan, ini Len. Baby sitternya Lenka." ucap Ba-san.

Aku menoleh ke arah belakang, seorang gadis berambut honey blonde di urai. Bagian poninya di jepit ke belakang. Matanya berwarna aqua marine.

Serta... Seragam SMA Crypton?

"Ah, Ba-san harap kalian bisa akrab. Nah, Ba-san harus pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, hati-hati di rumah ya!" ucap Ba-san sambil berjalan keluar.

"Kagamine Len...?" panggilnya pelan.

"A-Ah, i-iya?" jawabku gelagapan.

Dia manis,

Dia tersenyum padaku. C-Cantiknya...

"M-Maaf, kau bersekolah di Crypton Academy 'kan? A-Apa kita saling kenal?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk.

"B-Betul'kah? Siapa namamu?" tanyaku lagi. Seketika, wajahnya berubah menjadi gelap.

"Naegino Rin..." jawabnya.

.

.

.

JDARR

"B-Bohong.." ucapku.

"G-Ga mungkin..." gumamku kemudian.

Naegino Rin, murid paling unpopuler dan kuper, juga...

Penampilannya di bawah rata-rata. Memakai kacamata oval, rambutnya diikat satu kebelakang bawah. Raut wajahnya selalu datar.

Ah ya, satu lagi. Rin adalah perempuan yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa tertariknya akan diriku yang keren ini.

"Aku juga kurang percaya.. Kagamine Len, seorang cowo populer, tangguh dan... di idolakan oleh setiap gadis bekerja sebagai baby sitter? Waw." ucapnya sambil berjalan pergi.

"Lenka ada di kamarku," ucapnya sebelum naik ke tangga lantai 2.

Aku terdiam.

K-Kalau dia memberitau anak sekolah tentang pekerjaanku... Maka...

Hancurlah popularitasku...

A-apa yang akan mereka katakan jika tau kalau aku adalah seorang baby sitter?

Aku segera menyusul Rin dilantai 2.

BRAK

Aku membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hei, ketuklah pintu sebelum masuk, bodoh! Tidak sopan..." gerutu Rin dari atas sofa di kamarnya sambil memainkan laptopnya.

Kamar Rin, terdiri dari sebuah kasur ukuran king size. Sebuah meja beserta sofanya. Sebuah meja belajar. 2 buah rak buku ukuran sedang. Sebuah televisi 24 inch. Sebuah lemari pakaian. Sebuah AC, dan sebuah ruang kamar mandi.

Ku akui, keluarga Rin memang kaya raya.

"Len-chaan~" kata seorang anak kecil sambil memeluk kakiku. Karena dia hanya setinggi betisku.

Namanya Lenka, umurnya hampir 4 tahun, kira-kira akhir tahun nanti, ketika aku semester kedua.

Anak yang harus ku jaga selama Ba-san dan Ji-san keluar rumah.

Aku hanya menemani Lenka bermain, memberinya makan, dan mengajarinya beberapa hal. Ji-san dan Ba-san percaya padaku.

Ah ya, alasan aku bekerja sebagai baby sitter karena aku memerlukan uang.

Orang tuaku memang kaya raya, bahkan mereka adalah direktur perusahaan bir hitam yang membuka cabang di berbagai negara. Mereka menetap di Paris.

Aku memilih tinggal di Jepang karena aku memang lebih suka di Jepang. Orang tuaku mengirimkanku uang untuk sewa apaterment, uang sekolah(beserta keperluan sekolah), uang makan, dan sedikit uang.

Orang tuaku menyuruhku mencari kerja agar mendapat uang. Hitung-hitung agar disiplin juga.

Tapi, apa ini tidak kelewatan?

Tapi aku juga tidak mempermasalahkannya, aku bisa bebas 'kan?

Tapi uang yang di kirimkan Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidaklah cukup.

Mengingat aku seorang remaja. Keluar bersama teman, malam minggu, hari libur membutuhkan banyak uang 'kan?

Dan aku harus bekerja untuk mendapatkannya.

Aku sudah mencari kerja dimana-mana, tidak ada yang mau menerimaku karena aku masih seorang pelajar.

Tapi Ba-san dan Ji-san menerimaku, dan pekerjaannya adalah seorang baby sitter.

Tidak sulit karena Lenka adalah anak yang penurut. Dan aku mendapat upah yang cukup besar. Aku sudah bekerja di sini hampir 3 bulan. Ji-san bekerja sebagai fotografer dan penerbit majalah. Ba-san bekerja sebagai designer baju.

"Len-... Chan?" panggil Rin tiba-tiba. Beberapa lama kemudian, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"E-Eh? J-Jangan memanggilku begitu! Aku juga tidak ingin di panggil dengan sebutan itu, hanya saja Lenka tetap memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh itu!" jawabku gelagapan.

"J-Jadi... Lenka-chan ga bole manggil Len dengan embel-embel 'chan'...?" tanya Lenka tiba-tiba. Di sudut matanya terdapat sedikit air mata.

Baru saja aku mau membuka mulut,

"HUWEEEEEEEE! LEN JA'AT!" teriak Lenka sambil menangis. Kemudian berlari memeluk Rin.

"Cup cup cup, Lenka-chan jangan nangis. Len-**chan **memang ja'at.." ucap Rin sambil mengelus kepala Lenka yang menangis di pangkuannya.

"H-Hei..." panggilku pelan pada Lenka. Lenka tetap menangis tanpa mempedulikanku.

Rin memberiku tatapan 'Kacang mahal~ Kacang mahal~',

Dan kubalas dengan tatapan 'Kacang diskon~ Kacang diskon~' sambil cemberut,

"H-Hanya Lenka yang boleh memanggilku dengan panggilan itu," kataku akhirnya. Lenka berhenti menangis.

"Betulkah?" tanya Lenka. Aku mengangguk kurang ikhlas.

"Yeay~!" teriak Lenka sambil berlari menghampiriku kemudian memelukku. Rin hanya mencibir kemudian kembali memainkan laptopnya.

"Oi, Rin," panggilku sambil menggendong Lenka kemudian duduk di sofa di seberang Rin.

"Hm?"

"Jangan bilang ke teman sekolah ya, kalau aku ... Seorang baby sitter," pintaku harap-harap cemas.

Rin menghentikan aktivitasnya kemudian menatapku.

"Tentu tidak, Len-chan," jawabnya sambil bangkit dari soda dan membuka lemari bajunya. Aku mengehela nafas lega.

"Kecuali kalau aku punya dendam padamu," ucapnya lagi sambil memasuku kamar mandi pribadinya.

H-Hah?

Rin PoV

"Baka..." gumamku menggosok kakiku.

Apa? Aku sedang mandi,

Anak itu... Kagamine Len, cowo terpopuler di sekolah. Kenapa bisa berada di sini..?

Jujur, aku agak terganggu dengan kedatangannya. Meski aku tidak benci dan aku juga **tidak** menyukainya.

Kenapa dia bisa menjadi baby sitter Lenka?

Masa' bodoh dengannya.

Aku segera mematikan showerku dan mengambil handuk, kemudian mengganti pakaianku. Aku sudah membawa pakaian ke dalam kamar mandi tadi.

'Aku salah bawa baju...' batinku.

Aku segera memakai handukku kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Waw.

Aku menoleh ke asal suara itu. Seorang lelaki berambut honey blonde berteriak sambil menutup matanya dengan bantal. Di sampingnya ada seorang anak kecil menutup telinganya.

"Apa?" tanyaku. Yang berteriak itu Len.

"B-BODOH! JANGAN GANTI BAJU DI DEPANKU, TOLOL!" teriaknya masih sambil menutup matanya.

What the Hell?

"BEGO! SIAPA YANG MAU GANTI BAJU DI DEPANMU, HAH? KELUAR!" balasku sambil berteriak kemudian mendorongnya keluar. Tepatnya menendangnya keluar.

"Waaa... Kenapa teliak-teliak cih?" gerutu Lenka tiba-tiba. "Gomen.. Gomen.." ucapku. Lenka masih belum bisa mengucapkan huruf 'r'.

"Lin-nee... Nanti jalan-jalan yuk..." ucap Lenka tiba-tiba. "Jalan-jalan kemana?" tanyaku.

"Umm.. Kaa-chan bilang Lenka boleh beli buku celita balu. Jadi Lenka mau ke toko buku... Lin-nee temanin ya," pintanya.

"Baiklah, tapi sehabis makan ya," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Lenka mengangguk. Ba-san sudah memberitahuku, biasanya baby sitter Lenka yang membuatkan Lenka makanan.

Tapi Ba-san tidak bilang kalau baby sitternya itu Len, Kagamine Len.

Aku mengambil sebuah kaos putih tanpa lengan dan memakainya. Kaos itu panjangnya di bawah pinggulku. Kira-kira 2-3 cm saja.

Juga sebuah celana pendek. Serta sebuah kalung yang bisa di bilang agak lebay tetapi cocok dengan baju yang ku kenakan. Kalungnya berwarna hitam dengan liontin love berwarna putih.

Setelah selesai dengan pakaian, aku menyisir rambutku dan mengenakan sebuah pita berwarna putih. Poniku kusisir kedepan. Dan... Selesai.

Memang penampilanku berbeda dengan penampilan di sekolah. Kenapa? Aku juga tidak tau.

Ah ya, aku sering mengikat rambutku kebelakang bawah agar tidak mengganggu. Meski terkesan agak tidak rapi, tapi siapa peduli. Juga sebuah kacamata berbentuk oval. Aku memang mempunyai masalah dengan penglihatanku. Aku minus 75. Hanya 75.

Jelek? Memangnya au ke sekolah untuk mencari jodoh? Tidak, aku ke sekolah untuk belajar.

Lagipula mereka tidak dapat mengenaliku kalau aku bergaya seperti ini. Masa' bodoh.

Normal PoV

"Aww..." ringis seorang pemuda sambil terduduk di depan sebuah pintu sambil memegangi bokongnya. Ya, itu Len. Dan baru saja dia di tendang oleh pemeran utama wanita kita. Rin.

Dia segera bangkit berdiri dan ke dapur. Mengingat dia belum memasak untuk Lenka.

Sesampainya di dapur, dia langsung mengambil sebuah buku resep yang terletak dalam laci di samping lemari piring.

"Hari ini... Tempura udang dan sup Miso saja..." gumamnya. Dia mengambil sebuah celemek yang tergantung di dinding dekat jalan keluar dapur.

Setelah itu, Len membuka kulkas dan mengambil bahan yang di perlukan dan mulai memasak.

Setelah selesai, dia naik ke atas dan mengetuk pintu kamar Rin.

"Apa?" tanya Rin dari dalam dengan nada yang agak kasar. "Makan," jawab Len.

Setelah beberapa lama, Rin keluar dengan Lenka di gendongannya. Kemudian berjalan mendahului Len. Len menyusul di belakangnya.

Mereka menuruni tangga dengan diam.

Di belakang Rin. Len berjalan dengan muka memerah, mengingat kejadian tadi. Dimana Rin hanya mengenakan sebuah handuk.

Hingga...

KYAAAA!

BRAK!

Sebuah benda menggelinding jatuh dari tangga. Ehm, itu bukan benda, melainkan Len.

Rin dan Lenka sudah sampai di bawah duluan dan sudah bergeser sehingga tidak tertabrak oleh Len.

"Baka..." gumam Rin lalu berjalan ke dapur.

Len kembali memegangi bokongnya dan meringis sekali lagi. Ah, 2 kali. Lengannya lecet.

Dia segera bangkit dan menyusul Rin di dapur.

"Kau yang memasak semua ini?" tanya Rin ketika Len sampai di dapur. "Tentu saja," jawab Len sambil tersenyum. Ya, Len memang mempunyai keahlian hal-hal rumah tangga.

"Len-chaan... Tangannya ga di obatin?" tanya Lenka yang sudah duduk di kursi. "Biarin saja, nanti juga sembuh sendiri," jawab Len kemudian duduk.

"Tunggu di sini," ucap Rin kemudian pergi dari dapur dan kembali dengan kotak P3K. Dia segera duduk di samping Len dan membuka kotak P3K itu dan mengobati luka Len.

"H-Hei.. Aku ga apa-apa kok," kata Len. "Diam saja, aku hanya memberikan contoh yang baik untuk Lenka. Dan jangan harap aku mau mengobatimu kalau bukan karena Lenka," bisik Rin.

Len langsung sweatdrop.

Len PoV

"H-Hei.. Aku ga apa-apa kok," kataku.

Sudah kuduga, Rin pasti juga menyukaiku. Tidak ada yang bisa tahan dengan pesonaku.

"Diam saja, aku hanya memberikan contoh yang baik untuk Lenka. Dan jangan harap aku mau mengobatimu kalau bukan karena Lenka," bisik Rin tiba-tiba.

JDAR

I-Itu pasti hanya alasannya. Ku akui Rin memang manis kalau di rumah. Tapi kalau di sekolah...

Bukan berarti aku suka padanya. Camkan itu baik-baik.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku. Pakaiannya seperti orang yang mau keluar rumah.

"Kemana-mana," jawab Rin sambil mengemasi barang P3K kemudian pergi dari dapur.

"Lin-nee nemenin aku ke toko buku, mau beli buku celita," jawab Lenka sambil mengayun-ngayunkan sendok makannya.

"Len-chan ikut ya!" lanjut Lenka tiba-tiba. "Iya," jawabku. Lenka memang imut.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Rin kembali dan mulai makan. Kami makan dalam keadaan hening.

Mungkin bagi Rin yang jarang ngomong itu tidak masalah, tapi berbeda bagiku yang selalu ribut dan banyak ngomong.

Aku tidak biasa diam.

"Rin..." panggilku akhirnya. Dia tetap diam.

"Ui..." panggilku lagi. Dia masih diam.

"Hoi..." tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Wo-"

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu? Aku ada di depanmu, jadi katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku tidak ingin repot-repot membuka mulutku hanya untuk menjawab panggilan dari orang bodoh sepertimu, mengerti?" sewotnya panjang lebar. Ah... Ini pertama kalinya aku dimarahi oleh seorang gadis.

Tapi, 1 kata. Menyebalkan.

Aku mendengus, "Kau akan tinggal di sini berapa lama?" tanyaku basa-basi. Rin menatapku sebentar, "Sampai kau mati," jawabnya dengan nada sakrastik.

Aw.. That's hurt Rin...

"Serius," kataku.

"2 rius," kata Rin.

"3 lius~," lanjut Lenka. Rin hanya tersenyum. "Kau memang pandai berhitung, Lenka-chan..." kata Rin pada Lenka kemudian.

Lenka hanya tertawa. Lenka memang suka di puji.

Sekarang aku tau kenapa Rin tidak mempunyai teman. Pasti karena dia menyebalkan.

"Len-chan belum mandi loh..." kata Lenka tiba-tiba.

Iya juga... Aku masih memakai baju seragam.

"Iya ya..." kataku pelan. "Pantesan ada bau yang mengganjal..." ucap Rin tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku menahan amarah. Maksudnya, aku di bilang bau, gitu?

"Ga apa-apa kok, Len-chaan~" jawab Rin sambil tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. "RIIIIN!" teriakku. Dia langsung melesat keluar dari dapur. Lenka hanya cekikikan.

Sialan...

Setelah selesai makan, aku menggendong Lenka ke kamar Rin dan segera mandi, kemudian berganti baju.

Aku memang sudah membawa baju ganti. Kira-kira jam setengah 4. Kami pergi ke toko buku.

_~Baby Sitter~_

"Hei..." panggilku kepada 2 orang di depanku. "Apa?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Bantuin napa...?" tanyaku. Dia menoleh ke belakang. "Tidak," katanya kemudian berjalan lagi.

Di dalam hati aku mengutuk gadis itu. Gadis itu, Rin.

Tadi, ketika sampai di toko buku, Lenka memborong 2 rak buku. Kira-kira 50an buku yang dia beli. Dan, buku itu memiliki ketebalan kurang lebih 2 cm setiap buku.

Dan kejamnya lagi, mereka menyuruhku membawanya. Sekarang aku harus menenteng 5 kantong plastik yang berisi buku.

"Lenka ngantuk..." kudengar suara Lenka. "Tidurlah, Rin-nee gendong sampai rumah kok," suara Rin juga terdengar.

"Kita langsung pulang," kata Rin sambil menoleh ke belakang. Aku hanya mengangguk, kemudian pulang.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Rin menggendong Lenka ke kamarnya, aku juga ikut.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Rin ketika melihatku memasuki kamar Lenka.

"Menyusun buku," jawabku sambil mengangkat kantong yang berisi buku. Dia hanya ber-oh-ria.

Aku segera mengeluarkan buku yang berada di kantong tadi kemudian menyusunnya ke rak buku.

Rak buku itu hanya setinggi pinggulku, jadi aku harus berjongkok untuk menyusun buku ini.

Rak buku ini khusus untuk Lenka, makanya pendek.

Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding yang berada di kamar Lenka, jam setengah 6.

DUAGH

BRAKK

Auch...

"Apaan sih?" tanyaku sambil menoleh kesal kebelakang. Bokongku di tendang dan kepalaku terjedot rak buku milik Lenka.

"Buatkan aku jus jeruk," kata Rin sebelum berjalan keluar.

"Memangnya aku pembantumu?" tanyaku. Dia berhenti. Kemudian menoleh ke arahku.

"Kurasa besok aibmu akan terbongkar," katanya.

Dia mengancamku?

"Baiklah, baiklah," jawabku. Dia hanya tertawa kemudian pergi entah kemana. Setelah selesai membereskan buku milik Lenka, aku segera ke dapur dan membuat jus jeruk untuk Rin.

Setelah selesai, aku segera naik ke lantai 2. Aku yakin Rin berada di kamarnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Rin. Tidak ada jawaban. Dia mengerjaiku ya? Menyuruhku membuat jus jeruk dan membiarkanku menunggunya di depan sini.

Ayolah, aku masih banyak pekerjaan.

"Rin..." panggilku lagi. Setelah beberapa menit. Akhirnya aku membuka pintu kamar Rin.

Tidak di kunci? Baguslah.

Aku segera masuk,

"R-Rin...?"

_**~To Be Continue~**_

**.**

**~Preview next Chapter~**

**Chapter 2 : Moment when sick and ... Be a model?**

"BAKAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Kau harus minum obat,"

"Kau siapa? Berani memerintahku?"

"Perkenalkan! Namaku Teto, Kasane Teto."

"Waw... Aku tidak tahu kalau kau pandai menggambar, Len."

Kenapa harus menciumnya...?

**.**

Author's Teritorial

Segini dulu untuk chapter 1. Ada yang mau comment? Kritik, saran, flame, pujian diterima. So... Review?

**Keep or Delete?**


	2. Moment when sick and Be a Model?

**Summary : Len, seorang cowo sempurna dan menjadi idola di sekolahnya, bekerja sebagai... Baby Sitter? Rin, cewe berpenampilan di bawah rata-rata dan unpopuler. Lenka, cupid kecil yang menyatukan mereka berdua./Len, sang baby sitter. Lenka, sang baby. Rin, Nee-chan dari sang baby./RnR?**

**.**

Author's Teritorial

Makasi yang uda mau baca, follow, fav, dan ripiu. Nah, sekarang bales ripiu dulu yah...

**###**

**1. IchigoMei-Chan**

Hahaha, arigatou uda me-ripiu ^^. Ini chapter depannya. Semoga sesuai keinginan.

**2. Kyon Kuroblack**

^^, Arigato uda ripiu. Siapa yang sakit? Baca aja~ #plakk. Hahaha.., ini uda lanjut~. Makasi uda fave juga. :D ..,

**3. Lynn 'Ne'-chan**

Hahaha... Iya, ini apdet. Makasi uda ripiu dan fave. :D..**,**

**4. Hikarin Shii-Chii**

Hahaha, makasi deh kalau gitu. Kata 'Sarkastik'? Gomen nee... Hehehe, iya, kalo ga bisa baca juga gapapa. Arigato uda ripiu~. :D ..,

**5. kito athena lupa passpord**

Hahaha..., ini apdet. Makasi uda ripiu, dan salam kenal juga ^^. Oh ya, jangan panggil senpai ya. Pake embel-embel apa aja boleh asal jangan senpai. Okeh? Sekali lagi, makasi uda ripiu. ^^

**###**

Karena tidak ada yang bisa di bahas lagi..., langsung aja deh..

**Go~!**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **

**1. Vocaloid is not mine. But this story is mine.**

**2. Kokoro no Tamago by Buono!**

**3. Love magazine hanyalah karangan Author.**

**.**

**Warning : **

**1. Typo(s). **

**2. Alur terlalu cepat. **

**3. Pendeskripsian kurang. **

**4. Terlalu banyak pergantian PoV.**

**5. Di sini, rambut Rin panjangnya sepunggung.**

**6. Naegino Layla dan Naegino Ken adalah OOC numpang nama buatan Author.**

**.**

**Baby Sitter Love**

**Chapter 2 : Moment when sick and... Be a model?**

**.**

**Created & Produced by Chisami Fuka**

**.**

**Ga suka? Jangan baca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Len PoV

"R-Rin...?" panggilku pelan.

Rin, Rin, d-dia...

Terbaring di atas kasur dengan hanya mengenakan sebuah... Errr... Tank Top?

Aku masuk dengan ragu-ragu dan meletakkan jus jeruk yang kubawa tadi di atas meja, kemudian menghampiri Rin.

"Rin..." panggilku agak keras. Dia masih diam.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan?' batinku,

Apalagi dengan keadaannya yang hanya mengenakan sebuah ehmTankTopehm dan sebuah celana pendek yang dia pakai tadi.

"Rin..." panggilku sambil menyentuh pundaknya. Dia tetap diam. Akhirnya aku mengguncangkan badannya. Karena tidak mau bangun, aku membalikkan badannya yang semula tengkurap.

Dia.. Tertidur?, badannya panas. Apa.. Dia demam ya? Pasti dia pingsan.

Aku segera menempelkan dahiku pada dahinya, ini yang biasa di lakukan Kaa-san dulu padaku saat aku mulai demam. Kata Kaa-san untuk mengecek suhu tubuh. Kalau panas, berarti demam. Kalau biasa saja, berarti tidak apa-apa.

Dan ini... Panas.

Aku segera membetulkan posisi tidur Rin dan mengambilkannya sebuah sweater dari dalam lemari pakaian Rin kemudian memakaikannya tanpa melepas ehmTankTopehmnya. Kemudian menyelimutinya dengan sebuah badcover.

Aku segera turun ke bawah dan mengambil kompresan, kemudian naik lagi dan mengompres Rin.

Sudah hampir jam 6. Ba-san dan Ji-san biasanya pulang jam 6 lewat atau 7.

Aku kembali menatap Rin. Dia masih tertidur. Mukaku memanas mengingat apa saja yang ku lakukan pada Rin barusan.

"Ugh... Tidak tidak tidak," ucapku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku sebelum berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

Um? Pita di kepala Rin masih terpasang. Dengan pelan, aku melepaskannya. Rambut Rin... Lembut dan halus.

Aku segera menggeleng lagi.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Rin bangun.

"Umh...?" Rin menyingkirkan kompresan di kepalanya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Aku hanya diam.

PLASH

Rin melemparkan kompresannya ke mukaku. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" tanyaku.

"Bukankah aku yang harus bertanya begitu? Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, hah?" tanyanya balik. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang agak menunjukkan bahwa dia ingin tidur dan tajam.

"Hei! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih! Tadi ketika aku masuk ke kamarmu, kau pingsan di atas kasur. Ketika ku cek, kau demam. Jadi ku kompreskan." jelasku. Kenapa rasanya ada yang terlewat ya?

Rin terdiam, kemudian melihat badannya, "Kau... Melihatku hanya mengenakan Tank Top dan kau memakaikanku baju?" tanyanya tajam. Ah, itu dia yang terlewat. Aku segera mengangguk.

"BAKAAAAAAAAAA!" teriaknya tiba-tiba sambil memukulku dengan bantal. "H-Hei, berterima kasihlah karena aku sudah merawatmu!" kataku. Dia menghentikan aksinya. Ku lihat mukanya memerah. Lucu juga.

"Mana jus jerukku?" tanyanya tajam. Aku menoleh ke arah meja dan meraih gelas berisi jus jeruk dan menyerahkan pada Rin.

Rin segera meneguk jus jeruk itu. "Hei, kau tidak minum obat? Kau demam loh," tanyaku. Biasa orang sakit pasti minum obat 'kan?

"Untuk apa minum obat? Jus jeruk sudah cukup," katanya. "Lagi pula jus jeruk itu sehat." lanjutnya.

"Pisang lebih sehat," kataku. Menurutku pisang itu lebih bergizi daripada jeruk. Dia berhenti minum.

"Jeruk,"

"Pisang,"

"Pisang itu ga enak,"

"Jeruk lebih tidak enak, asem lagi..."

"Pisang itu pahit,"

"Jeruk itu terlalu banyak biji,"

Ku lihat dia terdiam. Memang pisang tidak punya biji 'kan? Hohoho, aku memang selalu menang jika beradu mulut.

"D-Dasar monyet!" ucapnya tiba-tiba. H-Hah?

"D-Dasar..." aku tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-kataku. Memangnya binatang apa yang sering memakan jeruk?

"Hihihi..." ku lihat Rin cekikikan. Aneh, dia masih bisa tertawa bahkan beradu mulut ketika sakit.

Tapi dia tetap harus minum obat 'kan? Aku segera menghampiri sebuah laci meja di kamar Rin yang kuingat sebagai tempat penyimpanan obat.

"Kau harus minum obat," kataku sambil menyodorkan obat penurun panas pada Rin. "Kau siapa? Berani memerintahku?" tanyanya.

"Kalau kau sakit, Ba-san bisa marah," kataku. "Yang harus kau jaga itu Lenka, bukan aku," balasnya.

"Pokoknya kau harus minum obat," perintahku.

"Ga mau,"

"Harus,"

"Ga mau,"

"Harus,"

"Kalau terlalu banyak minum obat, lambung bisa sakit," katanya akhirnya. Aku terdiam. Iya juga ya...

"Tapi kalau ada makan engga 'kan?" kataku. "Tunggu di sini, aku buatkan makan," kataku dan segera turun tanpa mempedulikan panggilan dari Rin.

Aku segera ke dapur dan membuat bubur untuk Rin. Kaa-san bilang kalau orang sakit lebih baik memakan bubur.

Tunggu, sejak kapan? Sejak kapan aku jadi perhatian terhadap... Rin?

BLUP BLUP

E-Eh? Airnya terlalu mendidih. Aku segera mengecilkan apinya. Beberapa lama kemudian, buburnya sudah jadi.

Aku mengambil air putih dan beberapa buah jeruk juga. Sepertinya Rin menyukai jeruk. Setelah itu aku kembali ke kamar Rin.

Dia sudah berbaring. "Oi..." aku membangunkannya. "Apa?" dia menatapku dengan keadaan masih berbaring.

"Makanlah, setelah itu minum obat. Aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur," kataku. "Ga mau." ucapnya kemudian berbaring membelakangiku.

"Keras kepala... Cepatlah makan sebelum makanannya dingin," kataku lagi. "Aku ngantuk," jawabnya masih membelakangiku.

Dengan paksa aku mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menyandarkannya pada dinding di atas kasurnya.

"Buka mulutmu," perintahku sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur. Dia menatapku. "Kau bodoh ya?" katanya tiba-tiba. E-Eh?

"Aku bisa makan sendiri." katanya kemudian merebut mangkok dan sendok yang ku pegang. Kemudian mulai makan.

Tapi... Kenapa dia makan sangat lambat sih...?

"Kau makan sangat lambat... Dasar bekicot," kataku. Dia menatapku tajam. "Panas," katanya kemudian lanjut makan.

Tapi kurasa bukan itu alasannya. Matanya sudah agak terpejam. Pasti dia ngantuk. Aku segera merebut sendok dan mangkok itu. Dan menyuapinya langsung ke dalam mulutnya. Jadi mau tidak mau dia harus menelannya.

"Kalau kau makan seperti tadi, kapan habisnya?" kataku sebelum dia protes. Dia langsung diam dan membiarkanku menyuapinya hingga habis.

Setelah selesai makan, dia meminum obatnya. Baru saja dia mau berbaring, matanya tertuju pada 3 buah jeruk yang kuletakkan di atas meja tadi.

"Jeruk," serunya. "Kau mau?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk dan langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk lagi. Aku mengambil jeruk itu dan mengupasnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Rin.

Rin mengambil sepotong jeruk kemudian mengunyahnya. Kalau di perhatikan baik-baik, Rin manis juga.

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti mengunyah. "Ada apa?" tanyaku. Dia meraih tanganku dan meletakkannya di bawah dagunya. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan biji jeruk dari mulutnya ke atas tanganku dan kembali mengunyah potongan jeruk yang lain.

"H-Hei... Geli tahu," protesku. "Jadi? Kau menyuruhku jalan ke arah tong sampah sejauh itu? Aku 'kan sedang sakit~" katanya sambil mengunyah jeruknya.

Memang sih jarak dari tong sampah dan kasurnya ini jauh. Siapa suruh punya kamar seluas ini?

"Ui...," panggilnya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Dia memberi isyarat agar meletakkan tanganku di bawah dagunya lagi. Meski aku tidak mau, tapi karna dia sedang sakit, jadi kuturuti saja.

Aku tarik kembali ucapanku yang mengatakan dia manis. Dia itu...menyebalkan.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan jeruknya, dia langsung tidur. Aku sendiri turun ke bawah dan beres-beres. Kadang aku membantu Ba-san membereskan rumah. Ji-san dan Ba-san tidak mempunyai pembantu. Beberapa menit sebelum Ba-san dan Ji-san pulang, Lenka bangun.

Ba-san dan Ji-san pulang sekitar jam 7.

"Ba-san, Ji-san, Lenka. Len pamit ya," kataku ketika berada di pintu depan.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan," balas Ji-san dari dalam. "Apa kau yakin tidak mau di antar pulang? Ini sudah malam loh..." kata Ba-san. "Tidak apa-apa kok, apartementku juga dekat." kataku. "Tha tha, Len-chan," ucap Lenka sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku. "Dadah juga, Lenka-chan." balasku.

"T-Tunggu," kudengar suara Rin memanggilku sebelum aku keluar dari pagar rumah ini. Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"T-Terima kasih... Yang tadi," katanya pelan. Kulihat dia sudah berganti piyama tidur. "Iya," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Kemudian pulang.

Kurasa Rin tidak sepenuhnya menyebalkan. Sesampanya di rumah, aku langsung membereskan buku pelajaran untuk besok dan beristirahat.

Hari ini cukup melelahkan.

~Esoknya~

Rin PoV

HOP STEP JUMP!

DREW DRAW DRAWN!

CHIP SYRUP H-

Aku segera mematikan alarm handphoneku. Jam 5. 1 jam lagi aku harus pergi sekolah.

Aku segera bangkit dari kasurku dan pergi mandi. Menghabiskan waktu sekitar 8 menit. Kemudian berganti pakaian dan memakai gayaku sewaktu sekolah.

Ah ya, aku belum meperkenalkan diriku secara jelas ya kemarin? Maafkan aku.

Nah, kurasa kalian sudah tahu namaku. Naegino Rin. Orang tuaku, Naegino Ken dan Naegino Layla adalah pemimpin perusahaan textil ternama di Jepang. Dan mereka akan menetap di luar kota selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Atau dua tahun. Jadi untuk sementara aku akan tinggal di rumah Ba-san, adik perempuan Kaa-san.

Aku sangat menyukai jeruk, jeruk itu enak. Dan... Apa lagi? Soal perbedaan penampilanku di sekolah dan di rumah? Aku sudah memberitau kalian kemarin kan?

Setelah yakin semuanya telah beres, aku mengambil tas selempangku yang berwarna putih dengan bola-bola oren. Setelah itu turun untuk sarapan.

"Ohayou Ji-san, Ba-san," sapaku pada Ji-san dan Ba-san. Ji-san sedang membaca koran, Ba-san sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ohayou, Rin." balas mereka. Aku segera duduk di meja makan. "Kau ingin bersekolah? Bukankah kau demam ya?" tanya Ba-san sambil meletakkan segelas susu di depanku. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok," jawabku.

"Kalau kau sakit, istirahat saja. Biar Ji-san dan Ba-san yang membuat surat izin." kata Ji-san. "Aku sudah baikkan kok... Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Iya deh," kata Ba-san. "Tapi kalau ada apa-apa, telepon ya." lanjutnya. Aku hanya mengangguk kemudian menghabiskan sarapanku. Aku memang sudah merasa lebih baik.

"Ji-san, Ba-san, Rin pergi dulu ya," kataku sebelum keluar dari rumah.

"Rin, Ji-san yang mengantarmu ke sekolah saja ya." kata Ji-san sambil memakai sepatunya dan muncul di belakangku tiba-tiba. "B-Baiklah," kataku.

Setelah itu, Ji-san mengantarku ke sekolah menggunakan mobilnya. "Arigatou, Ji-san," ucapku sebelum keluar dari mobil. Ji-san mengangguk. Kemudian pergi.

Ku lihat beberapa murid menatapku. Kenapa? Mereka pasti heran karena aku ke sekolah menggunakan mobil. Karena biasanya aku berjalan kaki.

Aku segera berjalan kekelas tanpa mempedulikan mereka. Setelah sampai di kelas, aku langsung duduk di tempat dudukku. Baris keempat deretan kelima.

Di kelasku terdapat 4 baris dan 12 bangku di setiap barisnya. Bangku 1 dan bangku 2 bersebelahan, bangku 3 dan bangku 4 di belakangnya dan seterusnya. Jadi bangku 1 dan 2 disebut deretan pertama. Sedangkan bangku 3 dan 4 deretan kedua juga seterusnya sampai deretan ke 6. Mengerti?

Di sampingku kosong. Di depanku ada 2 orang. Megpoid Gumi dan SeeU. Megpoid-san adalah ketua kelas kami. Dan SeeU adalah sekretarisnya.

Sebenarnya aku di tawarkan untuk menduduki posisi ketua kelas karena prestasiku. Tapi aku menolak. Repot tahu. Lalu... Bangku belakangku kosong.

Aku mengeluarkan novel yang kubeli kemarin. Aku belum sempat membacanya karena sakit kemarin. Semuanya tenang-tenang saja sampai...

"Len-kun datang~!"

"Kyaaa~! Dia keren~!"

"Len-kun~! Berfoto'lah denganku~!"

'Sepopuler itu'kah baby sitternya Lenka?' batinku. Aku tidak membocorkan rahasianya mengingat dia sangat mencintai kepopularitasannya, meski dia tidak menunjukkannya. Aku juga tidak tega.

Ku lihat Len setengah mati menerobosi kerumunam fansnya itu. Meski begitu, Len tersenyum kepada para fansnya.

Mataku sempat bertatapan dengan mata Len. Namun aku segera kembali lanjut membaca novelku.

Beberapa lama kemudian...

"KYAAAAA!"

"TIDAK MUNGKIIIN!"

"TIDAK BOLEEHH!"

Awalnya aku hanya diam dan tidak mempedulikan mereka. Tapi ku rasa mereka semua menatapku. Jadi aku terpaksa mengalihkan pandanganku dari novel dan menatap mereka.

Dan betul, mereka menatapku.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

TENG~ TENG~ TENG~

Lonceng masuk sudah berbunyi. Mereka segera duduk di tempat masing-masing dan menatapku sambil berbisik-bisik.

Apaan sih? Masa' bodoh,

Pelajaran pertama, pelajaran Fisika oleh Kamui Gakupo-sensei. Sekaligus wali kelas kami.

Awalnya ku kira dia itu... Perempuan. Rambutnya panjang berwarna ungu dan diikat kebelakang. Serta mata yang cukup lentik. Ah, sudahlah. Kau tidak ingin mendapat karma karena mengoloknya dalam hati.

Gakupo-sensei mulai menjelaskan materi-materi pelajaran Fisika.

~Setengah jam kemudian~

TUK

Ku dengar lemparan sebuah barang. Aku menghentikan aktivitas mencatatku dan menoleh ke asal suara itu.

"Kagamine Len! Harap tidak bengong selama pelajaran berlangsung!" ucap Gakupo-sensei pada baby sitternya Lenka. Ah ya, Len duduk di baris ke dua deretan ke empat.

"Bengongin si Naegino, sensei!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba. Kenapa ada namaku?

"Cie~!"

"Tidaaaaaaak!"

"Uhuy~!"

"HARAP TENANG!" teriakkan terakhir dari ketua kelas membuat satu kelas langsung hening. Kenapa tadi ada namaku?

"Begitu ya...?" gumam Gakupo-sensei lumayan keras kemudian menatapku. Aku hanya diam.

"Ku lihat bangku sebelah Naegino-san kosong. Kenapa kau tidak duduk di sana saja? Jadi kau tidak perlu mem-bengong-kannya karena dia ada di sampingmu." lanjut Gakupo-sensei.

A-apa?

Satu kelas hening. Hingga...

"CIEEEEEE~!" teriakkan pertama dari sang ketua kelas membuat satu kelas heboh.

Ku lihat Len gelagapan. Aku tidak bisa mendengar begitu jelas apa yang Gakupo-sensei katakan pada Len. Tapi yang kutau, Len mengemasi barangnya dan duduk di sampingku.

"Len-chan~..." bisikku pelan. Kurasa dia bisa mendengarnya. "A-Apa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Mati kau..." lanjutku. Dia mulai gemetaran. Sepenting itu'kah kepopulerannya baginya? Sampai dia sangat ketakutan kalau popularitasnya akan hilang? Baka.

Gakupo-sensei melanjutkan pelajaran. Ku lihat Len tidak bisa diam di sampingku. Dia sibuk melempar sebuah kertas kecil yang di gulung ke arah Mikuo-san.

Dan itu sangat menggangguku. Bagaimana aku bisa belajar sedangkan Len bergoyang-goyang di sampingku?

TUK

Sebuah kertas mengenai kepalaku dan jatuh tepat di atas mejaku. Aku menatap Len tajam, kemudian kearah Hatsune Mikuo-san. "G-Gomeeen..." ucap Len. Mulutku diam. Tapi kakiku tidak.

Aku menginjak kaki Len sekuat-kuatnya. Dia hanya bisa menahan teriakkan sakitnya. Setelah puas, aku kembali pada pelajaranku tadi.

Ku lihat dia membenturkan kepalanya ke tumpukan buku di atas mejanya sehingga tidak terlalu berisik. Dia sudah gila ya?

Len PoV

Duk Duk Duk

Aku menjedotkan kepalaku ke buku-buku yang berada di atas meja. Kaiku... SAKIIIIIIIIIIT.

"Len, gue tau kalau lo itu seneng duduk di samping Naegino-san. Tapi ga usah selebhe itu juga kale..." tiba-tiba ada yang menyaut dari depanku.

Aku menatap orang itu dengan kesal. Orang itu hanya cekikikan. Gumi, sang ketua kelasku. Aku pernah di tawarkan untuk menjadi ketua kelas. Tapi aku menolak. Karena? 1 kata. Repot.

Seingatku Rin juga pernah di tawarkan untuk menjadi pengurus kelas. Tapi dia menolak. Aku menoleh ke arah Rin. Dia hanya diam sambil mencatat apa yang di terangkan Gakupo-sensei.

"Apa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. "E-Engga," jawabku. Galak. Itu point untuk Rin juga.

Aku mengingat kejadian kemarin. Rin...

Kadang dia penurut, kadang dia juga pembangkang.

Kadang lembut, kadang kasar.

Tapi menurutku dia manis.

TAPI BUKAN BERARTI AKU SUKA PADANYA. CAMKAN ITU BAIK-BAIK LAGI.

Meski kepribadian Rin susah di tebak.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Setelah Gakupo-sensei keluar kelas, di susul oleh beberapa murid lain. Ku lihat Rin langsung keluar tanpa berkata apa-apa.

PLAK

"Uhuy~, enak ya duduk sama Naegino-san." ucap Mikuo tiba-tiba sambil memukul kepalaku, lagi.

"Apaan sih..?" tanyaku kesal. Kami langsung menuju kantin dengan susah payah karena fansku yang selalu mengerumuniku.

Di tambah dengan fans Mikuo. Hei, kami berdua merupakan 'The Most Popular Boy'. Jadi dia juga memiliki fans.

Meski bisa di bilang fans Mikuo itu alim-alim dan fansku itu ... Ribut,

Setelah sampai di kantin, kami langsung membeli makan dan duduk.

"Jadi, Naegino-san itu kakaknya dari Lenka?" tanya Mikuo. Aku mengangguk.

Hanya Mikuo yang tahu pekerjaanku.

"Lalu, penampilannya beda jauh?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menceritakan semuanya. Soal penamplan Rin, sikap Rin, dan kejadian kemarin. Mikuo sudah seperti kakakku. Meski dia lumayan menyebalkan.

"Ku rasa kalian itu berjodoh..." ucap Mikuo sambil tertawa. Aku hanya menatap Mikuo sebal.

"Ayolah, maksudku, kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengejar seorang gadis? Kau bisa mengejar Naegino-san, mungkin? Untuk membuat fansmu tidak makin gila 'kan?" katanya. "Kau gila ya?" tanyaku. Memang sih yang di katakan Mikuo itu betul.

"Tapi kau sendiri saja masih belum punya pacar," kataku padanya. Dia langsung terdiam. "Kurasa jodohku akan datang sebentar lagi...," katanya.

"Dari mana kau tau?" tanyaku. "Hanya menebak saja...," katanya. "Ayolah... Kau bahkan belum pernah merasakan cinta. Ya... Cinta itu tidak bisa di paksakan sih. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mencobanya? Kau bisa suka 'kan sama Naegino-san? Lagi pula seingatku cuma Naegino-san yang tidak menunjukkan rasa tertariknya padamu." lanjutnya lagi.

"Ah.. Ribet," kataku. Dia hanya tertawa. "Aku mau balik ke kelas duluan," kataku kemudian. Aku segera berjalan kekelas.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

BRAK

"Auch..." ringisku. "M-Maaf!" kata orang yang menabrakku tadi kemudian berdiri. Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku meraih tangannya dan berdiri juga.

"M-Maaf, apa kau tau dimana kantor guru?" tanyanya. Rambutnya berwarna merah magenta diikat dua.

"Tau, mau ku antarkan?" jawabku. Dia mengangguk. Aku mengantarkannya ke ruang guru.

Aku belum pernah melihatnya. "Murid baru ya?" tanyaku akhirnya. "Iya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku. "Teto, Kasane Teto. Panggil saja Teto." katanya. "O-Owh... Baiklah. Kalau gitu, kau bisa memanggilku Len. Nama lengkapku Kagamie Len." kataku. "Iya," jawabnya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, kami sampai di ruang guru. "Terima kasih ya," katanya sebelum masuk ke ruang guru. Setelah itu, aku langsung masuk ke kelas.

Rin PoV

"Hachi...," aduh... Kenapa aku bersin terus ya?

Aku sedang berada di perpustakaan. Di sini bukunya lumayan lengkap juga di sini tenang.

'5 menit lagi masuk. Aku langsung ke kelas saja,' batinku. Aku segera beranjak dari kursi dan kembali kekelas. Sesampainya di kelas. Aku langsung duduk di bangkuku, melipat tanganku di atas meja dan membenamkan kepalaku. Aku pusing.

TENG~ TENG~ TENG~

Ah, bel masuk. Pelajaran Musik oleh Megurine Luka-sensei. Semua murid telah berada di kelas, dan Luka-sensei masuk. Luka-sensei langsung memulai pelajarannya, Luka-sensei memang agak tegas dan tidak berbelit-belit.

Tok Tok Tok,

"Silahkan," ucap Luka-sensei pada orang yang mengetuk pintu kelas kami. Gakupo-sensei. Saat Gakupo-sensei berjalan masuk, ada seorang gadis berambut merah magenta mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah berbicara dengan Luka-sensei, Gakupo-sensei menghadap ke arah kami, "Anak-anak, ada murid baru lagi di kelas kita. Nak, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman barumu," kata Gakupo-sensei bergantian. Anak itu mengangguk.

"Perkenalkan! Namaku Teto, Kasane Teto. Kalian boleh memanggilku Teto. Aku pindahan dari Kaleido Academy di Amerika. Salam kenal, semuanya!" ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Nah, Kasane-san. Kau bisa duduk di... Samping Hatsune Mikuo-san. Hatsune-san, tolong angkat tanganmu." kata Gakupo-sensei pada Mikuo-san. Mikuo-san mengangkat tangannya dan Kasane-san berjalan ke arahnya kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Setelah Gakupo-sensei keluar, Luka-sensei kembali memulai pelajarannya.

Hingga pelajaran berganti dan istirahat kedua, ah, aku belum bilang kalau Crypton Academy mempunyai 4 jadwal pelajaran setiap hari dan 2 kali istirahat dalam sehari. Pelajaran dimulai pukul 6.30 dan selesai pukul 12.45.

Ku lihat beberapa murid mengerumuni meja Kasane-san. Masa' bodoh, aku segera berjalan keluar. Sebaiknya aku membeli makan. Aku pergi kekantin.

Tumben kantinnya sepi? Tidak apalah, jadi aku tidak perlu mengantri. Setelah mengambil makanan, aku segera duduk di tempat kosong. Beberapa lama kemudian, kantin sudah makin ramai.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya sebuah suara. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan mengangguk. Dia segera duduk di depanku. "Hei, kau juga murid kelas X a 'kan? Kita belum berkenalan," katanya padaku. Ah, dia itu Kasane-san.

"Kasane Teto, panggil saja Teto," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Naegino Rin," jawabku kemudian menjabat tangannya. "Boleh aku panggil Rin saja?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan makan.

"Maaf menganggu, boleh kami duduk di sini?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba. Aku dan Teto menoleh ke arahnya. Em.. Hatusne-san dan Len.

"Kalau aku sih boleh-boleh saja," kata Teto langsung. Aku hanya mengangguk. Kulihat Hatsune-san segera duduk di sampin Teto. Mau tidak mau, Len duduk di sampignku karena meja ini hanya muat 4 orang.

"Ah, kau Len 'kan?" tanya Teto tiba-tiba saat melihat Len. Len hanya mengangguk. "Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Hatsune. Teto dan Len mengangguk.

"Tadi Len yang mengantarkanku ke ruang guru. Soalnya tadi pagi aku telat dan ketika sampai di sekolah aku tersesat, kemudian bertemu Len." kata Teto. Ku lihat Len tersenyum sementara Hatsune ber-oh-ria.

Mereka saling cerita tentang diri masing-masing. Sementara aku hanya diam dan tetap makan. "Hei, Rin. Ceritakan tentang dirimu padaku," ucap Teto tiba-tiba. "Tentang apa?" tanyaku. Yah... Aku jarang berbaur dengan orang lain sih selain keluargaku...

"Apa aja boleh, tentang keluargamu, tentang kehidupanmu, hobbimu, pengalamanmu, dan lainnya. Boleh ya?" pinta Teto. Aku menghela nafas.

"Iya-iya. Aku tinggal dengan Ba-san dan Ji-san'ku karena orang tuaku akan menetap di luar kota sementara. Orang tuaku bekerja sebagai pemimpin perusahaan textil di Jepang dan membuka cabang di berbagai negara sedangakn Ji-san seorang fotografer, Ba-san seorang designer baju. Aku hanya suka membaca dan jeruk. Sudah?" kataku. Entah mengapa, rasanya aku bisa berbaur dengan Teto...

"Tidak ada yang lain? Emm... Pacarmu?" tanya Teto. Astaga, apa aku harus memberitaukan semua tentangku...? "A-Aku tidak mempunyai pacar," kataku.

"O-Oh... Kukira kau dan Len pacaran... Menurutku kalian cocok sih..." ucap Teto kemudian. Hah? Aku menoleh ke arah Len.

"Teto, kau salah, Len dan Rin tidak pacaran. Mereka hanya bawahan dan atasan." ucap Hatsune tiba-tiba. "Bawahan dan atasan?" tanya Teto heran. Ku lihat Len mulai berkeringatan.

"Iya. Len itu baby sitternya adik sepupu Rin," ucap Hatsune. Tiba-tiba dia terdiam. "Ups...," Hatsune langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Bukan aku yang bilang ya," kataku pada Len. "MIKUOOOOOOOOOOOO!" teriak Len sekeras-kerasnya. Membuat semua yang ada di kantin menoleh ke arah kami.

"M-Maaaaaaaaaaaaf! Maaaaf!" ucap Mikuo sambil memohon maaf. Aku hanya tertawa pelan.

"M-Memangnya salah kalau jadi baby sitter?" tanya Teto tiba-tiba. Aku memberi isyarat pada Teto agar tidak terlalu keras berbicara. "Entahlah," kataku.

"P-Pokoknya jangan bilang pada yang lain," kata Len pada Teto. Teto hanya mengangguk. Ku lihat Len menyumpah serapah pada Mikuo. Sedangkan Mikuo hanya terus meminta maaf.

Dasar,

TENG~ TENG~ TENG~

Bel masuk berbunyi, kami segera kembali kekelas. Pelajaran Matematika oleh Kiyoteru-sensei.

~Baby Sitter~

"Jadi, x + x1 sama de..." ucapan Kiyoteru-sensei tiba-tiba berhenti dan dia memandangi orang yang duduk di sampingku.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Len?

Satu kelas hening kecuali 2 sejoli yang sibuk melempar kertas, lagi. Mikuo ke Len, dan Len ke Mikuo.

Satu kelas diam dan memandangi mereka berdua. Dan bodohnya lagi, mereka berdua tidak mempedulikannya.

"Serasa dunia milik berdua...," gumamku. Len menoleh ke arahku. "KAGAMINE-SAN! HATSUNE-SAN! MAJU KE DEPAN!" teriak Kiyo-sensei tiba-tiba.

"E-Eh?" Len memandang seluruh kelas bingung. Kemudian maju ke depan. Begitu juga Mikuo.

"Kalian tau apa salah kalian?" tanya Kiyo-sensei dengan suara yang keras. Len dan Mikuo terdiam. Kemudian mengangguk.

"Bagus, push up 30 kali!" kata Kiyo-sensei lagi. Ah ya, Kiyo-sensei juga mengajar pelajaran olah raga.

Dan, dia guru yang galak.

Len dan Mikuo langsung push up sebanyak 30 kali di depan kelas. Ew...

Yang perlu kalian ketahui, aku tidak bisa push-up. Juga aku kurang suka pelajaran olah raga. Meski aku suka menonton pertandingan basket dan volly.. Hanya itu.

Setelah selesai, Kiyo-sensei memberi Len dan Mikuo peringatan, kemudian Len dan Mikuo kembali duduk.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitauku kalau Kiyo-sensei melihatiku?" tanya Len dengan setengah berbisik. "Aku tidak ingin mengganggu duniamu dengan Mikuo-san itu," jawabku enteng.

Len mendengus, "Jahat...," katanya. "Lagi pula aku sudah mengatakannya tadi," kataku sambil mencatat yang ada di papan tulis.

Len menatapku, "Mungkin agak telat saja," lanjutku. Kulihat Len menatapku kesal. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

Beberapa lama kemudian, aku masih mencatat.

ZRET

"H-Hei..." bentakku pada Len. Dia pura-pura tidak tahu.

Dia sengaja menyenggol tanganku dan... Bukuku tercoret. Aku segera mengambil stabilloku dan mencoret bukunya juga.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Len sambil menatap bukunya yang tercoret oleh stabilo berwarna oren.

"Membalas apa yang kau lakukan. Impas 'kan?" kataku. Dia mengambil buku catatanku dan menyoretnya menggunakan tipe-x nya.

B-Buku catatanku...?

Aku segera mengambil buku catatannya dan stabiloku, kemudian mencoretnya. Meski aku tahlu kalau usahaku percuma saja karena buku catatan Len masih bersih. Dengan kata lain dia belum mencatat sama sekali.

Normal PoV

ZRAT

ZRET

ZRAT

ZRET

Suara coretan dan suara kertas yang di bergesekam terdengar dari sebuah ruang di Crypton Academy. Tepatnya ruang X a.

Terlihat dua orang sedang sibuk mencoret buku. Tanpa mereka ketahui, suara yang mereka hasilkan itu berisik dan membuat satu kelas memandang ke mereka.

Dan... Tidak satupun dari mereka yang menyadari tatapan-tatapan itu. Termasuk tatapan mematikan dari guru yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas.

"KAGAMINE-SAN! NAEGINO-SAN! MAJU KE DEPAN!" teriak sang guru tiba-tiba. Dua orang itu, tepatnya Len dan Rin menghentikan aktivitas mulia mereka.

"Ehm... MAJU KE DEPAN!" ulang sang sensei. Dengan perasaan yang takut, mereka maju.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya sensei setelah Len dan Rin di depan.

"Bermesraan~!" teriak seorang murid tiba-tiba.

"SUIT~ SUIT~!"

"CIE~!"

"TIDAAAAAAK!"

Satu kelas menjadi ribut kembali. "Begitu ya..." gumam sang sensei. "Kenapa kalian tidak bermesraan di luar saja?" lanjut sang sensei. "E-Eh?"

"BERDIRI DI LUAR SAMPAI PULANG!" teriak sang sensei dengan suara yang sangat keras.

~Baby Sitter~

"Ini semua salahmu... Bodoh!"

"Bukannya kau juga ikut-ikutan? Dan jangan menyebut orang 'bodoh', bodoh!"

"Kau yang memulainya, bodoh!"

Terjadilah adu mulut antara mereka berdua. Mereka hanya beradu mulut dengan suara yang kecil. Yah... Mereka tidak ingin di hukum lebih berat lagi.

TENG~ TENG~ TENG~

Lonceng pulang telah berbunyi. Beberapa murid sudah keluar kelas. Len dan Rin segera masuk kelas setelah memastikan kalau Kiyo-sensei sudah keluar.

"Waw... Aku tidak tahu kalau kau pandai menggambar, Len." ucap sebuah suara pada Len saat Len masuk sambil memegangi buku catatan Rin.

"Itu coretan, Mikuo." kata Teto. Mikuo hanya cengengesan. "Aku tidak tau kalau kalian sudah se'mesra itu," kata Teto tiba-tiba.

"KAMI TIDAK MESRA!" teriak Len dan Rin kompak. Mikuo dan Teto hanya terkekeh.

"Rin, mau pinjam catatanku?" tanya Teto sambil menyusul Rin yang berjalan duluan. "B-Baiklah," jawab Rin. Teto segera mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan menyerahkannya pada Rin. "Terima kasih," ucap Rin. "Jangan sungkan," balas Teto.

"Rumah Rin dimana?" tanya Teto ketika mereka hampir di gerbang sekolah. "Dekat kok dari sini, setelah keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Belok ke kiri, lalu lurus terus sampai di jalan raya. Setelah berada di jalan raya, belok ke kanan. Cari kompleks Sakura. Untuk sementara aku tinggal di Kompleks Sakura nomor 2b." jelas Rin panjang lebar. Teto hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Kapan-kapan aku pergi ya...?" kata Teto. Rin hanya mengangguk. "Kalau gitu, aku duluan ya!" ucap Rin. "Um! Jaa ne!" balas Teto. Len juga berpisah dari Mikuo dan mengikuti Rin.

Rin berjalan mendahului Len. Sedangkan Len di belakangnya. Mereka seperti tidak saling mengenal.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Rin mengeluarkan kunci rumah dan membukanya. Rin memang sudah di berikan kunci rumah tersebut.

"Tadaima," ucap Rin sambil memasuki rumah Ba-san. "Permisi," ucap Len.

"Ah, Rin, Len, okaeri." ucap Ba-san sambil sibuk menelepon.

'Ada yang aneh...,' batin Len dan Rin. 'Kenapa Ji-san ada di rumah? Bukannya biasa Ji-san berangkat pagi dan pulang malam ya?' batin mereka lagi.

Terlihat Ji-san dan Ba-san sedang sibuk menelepon. Tanpa sengaja, Ji-san dan Ba-san menatap Len dan Rin yang masih sibuk melepas sepatu mereka.

"Darling~!"

"Baby~!"

Len dan Rin segera menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dan... Pemandangan yang mereka lihat adalah...

Ji-san dan Ba-san saling menatap dengan efek bling-bling di sekitar mereka. Seperti sudah lama tidak bertemu,

Ji-san dan Ba-san langsung menatap Rin dan Len.

"Diam di situ!" teriak sang Ba-san tiba-tiba. Ba-san langsung berlari ke atas dan turun dengan sebuah tas dan Lenka di gendongannya yang sedang mengemut lolipop dan memegang sebuah buku cerita.

Sementara Ji-san mengambil kunci mobil. "Ikut kami!" perintah sang Ji-san pada Len dan Rin. Len dan Rin yang masih bingung langsung mengikuti Ba-san dan Ji-san'nya memasuki mobil.

Ji-san menyetir mobil. Ba-san dan Lenka duduk di sampingnya. Len dan Rin duduk di jok belakang.

"K-Kita mau kemana...?" tanya Rin heran. Begitu juga dengan Len.

"Rin, Len," panggil Ba-san sambil menatap Rin dan Len bergantian. "A-Apa?" tanya Len.

"Bantulah kami," kata Ba-san. "B-Bantuin apa?" tanya Rin.

CKIIIIT

Mobil yang mereka kendarai berhenti di depan sebuah... Studio foto?

"Nanti kami jelaskan," kata Ji-san sambil menarik Len dan Rin keluar dari mobil. Sedangkan Ba-san menggendong Lenka.

Mereka menaiki lift ke lantai 5 dan ke sebuah ruang. "Kami dapat penggantinya!" teriak Ji-san pada semua orang di sana. Semua yang ada di sana langsung menatap bahagia Ji-san dan Ba-san.

"Gunakan mereka!" ucap Ji-san lagi sambil mendorong Len dan Rin maju. Len dan Rin hanya bisa bingung. 'A-Apa-apaan ini...?' hanya itu yang bisa mereka pikirkan.

Len di tarik ke sebuah ruangan. Begitu juga dengan Rin. Dan... Itu adalah ruang ganti dan ruang rias.

**~Di ruang Rin~**

"B-Ba-san... Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Rin. Rin sudah di paksa mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna pink muda.

Gaun itu tidak berlengan sehingga menampakkan leher Rin dan bahunya. Di bagian pinggang, terdapat sebuah pita berbentuk mawar menempel dengan indahnya. Bagian depan gaun itu hanya mencapai lutut Rin, bahkan 3 cm di atasnya. Sementara bagian belakangnya menyapu lantai alias sangat panjang.

Leher Rin dililitkan sebuah pita dengan bunga mawar di ujung kanannya. Juga sepasang sarung tangan yang panjangnya mencapai siku dan berwarna pink muda juga.

Rambut Rin di bagi atas dan bawah. Bagian atasnya di sanggul ke kanan dan di beri mahkota kecil. Sedangkan bawahnya sedikit di gulung.

Rin terlihat sangat anggun sekarang.

"Rin, kau tahu 'kan majalah 'Love'?" tanya Ba-san pada Rin. Rin mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja dia tahu karena majalah itu adalah majalah terkenal di Jepang yang mengiklankan baju. Dan isi majalah itu adalah semua rancangan pakaian yang di buat oleh Ba-san'nya ini. Rin sering membaca dan membeli baju yang diiklankan majalah itu.

Dari baju anak-anak, baju anak remaja, baju couple, baju musim semi-panas-gugur-dingin, hingga baju pernikahan ada di iklankan dalam majalah itu.

"Tema kali ini adalah baju musim gugur. Berhubung sebentar lagi akan musim gugur. Soal baju anak-anak, baju orang dewasa, baju remaja dan baju couple sudah selesai. Sisa... Baju pengantin." ucap Ba-san.

"Nah, model yang biasanya kami gunakan tidak dapat hadir sekarang. Jadi... Kau dan Len akan menggantikan mereka," lanjut Ba-san. "K-Kenapa harus kami?" tanya Rin. "Tolonglah Rin... Lagipula kau dan Len seperti sepasang kekasih... Tubuh kalian juga memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi model. Kau cantik, Len tampan. Semuanya pasti akan bilang cocok, majalahnya sudah harus di terbitkan dan di edarkan nanti malam," ucap Ba-san. Rin hanya mampu diam.

**~Di ruang Len~**

"J-Ji-san... Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Len gugup. Dia memakasi sebuah tuxedo berwarna putih dan sebuah sarung tangan. Rambutnya di buat sedikit rapi.

"Len, tolonglah Ji-san. Ji-san mohon," ucap Ji-san sambil memegang tangan Len. "M-Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Len. "Jadilah pengganti model majalah 'Love'." kata Ji-san. Len terdiam.

"K-Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Len. "Ayolah Len... Hanya kau yang bisa kami gunakan saat ini. Model yang biasa kami gunakan sedang tidak bisa. Kau juga cocok. Lagi pula nanti kau akan mendapat bayaran yang besar." jelas Ji-san. Len terdiam sebentar, "B-Baiklah," katanya kemudian.

Setelah itu, Len keluar dari ruang ganti tadi. Rin sudah keluar dari tadi.

Ketika saling bertemu, muka mereka saling memerah. "Yak, sempurna!" ucap Ji-san.

Len dan Rin di tarik ke depan kamera dan mulai di suruh berpose layaknya pengantin. Len dan Rin hanya bisa diam dan melakukan apa yang di suruh. Dari bergandengan tangan, Rin mengaitkan tangannya di leher Len dan Len melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Rin, Len berlutut sambil mencium tangan Rin, semuanya berjalan lancar.

Hingga...

"AKU TIDAAAAK MAUUUU!" teriak Rin tiba-tiba. "Ayolah Rin... Sebentar saja... Ini yang terakhir." ucap Ji-san sambil memegang sebuah kamera. Rin menggeleng sekuat tenaga. Len sendiri hanya diam dengan muka memerah.

"10 detik sudah cukup kok..." ucap sang Ba-san. Rin tetap tidak mau. Yah... Rin di suruh berpose mencium pipi kanan Len dan tangan Len melingkar di pinggang Rin.

Mungkin bagi gadis yang suka pada Len mereka akan melakukannya. Tapi bagi Rin...

"GA MAUU! Kenapa harus menciumnya...?" ucap Rin sekali lagi. Rin menatap Len dengan tatapan tajam. "A-Apa?" tanya Len yang di tatap begitu. Rin menghela nafas. "Rin... Ba-san mohon..." ucap Ba-san sambil memegang tangan Rin. "10 detik!" ucap Rin.

Semua kembali mengambil posisi. Setelah arah cahaya di atur, Ji-san menyiapkan kameranya. "1... 2... 3..." hitung Ji-san. Tangan Len sudah melingkar di pinggang Rin, bibir Rin menempel dengan pipi kanan Len.

Selama 10 detik, Ji-san berhasil memotret posisi mereka itu sebanyak 3 foto.

Tepat detik ke sepuluh, Rin langsung mundur 1000 langkah dari Len dengan muka memerah. Len hanya bisa bengong.

"Selesai. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya!" ucap Ji-san kepada semua yang ada di situ.

Setelah Len dan Rin berganti dengan pakaian mereka semula. Mereka di suruh tunggu di sebuah ruangan bersama Lenka. Sedangkan Ji-san dan Ba-san entah pergi kemana.

Di ruangan tempat Len, Rin dan Lenka diam. Rin duduk sambil membaca sebuah majalah. Meski matanya tertuju pada majalah itu, pikirannya entah kemana.

Sedangkan Len hanya duduk diam dengan Lenka di pangkuannya yang sedang membaca buku cerita.

KRIET

Suara pintu di buka, Ba-san dan Ji-san masuk dengan raut muka bahagia. Mereja duduk di sofa.

Di ruangan itu, ada 4 buah sofa yang mengelilingi sebuah meja yang lumayan besar. Masing-masing sofa dapat memuat 2 orang. Dan posisi mereka...

Len dan Lenka duduk berhadapan dengan Ba-san dan Ji-san. Sedangkan Rin duduk sendiri di sofa lain. Sofa yang tidak di duduki siapapun di gunakan untuk menyimpan tas mereka.

"Len, Rin, terima kasih atas bantuan kalian, hasilnya sangaaaaaaaat bagus." ucap Ji-san. Len dan Rin hanya mengangguk.

"Majalahnya akan di terbitkan dan di edarkan nanti malam juga," kata Ba-san. "S-Secepat itu..?" tanya Len. Ba-san mengangguk mantap.

Dan majalah itu akan di baca oleh semua orang. Termasuk teman sekolah mereka. Majalah 'Love' terkenal di kalangan anak-anak, remaja maupun dewasa. Semua pakaian yang di pesan memang selalu memuaskan.

Len dan Rin hanya bisa shock. Para model majalah 'Love' biasanya adalah artis-artis terkenal. Seperti Mayu, IA, Utatane Piko, Hibiku Lui, Rei, Rui dan lainnya. Mereka adalah artis dan penyanyi terkenal di Jepang. Dan tentu saja mereka mempunyai tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

Berbeda dengan Len dan Rin yang kurang percaya diri. "Tenang saja, hasilnya foto kalian sangat bagus. Len terlihat tampan dan Rin terlihat cantik. Kalian sempurna!" ucap Ji-san mantap. Len dan Rin hanya diam. Bagaimana mereka menjawab pertanyaan dari temannya besok?

Mungkin mereka dapat mengenali Len. Tapi mereka tidak dapat mengenali Rin. Dan... Berarti itu masalah untuk Len.

"Nah, sekarang baru jam setengah 6. Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan-makan?" kata Ji-san. Mereka pergi ke sebuah restoran dan memesan makanan. Sekitar jam 7 lewat. Mereka mengantar Len pulang.

Bagaimana reaksi dari para murid Crypton yang sudah membaca majalah Love?

_**~To Be Continue~**_

**~Preview next Chapter~**

**Chapter 3 : New student again? Oh.. We hate she!**

"Lagipula kalian sangat mesra sih..,"

"Giliranku, perkenalkan, namaku Piko. Utatane Piko. Salam kenal."

"Teto... Diamlah sedikit..."

"Aku suka padamu! Jadilah pacarku!"

"Singkirkan setiap gadis yang mendekatinya. Cari informasi tentangnya sebanyak-banyaknya."

"KAGAMINE-SAN! NAEGINO-SAN! TURUN DARI KURSI SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Idih... Jijay, bajay, kuchay, capchay gue. Ketemu aja baru hari ini. Gimana jerawat lo bisa tumbuh secepat itu? Makai apa tuh?"

"Tentu, kalau kau mau, lusa nanti aku bisa menjemputmu dan pergi melihat-lihat koleksiku."

Author's Teritorial

Okeh, chapter 2 uda di apdet. Awalnya ga kira kalo chapter 2 ini bisa sampai 5000 words lebih(tanpa Author's teritorial, summary, disclaimer, warning.)

Umm.. Ada yang bersedia buat ngeripiu lagi? Kritik, saran, flame, pujian, apapun di terima di kotak ripiu... Sepatah kata ataupun 2 patah kata sudah sangat berarti untuk Author.

So, review?


	3. New student again? Oh We hate her!

**Summary : Len, seorang cowo sempurna dan menjadi idola di sekolahnya, bekerja sebagai... Baby Sitter? Rin, cewe berpenampilan di bawah rata-rata dan unpopuler. Lenka, cupid kecil yang menyatukan mereka berdua./Len, sang baby sitter. Lenka, sang baby. Rin, Nee-chan dari sang baby./RnR?**

**.**

Auhtor's Teritorial

Author back~. Gomen apdetnya lama~. Lalu... Arigato uda yang ngeripiu, follow, fave dan lainnya~... Sekarang, bales ripiu dulu...:

**###**

**1. RaiOnna**

Hahaha... Arigato uda ripiu~. Fu-chan? Bole kok ^^. And, ini uda apdet #bales pelukan dari jauh. Hahaha

**2. Lynn 'Ne'-chan**

Makasi uda ripiu~. Lagi banyak ide makanya bisa panjang~. :D, MikuoTeto? Mungkin ya #smirk. Hehehe, ini apdet~.

**3. Kyon Kuroblack**

Hahahaha... Ini lanjutannya~. Makasi uda penasaran(?) dan ripiu~.

**4. IchigoMei-Chan**

Hahaha... Silahkan menebak~. Semuanya akan terjawab(?) di chapter ini. Arigato ripiunya~. ^v^

**5. Chiao-chan Kumikawa**

Chiao-chaaaan~!. Daku tidak mungkin melupakan dikau~ #dihajar seRT. Hahaha, Lenny memang selalu sial~ #plakk. Dan.. Ini uda apdet~. Makasi ripiunya. :D ..,

**6. Kyoura Kagamine**

Hahaha, makasi pujiannya~ #spa yg muji?. Ide cerita ini juga ga tau dapet darimana ._. #bego ndri. Yang penting hepi aja deh~ #heboh ndri. Yap! LenRin bakalan wedding dong nantinya~. Soalnya pair utama fict ini itu LenRin~ #LenRinLovers. Ini apdet~. Makasi ripiu, uda fave and pujiannya(?). ^v^. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan, :D.

**7. Christi Mashiro**

Hahaha... Arigato uda ripiu ^^. Ini apdet~ :D..,

**8. Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo**

A-Arigato ripiunya & koreksinya~. Emang Inggris Saia buruk #pundung. Anyway~, ini uda apdet~. :D ..,

**###**

Sekali lagi, makasi buat semuanya~. Dan... Ga ada yang bisa dibahas lagi ya...? Yo wes, langsung ajah...

**Go~**

.

**Disclaimer : **

**1. Vocaloid is not mine. But this story is mine.**

**2. Love magazine hanyalah majalah GaJe buatan Author.**

**3. Servant of Evil, Daughter of Evil, dan Eviel series serta novel lainnya bukan punya Author.**

**.**

**Warning : **

**1. Typo(s). **

**2. Alur terlalu cepat. **

**3. Pendeskripsian kurang. **

**4. Terlalu banyak pergantian PoV.**

**5. GaJe.**

**.**

**Baby Sitter Love**

**Chapter 3 : New student again? Oh.. We hate her!**

**.**

**Created & Produced by Chisami Fuka**

**.**

**Ga suka? Jangan baca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal PoV

"Len! Apa benar ini kau?"

"Leeen~! Kau kereen~!"

"Leen! Siapa gadis yang bersamamu ini?"

"Tidaaak mungkiiiin!"

Meski masih pagi, Crypton Academy kelas X-XII sudah sangat ribut. Yah... Idola sekolah mereka muncul di sebuah majalah trend dan ... Bersama seorang gadis cantik. Dan tentu saja itu membuat semua fansgirlnya cemburu berat. Tapi di sisi lain, mereka kagum.

Len sendiri hanya bersembunyi dari para penanya-penanya itu. Sementara gadis yang bersama Len di majalah itu belum datang. Gadis itu Rin.

"Uwaaah.. Mikuooo... Kapan kau datang?" gumam Len panik. "Siapa saja... Tolong aku...!" lanjutnya. Dia sekarang sedang berada di toilet pria. Tempat satu-satunya yang tidak bisa di jangkau oleh fansgirlnya. Tapi kalau fansgirlnya makin menggila, bisa saja mereka masuk secara paksa ke dalam toilet pria.

Dan tidak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui keberadaan Len. Len menyesal telah datang awal.

"Mikuoo! Cepaat datang!" ucap Len. Dia sekarang sedang menelepon Mikuo. Sosok kakak, teman, sekaligus bodyguardnya.

"Hahaha.., iya-iya. Pasti karena kau muncul di majalah trend bersama seorang gadis, para fansmu mengejarmu dan menanyakan siapa itu. Iya'kan?" tanya Mikuo. "Iya..," jawab Len. "Baiklah baiklah, aku sedang di jalan. 3 menit lagi sampai. Kau ada di mana sekarang?" tanya Mikuo lagi.

"Di WC pintu kedua," jawab Len singkat. Mikuo diam sebentar, "WC cowo atau cewe?" tanya Mikuo dengan bodohnya. "Di WC khusus untuk Gakupo-sensei," jawab Len kesal. 'Apa hal seperti itu harus di tanyakan?' batin Len. "Ya sudah, sudah dulu ya." ucap Mikuo kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka.

Samar-samar, Len dapat mendengar teriakkan para fansnya yang memanggil namanya.

3 menit kemudian..,

Len masih diam di dalam toilet.

5 menit kemudian..,

Len juga masih diam di dalam toilet,

8 menit kemudian..,

'Sial... Mikuo mau mengerjaiku ya?'batin Len. Dia hampir pingsan dengan bau toilet sekolah mereka. Siapa yang tahan di dalam toilet yang bau selama hampir 30 menit?

TOK TOK TOK

"Len, ini aku, Mikuo," suara Mikuo terdengar dari luar. Len langsung membuka pintu toiletnya dan bersembunyi di belakang Mikuo.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa kok," ucap Mikuo. "Kenapa lama, hah? Aku hampir pingsan di dalam WC bau itu." ucap Len kesal. "Maaf... Tadi begitu datang, aku langsung di cegat para fansmu dan di tanya ini-itu." kata Mikuo. "Mereka nanya apa?" tanya Len balik. "Soal apakah itu benar kau dan siapa gadis yang bersamamu." jawab Mikuo.

"Dan kau jawab apa?" tanya Len lagi. "Aku bilang itu memang kau, dan gadis yang bersamamu itu tidak tahu. Meski aku sudah tahu kalau itu Rin. Tapi tadi sebelum aku bertemu dengan fansmu, aku bertemu dengan Rin dan Rin memaksaku untuk tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa kalau yang ada bersamamu itu dia." jelas Mikuo panjang lebar.

Len hanya mengangguk. "Lagipula kalian sangat mesra sih..," ucap Mikuo sambil membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah majalah, kemudian memperlihatkannya pada Len. Len hanya mampu menahan teriakkannya.

Gambar dia dan Rin di jadikan cover. Dan gambar itu adalah... Gambar ketika Rin menciumnya. Len membuka halaman pertama, halaman pertama sampai 25 berisi foto model yang lain. Halaman 25-32 berisi fotonya dan Rin. Foto mereka berdua ada 3, sisanya foto Len dan Rin perorang.

TENG~ TENG~ TENG~

"Bel masuk.., ayo masuk kelas." kata Mikuo. "Aku ada di sampingmu, tenang saja." ucap Mikuo seperti menenangkan pacarnya. Tidak, Mikuo dan Len tidak berpacaran. Meski author juga mengharapkannya (#fujoshi Author kambuh)

Bisa di bilang fans Len takut dengan Mikuo karena Mikuo selalu mengusir mereka dengan kasar jika terlalu mendekati Len.

Selama perjalan menuju kelas, banyak yang menatap Len. Namun mereka tidak berani mendekat karena Mikuo berada di samping Len dengan muka yang sangar. Ketika sampai di kelas, guru langsung masuk sehingga para fans tidak sempat mengerumuni Len.

Pelajaran pertama, pelajaran Bahasa oleh Meito-sensei. Baru saja Meito-sensei mulai menjelaskan, Gakupo-sensei masuk dengan 2 orang anak di belakangnya.

Dan..., 2 anak itu langsung membuat satu kelas heboh.

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru lagi. Siapa yang mau mengenalkan diri duluan?" ucap Gakupo-sensei bergantian.

"Aku saja. Perkenalkan! Namaku Mayu. Salam kenal semuanya!" ucap salah satu dari 2 orang tadi dengan senyum yang manis. Sebentar saja, 1 kelas langsung heboh.

Mayu, penyanyi juga model yang sedang populer di Jepang. Paras wajah yang cantik, rambut yang indah, tubuh yang langsing. Siapa yang tidak menyukainya?

"Giliranku, perkenalkan, namaku Piko. Utatane Piko. Salam kenal." ucap anak yang bernama Piko itu sambil tersenyum. Kelas menjadi heboh kembali.

Utatane Piko, penyanyi juga model yang sedang naik daun juga. Tampan, manis, dan agak shota. Mungkin bisa menjadi saingan untuk Len?

Berarti, Crypton Academy mempunyai 2 artis yang bersekolah di sana.

"Nah, Mayu-san, Utatane-san. Kalian bisa duduk di baris keenam deretan keenam. Untuk sekarang hanya tersisa bangku itu." ucap Gakupo-sensei tanpa menunjukkan sikap yang spesial pada artis itu. "Baiklah," kata Mayu. "Tidak masalah," lanjut Piko. Kemudian mereka berjalan ke tempat duduk mereka mulai sekarang. Tepatnya di belakang tokoh utama kita. Rin dan Len.

Ah, author belum bilang kalau Len duduk di sebelah kiri dan samping kirinya adalah Neru. Akita Neru. Dan Rin duduk di kanan, samping kanan Rin adalah tembok.

Dan sekarang, Mayu duduk di sebelah kiri, samping kirinya adalah Miku. Nekomura Miku. Di kanannya Piko.

Setelah Gakupo-sensei keluar, pelajaran kembali di lanjutkan meski para murid kebanyakan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran tetapi kedua artis yang berada di kelas mereka. Sementara kedua artis itu hanya mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang. Meski pelajaran terasa berlangsung sangat lama, waktu yang ditunggu para murid akhirnya datang juga. Jam istirahat.

TENG~ TENG~ TENG~

Jam istirahat. Terlihat tidak ada satupun yang keluar kelas. Mereka sibuk mengerumuni baris 6. Baris idola mereka. Len, Mayu dan Piko.

Beberapa dari mereka menanyakan soal majalah itu. Dan beberapa lainnya sibuk berkenalan dengan artis itu.

Mikuo berhasil menembus kerumunan itu dengan muka sangar. Dan Teto di sampingnya. Mikuo segera menarik Len. "Rin! Istirahat bareng yuk!" ucap Teto langsung menarik Rin tanpa persetujuan dari Rin. Mikuo maupun Teto langsung keluar kelas dengan menarik Len dan Rin. Meninggalkan kerumunan fans yang sedang bengong.

"M-Maaf, bisa kami lewat? Kami mau ke kantin." ucap Mayu tiba-tiba. Sebentar saja, kerumunan fans itu langsung membuka jalan untuk Mayu. Piko mengikuti Mayu dari belakang.

1 hal yang membuat para murid di Crypton Academy heran. Kenapa 2 artis tekenal itu masuk ke sekolah umum seperti Crypton Academy? Bukankah artis mempunyai sekolah khusus? Ya, mereka memang punya tujuan tertentu.

**~Di kantin~**

"Huwaaa Riiiin! Aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian sangaaaaaaaaat mesraa!" ucap Teto membuat Rin menyumpal mulut Teto dengan roti yang baru dia pesan. "Teto... Diamlah sedikit..." gerutu Rin.

"Umm.., boleh kami tahu kenapa kalian bisa sampai masuk majalah?" tanya Mikuo. Rin dan Len saling menatap. "Ceritanya panjang," kata mereka kemudian. Mereka mulai menceritakan semuanya. Selesai bercerita, Mikuo dan Teto hanya ber-oh-ria kemudian tertawa.

"Kau... Kagamine Len, 'kan?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul. Mereka berempat menoleh ke suara itu. "Iya," jawab Len sambil menyeruput jusnya. Yang memanggil Len tadi itu Mayu. Menurut Len, Mayu itu biasa-biasa saja.

"Aku suka padamu! Jadilah pacarku!" ucap Mayu langsung sambil tersenyum.

Len menyemburkan jusnya dengan indahnya dan untung saja tidak mengenai orang di depannya. Rin.

"KYAAAAAAAAA~!"

"TIDAAKK MUNGKIIIIIN!"

"CIEEE~!"

Teriakkan dari orang-orang di kantin mulai terdengar. "Tisu tisu tisu...," ucap Len sambil menutup mulutnya dan mencari tisu. "Nih," ucap Rin sambil melemparkan Len sekantong tisu. "Makasi," ucap Len kemudian mengelap mulutnya. Meski Len, Rin, Mikuo maupun Teto shock dengan kejadian barusan, mereka tetap memasang tampang biasa-biasa saja. Sedangkan Mayu masih memasang wajah manisnya itu sambil menunggu jawaban dari Len.

Len terdiam kemudian menatap Mikuo. Mikuo mengangkat bahu. Len menatap Teto, Teto juga mengangkat bahu. Len menatap Rin, "Apa?" jawaban Rin berbeda dari kedua teman barunya itu. Teto memberi isyarat untuk Rin agar mengangkat bahu juga. Akhirnya Rin mengangkat bahunya juga.

Len segera berdiri. "A-Aku tidak tau. K-Kita baru kenal 'kan?" jawab Len ragu. Semua yang ada dikantin langsung diam. Termasuk lalat yang sedang berterbangan.

"Jadi?" tanya Mayu. Len menghela nafas. "K-Kurasa tidak..." jawab Len.

"KYAAAAA!"

"TIDAAAK!"

"SYUKURLAAAH!"

Orang-orang di kantin menjadi heboh kembali. Len menolak Mayu yang seorang artis?

"K-Kau... Beraninya kau menolakku!" gumam Mayu geram dengan menatap Len tajam. Len heran, beginikan sikap orang jika di tolak? Len sering menolak para gadis yang menyatakan cintanya pada Len. Tapi... Tidak satupun ada yang marah.

Mayu segera berjalan pergi tepat saat bel berbunyi. Len, Rin, Mikuo dan Teto saling menatap. "Kurasa kau tidak akan menyesal jika menolaknya," ucap Mikuo sambil menepuk bahu Len. Len hanya tersenyum kecil. Mereka langsung kembali kekelas.

Selama di kelas, Len tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang karena... Dia dapat merasakan Mayu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hm?" gumam Rin sambil menoleh kebelakang. Piko baru saja memanggilnya dengan memegang punggungnya. "Boleh pinjam penghapusmu?" tanya Piko ramah. Rin mengangguk lalu meminjamkan penghapusnya. "Terima kasih," kata Piko.

Setelah cukup lama, pelajaran pun berganti. Sekarang pelajaran Fisika oleh Miki-sensei. Guru yang tidak terlalu galak bahkan sangat ramah. Sehingga...

"AWAAAAS!"

"MAKAN INI!"

"LEMPAAR!"

"KYAAAA!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

"E-Etto... M-Murid-murid h-ha-harap tenang..." ucap, teparnya gumam Miki-sensei. Para murid tidak mempedulikan sensei mereka yang sibuk menenangkan mereka. Yah... Miki-sensei terlalu baik dan lugu. Sehingga murid tidak ada yang mendengarkannya. Miki-sensei terlalu lembut.

Ketua kelas? Bahkan ketua kelas sendiri sudah sibuk bergossip dengan temannya. Malanglah nasib sensei ini.

Di sudut kiri kelas...

TUK

"Mayu... Sampai kapan kau mau mematahkan pensilmu itu?" tanya seorang gadis di kuncir ke samping. Neru.

"Meski kau bisa membelinya lagi, tapi bukankan itu boros?" tanya seorang gadis yang rambutnya diikat gaya twinstail lagi. Miku.

"Hei..." panggil Mayu pada kedua teman barunya itu. Neru dan Miku hanya menatap Mayu heran. "Bantu aku agar mendapatkan Len." ucap Mayu. Neru dan Miku saling menatap. "Bantuin gimana?" tanya Neru. "Singkirkan setiap gadis yang mendekatinya. Cari informasi tentangnya sebanyak-banyaknya." ucap Mayu dengan aura dark.

"Tapi Mayu... Cinta itu tidak bisa di paksakan'kan? Kalau Len tidak cinta padamu, biarkan saja." kata Miku. Mayu memukul meja. "Aku akan mendapatkannya! Aku harus mendapatkannya!" bentak Mayu. "Ya sudah, kurasa kami tidak dapat membantu." ucap Neru. Mayu menatap Neru tajam.

"Akan kuberikan apapun yang kalian inginkan," katanya. Miku dan Neru menggeleng. "Cinta itu tidak bisa di beli," kata mereka. Mayu memukul meja sekali lagi. "Akan kujamin orang tua kalia akan menderita jika kalian tidak mau membantuku!" kata Mayu. Neru dan Miku terbelalak. Begini'kah sikap asli idola mereka? Mayu adalah artis yang terkenal baik dan ramah. Tapi..., inikah sifat Mayu yang sebenarnya?

"A-Apa maksudmu Mayu?" tanya Neru. "Aku akan membuat orang tua kalian sengsara jika kalian tidak mematuhi keinginanku! Tentu saja kalian tidak mau'kan?" ucap Mayu. "Lupakan! Jangan harap kami mau berteman dengan orang sepertimu!" ucap Miku. Kemudian Miku dan Neru pergi ke sisi lain kelas.

"Sialan..." gumam Mayu.

Sekarang kalian tahu kenapa Mayu masuk ke Crypton Academy. Untuk mendapatkan Len.

Darimana Ia kenal Len?

Mayu adalah model majalah sebelum Len dan Rin. Dia tidak dapat hadir ketika jadwal fotonya karena suatu alasan. Begitu tahu dirinya di gantikan, dia begitu marah. Tapi ketika dia melihat foto orang-orang yang menggantikannya, dia langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Dia jatuh cinta pada Len.

Dia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengirimi seseorang e-mail dan dia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sibuk memerhatikan pujaan hatinya. Seorang Kagamine Len.

"Cepat atau lambat... Kau akan menjadi milikku. Len..." gumamnya. Tidak seorang 'pun yang mendengarkan perkataannya tadi karena semua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing 'kan?

Len PoV

"Hahahaha! Aku menang lagi!" teriakku. Aku sedang bermain sambung kata dengan Mikuo dan Teto. Sudah ketiga kalinya aku menang.

Miki-sensei memang baik. Memperbolehkan kami bermain bebas.

"Hei Len, ajaklah Rin. Lebih seru 'kan kalau ramai-ramai..." ucap Mikuo. Sebenarnya tidak perlu mengajak Rin. Karena fansku akan selalu menunggu untuk di ajak bermain. Tapi bukannya bermain, mereka malah menempel denganku terus.

"Iya deh..." jawabku akhirnya kemudian memanggil Rin. Tadi aku berpindah ke tempat Mikuo.

"Ei, Rin." panggilku sambil duduk di samping Rin. "Hm?" pandangan Rin masih terfokus pada novelnya. "Main yuk," ajakku. "Ga," tolak Rin.

"Ayolah... Memangnya kau tidak bosan?" tanyaku lagi. "Ga," hanya itu yang di jawab. Dasar...,

"Len-kyuuuun! Main sama Mayu aja!" teriak seseorang sambil memelukku dari belakang tiba-tiba. "M-Mayu?" kataku kaget. "Lepaskan aku," kataku. Dia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri di sampingku.

"Kalau Rin ga mau main sama Len, Mayu mau kok!" ucapnya dengan nada yang... Err.. Manja. Tapi bagiku itu menggelikan.

"Pergi sana," kata Rin tiba-tiba. "Kau mengusirku?" tanyaku. "Mayu sudah menemanimu bemain. Jadi pergilah sekarang dan jangan menggangguku." ucap Rin tajam. Entah kenapa, aku langsung menggembungkan pipiku.

ZRAT

Aku merebut novel yang dia baca dan berdiri di kursi. "H-Hei!" teriak Rin kemudian berdiri juga. "Kembalikan!" teriaknya sambil berusaha mengambil novelnya kembali. Percuma saja karena aku mengangkat novel itu tinggi-tinggi. Dan aku lebih tinggi dari Rin. Tentu saja dia tidak sampai.

"Main sama kami dulu," kataku. "Ga mau!" dia tetap bersikeras tidak mau main.

"KAGAMINE-SAN! NAEGINO-SAN! TURUN DARI KURSI SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba.

Aw...

Dengan slow motion, aku dan Rin menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dan...

Oh, no...

Meiko-sensei. Pembimbing OSIS SMA Crypton. Guru paling sangar di sekolah ini. Bahkan guru tersangar yang pernah kutemui.

Aku dan Rin segera turun. Ku lihat semua murid sudah kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Dasar...

"Maju kedepan!" perintah Meiko-sensei. Aku dan Rin maju ke depan. Aku yakin Rin akan menggamparku habis-habisan setelah ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Meiko-sensei. "Tadi Kagamine-san merebut buku yang sedang Saya baca. Dan saya hanya ingin mengambil buku Saya kembali." kata Rin enteng. Nasib malang bagiku.

"Betulkah itu, Kagamine-san?" tanya Meiko-sensei. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Kau akan mendapat hukuman Kagamine-san." ucap Meiko-sensei. Aku mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Tulis 'Saya tidak boleh meganggu orang lain' sebanyak 40 lembar! Kerjakan di kertas HVS Folio bergaris dan kumpulkan besok! Kalau tidak, hukumanmu akan lebih berat!" kata Meiko-sensei.

Oh tidak...

"Silahkan duduk kembali," ucapnya. Aku dan Rin segera berjalan ketempat duduk lagi.

'Pantesan aja Gaku-sensei menolaknya... Sikapnya seperti setan.' batinku sambil mengolok guru kejam itu.

Ah, belum ada yang bilang kalau Meiko-sensei bersaing dengan Luka-sensei untuk mendapatkan Gaku-sensei? Baiklah, aku yang memberitahumu.

Kenapa mereka berdua bisa menyukai Gaku-sensei juga? Padahal Gaku-sensei itu... Lekong'kan...?

Ya sudahlah... Sepertinya aku harus meminta bantuan Mikuo untuk mengerjakan hukuman ini.

"Em.. Miki-sensei. Silahkan lanjutkan kembali pelajarannya." kata nenek sihir itu. "T-Terima kasih b-banyak," ucap Miki-sensei. Sepertinya nenek sihir itu bisa datang karena mendengar suara ribut dari kelas kami.

"Jangan ribut lagi, atau kalian semua akan Saya hukum," ucap nenek sihir itu sebelum keluar dari kelas. "Fufufu..." kulihat Rin tertawa mengejekku.

PLAK

Rin melayangkan novelnya ke kepalaku dan memungutnya kembali. Kau tahu? Rasanya sakit.

Setelah itu, Miki-sensei melanjutkan pelajaran yang belum mulai sama sekali.

"Nah, anak-anak. Buka bu-"

TENG~ TENG~ TENG~

Malangnya nasibmu, Sensei. "Istirahat~!" ucap seorang murid kemudian berlari keluar kelas. Di susul oleh murid lainnya.

"Len-kyuun! Istirahat bareng yuk!"

Aish...

Normal PoV

"Len-kyuun! Istirahat bareng yuk!"

Terlihat Mayu memeluk lengan kiri Len. Sementara Len hanya memasang tampang sebal. "Mayu. B-Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?" tanya Len. Mayu melepaskan lengan Len dengan cemberut.

"Yo! Len, kantin yuk!" ucap Mikuo langsung menyeret Len pergi. "T-Tunggu dulu! Len-kun sudah janjian denganku!" ucap Mayu sambil menarik tangan Len. "Heh, gue duluan yang ngajak Len!" kata Mikuo tidak mau kalah dan sudah mulai menggunakan logat lo-gue.

**(Bahasa gaul Alert)**

"Gue duluaaan!" teriak Mayu sambil menarik tangan Len. "Gue duluan, jerawat!" kata Mikuo.

"Hah? Lo bilang apa? Jerawat?" tanya Mayu tidak terima sambil membanting tangan Len kebawah dan menyebabkan tangannya tertarik ke bawah kemudian mengambil sebuah kaca. "B-Biarin aja! Ini kan jerawat cinta gue sama Len!" ucap Mayu. "Idih... Jijay, bajay, kuchay, capchay gue. Ketemu aja baru hari ini. Gimana jerawat lo bisa tumbuh secepat itu? Makai apa tuh?" sindir Mikuo sambil membanting tangan Len ke bawah juga. Siap-siap mengadu mulut dengan Mayu lebih lanjut.

"Heh, daripada lo! Rambut lo tuh kayak lumut! Ijo-ijo kayak monster hulk! Lama-lama orang bisa kira kalo rambut lo itu cendol lagi." sindir Mayu. "Hah? Apa? Gue engga denger tuh?" ucap Mikuo pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" teriak seseorang akhirnya. Ya... Itu Len.

Kenapa Len berteriak? "Tangan gue... Tangan gue... Tangan gue sakit, bego!" teriak Len dengan logat gaulnya juga. "Kenapa bisa sakit?" tanya Mikuo dan Mayu dengan bodohnya.

"Kena lo berdua banting, bego!" ucap Len. "Ah, sepertinya kelas belum punya seksi kesehatan'kan? Aku saja yang menjadi seksi kesehatan dan sekarang aku yang merawat Len. Dan... Jaa ne!" ucap seorang gadis sambil menarik Len, Mikuo dan Rin(yang sedari tadi diam) keluar kelas.

Mayu hanya bisa memasang muka kesal. "Kapan kau akan mulai?" tanyanya kepada seseorang. "Sebentar lagi," jawab orang itu sambil berjalan keluar kelas. "Dasar... Piko," gumam Mayu kesal. 'Pokoknya aku harus mendapatkan Len!' batinnya kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

**~Di UKS~**

"Tanganku... Mau patah..." gumam Len yang sedang mengkhawatirkan lengannya.

"Sorry deh... Aku 'kan ga sengaja..." ucap Mikuo. "Tapi 'kan tidak semuanya salahku," katanya lagi membela diri.

"Iya... 'kan ga sepenuhya salah Mikuo." kata Teto membela Mikuo.

"Riiiin... Lembut'lah sedikit. Sakit tahu," ucap Len sambil meringis meminta orang yang mengobatinya ini agar lebih lembut.

"Ga tahu," hanya itu yang di jawab oleh Rin. Rin sedang mengoleskan entah balsem apalah itu namanya ke bahu Len. Dan... Sepertinya Teto tidak cocok menjadi seksi kesehatan. Teto bahkan tidak tahu apa itu singkatan dari UKS.

"Selesai," ucap Rin setelah beberapa lama. Len menaikkan bajunya kembali. Author tidak bilang kalau Len membuka kancing atas bajunya sehingga bajunya agak melorot ke bawah? Maaf.

Bel masuk berbunyi, mereka langsung kembali ke kelas. Pelajaran terakhir, pelajaran Geografi.

"Nah, anak-anak. Hari ini kita akan mengerjakan tugas. Buka buku halaman 123-125. Kerjakan nomor 1-25." ucap sensei mereka. "Sensei ada urusan, jadi sensei akan meninggalkan kelas. Harap kalian tidak ribut. Megpoid-san, harap menjaga ketenangan kelas." ucap Sensei kemudian keluar kelas dan entah pergi kemana.

Awalnya para siswa tenang dan tidak ribut karena mereka ingin mengerjakan tugas mereka terlebih dahulu.

Sampai...,

"Gumiiiii-saaaaaaan!" teriak seseorang dari baris 1 kepada ketua kelas mereka yang duduk di baris 4. Gumi hanya menatap orang itu.

"Boleh pindah tempat duduk?" tanya orang itu lagi. Gumi berpikir sebentar, "Baiklah, a-"

"Yuhui~!"

"Defoko! Duduklah di sini!"

"Darling~, come hereh~!"

"ASAL TIDAK RIBUT!" Gumi melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat terpotong. "Kalau ada yang ribut. Aku tidak segan-segan melapor ke Meiko-sensei." ucap Gumi tegas. Bisa di bilang, di antara murid di kelas X a, hanya Gumi yang tidak merasa takut kepada Meiko-sensei. Meski begitu, Gumi tetap menghormati Meiko-sensei.

Kelas menjadi hening kembali. "Gumi-chan, Gumi-chan~!" panggil seorang murid lagi pada Gumi. "Hm?"

"Boleh kami duduk di sini?" tanya murid itu. Gumi menoleh ke arah SeeU, teman sebangkunya. SeeU mengangguk. "Baiklah," jawab Gumi kemudian mengemasi barangnya. Begitu juga dengan SeeU. "Arigato!" ucap murid itu.

"Hehehehe.." murid itu terkekeh. Kemudian segera duduk. "Kau ini..." gumam orang yang mengikutinya. Emm.. Murid yang tadi adalah Teto. Sementara yang mengikutinya adalah Mikuo.

"Rin-san?" seseorang tiba-tiba memanggil Rin. "Apa?" tanya Rin. "Boleh aku pinjam novel yang sudah kau selesai baca?" tanya orang itu. "Tentu," jawab Rin sambil memberikan novelnya pada Piko, orang yang meminjam novelnya.

"Hm? Servant of evil 'kan?" tanya Piko membuat Rin harus menghadap ke belakang. "Iya," jawab Rin. "Ini juga termasuk Evil Series 'kan?" tanya Piko lagi. Rin hanya mengangguk. "Kau sudah membaca yang Daughter of evil?" tanya Piko lagi. "Belum," ucap Rin menggeleng. Piko hanya ber-oh-ria kemudian membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah novel.

"Kau boleh meminjamnya jika kau mau." ucap Piko sambil menyerahkan novel yang Ia pegang. "E-Eh? Darimana kau mendapatkannya? Kemarin saat kucari di toko buku, tidak ada kok..." ucap Rin sambil memerhatikan novel yang diberikan Piko. Piko hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku pinjam ya!" ucap Rin kemudian. Piko hanya mengangguk. Mereka mulai membicarakan tentang novel mereka itu.

Sementara Teto hanya memberikan tatapan tajam pada Piko karena merebut sahabatnya itu. Mayu? Sibuk beradu mulut dengan Mikuo. Len? Mengambil langkah sejauh-jauhnya dari Mikuo dan Mayu. Sampai pulang, keadaan mereka begitu.

"Hei, Rin. Aku punya koleksi nove lainnya. Kau mau lihat?" ucap Piko sambil mengemasi barangnya. "Bolehkah?" tanya Rin. "Tentu, kalau kau mau, lusa nanti aku bisa menjemputmu dan pergi melihat-lihat koleksiku." ucap Piko ramah. Rin terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Baiklah," jawab Rin semangat. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya. Sampai jumpa," ucapnya sebelum keluar kelas duluan. "Sampai jumpa juga," balas Rin.

Saat dia berbalik mengemasi bukunya lagi. Terlihat Teto menatapnya dengan sebal. "Huwee... Rin janjian sama orang lain duluan," rengek Teto tiba-tiba. "E-Eh?" Rin terlihat kebingungan.

"Padahal aku mau ngajak Rin jalan-jalan..." ucap Teto. "K-Kalau kau mau, kenapa tidak besok saja? Aku janjiannya lusa kok," kata Rin. Teto langsung berbinar. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu besok aku ke rumah Rin ya!" ucap Teto.

"E-Eh? Jalan-jalan atau kerumahku?" tanya Rin heran. Teto terdiam sebentar. "Kerumah Rin saja ya. Kalau begitu, aku duluan. Jaa ne!" kata Teto kemudian berlari keluar kelas. Rin kembali mengemasi barangnya.

"Apa?" tanya Rin pada seseorang yang terus menatapnya dari tadi. "Kau lama sekali," ucap orang itu. "Memangnya kau mau apa?" tanya Rin lagi. "Ya pulang bersamamu dong." kata orang itu -Len.

"Ayo," ucap Rin sambil berjalan keluar kelas. Bisa di bilang, mulai hari ini mereka akan pulang bersama.

**~Di lain tempat~**

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut hijau teal diikat dua memasuki sebuah toko bunga. "Tadai-...ma," ucapnya begitu memasuki toko itu.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" tanya gadis itu. "Ah, Miku. Kau sudah pulang rupanya." ucap seorang wanita. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Miku. "Tadi ada beberapa orang datang kemudian menghancurkan toko kita. Mereka bilang ini balasan karena kita tidak membayar hutang kita. Tapi tidak apalah, setidaknya mereka tidak mengambil barang kita." ucap seorang bapak-bapak sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Kaa-san... Tou-san..." gumam Miku pelan. "Biar Miku bantu," ucap Miku sambil meletakkan tasnya dikursi kemudian membantu orang tuanya membereskan barang mereka yang berantakan.

Keluarga Miku memang miskin. Miku dapat bersekolah di sekolah elit seperti Crypton Academy karena beasiswa. Orang tuanya hanya bekerja sebagai penjual bunga.

'Mayu... Ini pasti perbuatannya. Biasanya orang yang memungut hutang datangnya akhir bulan. Sedangkan ini baru pertengahan bulan.' batin Miku.

**~Di lain tempat lagi~**

"Ta-..." ucapan seorang gadis terpotong saat melihat keadaan rumah sekaligus tempat orang tuanya membuka usaha.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya panik. "Ah, Neru. Kau sudah pulang?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya. "Kaa-san, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Neru. Kaa-sannya terdiam sebentar. "Tadi ibu yang menyewakan rumah ini datang lagi bersama beberapa orang bertubuh kekar. Mereka langsung membuat barang jualan Kaa-san berantakan dengan alasan Kaa-san belum membayar uang sewa. Memang begitu sih... Tapi ini tidak masalah, selama mereka tidak mengambil barang kita." ucap Kaa-san'nya Neru sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Neru bantuin ya...," ucap Neru kemudian membantu Kaa-sannya membereskan barang jualan mereka yang berantakan. Kaa-san Neru hanya menjual beberapa aksesoris. Sama halnya dengan Miku. Keluarga Neru juga kurang berkecukupan, Neru bisa bersekolah di Crypton Academy juga karena prestasinya. Di lain itu, Tou-san Neru sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Meninggalkan hutang yang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit.

"Mayu..." geram Neru. Dia sudah tahu, Mayu yang berbuat begini. Karena tidak mungkin ibu yang menyewakan rumah ini akan memungut uang sewa begitu cepat. Padahal uang sewa bulan ini sudah di bayar dan bulan depan belum'lah sampai waktu.

Bagaimana dengan Rin dan Len?

Bagaimana janjian Rin dengan Piko? Teto dengan Rin?

Bagaimana hubungan Mayu dengan Miku dan Neru?

_**~To be Continue~**_

**Preview next Chapter**

**Chapter 4 : Panic and ... When the Love Start to Grow Up**

Apalagi... Teriakkannya seperti seorang wanita yang mau diperkosa atau dijambret?

"Itu hanya cicak, bodoh."

"Cepat pakai bajumu, bodoh!"

"...-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

"Rin... Biarkan aku masuk,

"Terima kasih banyak,"

"Mau kemana, manis?"

Author's Teritorial

Umm... Ga ada yang mau disampaikan lagi nih...

Ya udah, langsung aja deh~. Kalo uda baca, jangan lupa tinggalin ripiu ya~!

So, review~? ^^


	4. Panic and Love Start to Grow Up

**Summary : Len, seorang cowo sempurna dan menjadi idola di sekolahnya, bekerja sebagai... Baby Sitter? Rin, cewe berpenampilan di bawah rata-rata dan unpopuler. Lenka, cupid kecil yang menyatukan mereka berdua./Len, sang baby sitter. Lenka, sang baby. Rin, Nee-chan dari sang baby./RnR?**

**.**

Auhtor's Teritorial

Bales ripiu~:

**1. Chiao-chan Kumikawa**

Author : Eh? Lenka'nya ga ada? Owh... Lenka barusan dapet gaji dari Saya karena uda main di fict ini. Trus katanya mau liburan, ga tau kemana. Dia ambil cuti sa-#di hajarLenka.

Lenka : Gue masih di sini, kemarin gue ada kencan, makanya ga bisa datang.

Author : Jangan mentang-mentang gue ga pernah kencan, makanya lo pamer. #natap Lenka dengan tatapan ngajak kelahi.

#Author's Teritorial ribut#

Author : Udah ah, hehe, ini apdet~. Makasi ripiunya~!

Mayu : Gue mau di bunuh... #pundung

Len : Bunuh aja! Gue setuju! #di bakar Mayu.

#Author's Teritorial ribut kembali#

Author : Udah ah, sekali lagi, arigato reviewnya~! Dan gomen lama apdet~!

~Next~

**2. Lynn 'Ne'-chan**

Author : Hehehehe... Sebenarnya pas lagi pengambilan gambar(#emang main film?) tadi, tangan Len uda betulan putus. Cuma bersyukurlah karena Author punya lakban, paku, palu, staples, obeng dan lainnya. Jadi berhasil di sambungin kembali #senyum tak berdosa.

Len : #natap author sambil bawa golok

Author : Lalu, Mikuo sama Miku disini engga sodaraan/sepupuan. Nama marganya Saia kasi beda, Mikuo marga Hatsune, Miku marga Nekomura. Dan, PIko itu artis yang lagi naik da-

Piko : Artis yang lagi naik lift. Ga jaman naik daun.

Author : Terserah padamu, ehm, Piko itu juga artis. Deket sma Mayu karena sebelumnya adalah model sma Mayu di majalah Love. T-Typo...? Gomen nee. Makasi pemberitauannya~. Arigato uda ngeripiu~! Dan gomen lama apdet~!

~Next~

**3. Kyoura Kagamine**

Author : Kyou-san bisa salto...? Saia engga bisa ._. , Wueheheehe, arigato ripiu + sarannya~. Uda Saia perbaiki~. Nyehehehe, Teto udah tau loh kalo Len itu baby sitternya adik sepupunya Rin #panjang amat. Uhm.. Hehehe, ini uda apdet. Makasi yaa, uda ripiu~. Gomen lama adpet~!

~Next~

**4. IchigoMei-Chan**

Author : E-Ehehehe, udah Saia perbaiki. Makasi correctnya~. M-Maaf atas typonya~. Hehehe, soal Piko, mungkin akan di tulis di chapter depan-depan. Hehehe, arigato ripiu + correctnya~. Ini uda apdet~. ^^ dan gomen lama apdet~!

~Next~

**5. Christi Mashiro**

Hahaha, ini uda apdet~. Rin sama siapa yah? #plakk.. Hehehe, arigato uda ripiu~. :D, gomen lama apdet~!

**~Next~**

6. Kyon KuroBlack

Mayu : Aku disini~. #dimasukkin Author ke kardus, di buang.

Author : Hehehe, arigato ripiunya~! Piko...? Nyehehehe, sifat Piko bakal di ketahui di chap depan, mungkin? Wuehehehe. Ini apdet~. :D. Gomen lama apdet~!

**~Thank's for your's review!~**

**###**

Ah ya, satu pertanyaan. Umm, kalo readers bingung soal chara-chara di fanfic ini, apa perlu Saia publish profile mereka di fanfic ini? Jawaban di tunggu ^^. Lalu, gomen kalo apdetnya lama~. Langsung aja deh...

**Go~!**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **

**1. Vocaloid is not mine. But this story is mine.**

**2. Shaun the Sheep bukan punya Author.**

**.**

**Warning : **

**1. Typo(s). **

**2. Alur terlalu cepat. **

**3. Pendeskripsian kurang. **

**4. Terlalu banyak pergantian PoV.**

**5. GaJe.**

**.**

**Baby Sitter Love**

**Chapter 4 : Panic and Love Start to Grow Up**

**.**

**Created & Produced by Chisami Fuka**

**.**

**Ga suka? Jangan baca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal PoV

"Tadaima,"

"Permisi,"

Ucap dua anak SMA bergantian ketika memasuki sebuah rumah. "Ah, okaeri," jawab orang rumah sambil tersenyum ketika melihat dua orang itu.

"Len-chyaaan!" teriak seorang anak kecil dari sofa ruang tengah ketika melihat baby sitternya datang. "Hai, Lenka-chan." sapa Len.

"Len-chaan, Len-chaan, Len-chaaaaan~" teriak Lenka tiba-tiba. "A-Ada apa?" tanya Len panik sambil menghampiri Lenka. Setelah Len sampai di depan Lenka. Lenka tiba-tiba cengengesan. Dan hal itu membuat Len heran.

"Manggil aja~" ucap Lenka sambil tersenyum. Len terdiam. "Lenka-chan. Kaa-chan sudah bilang 'kan, ga boleh kerjain orang seperti itu." ucap Kaa-chan Lenka dengan sewot. Lenka hanya memasang cengiran yang dapat membuat semua orang yang melihatnya mengatakan Lenka adalah anak terlucu yang pernah mereka temui.

"Ya sudah, Kaa-chan pergi dulu ya Lenka-chan," ucap Kaa-channya sambil mengelus kepala Lenka kemudian menciumnya. "Tha-tha, Kaa-chan." balas Lenka.

"Nah, Rin, Len. Ba-san keluar dulu ya. Hati-hati di rumah." ucap Ba-san pada Len dan Rin. "Iya, sampai jumpa Ba-san." kata Len dan Rin.

Setelah Ba-san keluar rumah. Rin naik ke kamarnya. Lenka tetap duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku. Len pergi mandi.

Sampai...

PLASH

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak seseorang dari dalam kamar mandi saat lampu tiba-tiba padam.

TAP TAP TAP

Terlihat Rin berlari turun dari lantai atas. Satu rumah tersebut menjadi gelap. Kecuali sedikit sinaran cahaya dari jendela dan cahaya dari senter yang di pegang oleh Rin. "Lenka-chan," ucap Rin sambil menghampiri Lenka yang duduk di atas sofa kemudian menggendongnya. Rin memegang senter untuk menerangi jalannya.

Teriakkan tadi tetap berlangsung sampai Rin mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan agak keras. "Hoi!" teriak Rin dari luar dengan kesal. 'Lazim'kah seorang pria berteriak-teriak seperti itu ketika mati lampu? Apalagi... Teriakkannya seperti seorang wanita yang mau diperkosa atau dijambret?' batin Rin.

Terlihat Len membuka pintu kamar mandi dan bersembunyi di belakang Rin. "Kau itu bodoh atau apa?" bentak Rin. "A-Ada... Ada... Ada hantu di WC," ucap Len sambil menggenggam baju Rin bagian belakang. Rin mengarahkan cahaya senter kedalam kamar mandi rumah Ba-sannya itu. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya... Seekor cicak yang terlihat merayap di lantai kamar mandi dengan ekor yang sudah putus(Autotomi) dan badannya yang basah.

"Itu hanya cicak, bodoh." ucap Rin sambil berbalik menghadap Len.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" kini, giliran Rin yang berteriak. "Bodooooooooooooooh!" teriak Rin lagi sambil menendang Len.

Apa yang di lihat Rin? Len hanya memakai sebuah boxer. Dia tidak memakai baju juga celana. Hanya sebuah boxer berwarna pink muda yang bertuliskan... 'Shaun the Sheep Lover' berwarna merah tua. Juga gambar beberapa ekor kambing dengan senyum bodoh mereka menghiasi boxer itu.

"Cepat pakai bajumu, bodoh!" teriak Rin sekali lagi sambil membalikkan badannya. "Ambilin," balas Len. "Gak, gak, gak. Ambil sendiri." ucap Rin. Mau tidak mau, Len masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang gelap itu. Setelah mengambil bajunya dan memakainya, dia langsung berlari keluar. Rin menghela nafas, "Baka!" bentaknya pada Len sambil berjalan pergi. Sementara Lenka tetap diam di gendongan Rin sambil memperhatikan apa yang terjadi.

Rin naik ke lantai atas. Len mengikutinya dari belakang. Rin memasuki kamarnya, Len terpaksa diam diluar sambil bergetar.

"Rin... Biarkan aku masuk," ucap Len sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Rin.

TUK

"RIN! RIN! RIN! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! BUKA PINTUNYAAAAAA! ADA SETAAAAN! AKU MASIH BELUM MAU MATI! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" teriak Len sambil mengetuk, tepatnya menggedor pintu kamar Rin karena mendengar sebuah barang jatuh.

"Apaan sih kau?" tanya Rin dengan sebal sambil membuka pintunya. Muka Len pucat pasi. Tanpa ijin dari Rin, Len masuk ke dalam kamar Rin dan diam di pojok. Rin sudah menghidupkan lampu emergency di kamarnya. Sehingga kamarnya menjadi terang.

"H-Hei! Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu masuk? Cepat keluar!" ucap Rin sambil mengusir Len. "Aku tidak mau keluar sampai lampunya hidup kembali." ucap Len. "Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan ketika mati lampu?" tanya Rin kesal.

"Seumur hidup, ketika mati lampu. Kaa-san selalu berada di sampingku atau orang lain selalu menenangkanku jika mati lampu. Sekarang aku tinggal di apartement, dan apartementku tidak pernah mati lampu. Juga, aku sudah bekerja di sini selama 3 bulan dan belum pernah mati lampu sama sekali." ucap Len.

Rin menghela nafas. "Terserah saja," ucap Rin kemudian naik ke atas kasurnya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Membaca novel yang Ia pinjam dari Piko tadi.

DRRT

Terdengar handphone Len bergetar. Len segera membuka handphonenya dan melihat siapa yang mengiriminya e-mail.

From : Mayu_yu

To : Kagamine_Len

Len-kyuuun! Sedang apa?

Len terheran-heran menatap handphonenya. 'Darimana dia dapat e-mailku?' hanya itu yang Len herankan. Len menghiraukan e-mail dari Mayu.

Len beranjak dari posisinya dan mengampiri Lenka yang duduk di atas sofa sambil membaca buku, lagi.

Rin? Masih berkutat dengan novelnya.

Len teringat akan hukumannya dan mulai mengerjakannya. Tas... Itu yang diperlukan Len. Tasnya tertinggal di bawah. "Rin... Minta kertas dan pinjam pen," ucap Len. "Ambil di meja belajarku." ucap Rin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Len.

Len mengambil barang yang di perlukan dan mulai mengerjakan hukumannya.

DRRT

Len kembali melihat siapa yang mengiriminya e-mail. 'Mayu lagi...' batinnya. Len tetap tidak membalasnya. Mungkin dengan tidak membalasnya, Mayu bisa berhenti menyukainya.

DRRT

Len sudah tahu, itu pasti Mayu. Jadi dia sengaja membiarkannya.

DRRT

DRRT

DRRT

DRRT

DRRT

DRRT

"Bisakah handphonemu itu diam? Mengganggu tahu," ucap Rin dengan kesal. "Gomen, gomen," ucap Len kemudian men-silent'kan handphonenya.

Selama sejam penuh, keadaan tetap seperti itu. Rin membaca novel, Lenka tidur di kamar Rin dan Len mengerjakan hukumannya.

'Masih 30 lembar lagi...' batin Len.

Rin PoV

Tidak kusangka... Ternyata sifat Piko tidak seperti yang ku kira. Awalnya ku kira dia akan sombong, tapi ternyata dia ramah. Bahkan dia janji denganku akan membawaku melihat koleksi novelnya.

Selain itu, dia bilang kami mempunyai hobi yang sama. Yaitu membaca. Kurasa dia orang baik.

Setelah selesai membaca novel setebal 356 halaman yang dipinjamkan Piko. Aku menoleh ke arah Lenka yang ku ingat tadi dia tidur di sampingku. Lenka memang imut kalau diperhatikan.

Aku juga menoleh ke arah Len yang berada di atas sofa.

.

.

.

Kenapa dia tidur juga?

Aku turun dari kasurku dan menghampirinya. "Ui..." panggilku. Dia tetap memejamkan matanya. Apa dia sudah mati?

Aku melihat apa yang dikerjakannya. Oh iya ya... Dia mendapat hukuman dari Meiko-sensei. Kalau dia tertidur, bagaimana dengan hukumannya? Besok juga ada test... Bagaimana dia belajar?

Aku menghitung lembar kertas yang sudah di kerjakannya. Baru 21 ... Berarti 29 lembar lagi 'kan?

"Dasar... Shota..." gumamku pelan kemudian mengambil sebuah pen dan membantunya mengerjakan hukumannya. I-Ini sebagai balasan karena kemarid dia sudah m-me-me-merawatku. Tidak lebih.

Sekali-kali aku melihat kembali ke Len. Siapa tahu dia sudah bangun jadi aku tidak perlu membantunya lagi.

~Baby Sitter~

"Huftt..." helaku sambil bersandar di sofaku. Aku menyelesaikan hukumannya Len.

"Eh?" kulihat layar handphone Len berkedip. "Panggilan masuk...?" gumamku pelan. Dari nomor yang tidak di kenal. Siapa tahu penting? Jadi ku angkat saja.

"Moshi-moshi," ucapku sambil mengangkat telepon.

"H-Halo? Len-kyuuuuuuuuun! Kenapa tidak membalas e-mailku?" tanya suara di seberang. Ini sepertinya... Mayu?

"Len sedang tidur," jawabku enteng. "E-Eh? Lalu ini siapa?" tanyanya. Len tidak membalas e-mailnya. Untuk apa aku yang sibuk? Aku segera memutuskan sambungan telepon dan men-save nomornya. Jadi Len tidak akan bingung lagi.

Handphone Len tetap mengedipkan lampu layarnya. Mayu terus menelepon. Aku membiarkannya. Aku pergi kedapur dan membuat makan, mengingat aku belum makan. Aku mengikat rambutku menjadi gaya bun dan turun ke bawah.

Lampunya sudah hidup kembali, jadi aku bisa memasak.

Aku membuat sepiring nasi goreng dan segelas jus jeruk. Dan mulai makan. 'Kaa-san dan Tou-san apa kabar ya?' batinku. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah pergi 3 hari. Hm? Aku menginap di sini baru 2 hari. Selama 1 hari itu aku tinggal sendiri. Tapi orang tuaku dan keluarga Ba-san memaksaku untuk tinggal dengan keluarga Ba-san, jadinya aku pindah.

BRAK

BRUK

Terdengar ada benda jatuh dari atas. Aku segera berlari keluar dari dapur. Siapa tahu yang jatuh itu Lenka?

"Auch..." ringis seseorang sambil terduduk di depan tangga. Dugaanku salah, ternyata itu Len.

"..." aku terdiam. Kenapa dia bodoh ya? Ku lihat dahinya lecet. Aku mendekati Len dan mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Kau bodoh ya?" tanyaku begitu dia berdiri. "Bukan bodoh, ha-Auch..." ucapannya terpotong karena dia sibuk meringis kesakitan. "Duduklah," ucapku sambil menorongnya ke sofa dan mengambil kotak P3K dan mengobatinya, untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Kenapa bisa jatuh sih?" tanyaku. "Entah juga," jawabnya. Dasar bodoh. "Kau yang mengerjakan hukumanku ya?" tanyanya. "Iya," jawabku.

"Selesai," ucapku sambil mengemas obat-obatan kembali ke kotak P3K lagi. "Terima kasih banyak," kata Len tiba-tiba. "Hm," jawabku. Entah kenapa... Jantungku berdebar-debar.

Len PoV

"Terima kasih banyak," kataku pada orang di depanku. "Hm," hanya itu jawabannya.

Ternyata dia baik juga. Aku menoleh ke arah jam dinding. Jam 4 lewat.

Ku lihat Rin pergi ke dapur, jadi kuikuti saja. Ternyata dia sedang makan tadi.

Aku juga lapar, "Kalau kau mau, masih ada sisa nasi goreng yang kubuat tadi. Kalau mau habiskan saja," ucapnya. "I-Iya," jawabku. Aku segera melihat ke arah panci yang masih terletak di atas kompor. Nasi goreng buatan Rin. Wew... Kukira dia tidak bisa memasak.

Aku segera mengambil piring dan mengambil nasi gorengnya. Kemudian duduk di meja makan juga. "Enak juga," kataku ketika memakan sesuap. "T-Terima kasih..." gumam Rin pelan. Mukanya memerah... Apa dia tersipu karena aku memujinya? Lucu juga. Bagaimana kalau kukerjai ya?

Aku mencari topik agar dapat membuat mukanya memerah. Ah ha, "Hei Rin," mulaiku sambil tersenyum. "Hm?" tanyanya sambil masih mengunyah makanannya. "Kau manis," ucapku langsung. "Uhuk... Uhuk..." dia tersedak kemudian meraih segelas jus jeruk di sampingnya kemudian meminumnya.

Setelah selesai minum dan tidak tersedak lagi, dia menatapku sebal dengan muka merah merona. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan. Dia melanjutkan makannya dengan terburu-buru juga muka yang memerah. Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Rin langsung menceburkan alat makannya ke dalam wastafel cuci piring dan langsung pergi.

"Mau kemana, manis?" tanyaku sebelum Rin keluar dari dapur.

T-Tunggu... APA YANG KU KATAKAN BARUSAN?

_**~To Be Continue~**_

**~Preview Next Chapter~**

**Chapter 5 : My First Kiss and Friends?**

"Tapi... Aku tidak menyesal mengatakan kalau dia manis,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, hati-hati ya,".

"Sial!"

"M-Maaf!"

"S-Singkirkan tanganmu!"

"Mmhh!"

"Boleh aku pinjam sapunya sebentar?"

"K-KENAPA AKU JADI BEGITU PEDULI?"

Author's Teritorial

Setelah baca, jangan lupa tinggalin comment yaa! (Review)

And... Gomen apdetnya lama~!


	5. My First Kiss and Friend?

**Summary : Len, seorang cowo sempurna dan menjadi idola di sekolahnya, bekerja sebagai... Baby Sitter? Rin, cewe berpenampilan di bawah rata-rata dan unpopuler. Lenka, cupid kecil yang menyatukan mereka berdua./Len, sang baby sitter. Lenka, sang baby. Rin, Nee-chan dari sang baby./Chapter 5 : My First Kiss and Friend?/Bacalah warning yang ada~/RnR?**

**.**

Auhtor's Teritorial

Balesan ripiu~ :

1. Guest

Author : Yap! Kemarin Rin curhat sama aku, katanya dia illfeel sama Len.

Len : Masa'?

Rin : Iya kok.

Len : #pundung

Author : Makasi uda ngeripiu~! Ini juga uda apdet~!

**~Next~**

2. Lynn 'Ne'-chan

Author : Tebakkan Anda betul sekali, Len memang operasi kelamin jadi ce—#dilempar Len

Len : Enak aja, aku ini cowo tulen!

Rin : Tulen? Itu 'kan nama buah yang warna ijo terus banyak durinya 'kan? #dor

Miku :... Itu DuRen, Rin. #sweatdrop

Rin : O-Oh...

Author : Next, Rin... Kau di bilang tsundere~

Rin : Terserah #cool mode. Tapi aku di bilang pemberani~. #plakk

Author : Terserah deh. Ah, makasi uda ripiu~... Juga correctny~.., ini apdet~..

**~Next~**

3. Kyoura Kagamine

Author : Salto di kolam renang...? Itu aku juga bisa #dor. Typo? Ah, arigato correctnya~.

Rin : Gue tsundere?

Len : Gue di bilang... Om om mesum...?

Rin+Len : #pundung

Author : Lupakan mereka~, ini uda apdet~. Makasi uda ngeripiu~.

**~Next~**

4. Chiao-chan Kumikawa

Author : CHIAO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~! #dihajar seRT. Hehehe, ini uda di lanjut~, arigato ripiunya~! LenRinLenka tidur sekamar? Okeh, nanti Saia wujudkan #plakk

Mayu : ... ... Aku di benci banget ya... #ngais-ngais semen

Piko : ... Aku juga #ngais-ngais keramik. Padahalkan aku ga ja'at #mewek

Auhtor : Biarin aja mereka berdua madesu(?) di sana. Makin GaJe? Gapapa. GaJe = Kece(?). Ini uda apdet~, arigato ripiunya~.

**~Next~**

5. Kyon Kuroblack

Author : Arigato ripiunya~! Len mulai genit di sini~ #dibantai Len. And, ini apdet~! Arigato ripiunya~.

**~Next~**

**6. **RaiOnna

Author : Kyaaa! Emang makin rame~ #ikutan joget #plakk. Nee, Saia juga pengen di goda sama Len... Tapi...

Rin : #masang muka horror

Author : A-And... Ini uda apdet~! Arigato ripiuunya~!

**~Next~**

7. Sakunyan

Author : Psst Psst #bisik-bisik. Len itu sebenarnya pervert di balik tampang shotanya. Cewe di satu RT Saia uda di gombalin sama dia. Bahkan nenek-nenek juga di gombalin #plok

Len : #bersin-bersin GaJe

Author : Nah, ini uda apdet~. Arigato ripiunya~. ^v^

**~Next~**

8. nisikagawa rina

Author : Hahaha, iya. Saia juga seneng sama pair itu~ #plak. Ini uda apdet~. Arigato ripiunya~.

**~Thank's For Your Review~**

Last, gomen kalau apdetnya masih lama. Author uda berusaha berobat(?) dari penyakit WB #dor. Em.. Langsung ajah...

**Go~!**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **

**1. Vocaloid is not mine. But this story is mine.**

**2. Heavy Rotation by AKB48**

**.**

**Warning : **

**1. Typo(s). **

**2. Alur terlalu cepat. **

**3. Pendeskripsian kurang. **

**4. Terlalu banyak pergantian PoV.**

**5. GaJe.**

**.**

**Baby Sitter Love**

**Chapter 5 : My First Kiss and Friend?**

**.**

**Created & Produced by Chisami Fuka**

**.**

**Ga suka? Jangan baca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal PoV

"Mau kemana, manis?" tanya Len pada Rin sebelum keluar dari dapur.

Rin langsung diam di tempat dengan muka memerah. Sementara Len terdiam mengingat apa yang dia katakan barusan.

"T-T-Te-Ter-... Terserah," ucap Rin gagap. Mukanya merah merona. Setelah itu, dia berjalan dengan cepat kembali kekamarnya.

Len sendiri masih shock dengan apa yang di katakannya barusan. Yah... Mukanya juga memerah.

"A-Apa yang kukatakan barusan...?" gumamnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia tersenyum. "Tapi... Aku tidak menyesal mengatakan kalau dia manis," gumamnya lagi.

"Eh?" Len terdiam.

DUK

Len membenturkan kepalanya ke meja makan. Dia memang sudah gila. Jadi abaikan saja.

Atau... Dia sedang mabuk cinta? Entahlah. Mari kita lihat keadaan Rin.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Rin langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya dan langsung terduduk. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

"A-Aku kenapa...?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. 'Cowo pertama yang mengatakanku manis...' batin Rin. Rin menekuk lututnya dan memeluk lututnya. Membenamkan muka manisnya yang sedang merah merona itu.

"Lin-nee..." panggil seseorang dari atas kasur. "E-Eh? A-Ada apa?" tanya Rin sambil menghampiri Lenka. Lenka menatap Rin dengan tatapan ngantuk. Dan itu sangat manis bagi Rin.

Lenka menengok sekeliling. "Lenka mau kembali ke kamal..." kata Lenka sambil menaikkan tangannya. Seperti ingin digendong. "I-Iya," jawab Rin sambil menggendong Lenka. Dengan agak ragu, Rin membuka pintu kamarnya.

"L-Len...?" gumamnya pelan.

Len PoV

"L-Len...?" gumam Rin pelan.

"E-Eh? O-oh... H-Hai. A-Aku mau ambil barangku," ucapku gelagapan. Ku lihat mukanya masih sedikit merona. Dia sedang menggendong Lenka. Apa yang kulakukan...?

"I-Iya," jawabnya kemudian langsung turun. Aku memasuki kamarnya dan mengemasi kertas-kertas hukumanku.

Setelah itu, aku segera keluar. Tapi ekspresi apa yang harus ku pasang ketika bertemu Rin?

Pura-pura tidak tahu? Tidak mungkin,

Tersenyum? Seperti orang bodoh saja,

Melanjutkan godaannya? Aku bisa di bunuh olehnya,

Menangis? Ga nyambung,

Marah-marah? Lebih ga nyambung,

Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

"Oi..." terdengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu. "A-Apa?" tanyaku. Aku berusaha bersikap seperti biasa.

"Ba-san dan Ji-san sudah pulang, m-mereka menyuruhmu ke bawah," ucap Rin gelagapan dan langsung pergi.

Ba-san dan Ji-san sudah pulang? Aku menoleh ke arah jam dinding. Jam 6 malam.

Aku segera turun ke bawah. Terlihat Ji-san, Ba-san, Lenka-chan dan Rin duduk di ruang tengah.

"A-Ada apa?" tanyaku berdiri di samping sofa tempat duduk Ji-san dan Ba-san. "Duduklah," ucap Ji-san. Aku segera duduk.

Ruang tengah Ji-san terdiri atas 3 sofa yang mengelilingi satu meja yang berbentuk persegi. 1 sofa muat untuk 4 orang, 2 sofa lainnya muat untuk 2 orang. Sisi meja yang tidak terdapat sofa di biarkan kosong dan menghadap ke sebuah TV.

Aku segera duduk di sofa yang muat untuk 2 orang itu. Ji-san, Ba-san dan Lenka duduk di sofa yang paling besar, jadi aku dan Rin duduk berhadapan.

"Nah, karena hari ini Ji-san dan Ba-san pulang awal, bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan?" tanya Ji-san pada kami. Rin terlihat heran, "Jalan-jalan? Kemana?" tanya Rin balik. "Ba-san'mu sih berencana mengajakmu pergi shopping dengan Lenka. Ji-san berencana menyuruh Len menemani Ji-san melihat-lihat perlengkapan furniture rumah. Bagaimana?" jelas Ji-san.

"Aku sih boleh-boleh saja," jawab Rin. "B-Baiklah, aku ikut," jawabku. Ji-san dan Ba-san langsung tersenyum. "Ayo berangkat," ucap Ji-san. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, kami masuk ke mobil dan dikendarai oleh Ji-san.

Kami pergi ke Uta Mall, Mall yang sangat besar. Setelah memarkirkan mobil di tempat parkiran, kami masuk ke mall.

"Em... Ada yang mau makan dulu?" tanya Ba-san. "Aku sudah makan," kata Rin. "A-Aku juga," kataku. "Oh... Kalau begitu, kami saja yang pergi makan. Kalian boleh jalan-jalan sebentar," ucap Ji-san. "Baiklah,aku mau ke toko buku," kata Rin. "Hati-hati ya," kata Ba-san, "Iya, Jaa..." ucap Rin kemudian pergi.

"A-Aku..." aku bingung mau kemana. "Hari ini kau bebas, Lenka akan bersama kami. Jadi kau boleh bebas, jangan sungkan." ucap Ba-san sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk pelan, "Aku ke tempat bermain saja," ucapku pelan. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, hati-hati ya," ucap Ji-san. Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan pergi.

Mau kemana ya? Rin ke toko buku, tidak mungkin aku ke toko buku juga. Mau taruh dimana mukaku nanti jika bertemu dengannya? Aku berkeliling saja.

Normal PoV

"Kenapa tidak ada sih?" gumam seorang gadis sebal sambil menatapi rak buku besar di depannya. Itu Rin. Rin sedang mencari novel yang dipinjamnya dari Piko. 'Piko dapat darimana ya?' batinnya. 'Aku juga ingin mengoleksinya kalau bisa.' lanjut batinnya lagi.

Rin berjalan keluar dari toko buku itu. Di Uta Mall terdapat 5 toko buku. Rin sudah mencari di 2 toko tapi tetap tidak ada.

"Yosh, tidak boleh menyerah! Cari di 3 toko lagi." gumamnya.

~Baby Sitter~

"Huft..." hela seorang gadis sambil duduk di sebuah kursi di dalam mall. Di genggamannya terdapat segelas Mocha hangat.

"Kenapa tidak ada ya...?" gumamnya sambil menyeruput Mocha hangat yang barusan dia beli. Dia melirik jam tangannya, pukul 7 malam.

"H-Hei... K-Kau yang a-ada di Majalah Love itu 'kan?" ucap seseorang dari belakang sambil menyentuh pundakku. Aku menoleh ke belakang.

Tidak, itu bukan seseorang, melainkan banyak orang. Mereka berkerumunan di belakangku.

"Itu betulan dia!" teriak salah satu dari mereka. "E-Eh? M-Ma-KYAAAAA-..!" ucapanku terpotong ketika seseorang menarik, tepatnya menggendongku pergi. Aku tidak bisa melihat siapa itu karena dia menggendongku dengan gaya seperti memikul beban. Jadi aku berada di bahunya, kakiku di depan, kepalaku di punggungnya.

Tapi aku dapat melihat orang-orang tadi mengejarku sambil memegang... Kamera? Kertas? Pensil?

Aku merasa orang yang membawaku ini berbelok ke banyak arah, sampai di sebuat tempat, dia menurunkanku lalu mendorongku masuk ke sebuah tempat yang gelap. Ini tempat menyimpan alat kebersihan.

Di sini gelap. Hanya sebuah lampu bohlam kecil berwarna oren tua. Di sini juga lumayan sempit.

"L-Len?" gumamku pelan. Yang membawaku pergi itu... Len? Punggungku menempel di dinding, kedua tangan Len berada di samping kepalaku. Badan Len menghadapku, sedangkan punggungnya menghadap ke arah pintu yang di tutup tidak terlalu rapat, jadi aku dapat melihat sedikit keluar.

Dan... Kepala Len tepat berada di depan mukaku. Sekitar 10 cm dari mukaku.

Ku lihat dia ngos-ngosan. "Hosh... Kau... Hosh... Berat..." ucapnya terputus-putus.

Dia bilang apa tadi? Aku melayangkan tinjuku ke perutnya. Dia meringis kesakitan.

"Apa maumu? Shota!" tanyaku kesal. Dia menatapku. "... Shota? Kau bilang aku shota?" tanyanya balik dengan suara yang agak kesal. "Iya, shota!" jawabku kesal. Membawaku seenaknya pergi dan menyebutku berat?

"A-Aku bukan shota! Tsundere!" katanya. T-Tsundere...? "Ap-" ucapanku terpotong karena tangan Len menutupi mulutku, dengan paksa.

"Sstt..." dia memberiku isyarat agar aku diam. Samar-samar, aku melihat dapat melihat keluar lewat pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat ini.

"Dimana mereka?"

"Tadi aku melihat mereka berlari kesini!"

"Padahal kita sudah mendapatkan dua-duanya!"

Suara dari orang-orang itu. Aku menoleh ke arah Len. Perlahan, aku melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku. Len terlihat sedikit mengarahkan matanya ke arah samping. Sorot matanya terlihat tajam. Aku akui... Dia memang keren.

Len menoleh ke arahku lagi. Kami tetap diam karena masih ada orang yang tadi di luar.

"Sial!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba.

BRAK

... A-Apa yang terjadi...? Aku menutup mataku. Tapi kenapa tetap tidak ada suara sama sekali? B-Bukannya kami ketahuan ya?

Aku membuka mataku kembali. Yang pertama terlihat olehku adalah... Mata Len yang terbelalak?

"Mmh..?" aku tidak dapat membuka mulutku. Aku mengerti sekarang.

L-Len... L-Len... Len... BIBIRNYA MENEMPEL DIMULUTKU!

Len segera menggeserkan kepalanya,sehingga bibir kami tidak bersentuhan lagi. Dia menggeserkan kepalanya ke kanan, j-jadi... Meski aku tidak melihat muka Len lagi. Aku dapat merasakan nafas Len di dekat leherku.

"M-Maaf!" ucapnya terburu-buru.

First kissku...? Dengan... Len?

A-Aku bingung... Antara harus sedih dan... Senang?

Badan Len... Juga harum.

"U-Ugh..." aku menggumam kecil. "Len!" ucapku sedikit berteriak sambil menggunakan tangan kiriku untuk memukul kepala Len.

"A-Apa?" tanyanya. A-Apa yang dia lakukan? Memegang pahaku? A-Ada sesuatu yang ehmMengelusehm paha kananku. "S-Singkirkan tanganmu!" teriakku pelan(?). "T-Tanganku ada di sini kok," bisiknya. Aku merasakan ada dua benda yang mendorong pelan kepalaku dari arah kiri dan kanan. Itu tangan Len. L-Lalu...?

Ciit Ciit

Aku menoleh ke pahaku lagi. Ekor berwarna merah, juga suara itu.

1 kata. Tikus.

"Mmhh!" jeritku pelan.

"S-Sebentar," ucap Len sambil menurunkan tangan kirinya dan membuang tikus itu pergi. "J-Jangan cari kesempatan!" ucapku dengan nada yang agak tajam. "Iya iya," jawabnya.

BRAK BRAK BRAK

Oh... Apalagi ini?

Len PoV

"J-Jangan cari kesempatan!" ucap Rin dengan nada yang agak tajam. "Iya iya," jawabku. Siapa juga yang ma-

BRAK BRAK BRAK

... Kami-sama... Apalagi ini?

BRAK

Rasanya aku ingin membunuh orang yang menendang pintu ini dari luar. Ayolah, aku sudah pegal dengan posisi seperti ini.

BRAK

Ouch... Aku bisa mati lama-lama kalau posisiku begini terus.

KRIIET

Kenapa rasanya sekelilingku menjadi terang dan lebih luas ya? Sehingga aku bisa menoleh ke belakang. Seorang cleaning servis laki-laki menatap kami dengan mulut terbuka.

"M-Maaf!" ucapnya sambil menutup pintu kembali. "Tunggu!" ucapku sambil menahan pintunya agar tidak tertutup. Aku dan Rin keluar dari tempat 1001 kejadian itu. "T-Terima kasih," ucapku dan Rin bersamaan. Orang tadi hanya menatap kami heran.

Aku segera menarik Rin pergi. "T-Tunggu!" ucap Rin sambil berhenti. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Boleh aku pinjam sapunya sebentar?" tanya Rin pada orang itu. Orang itu mengangguk, Rin mengambil sebuah sapu. "Untuk ap-Auch..." ucapanku terpotong dengan ringisanku sendiri. "Terima kasih," kata Rin kemudian mengembalikan sapunya dan berjalan mendahuluiku.

"K-Kenapa memukulku?" tanyaku sambil menyusul Rin. "Untuk..." dia berhenti berjalan. "Kejadian tadi," lanjutnya sambil berjalan lagi. Mukanya memerah, matanya juga berkaca-kaca. Dia... Mau menangis.

"Tadi... First kissku, bodoh!" ucapnya sambil berlari entah kemana. "Rin!" panggilku. Dia sudah menghilang.

First kissnya Rin...?

"Itu juga first kissku juga, bodoh..." gumamku pelan sambil memegang bibirku.

Normal PoV

"Itu first kissku juga, bodoh..." gumam Len sambil memegangi bibirnya. Semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya menatapnya, kecuali para fans mendadak yang sudah hilang entah kemana. Tidak ada yang bisa mendengar gumamannya. Tapi mereka bisa melihat semua kejadian tadi.

Len dan Rin keluar dari tempat menyimpan alat bersih-bersih. Rin memukul Len. Mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar. Rin berlari pergi. Len terdiam sambil memegangi bibirnya.

Sekumpulan orang yang mengejar Len dan Rin tadi adalah fans Len dan Rin secara tidak sengaja. Mereka melihat Len dan Rin di majalah. Dan mulai memperbincangkan mereka berdua. Bisa di bilang, Len dan Rin mempunyai fans sekarang. Meski Len sudah punya di sekolah.

Len bingung, antara sedih, menyesal, kecewa, dan... Senang? Bisa di lihat muka Len memerah.

"Tapi tadi bukan sepenuhnya salahku juga kalee!" teriak Len entah pada siapa tiba-tiba. Semua orang di sekitarnya menatapnya.

"Orang-orang tadi kemana ya?" ucap Len sambil memandangi sekelilingnya. "Lalu... Rin kemana ya? Apa dia marah padaku?" lanjutnya.

I Want You!

I Need You!

I Love You!

Atama no na-

"Moshi-moshi..." ucap Len sambil mengangkat telepon dari handphonenya. "Len, kau ada dimana? Bisa temui kami di café Royal sekarang?" tanya suara dari seberang. "I-Iya, aku kesana sekarang," kata Len sambil memutus sambungan telepon. Yang meneleponnya tadi adalah Ba-sannya.

Len segera berjalan ke café yang di bilang oleh Ba-sannya. Setelah sampai, Len langsung menghampiri meja tempat Ba-san, Ji-san, Lenka, dan Rin duduk. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ji-sannya.

"M-Maksudnya?" tanya Len balik. Jujur, dia heran. "Tadi kau di kejar oleh sekerumunan orang 'kan?" tanya Ji-san lagi. Len mengangguk pelan. "A-Aku tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Len segera setelah mengerti maksud Ji-san.

"Kami sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu publik tentang kalian. Rin setuju, terserah padamu saja sih mau memberitahu publik atau ti-" "Tidak usah saja," jawab Len memotong kata Ji-san. "M-Maaf," lanjut Len karena menyadari sikapnya itu tidak sopan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami akan usahakan agar kalian tidak di kejar-kejar oleh orang-orang itu lagi." kata Ba-san. Setelah berbincang cukup lama, berjalan-jalan dan pulang. Ji-san dan Ba-san mengantar Len pulang.

Len memasuki apartementnya. Apartement Len cukup luas, bahkan sangat luas.

Saat memasuki pintu masuk, langsung dapat melihat sebuah kasur ukuran Extra King Size, seperangkat komputer, sebuah laptop di atas kasurnya, di samping laptopnya terdapat sebuah tablet, 3 sofa ukuran besar, sebuah meja belajar, sebuah buffet di depan kasurnya, di dalam buffetnya terdapat sebuah TV ukuran 43 inch, di sisi kanan-kiri buffetnya terdapat beberapa buku penting, 2 AC, sebuah kamar mandi, satu Kitchen set beserta kompornya, lemari 4 pintu dan sebuah kulkas. (NB : Itu semua punya Author.)

Len melemparkan tasnya asal dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasurnya. Laptop beserta tabletnya sudah di singkirkan.

"Selama perjalanan pulang tadi, aku tidak berbicara dengannya..." gumam Len pelan. Yang di maksudnya adalah Rin. "Bahkan dia tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya padaku sama sekali." lanjutnya lagi.

"K-KENAPA AKU JADI BEGITU PEDULI?" teriak Len tiba-tiba sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Tidak akan ada yang memarahinya meski dia berteriak sekeras apapun. Karena apartementnya kedap suara.

"Bingung..." gumamnya pelan. Dia kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya dan terlelap.

**~Sementara Rin...~**

"Bodoh Bodoh Bodoh..!" gumam Rin pelan di kamarnya. Matanya sembab, pertanda dia habis menangis.

"Kenapa harus dia...?" lanjutnya sambil memeluk bantalnya. Rin kesal karena first kissnya hilang begitu saja.

"Ugh..." Rin merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Dan langsung tertidur.

**~Esoknya~**

Pukul 5 pagi. Rin sudah bangun. Dia segera mandi, menyiapkan bukunya dan sarapan. Kira-kira pukul 6 lewat 15, Rin pergi ke sekolah. Memang hari ini dia berangkat agak telat.

"Rin!" sapa seseorang ketika Rin sampai di kelas. Rin hanya menatap orang itu sebentar, "Hai, Teto." balasnya, kemudian dia segera duduk. Len belum datang.

Teto segera duduk di samping Rin. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat... Lesu." ucap Teto sambil memandangi Rin. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Rin. Teto diam sebentar, "Kalau ada apa-apa, cerita sama aku. Aku dengerin kok. Kita'kan teman!" ucap Teto sambil tersenyum.

"T-Teman?" gumam Rin pelan. "Iya!" kata Teto. Selama SMP sampai SMA, belum ada yang Rin anggap sebagai teman. Rin hanya menganggap mereka sebagai kenalan.

"Aku, Mikuo, Len, Gumi, SeeU, Defoko, Ring, Miku, Neru, Big Al, Defoko, Lui, Ruko, Kaiko, Akaito dan yang lainnya 'kan teman," lanjut Teto. Rin masih terdiam. "Memang... Rin selama ini nganggap aku apa?" tanya Teto. "K-Kenalan..." jawab Rin pelan. Rin terdiam, Teto juga terdiam. "Jaaa'aaaaat!" teirak Teto dengan nada kekanak-kanakan tiba-tiba.

Teto langsung cemberut. "M-Maaf..." ucap Rin. "Sebagai gantinya, kau harus menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi!" paksa Teto. Rin terdiam sebentar. 'Sepertinya lebih baik kalau aku menceritakannya pada Teto...' batin Rin.

"Len..." ucap Rin pelan. Teto memasang telinganya baik-baik.

TENG TENG TENG~

Bel masuk tiba-tiba berbunyi. Teto langsung cemberut. "I-Istirahat saja ya," kata Rin. Teto mengangguk. "Ya sudah deh, aku kembali ke tempat dudukku dulu ya." kata Teto sambil beranjak pergi.

Len PoV

Aku telat, aku telat, aku telaaaaat!

K-Kenapa aku bisa bangun jam 6.15 sih...? Aku segera menambah kecepatan lariku. Meski aku tahu percuma saja karena aku sudah telat.

Setelah memasuki gedung sekolah(dengan susah payah memohon kepada satpam yang sudah tua bangka).

BRAK

"Permisi!" ucapku sambil membuka pintu kelasku. Tidak ada guru? Ku lihat Gumi berdiri di depan kelas sambil memegangi sebuah kertas. "Duduk sana," katanya. Aku segera duduk di tempatku. Di samping... Rin. Rin tetap tidak melihatku. Terserah saja, yang penting kejadian kemarin bukan sepenuhnya salahku.

"Nah, Meito-sensei tidak masuk, kita diberi tugas." kata Gumi sambil menunjuk beberapa tulisan di papan tulis. Itu tugas yang harus kami kerjakan. "Kalau uda selesai, letakkan di meja guru. Boleh berbicara, tapi tidak boleh berteriak, berbicara dengan keras, mengganggu orang lain." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk meja guru yang ada di depan kelas, lalu kembali duduk di depannya.

Kami segera mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan. Hanya 10 nomor, tidak sulit. Yang pertama selesai adalah SeeU, disusul Gumi dan seterusnya. Setelah aku selesai, aku mengumpulkannya.

Kulihat Rin masih tidak mau berbicara denganku. Dia hanya mengobrol dengan Piko. "Rin..." panggilku. Dia menatapku sebentar. Lalu melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Piko lagi.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya bel berbunyi. Ku lihat Rin berjalan keluar. Sekarang sudah boleh teriak'kan?

"Rin, YANG KEMARIN JUGA BUKAN SEPENUHNYA SALAHKU TAU?" teriakku sebelum Rin keluar kelas. Aku merasa ... Tidak ingin di benci oleh Rin.

Rin terdiam, lalu berjalan lagi. Semua orang menatapku. Masa' bodoh. Aku langsung berjalan keluar kelas.

"Oi!" panggil seseorang. Mikuo. "Tadi kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku menceritakan pada Mikuo sambil berjalan.

Rin PoV

"Rin, YANG KEMARIN JUGA BUKAN SEPENUHNYA SALAHKU TAU?" teriak Len tiba-tiba. D-Dasar bodoh!

Aku berjalan keluar kelas lagi. Sampai berhenti di ruang musik tua. Yang aku tahu, di sini sangat sepi. Karena sudah ada ruang musik yang baru.

KRIET

Aku membuka pintu ruang musik itu. Berdebu, usang, dan kosong. Hanya beberapa kursi yang mengelilingi sebuah meja. Baguslah kalau sepi, aku bisa menenangkan diri.

Aku segera duduk di salah satu kursi. Sepertinya alat musik disini sudah dipindahkan ke ruang musik yang baru.

Aku... Masih kesal pada Len soal kemarin. M-Memang bisa di bilang itu bukan salahnya. Tapi... Tetap saja.

"Rin...?" suara seseorang memanggilku. "T-Teto?" aku menoleh ke arah pintu. Dia menghampiriku dan mengambil kursi dan duduk di sampingku. "Kau napain di sini?" tanya Teto. "T-Tidak apa-apa," jawabku. 1 yang aku tanyakan, kenapa dia bisa tahu aku ada di sini?

"Bohong! Kau sudah berjanji padaku akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi, lalu tadi juga Len... Kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Teto. "S-Sebelumnya, dari mana kau tahu aku ada disini?" tanyaku. Dia terdiam sebentar, "Ga tahu juga sih... Tapi perasaanku, Rin ada di sini." katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Nah, sekarang kau harus menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi!" paksanya. "T-Tapi, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya?" kataku sebelum bercerita. Teto mengangguk pasti, lalu aku mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Normal PoV

"HAH? KAU NYIUM RIN?" tanya Mikuo. "Kecilkan suaramu sedikit," kata Len. Mereka sedang ada di atap sekolah. Bersyukurlah karena di sini sepi.

"Bukan nyium dengan sengaja, tapi 'kan ga sengaja." lanjut Len. Mukanya sudah merah merona. Mikuo hanya tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau suka padanya?" tanya Mikuo. Len tersentak, "A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Len. "Apa kau suka sama Rin?" tanya Mikuo sekali lagi. "G-Ga mungkin!" kata Len. "Memangnya apa yang kau rasakan saat dekat dengan Rin?" tanya Mikuo lagi.

Len terdiam sebentar, "B-Biasa saja!" jawab Len. "Kau tidak bisa membohongi temanmu ini, Len." kata Mikuo. "A-Aku tidak tahu... Hanya... Kalau dekat dengan Rin, rasanya berbeda dengan cewe lain. Rasanya... Nyaman..." kata Len dengan suara yang kecil. Mikuo kembali tertawa lagi.

"Itu namanya cinta!" kata Mikuo. Muka Len kembali merona, "S-Sok tahu!" bantah Len. "Hm? Aku sudah merasakannya kok~." kata Mikuo. "M-Mak-"

BRAKK

Terdengan pintu atap sekolah dibanting. Menampakkan sosok dua orang gadis, Teto dan Rin. Rin terlihat agak khawatir dengan keadaan Teto. Teto? Bisa di bilang kalau dia sedang berapi-api dalam artian sedang marah.

Teto menarik Rin mendekat ke Len dan Mikuo. Lalu melepaskan tangan Rin. "Len..." panggil Teto dengan aura darknya. Semua yang ada di situ merinding. "A-Apa?" jawab Len gugup.

Teto mendekati Len dan mencengkram kerah bajunya, "Berani-beraninya kau merebut first kiss Rin dan membuatnya menangis!" ucap Teto. Semuanya terdiam, "T-Teto, a-aku ga apa-apa kok..." ucap Rin sambil menenangkan Teto agar tidak memukul Len. Mengingat Teto memegang sabuk hitam.

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Rin, "Bukannya tadi Rin marah ya?" tanya Teto dengan masih mencengkram kerah baju Len. Semuanya terdiam kembali, "A-Aku ga marah..." kata Rin akhirnya, hanya satu tujuan, agar Teto tidak memukul Len.

Entah sejak kapan, dia juga jadi peduli dengan Len.

"B-Betulkah?" tanya Len sambil berusaha melepaskan kerah bajunya dari cengkraman Teto. Rin mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu, cepat minta maaf sama Rin!" perintah Teto akhirnya pada Len. "Kenapa harus minta maaf? Kejadian waktu itu juga bukan sepenuhnya salahku!" tolak Len. Teto menatap Len tajam lagi. "M-Maaf deh!" kata Len pada Rin akhirnya. Teto tersenyum puas, Rin diam, Mikuo tertawa pelan, Len merona.

"Kenapa daritadi belum bel ya?" Mikuo membuka suara akhirnya. Semuanya terdiam kembali dan segera mengecek handphone mereka. "K-Kita telat masuk," kata Teto. Teto segera menarik Rin dan berlari kekelas, begitu juga dengan Len dan Mikuo.

BRAK

"P-Permisi!" ucap salah satu dari mereka. Sensei yang sedang mengajar menatap mereka, begitu juga para murid. "Duduk," ucap sang Sensei. Luka-sensei. Len, Rin, Teto dan Mikuo langsung masuk dan duduk di tempat masing-masing.

Luka-sensei melanjutkan pelajaran kembali tanpa menanyakan darimana saja muridnya itu. Pelajaran di lanjutkan sampai pergantian pelajaran berikutnya, pelajaran Bahasa, istirahat kedua dan pulang.

~Baby Sitter~

"Rin, Rin, Riiiiiiiin~, aku langsung ke rumahmu ya!" ucap Teto sambil menyusul Rin yang sudah jalan duluan.

Rin berhenti sebentar lalu menoleh ke Teto. "Boleh saja sih... Tapi bajumu?" tanya Rin. "Aku sudah bawa baju ganti!" kata Teto. "O-Oh... Baiklah," kata Rin. Setelah itu, mereka langsung pergi ke rumah Rin.

**~Di rumah Rin~**

DRAP DRAP DRAP

BYUR

PRANG

Di dalam rumah Ba-san, terlihat 3 orang perempuan berlarian dengan keadaan basah kuyup sambil memegang gayung berisi air. Di dekat mereka, ada seorang laki-laki memegang pel sambil menatap ketiga perempuan itu dengan tatapan faceplam.

Awalnya Rin, Teto dan Lenka sedang bermain air di halaman belakang. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah bermula dari Teto yang masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil handphonenya, di susul Rin dan Lenka yang datang dan menyiraminya air. Dan... Jadilah mereka berlarian di dalam rumah sambil menyiram.

Len sendiri hanya bisa diam sambil berusaha mengamankan benda-benda berharga dan membereskan rumah sebisa mungkin. Len tidak punya hak untuk melarang mereka berhenti bermain, karena ada Lenka juga.

"Huft..." Len hanya bisa menghela nafas.

KYAA!

BRAK

"Auch..." nasib Len paling sial. Teto tergelincir jatuh dan menabrak Len. "G-Gomenasaii~!" ucap Teto kemudian berlari lagi.

**~Setelah Sekian Lama~**

"Huft," Len menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia sudah 'mengeringkan' rumah Ba-san yang sempat 'basah'. Rin, Lenka dan Teto ada di kamar Rin.

DRRT

Handphone Len bergetar, sengaja Len silent 'kan karena fans terberatnya selalu mengemail bahkan meneleponnya, "Moshi moshi..."

"Len?" panggil suara di seberang. "Hah?"

"Buatkan 3 piring nasi goreng ya! Antarkan ke kamar Rin!" perintah suara dari seberang. Itu Teto.

Baru saja Len mau menjawab, sambungan telepon sudah di putuskan. 'Aku kerja sebagai baby sitter... Bukan pembantu...' batin Len sweatdrop.

Tapi entah mengapa... Len merasa fine-fine aja. Tanpa Len sadari... Dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Rin.

_**~To Be Continue~**_

Selesai baca, jangan lupa tinggalin review~! Arigato minna~!


	6. PDKT?

**Summary : Len, seorang cowo sempurna dan menjadi idola di sekolahnya, bekerja sebagai... Baby Sitter? Rin, cewe berpenampilan di bawah rata-rata dan unpopuler. Lenka, cupid kecil yang menyatukan mereka berdua./Len, sang baby sitter. Lenka, sang baby. Rin, Nee-chan dari sang baby./Chapter 6 : PDKT?/RnR?**

**.**

Auhtor's Teritorial

Author : Ah! Saia lupa bilang. Kalo mungkin di setiap fanfic Saia, Saia akan undang para Vocaloid dan sejenisnya(?) untuk membantu Saia di balesan review. Lalu, untuk chapter kemarin, Saia lupa kasi Preview Next Chapternya. Gomen minna~. Lalu... Rasanya fict ini makin GaJe deh... Uda publishny lama banget lagi... Gomennasai yaah...

Mau tau alasan kenapa Author lama apdet? Yah... Itu karena Author ga bisa buka internet karena pulsa Author sekarat. #ga ada yg nnya.

Ah, langsung aja bales review~...

**###**

**Kyoura Kagamine**

Author : Arigato reviewnya~. XD

Len : Aku bukan pembantu... Aku bukan pembantu... Aku bukan pembantu... #mojok di kamar mandi author #author dihajar seRT

Author : Typo? Moga aja ga ada #dor. Okeh, ini uda apdet~. Makasi ripiunya~. XD

**~Next~**

**Guest**

Author : Hahaha, iyaa~. Ini uda di lanjutin~. Arigato reviewnya~.

**~Next~**

**nisikagawa rina**

Author : N-Nani...? Gomen kalo begitu~ #dor. Ahahaha, ini uda di lanjutin~. Yap! Bakal di lanjutin sampai titik darah penghabisan~!

Rin : Lebhe... #natap Author #dihajar Author

Author : Last, arigato reviewnya~. XD

**~Next~**

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan**

Author : Ah, disini Miku sama Iroha ga keluargaan. Author cuma numpang nama keluarganya Iroha aja, soalnya ga tau apa nama keluarga yang cucok(?) buat Miku. Soalnya Author juga ga mau buat Mikuo dan Miku sodaraan~ #repot #Author di hajar rame-rame.

Para cewe Voca : #bisik-bisik

Len : #pundung. Gue... GUE BUKAN CEWEEEE! #teriak pake toa sekolah Author(?). #dibekep rame-rame

Gakupo : Len memang bukan cewe kok.

Len : #berbinar-binar.

Gakupo : Tapi dia shota. S-H-O-T-A. Cucok buat jadi uke akyuh~ #banci mode ON

Len : #pundung + muntaber

Mayu : T-Turut berduka cita...? Aku udah mati...? #nangis bombay #ikut pundung sama Len

Author : #natap Len & Mayu. Lupakan mereka. Typo ga ada? Hore~! #dor. Ah, makasi reviewnya~. XD

**~Next~**

**Lenka Aine**

Rin : .Tsundere #bad poker face

Len : Rinny memang tsundere kok... #dilempar Rin.

Teto : Aku? Sama...

Mikuo : Aku...?

Author : MikuoTeto? Yahh.. Tebak aja sendiri~ #dor. Ah, gapapa kok. Saia juga masih baru di sini~ #bling-bling #dor. Makasi reviewnya~! XD

**~Next~**

**RaiOnna**

Author : #merinding di pojok gudang(?).

Rin : #narik Author buat bacain balesan review

Author : Uda 2 kali... Aku di ancam pake golok #nangis bawang. #digetok Rin. #semangat kembali(?). Ah! Ini uda apdeeet~. Hehehe. Jangan pakai golok yia~ #dor.

**~Next~**

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa**

Author : CHIAOOOOOO-CHUUAAAAAAN~ #dilempar sandal jepit.

Rin : ... OC? Oh ya, Author. Lo katanya mau buat OC juga 'kan? Ka-#di bekep Author.

Author : Hehehehe, Yumio Akari? Salam kenal juga~! XD. Yap~! Len udah nyadar kalo dia suka sama Rin~!

Len + Rin : #blush

Author : No typo? Yeay~! #dor.

Mayu + Piko : Ternyata kita ga betul-betul di benci~! #bling-bling

Author : Ini apdet~! Arigato reviewnya~! Dan sekali lagi, salam kenal Yumio Akari-chan~! #SKSD

**~Next~**

**Sakunyan**

Len : ... Shota...? HUWEEEEEEEE! #mewek #dipeluk Gakupo #bunuh diri

Mikuo : #ngucapin mantra untuk bangkitin orang.

Cleaning Service : Ada... Yang nge-fans sama Saia...? #bling-bling

Author : Oi! Tamu ga di undang(Cleaning Service) sapa yang nyuru lo kesini?

CS : Ga ada sih... Tapi sebagai pemain di fanfic ini, Saia boleh dong, ikutan disini.

Author :... Lupakan. Hehehe, ini uda apdet~! Makasi reviewnya~!

**~Next~**

**Kyouko-nyan Kawaii Neko**

Author : Mayu emang sering buat keributan... #natap Mayu

Mayu : #pundung

Author : T-Typo...? #pundung

Rin : Lebay ah Author. Aku aja ya yang bales~! Typo? Maafin Author geblek ini. Dia memang sering buat typo #dilempar Author.

Author : Hahaha, arigato ripiunya. Ini uda apdet~! #kabur

**~Next~**

**nyaan-nyan X3**

Author : Ehehehe, senang uda bisa buat Anda penasaran~! #dilempar. Makasi reviewnya~! Ini uda apdet~!

**~Next~**

**Christi Mashiro**

Author : Nee~ Ga ketinggalan banyak kok~! Yang penting makasi uda review~!

Len : Nyampain... Perasaan? #belajar dengan Kaito & Gakupo cara nyampain perasaan

Teto : Len... Percuma saja belajar dari mereka. Mereka sering di tolak, yang ada nanti kau malah di tolak juga...

Kaito + Gakupo : #nangis sambil pelukan

Len : #shock

Author : Ash! Ini uda apdeet~! Arigato ripunya~!

**~Thank's For Your Review~**

Author : Hehehe... Makasi semua reviewnya~! Satu lagi, GOMEN APDETNYA LAMA~!

Rin : Yang aku tahu sih... Author lagi ga ada pulsa. Makanya ga bisa internet. Terus ga bisa apdet~. #buka aib

Author : #pundung. Ya sudah, langsung aja~...

**Go~!**

**Disclaimer : **

**1. Vocaloid is not mine. But this story is mine.**

**Warning : **

**1. Typo(s). **

**2. Alur terlalu cepat. **

**3. Pendeskripsian kurang. **

**4. Terlalu banyak pergantian PoV.**

**5. GaJe.**

**.**

**Baby Sitter Love**

**Chapter 6 : PDKT?**

**.**

**Created & Produced by Chisami Fuka**

**.**

**Ga suka? Jangan baca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal PoV

"Jaa ne~!" ucap Teto sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Rin dan Lenka kemudian memasuki mobilnya.

Setelah Teto pergi, Rin dan Lenka masuk kembali ke rumahnya. Rin membawa Lenka ke kamarnya karena Lenka bilang ingin tidur.

'Seharusnya ini pekerjaan Len, 'kan?' gerutu Rin dalam hati. Ya, seharusnya Len yang menggendong, mengajak main dan menidurkan Lenka, 'kan?

Setelah memastikan Lenka tertidur, Rin keluar dari kamar Lenka dan mencari Len, untuk protes tentunya.

"Len, se-..." ucapan Rin terhenti ketika sampai di ruang tengah. Di atas sofa, Len sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Rin mendekati Len, memastikan apa Len betul-betul tertidur atau hanya pura-pura.

'Dia kecapean ya...?' batin Rin memerhatikan Len yang sedang tertidur. Rin memandangi sekelilingnya juga, seluruh rumah yang sempat basah akibat dia, Teto dan Lenka sudah kering dan bersih.

Rin menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian pergi ke kamar tamu, mengambil sebuah selimut dan menyelimuti Len. Sekarang sudah jam 5.

DRRT

Rin menoleh ke arah sofa yang lainnya, tas Len, beberapa buku dan handphone Len terletak di atas sofa itu.

DRRT

Handphone Len bergetar lagi. Rin mengambilnya. Rin hanya ingin men-silent-kan handphone Len, dan tanpa di sengaja, Rin tersesat sampai ke menu e-mail.

Dan... Satu e-mail yang terdapat namanya, karena heran, Rin membuka e-mail itu.

From : Hatsune_Mikuo

To : Kagamine_Len

Sudah kuduga, kau pasti akan menyukai Rin.

Recieved at dd-mm-yyyy 03:58 PM

Rin tersentak membaca e-mail itu. Apalagi... Jawabannya.

From : Kagamine_Len

To : Hatsune_Mikuo

Berisik... Kalau kau berani mengatakannya pada siapa saja, aku juga akan mengatakan ke semua orang kalau kau suka pada Teto!

Delivered at dd-mm-yyyy 04:01 PM

Rin segera meletakkan handphone Len kembali dan duduk di sofa. Jawaban itu... Berarti Len suka pada Rin, 'kan?

Muka Rin memerah. Dia segera pergi ke kamarnya. Masuk ke kamarnya dan menguncinya.

Rin PoV

KREK

Aku mengunci pintu kamarku dan terduduk di lantai. Len... Suka padaku?

T-tapi... Aku tidak suka dalam arti cinta pada Len. Aku... Hanya menganggapnya... Teman.

"Ugh... Jangan ke-GeeR-an dulu Rin..." gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Yah, pasti Len hanya suka padaku dalam artian teman. Bukan cinta.

Tapi... Bagaimana dengan Mikuo pada Teto ya? Bingung ah...

Aku segera berdiri, kamarku bisa di bilang jadi berantakan karena tadi Teto mengacak-ngacak kamarku. Mengeluarkan hampir seluruh isi pakaianku dari lemari, mengeluarkan semua aksesorisku, dan mengeluarkan semua sandalku dari kotaknya yang ku simpan di atas lemari. Aksesoris, baju dan koleksi sandalku memang bisa di bilang banyak.

Dia sempat mendadaniku tadi.

"Hei Rin, besok ikat rambutmu seperti ini ya!" ucapan Teto masih ada di kepalaku.

Rambutku sempat diikat oleh Teto. Gayanya seperti waktu aku pemotretan waktu itu. Cuma lebih sederhana. Jangan harap aku mau, Teto.

Aku segera berbaring di atas kasurku, cukup lelah juga tadi.

"Teman ya..." gumamku. Aku... Belum pernah menganggap seseorang menjadi teman. Baru... Kali ini.

Hidupku suram ya?

~Baby Sitter Love~

Len PoV

"Ngh..?" aku membuka mataku lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkannya. Lalu mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk. Aku ketiduran... Kenapa ruang tengah jadi gelap juga? Aku menengok ke atas. Lampunya padam semua, tapi lampu dapur menyala.

Sudah jam berapa ya? Aku mengambil ponselku dan melihat jam. 7 malam. Berarti Ba-san dan Ji-san sudah pulang.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur. Satu yang ku herankan, kenapa ada selimut ya? Masa' bodoh.

Aku menengok ke arah dapur. Ba-san, Ji-san, Rin dan Lenka sedang makan.

"Ah Len, kau sudah bangun? Ayo ikut makan," panggil Ji-san sambil menunjuk kursi kosong di samping Lenka. "E-Eh? Tidak usah saja," tolakku. Ji-san tetap memaksa, akhirnya aku ikut makan.

Setelah selesai makan, aku pamit pulang. Sebenarnya bukan pulang sih... Aku masih harus pergi membeli beberapa barang untuk praktek pelajaran Kesenian besok. Aku pergi ke toko ATK terdekat.

"Selamat datang," ucap pelayan toko ketika aku masuk. Aku mengangguk pelan, kemudian berjalan mencari barang yang akan aku beli.

"He? Kagamine-san?" panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Seorang... Entah pria atau wanita, memakai kacamata hitam, sebuah topi, dan jas hitam panjang. Dia membuka topinya dan kacamata hitamnya setelah menegok ke arah kiri-kanan.

"Utatane-san?" kataku. Orang itu... Utatane Piko. Kenapa dia ada di sini. "Hai, aku di sini untuk membeli bahan untuk pelajaran Kesenian besok." ucapnya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Bukannya dia artis? Kenapa dia tidak meminta bawahannya saja untuk membelinya?

"Aku lebih suka mengerjakan segala sesuatu sendiri. Mungkin bisa di bilang, tidak tenang kalau menyerahkan suatu pekerjaan pada orang lain. Aku juga ingin jalan-jalan sebentar," katanya sambil tersenyum. Hell, dia bisa baca pikiranku?

Aku hanya ber-oh-ria. "Rumahmu dimana?" tanyanya sambil mengikutiku dari belakang. "Aku tinggal di apartement," jawabku. Setelah itu, tidak ada suara lagi. Kurasa dia sudah pulang.

Setelah mendapatkan semuanya, aku berbalik. "U-Uwaa!" teriakku langsung. "A-Ada apa, Kagamine-san?" tanya orang itu. Saat aku menghadap ke belakang, ada sebuah muka bodoh dengan senyum bodoh tersenyum padaku. Kau tahu? Senyumnya itu menyeramkan.

"T-Tidak apa-apa," jawabku lalu memungut barangku yang jatuh lalu berjalan ke kasir. Setelah selesai membayar, aku keluar.

Dan... Anak bodoh itu(Piko) mengikutiku terus. "Kenapa mengikutiku?" tanyaku. Dia terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Mungkin aku bisa melihat dimana kau tinggal." katanya. "Lain kali saja, pulang sana." usirku.

Dia melepas kacamatanya. Di sini sudah sepi. Raut mukanya... Berubah.

.

.

.

"L-Lenny mengusirku...?" tanyanya dengan suara banci dan muka memelas. Kalau ada parang, sudah kurobek mukanya itu. Menggelikan sekali.

"B-Bukannya aku mengusirmu, ini juga sudah malam." kataku. Kenapa... Utatane begini? Sifat aslinya...?

"Sampai depan saja," katanya sambil memasang senyum bodoh. Dia pemaksa, menambah pointku untuk membencinya.

Apa? Aku sudah membencinya sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

Merebut fansku, mencari perhatian fansku, mencari perhatian Rin, dekat dengan Rin, bahkan mengajak Rin keluar.

Apa? Aku suka dengan Rin. Puas? A-Aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan. Tapi menurutku... Rin itu menarik.

"...ne-san? Kagamine-san~? LENNY~!" panggil anak itu lagi. "Apa? Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan bodoh itu." kataku. Dia hanya cengengesan, aku berjalan pulang.

Selama perjalanan, anak bodoh itu(Piko) terus mengikutiku. Masa' bodoh dengannya.

"Sudah sampai, pulang sana." kataku mengusirnya lagi. Dia terdiam, "Boleh aku numpang WC?" tanyanya. Aku langsung faceplam. "Terserah," kataku. Hell, sebenarnya apa maunya?

Setelah masuk ke apartementku, dia langsung masuk ke WC.

"Aku permisi, Len." katanya sebelum keluar. Aku hanya mengangguk. Kemudian menutup pintuku, mandi, membereskan buku dan bersantai.

Ah ya, kalian sudah tahu'kan, aku suka pada Rin...? Entah sejak kapan aku menyukainya. Dia... Cinta pertamaku...

_**.**_

**~Esoknya~ **

**.**

Normal PoV

"Ba-san, Ji-san, Lenka-chan, Rin berangkat dulu ya!" ucap seorang gadis yang bisa dibilang cupu(penampilannya) sambil keluar dari sebuah rumah tingkat(?) mewah.

"Hati-hati ya!" balas orang rumah.

Setelah menutup pintu gerbang, Rin sempat berteriak kaget.

"Ohayou! Rin," sapa seorang pemuda. Yah... Itu Len yang sedang... PDKT. (PDKT = PenDeKaTan, setidaknya itulah yang Author tahu.)

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Rin heran. 'PDKT denganmu,' batin Len. Tapi tidak mungkin dia mengatakannya, bisa-bisa Rin menganggapnya menggelikan dan menjauhinya.

"Hanya jalan-jalan saja," jawab Len asal. Jawaban tidak masuk akal. Jalan-jalan pagi hari? Ketika mau ke sekolah? Tanpa berpikir lagi, Rin berjalan duluan. Len hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

'Apa ada hubungannya dengan e-mail kemarin ya?' batin Rin. Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ada apa?" tanya Len (sok)khawatir. "Tidak apa-apa," Rin berusaha bertingkah seperti biasa. Rin melanjutkan jalannya ke sekolah. Di ikuti fans pertamanya.

**~Sampai di sekolah~**

Rin membuka pintu kelasnya, semua orang menatapnya. Lalu melanjutkan ativitasnya kembali.

Rin dan Len langsung duduk di bangkunya. "Yo, Len!" panggil Mikuo. "Hm?" tanya Len. Rin hanya diam sambil melihat sekeliling. Teto belum datang.

"Rin?" panggil seseorang lagi. Rin menoleh ke arah orang itu. "Ada apa?" tanya Rin. "Ini," ucap orang itu-Piko sambil menyerahkan sebuah kantung plastik pada Rin. Rin membukanya lalu matanya langsung berbinar-binar.

Rin menatap Piko, "Betulan untukku?" tanya Rin. Piko mengangguk. "T-Terima kasih banyak!" kata Rin. Isi kantung itu adalah buku apa-aja-boleh yang bisa di bilang buku favorit Rin.

"Sainganmu tuh..." bisik Mikuo pada Len. Raut muka Len berubah menjadi cemburu. "Mau ku kasih saran?" tanya Mikuo. Len mengangguk.

Dan... Mulailah 'kegiatan' PDKT Len dengan Rin. Di bantu oleh Mikuo. Di rusak oleh Mayu(secara sengaja) dan Piko(secara tidak sengaja).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PDKT 1 : Berduaan.**

Sekarang, pelajaran pertama, pelajaran Kesenian. "Nah anak-anak, kalian sudah membawa bahan untuk tugas hari ini?" tanya Luka-sensei, semua murid menjawab 'Iya'. Lalu Luka-sensei mulai menjelaskan apa yang harus dilakukan para murid. Meringkas.

"Kalian boleh mengerjakan itu di luar kelas. Tapi tidak di luar sekolah. Jangan buat keributan. Dan ringkasan tidak boleh ada yang sama." ucap Sensei. Setelah beberapa peraturan lagi, para murid keluar kelas.

Teto dan Rin memilih mengerjakannya di perpustakaan, tentu saja diikuti oleh fans mereka masing-masing.

Ah ya, Rin belum memberitahu Teto soal e-mail yang dia baca waktu itu.

"Nee, Teto. Boleh temani aku mencari Luka-sensei? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." kata Mikuo tiba-tiba. "Eh...? Maaf Mikuo... Aku belum selesai." tolak Teto lembut. "O-Owh... Tidak apa-apa." kata Mikuo lagi. "Kalau mau, ajak saja Rin. Dia sudah selesai, kan?" usul Teto sambil menoleh ke arah Rin. Rin hanya diam sambil membaca bukunya. Len? Ber-diam-ria.

"Rin?" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba. "Piko? Ada apa?" tanya Rin. "Kau sudah selesai? Mau berkeliling sebentar?" tanya Piko sambil tersenyum. Rin terdiam sebentar, "Baiklah," katanya kemudian pergi dengan Piko.

"Aku benci dengannya," gumam Teto pelan. Yang dimaksudnya adalah Piko. "Aku juga," gumam Len pelan. "Hah?" Teto bertanya. "B-Bukan apa-apa," kata Len. Mikuo hanya menghela nafas.

"Leeeeen-kyuuuun~!" teriak seorang makhluk GaJe sambil memeluk Len dari belakang. "Harap tenang!" ucap sang penjaga perpustakaan tetapi tidak di dengan oleh... Mayu-orang yang memeluk Len.

"M-Mayu?" ucap Len kaget. Mikuo hanya menggeleng-geleng.

**PDKT 1 : Berduaan : Gagal.**

**.**

**~Istirahat~**

**.**

**PDKT 2 : Istirahat berduaan.**

Seperti biasanya, ketika istirahat. Rin, Teto, Len dan Mikuo selalu bersama. Berempat. Bagaimana caranya agar bisa berdua?

"Nee, Rin. Nanti kau keluar dengan Piko-san, kan?" tanya Teto dengan nada sebal di sela-sela kegiatan makannya. Rin hanya mengangguk. Teto langsung menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Teto, boleh temani aku membeli makan?" tanya Mikuo tiba-tiba. Ah, kenapa Mikuo yang selalu mengajak Teto? Karena Teto lebih gampang di ajak daripada Rin.

"Baiklah," jawab Teto kemudian berdiri, "Mau nitip beli makan, Rin?" tanya Teto pada Rin. Rin terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Tidak usah deh." jawab Rin. "Baiklah, ayo." kata Teto. Lalu Mikuo dan Teto pergi.

"Jadi... Nanti kau akan keluar dengan Piko?" tanya Len. Kenapa dia bertanya ketika tidak ada Teto? Karena semua pertanyaan yang di tanyakan oleh Len pada Rin, di jawab dengan lancar oleh Teto.

Rin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia sedang makan. 'Kenapa dia cuek sekali? Tidak menyadari perasaanku ya?' batin Len.

'Sejak kapan Len jadi banyak tanya? Jadi... Illfeel...' batin Rin, mengingat e-mail yang **tidak sengaja **dia baca kemarin.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Len lagi. "Kemana-mana," jawab Rin cuek. Mereka berdua diam.

"Rin?" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba. Len mendecak kesal. Sudah keratusan kalinya makhluk beruban ini mengganggu acara berduaannya dengan Rin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin dengan suara lembut, berbeda dengan suaranya yang agak ketus pada Len. Membuat Len makin cemburu. "Kau di panggil Miki-sensei," kata Piko. "O-Oh.. Baiklah," ucap Rin sambil berdiri.

"Nanti bilang sama Teto, aku duluan." ucap Rin sebelum pergi dengan Piko. Len hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan sebal dari belakang.

'Kenapa Rin begitu lembut pada Piko ya?' batin Len sedih. 'Atau jangan-jangan... Rin suka dengan Piko?' lanjut batinnya.

"Len-kyuuuuuun~!" teriakkan maut dari Mayu tiba-tiba terdengar. "Hell," gumam Len lalu beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian berlari dan bersembunyi dari Mayu.

"Loh? Kemana mereka?" tanya Teto ketika dia dan Mikuo melihat meja yang mereka duduki sebelumnya kosong.

"Ga tau juga..." jawab Mikuo sambil menggeleng pelan. 'Kesempatan berdua lebih lama~' batin Mikuo senang. Beruntung bagi Mikuo, sial bagi Len.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel masuk berbunyi, 'Tidak apalah...' batin Mikuo lagi. "Ayo ke kelas," ajak Teto. Mikuo hanya mengangguk dan mereka berjalan ke kelas.

**PDKT 2 : Istirahat berduaan : Gagal.**

.

.

.

**PDKT 3 : Sekelompok.**

Selesai istirahat pertama, ada pelajaran olah raga. Para siswa perempuan dan laki-laki pergi ke ruang ganti masing-masing. Yang berjenis kelamin ganda(banci)? Di taman lawang~ #dor.

**~Di ruang ganti perempuan~**

"Rin? Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Mayu pada Rin tiba-tiba. "Hm?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Len?" tanya Mayu tajam. Rin terdiam, begitu juga Teto.

"Tidak ada," jawab Rin berusaha cuek. Giliran Mayu yang diam. "Kau tahu 'kan, aku suka dengan Len...?" tanya Mayu lagi. Rin diam lalu mengangguk. Nada bicara Mayu menjadi dewasa, berbeda dengan saat dia berbicara dengan Len.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Len!" ucap Mayu dengan suara yang keras. Semuanya menatap ke arah mereka Setelah mengucapkan itu, Mayu langsung pergi. Di ikuti Neru dan Miku.

"Hah? Tadi dia bilang apa?" tanya Rin. Semuanya menggeleng, pertanda tidak tahu. Rin punya gangguan pendengaran rupanya. Tidak, Rin mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian olah raga, para murid perempuan pergi ke lapangan olah raga.

**~Di Lapangan~**

"Nah, murid-murid. Hari ini kita akan mempelajari olah raga badminton!" ucap sang sensei Olah Raga mereka—Meito-sensei. Semua murid mengagguk.

"Latihannya akan di adakan perkelompok, 2 orang setiap kelompoknya. Untuk anggota kelompoknya, harap ambil undian!" jelas Meito-sensei lagi.

'Semoga berpasangan dengan dia~!' batin Len dan Mikuo bersamaan.

Para murid mulai maju dan mengambil secarik kertas yang sudah di lipat di kotak undian dan mulai mencari pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Nomor 7? Nomor 7!" teriak Rin di tempat. Dia malas untuk mencari, dengan berteriak saja, pasangannya akan tahu dimana dia. (Itulah yang biasa Author lakukan.)

'Eh? Nomor 7?' batin Len setelah mendengar teriakkan itu dan segera mendekati suara itu.

"R-Rin...?" gumam Len. Yang di panggil hanya menoleh. "Nomor 7?" tanya Rin. Len mengangguk bahagia. "Sekelompok," ucap Rin.

'YAAAAAAY~!' batin Len bahagia.

Setelah semua murid berbaris dengan pasangan masing-masing. Sebuah makhluk beruban maju dan berbicara dengan Sensei.

"Ada yang belum punya kelompok?" tanya Sensei tiba-tiba. Semuanya menggeleng. "Lapor, Sensei! Defoko-san tidak masuk. Jadi jumlah semua murid ganjil." ucap sang ketua kelas tiba-tiba.

'Rasain, Piko. Huehehehehe.' batin Len.

Meito-sensei hanya ber-oh-ria kemudian menatap sekeliling sebentar. "Ah!" gumamnya tiba-tiba. Semuanya diam.

"Utatane-san, kau sekelompok dengan Kagamine-san. Naegino-san, bantu Saya mengerjakan sesuatu!" ucap Meito-sensei tiba-tiba. "Baiklah!" jawab Rin kemudian maju, sedangkan Piko sempat bertukar senyum dengan Rin dulu lalu berjalan ke arah Len.

Len hanya facepalm. Mungkin yang Len rasakan sekarang... Marah, kesal, ingin meledak, ingin nangis.

Piko hanya senyam-senyum GaJe saja.

Mikuo? Kami-sama memberkatinya, dia sekelompok dengan Teto.

**PDKT 3 : Sekelompok : HAMPIR berhasil.**

.

.

.

"Huft..." Len menghela nafas. Semua usaha PDKTnya gagal. "Jangan menyerah! Masih ada kesempatan kok!" ucap Mikuo menyemangati. Len hanya tertunduk lesu.

"Susah juga ya..." gumam Len.

.

**~SKIP~Istirahat Kedua~**

.

"Riiiiin~!" panggil Teto. Rin hanya tersenyum. "Ayo!" ucap Teto. Seperti biasa, Len, Rin, Teto dan Mikuo selalu istirahat bareng.

'Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Len!'

"Eh?" Rin terdiam. "Rin? Ada apa?" tanya Teto kaget karena Rin tiba-tiba berhenti. Len dan Mikuo juga menatap Rin. Rin menoleh ke arah Len sebentar.

"Len..." panggil Rin pelan. "Hm?" Len langsung menjawab.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku lagi..." ucap Rin kemudian. Len, Teto dan Mikuo terbelalak.

"K-Kenapa...?"

_**~To Be Continue~**_

Author's Teritorial

Selesai baca, jangan lupa tinggalin ripiunya ya~! Kritik, saran, pujian, flame, correct, semuanya di terima~. And gomen lama apdet".


	7. The Lovely Cupid!

**Summary : Len, seorang cowo sempurna dan menjadi idola di sekolahnya, bekerja sebagai... Baby Sitter? Rin, cewe berpenampilan di bawah rata-rata dan unpopuler. Lenka, cupid kecil yang menyatukan mereka berdua./Len, sang baby sitter. Lenka, sang baby. Rin, Nee-chan dari sang baby./Chapter 7 : The Lovely Cupid./RnR?**

**.**

Auhtor's Teritorial

Author : ... Gomen apdetnya lama #terhuyung-huyung

Rin : #nyiram air got ke Author

Miku : Ah, minna-saaaan~ Pa kabar~? Miku di sini~ #di lempar ke gudang.

Author : Sekali lagi, gomen apdetnya lama~. Author bukannya sibuk atau WB, tapi karena... Internet kepunyaan Author ga konek-konek. Dan itulah yang menyebabkan Saia lama apdet~. Tapi syukurlah ini uda konek, jadi Saia akan apdet langsung. Tapi pertama-tama, bales ripiu dulu ya~. Arigato yang uda nge-ripiu~!

**###**

**Pull**

Mayu : Awas...?

Rin : Tsundere...? Gue ga tsundere!

Author : Ahahaha... Uda Rin, kalo tsundere, ngaku ajah kali #dilempar Rin. Eh? Nyuruh Rin ngjaarin tsundere? Okeh! Rin pasti bersedia! Biayanya 500.000 per bulan, pertemuan 3 kali 1 jam #ngaco #dihajar. Fine! Gue serius sekarang.

Hahaha, arigato ripiunya ya~! Dan maaf apdetnya lama~. Harap ngerti ya~! Ini apdet~!

**~Next~**

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan**

Piko : Aku... Cowo jadi-jadian?

Len : Aku... Juga?

Author : Ahahaha, anggap saja Piko itu anak autis dan Len itu temannya #loh?. Hah? Len nyanyi lagu Pretty Cure? Dimana? Kok aku ga tau?

Miku : Dimana? Di hatimu~.

Author : Hahaha #tertawa hambar sambil ngelian Lynn-san yang nerbang entah kemana. P-Pokoknya arigato ripiunya~! And gomenne apdetnya lama~.

**~Next~**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko **

Author : Gomen uga baru apdet sekarang~!

Rin : Tsundere...? #dark mode.

Len : Kimi got a saingan? #buka kamus Perancis.

Author : Piko? Anggap aja dia anak autis~! Muahahahahaaha.

Piko : Autis...?

Author : Ah, itu suaranya Mayu yang masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala Rin! Sejenis suara roh gitu deh #?.

Mayu : Roh...?

Author : Sepertinya para Vocaloid jadi teler semua... Ya sudah deh, arigato uda ripiu~! Gomen apdetnya lama dan salam kenal juga ya~! :D

**~Next~**

**Lenka Aine**

Len : Kasihanilah aku... #nangis bombay

Author : Wahahahaha! Menderitalah dikau ketika SD! #ditampar rame-rame. J-Just kidding kok~! Hehehe, ga ada typo? Syukurlah~. Arigato ripiunya ya~! Dan gomen lama apdet~.

**~Next~**

**nyan-nyaanX3**

Author : Yo! Author di sini juga~!

Piko + Mayu : Kita... Dibenci... #ngais-ngais pintu Author

Author : Nyahahaha! Saia emang suka buat Len menderita dengan menggagalkan PDKTnya! #plok. Hahaha, ini uda apdet~! Arigato reviewnya ya~! Dan gomen lama apdet~!

**~Next~**

**Kyoura Kagamine**

Author : Yee! Silahkan nge-spam Ky-chan~.

Len : Shota...? Gue ga shota! #nangis-nangis #dipeluk Gakupo #bunuh diri.

Mikuo : #baca mantra bangkitin orang mati lagi.

Author : Aah.., saia yang telat apdet juga. Hehehe, gomen nee.

Mayu : Dibenci... Lagi...?

Author : Hahaha, iya. Gomen apdetnya lama ya~! And arigato reviewnya~!

**~Next~**

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa**

Author : Hahaha, Chiao-chan jadi ribut sendiri nih... Ga ada typo? Syukurlah~! #bling-bling.

Piko + Mayu : Hiks... Hiks... #nangis sambil ngais-ngais TV Author #dilempat Kaa-san Author.

Rin : Restuin...? Apaan? #lola #di buang Author ke bawah kasur #?

Author : #ngambil toa juga. Hahaha, arigato ripiunya ya~! Gomen lama apdet~! And... Saia ga puasa loh~! Jadi jangan ngiler kalo Saia nulis banyak-banyak tentang makanan di sini~! #dihajar.

**~Next~**

**RaiOnna**

Author : Wah... Banyak yang puasa ya? #dor.

Len : Hah? Nasibku miring? #gangguan pendengaran. #baca kalimat berikutnya. M-Maaf Rai-san... Saia cuma mau sama Rin. #senyamsenyum

Rin : Neh, macam gue mau aja sama lo. #nunjuk Len #logat gaul.

Author : Kris ato golok ya? Hmmm, ada pilihan lain? #dor. Hehehe, arigato reviewnya~! Gomen ya lama apdet~.

**~Next~**

**Reika G Nirwana**

Author : A-Ahahahaa. Iya, gomen ya kalo kurang seru~! Tapi saia akan berusaha buat seru di chapter ini~!

Rin : Heh? Aku ngejar Len?

Len : #senyum senang.

Rin : #ngejar Len pake RoadRoller.

Len : #sweatdrop dan rela mati begitu saja.

Mikuo : #baca mantra buat bangkitin lagi.

Author : Hahaha, okeh! Akan Author usahakan! Makasi ya reviewnya~! Dan maaf lama apdet~.

**~Next~**

**LuthFiyyah Zahra**

Author : Hahaha, ini uda di lanjutin, tapi maaf ya lama banget. Makasi pujiannya~! #bling-bling. Saia juga senang uda bisa buat Anda senyam-senyum sendiri kayak orang gila #dilempar sandal jepit. Ini uda di apdet~, slanjutnya Saia bakal usahain apdet kilat~! Makasi reviewnya + favenya ya~! Gomen lama apdet~!

**#Makasi uda review dan Maaf sebesar-besarnya karena apdetnya lama~#**

Lansung aja,

**Go~!**

**Disclaimer : **

**1. Vocaloid is not mine. But this story is mine.**

**2. Utatane Kairi hanya OC ga penting punya Author. Ciri-cirinya samain ajah kea Sanjo Kairi dari Shugo Chara(Milik PeachPit) tapi rambutnya warna putih dan lebih tinggi.**

**.**

**Warning : **

**1. Typo(s). **

**2. Alur terlalu cepat. **

**3. Pendeskripsian kurang. **

**4. Terlalu banyak pergantian PoV.**

**5. GaJe.**

**6. OC.**

**.**

**Baby Sitter Love**

**Chapter 7 : The Lovely Cupid.**

**.**

**Created & Produced by Chisami Fuka**

**.**

**Ga suka? Jangan baca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal PoV

"K-Kenapa?" tanya Len kaget.

Rin terdiam sebentar. Tampaknya dia sedang berpikir.

"Aku juga ga tau," jawab Rin polos. Rin, Len, Teto maupun Mikuo terdiam. "Huh... Pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat denganku saja. Jaa~." ucap Rin kemudian entah ngacir kemana. Meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya.

"E-Eh? Rin!" ucap Teto sambil mengejar Rin. Len sendiri masih shock di tempat. Tiba-tiba di suruh menjauhi Rin?

"Mikuo..." panggil Len tiba-tiba. "A-Ada apa?" tanya Mikuo. Mata Len berkaca-kaca. "T-Tidak apa-apa kok, b-biar nanti kusuruh Teto tanyakan ke Rin ya..." hibur Mikuo. Len hanya diam. "Tidak apa-apa kok," ucap Mikuo lagi lalu menepuk kepala Len yang tertunduk.

SPLASH!

"Eh?" Mikuo menoleh ke asal suara itu. Terdapat 1,2,3,4,5,6,7 orang murid perempuan menatap mereka dengan mulut terbuka. Salah satu di antara mereka—Gumi, memegang kamera.

"..."

"H-Hah...?"

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

"MIKUO DAN LEN TERNYATA HOMOOOOO!"

Teriak mereka. "E-Eh, t-tunggu dulu. M-Maksudku a— " "LEN DAN MIKUO HOMOOO! BERITA BAGUS BUAT 'SCHOOL NEWS' NANTI~!" teriak salah satu lagi. Lalu mereka lari entah kemana. Meninggalkan Mikuo yang ternganga, juga Len yang masih belum connect 100%.

"Matilah kita..." gumam Mikuo sweatdrop. Sementara Len hanya diam saja, bisa di bilang kejadian tadi mengakibatkan dia patah hati? Entahlah, kita lihat keadaan Rin.

.

.

.

"Riiiiiin~. Kenapa tadi tiba-tiba menyuruh Len menjauhimu?" tanya Teto pada Rin yang sedang berjalan. Rin langsung berhenti. "Aku juga tidak tahu, hanya rasanya aku tidak ingin dekat-dekat Len sekarang, juga bukannya tadi Mayu menyuruhku untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Len...?" tanya Rin balik.

"Begitu ya..." gumam Teto pelan. "T-Tapi kalian ga bertengkar'kan? Tetap temenan'kan?" tanya Teto. Rin terdiam, "Tentu," katanya kemudian. Teto hanya tersenyum lega.

"Ayo ke kantin, aku lapar," ucap Rin. Teto mengangguk, lalu mereka ke kantin. Yah... Rin masih belum menyadari perasaan Len ternyata.

.

**~Skip~Pulang sekolah~**

.

"Rin, aku duluan ya! Jaa ne~!" ucap Teto sambil melambaikan tangannya kemudian masuk ke mobilnya. Rin hanya tersenyum. Setelah Teto pergi, Rin memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang.

"R-Rin!" panggil Len tiba-tiba. Rin hanya diam sambil berjalan. Tanpa mereka sadari, Mayu memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

"Rin... Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjauhiku?" tanya Len. Dia sudah bertanya puluhan, bahkan ratusan kali. Rin hanya diam dan tetap berjalan sampai di rumah.

"Tadaima," ucap Rin sambil membuka pintu rumah Ba-sannya. Lenka langsung muncul dari ruang tengah.

"Rin-nee! Len-chaaaaan~!" panggil Lenka. "Wah... Lenka-chan sudah bisa bilang huruf 'r'?" tanya Rin sambil berjongkok. Menyamakan tingginya dengan Lenka. Lenka mengangguk senang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Rin sambil tersenyum kemudian berdiri dan berjalan masuk.

Len sendiri masih lesu karena Rin tiba-tiba menjauhinya. "Len-chan~? Kenapa murung~?" tanya Lenka sambil menarik celana Len pelan. "Tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Len sambil tersenyum. "Ayo masuk," ajak Len. Lenka hanya mengangguk.

Sesampainya Len di ruang tengah, Ba-san sudah mengemasi tas kerjanya dan langsung pamit pergi. Rin sendiri sudah ada di kamarnya.

"Lenka mau nonton..." gumam Lenka. Len menggendong Lenka ke atas sofa dan menyalakan TV. "Len-chan mandi dulu ya," ucap Len pada Lenka. Lenka hanya mengangguk kemudian Len pergi mandi.

Rin PoV

"Hahaha, aku baik-baik saja, aku juga merindukan kalian..." jawabku. Setelah beberapa percakapan, aku menutup teleponku. Ah, yang tadi meneleponku itu Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Mereka menanyakan kabarku di sini.

TIIT TIIT

Suara klakson? Aku segera melihat dari arah jendela yang menghadap langsung ke arah halaman depan. P-Piko?

Aku segera berlari turun dan membukakan pinto. "Hai, Rin." panggilnya. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"A-Ah, maaf. Aku belum bersiap-siap... B-Boleh tunggu sebentar?" tanyaku malu. "Tentu," jawabnya. "Kalau begitu, silahkan masuk," ucapku mempersilahkannya menunggu di dalam.

"Permisi," ucapnya sambil memasuki rumah yang ku tinggali ini. "Silahkan duduk," kataku. "Rin-nee? Siapa yang da-" ucapan Lenka terpotong saat melihat... Piko? Mulut Lenka langsung menganga, Lenka langsung berlari kecil ke arahku.

"Rin-nee... Rin-nee... Itu Utatane Piko yang ada di TV itu 'kan...?" tanya Lenka sambil menarik ujung rokku. "Ahahaha, iya... Dia Utatane Piko." jawabku. Lenka lansung menatap Piko berbinar-binar. Aku belum bilang yah, kalau Lenka mengagumi Piko?

"Ah, Piko. Perkenalkan, ini Lenka. Adik sepupuku." ucapku memperkenalkan Lenka.

"N-Namaku Lenka! Salam kenal! K-Kau... Piko yang ada di TV itu 'kan?" ujar Lenka bersemangat sambil bertanya. "Ahahaha, iya. Aku Utatane Piko. Salam kenal juga, Lenka-chan." jawab Piko sambil tertawa kecil pada Lenka. "E-Etto, kalian mengobrol'lah sebentar. Aku ke atas sebentar ya," kataku. "Baiklah," jawab Piko.

Aku segera pergi ke kamarku. "Siapa yang datang?" tanya Len tiba-tiba. "Piko," jawabku dan langsung naik ke atas.

Entah kenapa... Rasanya aku senang... Mukaku terasa panas.

"Pakai baju apa ya...?" gumamku sambil mendekati lemari pakaianku yang cukup besar itu. Hampir semua pakaianku ku beli dari Love Magazine yang kebanyakan di desain oleh Ba-san.

"Sekarang hampir musim dingin, udara juga dingin. Pakai lengan panjang saja..." gumamku lagi.

Aku mengeluarkan sebuah sweater berwarna Pink muda dari lemariku, juga sebuah celana yang pendeknya 6 cm di atas dengkulku. Lalu stocking putih yang panjangnya 2 cm di atas dengkulku, juga sepasang sepatu kets berwarna hitam dengan less putih. Dan memakai semua itu.

Setelah selesai, aku langsung bercermin. Aku mengurai rambutku dan menyisir poninya kedepan, lalu menambahkan sebuah jepit di sisi kanan kepalaku. Daaan... Selesai~. Teto yang mengajariku berdandan seperti ini.

"Gini bagus ga ya...?" gumamku sambil berkaca lagi. Setelah yakin, aku mengambil tas ranselku dan turun ke bawah.

Len PoV

"Siapa yang datang?" tanyaku pada Rin yang datang dari arah ruang tamu. "Piko," ucapnya tanpa melihatku dan langsung naik ke lantai 2. Kau tahu? Rasanya sakit di cuekkin orang yang kau cintai.

Aku segera mengintip ke arah ruang tamu. Ada seekor makhluk beruban sedang mengobrol dengan seorang anak unyu-unyu. Itu Piko dan Lenka.

"Eh? Len-chaaan! Kesini bentar!" panggil Lenka tiba-tiba. W-What? Matilah aku...

Piko langsung menoleh ke arahku. "Kagamine... Len?" gumamnya pelan. "E-Eh...?" A-Aku harus apa...?

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya sambil berdiri. Aku terdiam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan... Di rumah Rin?" tanyanya sambil mendekatiku. A-Apa yang harus ku jawab...?

"Hm? Len-chan 'kan main sama Lenka," Lenka yang menjawab. Piko hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Rin?" tanya Piko lagi. Sebenarnya sih aku **pengen** punya. "G-Ga ada!" jawabku.

"Um... Piko? Aku sudah selesai..." ucap Rin yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingku. Dia... Manis sekali.

Ku lihat muka Rin memerah. Muka Piko juga memerah. "Kau... Manis," ucap Piko tiba-tiba.

Ku lihat muka Rin makin memerah. "T-Terima kasih..." jawab Rin tersipu. Aku hampir ingin meledak.

"Uuuuu... Rin-nee dan Piko-nii mau pergi kencan?" tanya Lenka tiba-tiba. Hah? Darimana dia dapat istilah 'kencan' itu?

"Bisa di bilang iya!" jawab Piko tersenyum. "P-Piko!" bentak Rin pelan. Mukanya merah merona. Dan itu menambah point cemburuku.

"Hahahaha, ayo pergi. Lenka, aku sama Rin pergi dulu ya... Jaa~" ucap Piko. "Len, jaga rumah dan Lenka. Lenka, ga boleh nakal ya." ucap Rin sambil berjongkok menciumi kening Lenka dan keluar rumah.

"Jaa nee~!" ucap Lenka. Rin dan Piko Lalu keluar rumah. Aku... Aku tidak rela membiarkan mereka berduaan! K-Kalau mereka napa-napain gimana?

"Len-chaaaaaaaan? Len-chaaaaaaaaaan~?" panggil Lenka. "A-Ada apa?" tanyaku. "Len-chan ga cemburu?" tanya Lenka dengan muka inoccentnya. Hell, darimana anak kecil jaman sekarang belajar istilah seperti itu?

"Len-chan bukannya suka pada Rin-nee ya?" tanya Lenka lagi. Aku berjongkok menyamakan tinggiku dengan Lenka. "I-Iya sih... Tapi ga mungkin 'kan, Len-chan melarang Rin pergi..." kataku. Lenka menatapku kasihan.

"Ayo kita ikutin Rin-nee!" ajak Lenka. W-What?

Rin PoV

"Kau sudah boleh membawa mobil sendiri?" tanyaku ketika melihat Piko yang menyetir mobil. "Hahahaha, sebenarnya belum 'kan? Tapi aku sudah cukup mahir menyetir loh..." jawabnya. Aku hanya ber-oh-ria kemudian menoleh ke arah jendela.

Di dalam mobil ini... Hanya ada aku dan Piko... Berduaan...

"Hei Rin..." panggil Piko. "Ya?" tanyaku. "Kau manis loh," katanya lagi sambil menolehkan pandangannya kepadaku dan fokus ke jalan lagi.

Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan lagi, "T-Terima kasih..." balasku. Rasanya... Aku senang di puji olehnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, mobil yang di kendarai Piko sampai di sebuah.. Istana atau rumah?

Pintu gerbang yang otomatis terbuka, setelah memasuki halaman rumah atau istana ini, Piko langsung memarkirkan mobilnya.

Setelah mematikan mobilnya, Piko langsung keluar dan membukakanku pintu. "M-Makasih..." hanya itu yang bisa kujawab. Sedangkan Piko hanya tersenyum manis dan membawaku masuk.

"Selamat datang, ini rumahku." kata Piko ketika kami memasuki pintu depan. Ini rumah Piko...? Aku jadi nervous...

"Ah, kukenalkan dengan orang tuaku dulu ya!" ucapnya kemudian menarikku entah kemana. Di rumah Piko banyak maid dan servant... Setelah sampai di sebuah pintu besar. Piko langsung membuka pintunya.

"Piko? Ada ap-..." seorang ibu paruh baya berambut putih langsung terdiam saat melihatku. Seorang pria paruh baya pun langsung menoleh ke arahku.

"A-Ah! Perkenalkan, namaku Naegino Rin. Teman sekolahnya Piko-san." ucapku memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk. "Jangan sungkan," ujar Piko.

Wanita paruh baya itu menatapku dari bawah sampai atas, begitu juga laki-laki paruh baya itu. Aku jadi makin gugup...

"... Rin ya?" tanya wanita itu. Aku mengangguk. "Ah~! Manisnyaaaaa~!" ucap wanita itu sambil mendekatiku lalu memelukku.

"Kaa-san, jangan berlebihan gitu dong!" sewot Piko tiba-tiba. Jadi ini... Kaa-sannya Piko?

"Hahaha, maaf maaf. Ah, perkenalkan, namaku Utatane IA. Kau boleh memanggilku Ba-san, atau.. Kaa-san? Hahaha," ucap Kaa-sannya Piko. "Kaa-san!" bentak Piko lagi. Kaa-sannya Piko langsung tertawa kecil.

"K-Kurasa Ba-san saja..." gumamku pelan. "Hahaha, baiklah!" ucapnya. "Aku Utatane Kairi. Tou-sannya Piko. Salam kenal," ucap pria itu—Tou-sannya Piko.

"S-Salam kenal juga," balasku.

Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya Piko menatapku dengan tatapan... Penuh arti?

"Ya sudah, Piko sama Rin pergi dulu ya, jaa..." ucap Piko langsung menarikku pergi. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil pada mereka.

"Koleksiku ada di kamarku, jadi mau ke kamarku? T-Tenang saja! Banyak maid kok di sana," ucap Piko. "I-Iya..." jawabku. Satu yang masih mengganggu pikiranku... Piko masih menggandeng tanganku.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu yang ku yakini itu kamar Piko, Piko langsung membuka pintu itu dan memanggil beberapa maid.

"W-Waw..." aku langung terkagum-kagum. Bukunya... Banyak sekali.

"Hahaha, maaf agak berantakan..." ucap Piko sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Kamar Piko luasnya mungkin 2 kali lipat kamarku. Ada sebuah ranjang ukuran... Extra King mungkin? Ada sebuah TV besar, juga Playstation beserta sticknya. Kasetnya juga berterbaran dimana-mana. Rak bukunya juga banyak dan terisi...

"Silahkan lihat-lihat," ucapnya. Aku mengangguk lalu mendekati rak bukunya. Buku novelnya... Lengkap!

Len PoV

"B-Bagaimana...?" tanyaku pada Lenka. Lenka mengangguk mantap sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Cucok!" katanya.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di kediaman Utatane. Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?

Setelah Lenka mengatakan ingin mengikuti Rin, dia betul-betul menyuruhku membuntuti Rin.

Dengan penyamaran berupa sebuah tudung berwarna oren dengan motif bunga, sebuah kacamata hitam, sebuah gaun berlengan panjang dan panjangnya mencapai lututku. Serta sebuah sepatu boots. Kalian tahu? Itu punya Ba-san. Lenka memaksaku memakainya dan mengambil sebuah keranjang belanjaan.

Lenka sendiri berpakaian layaknya anak jalanan. Setelah selesai, Lenka memaksaku mengayuh sepeda milik Ji-san mengikuti mobilnya Piko. Mau tidak mau, aku mengikuti perintahnya.

Setelah mobil Piko masuk ke halaman rumahnya, aku dan Lenka berpura-pura menjadi orang yang menawarkan kue untuk orang tua Piko. Dengan modal suara memelas, tatapan puppy eyes dari Lenka, kami di perbolehkan masuk.

Setelah masuk, aku dan Lenka langsung berjalan asal. Dan hebatnya, Lenka menghilang. Aku hanya kalang kabut mencarinya. Setelah beberapa lama, Lenka kembali dengan se-stel pakaian. "Pakai ini!" ucap Lenka. Kau tahu itu apa? Baju maid.

Dan di sinilah aku. Di dalam WC yang ada di rumah Piko. Dengan memakai baju ala maid. Rambutku di urai. Dan di beri sedikit riasan. Aku merasa... Jadi cewek.

"Ayo cari Rin-nee!" ucapnya. T-Tunggu, kalau aku mencari Rin. Bagaimana dengan Lenka?

"Yang Lenka tahu, di sini anak para maid boleh bermain juga. Jadi Lenka akan pura-pura jadi anaknya Len-chan!" ucapnya. Waw... Lenka terlalu pintar untuk anak seusianya.

"Ayo!" ucapnya kemudian kami pergi mencari Rin. Setelah melihat Rin, kami langsung mengikutinya. Ku lihat Rin dan Piko memasuki... Kamar Piko? Hell!

Tapi... Pintunya tidak di kunci. Baguslah. Aku melihat mereka dari luar.

Mereka duduk berdekatan, tertawa bersama-sama, kadang muka Rin merona. Rasanya aku ingin meledak! Mendekati mereka, menendang Piko sejauh-jauhnya dari Rin.

"Kaiko-san!" panggil Piko tiba-tiba. Dia menatapku. Kaiko-san? Siapa? Aku segera menoleh ke arah sebuah pin yang menempel di baju yang ku kenakan ini. Kaiko. Berarti Piko memanggilku?

Aku segera rileks dan mendekati Piko. "Apa?" tanyaku tajam. Piko tampak kaget, tapi dia segera tersenyum. "Bisa buatkan 2 piring nasi goreng?" tanyanya. "Ya!" jawabku ketus kemudian pergi. Dasar, dapur saja aku tidak tahu letaknya di mana.

Setelah berkeliling cukup lama. Aku sampai di sebuah ruangan yang bisa di bilang dapur. Lalu memasak 2 piring nasi goreng. Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide cemerlang di otakku.

Aku segera mencari sesuatu lalu menuangkannya ke dalam nasi goreng yang akan kuberikan pada Piko nanti.

Kau tahu apa itu? Obat pencahar[1].

Setelah selesai, aku mengantarkannya ke kamar Piko. Dengan sengaja aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan keras agar Rin dan Piko terganggu.

Aku menyodorkan nasi goreng yang terdapat obat pencaharnya pada Piko. Sementara yang tidak ada obatnya pada Rin.

Setelah beberapa lama, ku lihat Piko permisi pada Rin dan pergi ke WC.

Rencana berhasil!

Mayu PoV

Teng

Jam tanganku berbunyi. Pertanda sudah jam 4 tepat. Ah, aku seperti orang bodoh saja di sini.

1 hal penting yang kudapatkan. Len dan Rin... Tinggal serumah. Kulihat Len pulang bersama Rin. Seorang wanita keluar dari rumah tersebut(Author : Itu Ba-san). Piko datang dan keluar dengan Rin. Seorang ibu-ibu dan seorang anak keluar dari rumah itu(Author : Itu Lenka dan Len dengan penyamaran). Dan tidak ada apa-apa lagi sampai sekarang.

Apa yang Len dan Rin lakukan ya? Dan... Kenapa mereka tinggal serumah?

_**~To Be Continue~**_

Author's Dictionary 

1. Obat Pencahar : Obat buat nyuci perut. Setelah di minum, perut terasa mules dan isi perut bakal keluar. Bukan seperti usus, jantung, darah, dan sebagainya~. Tapi semua yang kita makan sebelumnya. Dan itu akan keluar dalam bentuk... Err... Mungkin kalian tahu. Just Go Google It!

Author's Teritorial

Author : Yak! Apdet~!

Len : #narik Rin jauh-jauh dari Piko

Piko : #ga tau napain dalam WC

Teto : Emang nasib Len jadi pembantu... Bahkan dia masak buat Piko juga. #geleng-geleng

Mikuo : Iya! #ngangguk disco

Len : #pundung

Lenka : Sejak kapan gue jadi nge-fans sama Piko? #faceplam.

Mayu : Serasa aku di bodoh-bodohin di cerita ini(baca Mayu PoV di chapter ini).

Author : Sudah-sudah. Ini uda apdet~, makasi uda ripiu ya~! Inget...

All : Selesai baca, jangan lupa review~! So... Klik review! #ga maksa.


	8. Sakit perut?

**Summary : Len, seorang cowo sempurna dan menjadi idola di sekolahnya, bekerja sebagai... Baby Sitter? Rin, cewe berpenampilan di bawah rata-rata dan unpopuler. Lenka, cupid kecil yang menyatukan mereka berdua./Len, sang baby sitter. Lenka, sang baby. Rin, Nee-chan dari sang baby./Chapter 8 : Sakit perut?/RnR?**

**.**

Auhtor's Teritorial

Author : Okeh, langsung ajah bales review~!

**###**

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan**

Author : Hahaha, emang hati Len sempat pecah~. Tapi uda di perbaiki kembali sama Mikuo kok!

Mikuo : #sedang mengemas paku, palu, lem, staples, lakban, jarum, benang, gunting.

Teto : #natap Len yang terbaring di atas lantai dengan tatapan iba.

Author : Ah, Mikuo sudah selesai merekatkan kembali potongan hati Len yang pecah tadi #senyum inoccent.

Rin : BakaFuka...

Author : Hahaha. Ga suka pair Yaoi? Sebenarnya Saia juga sih... Hehehe. Tapi itu selingan ajah~. Tapi khusus buat Len, saia suka buat dia yaoi #dihantui roh Len.

Miku : Miku dimana? Di hatimu~ XD.

Neru : Aku? Dimana? Dimana-mana~.

Author : Ahahah, iya sih... Rasanya mereka jarang muncul juga. Baiklah, Saia akan usahain mereka muncul lebih banyak lagi~.

Neru + Miku : Muncul...? Emang kita apaan?

Author : Last, makasi reviewnya~!

**~Next~**

**Lenka Aine**

Author : Yahahahaha~. Len jadi maid emang cocok~. Piko juga~.

Len + Piko : #pundung

Author : Rin ga tsundere di depan Piko? Entahlah... Sikap Rin ada ribuan(di fict ini.)

Rin : Maksud lo? #natap Author.

Author : Ga ada maksud apah-apah~.

Mayu : #ikut pundung bareng Len & Piko.

Author : And... T-Typo...? #ikud pundung bareng Len, Mayu & Piko. #ditarik Rin. Yah.., iya deh, gomen soal typonya! Saia akan usahain ga ada typo lagi~! Arigato reviewnya~

**~Next~**

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa**

Author : Galau...? Saia juga galaaaaaau~ #dor. Hahahaaha.., siapa yang jadi Koi siapa yang jadi Cumi-cumi? Haahahahaha~..

Rin + Piko : =="

Author : Ahahha, soal angka itu, Author ga terlalu perhatiin, jadi penulisannya ga bagus deh.. Hehehe, gomen ne~... Mau rikues gitu? Ehehehe, okeh! Author akan usahain untuk kabulin(?) rekues Anda~. Aritago uda review ya~! Dan ini apdetnya~.

**~Next~**

**nyan-nyaanX3**

Piko : Huweeee #nangis bombay

Author : Hehehe, arigato uda nungguin ya~! Saia seneng~ #bling-bling.

Len : Gara-gara elo toh, Rin gadi jauhin gue #manyun

Mayu : Ya elah... Gue 'kan cuma ngikutin naskah yang Author buat ini.

Author : Hahaha, Len~, ga apa-apa kok~, ada yang dukung juga. Ah, makasi reviewnya ya~! Ini apdet~.

**~Next~**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko**

Author : Yap! Uda di apdet~! Ini juga uda apdet lagi~, Lenny sama Mikuo Saia paksain Yaoi~! #dilempar Len & Mikuo.

Len : Kayak... Badut ancol? ._.

Author : Hahaha, anggap aja Piko ga hafal semua maidnya yang jumlahnya lebi dari ratusan juta, jadi dia ga tau Kaiko itu maidnya yang kayak gimana. Hehehe, lalu, Saia juga suka buat Len menderita~ #dilempar Len lagi. Arigato reviewnya~! Dan ini apdet~!

**~Next~**

**Pull**

Author : Hehehehe, Saia juga sempet nosebleed liat Len pake baju maid #tertawa hambar(?). Hahaha, okeh! Nanti Saia coba cari baju-baju ituh~! #dor. Hahaha, iyia, ini juga uda apdet~! Makasi reviewnya~!

**~Next~**

**Guest**

Author : Hehehe, kok tahu? Ihh, kamu stalker aku yah~? #dihajar rame-rame. Yap! Saia emang suka banget sama Kaleido Star. Itu film pertama yang buat Saia suka & tertarik sama Anime & Jepang~! Hehehe, arigato reviewnya~! Dan ini lanjut~!

**~Next~**

**Kyoura Kagamine**

Mayu : Sebenarnya aku ga peduli mereka tinggal serumah ato ga, yah... Seperti tadi juga, aku hanya mengikuti cerita GaJe dari Author GaJe ini #dimasukkin Author ke lemari.

Author : E-Eh? Ehehehe.., gomeeen ya.., sepertinya emang pemakaian bahasa Saia kurang tepat. Seharusnya kata 'dengkul' itu, Saia ganti jadi 'lutut'. Gomen ya~! Lain kali Saia usahain ga terulang lagi. Terus... Stocking ya...? Waah... Brarti pengertian Saia salah dong... #pundung. Saia kira, stokcing itu sejenis kaus kaki tapi lebih panjang. H-Hehehe, gomen banget ya~! A-Arigato juga ilmunya yang soal kaus kaki panjang. Hehehe, arigato reviewnya, & ini uda apdet~!

**~Next~**

**Nisikagawa Rina**

Author : Hahaha, ga apa apa, yang penting ada baca~! Hehehe, ah... Rin belum suka sama Piko loh... Tapi ga tau deh~! Tanya aja sama Rinny~.

Rin : Masa' bodo gue suka sama siapa #cuek.

Author : Yap! Author akan terus berjuang #berapi-api(?). Makasi reviewnya~! Dan ini apdetnya~! Hehehe,

**~Next~**

**Readers**

Author : Keturunan Einsten? Siapa? Lenka?

Lenka : Hahahaahha #ketawa keras-keras. Gue emang pintar~! #dilempar panci.

Author : Yosh, arigato reviewnya~! Hehehee XD...

**~Thank's For Review All!~**

**Go~!**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **

**1. Vocaloid is not mine. But this story is mine.**

**2. Rumie, Aikawa, dan Takada-sensei hanya OC ga penting(lagi?) punya Author. Karena peran mereka ga terlalu penting, Author ga kenalin secara detail.**

**.**

**Warning : **

**1. Typo(s). **

**2. Alur terlalu cepat. **

**3. Pendeskripsian kurang. **

**4. Terlalu banyak pergantian PoV.**

**5. GaJe.**

**6. OC.**

**7. Di sini rambut Rin panjang ya~.**

**.**

**Baby Sitter Love**

**Chapter 8 : Sakit perut?**

**.**

**Created & Produced by Chisami Fuka**

**.**

**Ga suka? Jangan baca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal PoV

Setelah insiden(?) Piko permisi ke kamar mandi. Rin hanya diam di kamar Piko sambil membaca buku.

Len sendiri hanya diam di depan kamar Piko, sementara Lenka sedang bermain dengan anak maid lain.

"Kaa-san..." panggil Piko ketika membuka ruang Kaa-sannya yang terletak di lantai 1 sambil memegangi perutnya. "Ada apa?" tanya IA.

"Perut Piko... Mules..." setelah mengatakan itu, Piko langsung berlari ke kamar mandi lagi.

"Piko?" panggil IA sambil menyusul Piko. Kekhawatiran Ibu pada anaknya...

"Piko?" panggil IA sekali lagi sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang di gunakan Piko. "Rumie! Aikawa! Panggil dokter!" teriak IA pada kedua maidnya. Yang di panggil hanya mengangguk dan segera memanggil dokter.

Setelah beberapa lama, Piko keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan di antar oleh IA dan beberapa maid ke kamarnya.

"P-Piko? A-ada apa?" tanya Rin heran ketika melihat beberapa maid membopong Piko ke kamarnya. Juga ada IA di belakangnya.

"Ba-san juga ga tahu. Katanya perutnya mules..." ucap IA. Rin langsung menghampiri Piko yang berbaring di atas kasur. "K-Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rin khawatir. "Tidak apa-apa kok..." jawab Piko pelan dan sebentar saja, dia berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

Len? Dia hanya terkekeh kecil di luar.

"Permisi," ucap seseorang sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Piko yang terbuka. "Ah, Takada-sensei." sapa IA. Takada-sensei, dokter keluarga Utatane.

"Ada apa?" tanya Takada-sensei langsung. "Piko... Katanya perutnya sakit. Dia sedang ada di kamar mandi." jelas IA. Rin hanya bisa diam.

Setelah beberapa lama, Piko keluar dari kamar mandi yang tidak bisa di deskripsikan baunya. (#Author di gampar Piko)

Piko langsung berbaring di kasurnya, sementara Rin berdiri di samping kasur Piko.

Rin mengkhawatirkan Piko? Bisa di bilang iya, dan itu membuat Len cemburu.

"Hmm... Apa dia memakan obat pencahar?" tanya dokter sambil memeriksa Piko. "Obat... Pencahar?" tanya Rin heran. "Obat pencahar? Darimana dia minum obat itu?" tanya IA tidak kalah heran.

"Sebenarnya tidak masalah. Mungkin dia akan pergi ke toilet beberapa jam. Atau mungkin sampai besok." ucap sang dokter.

"U-Um... Baiklah, terima kasih banyak." kata IA. Kemudian dokter itu pun pergi.

"Piko, darimana kau minum obat pencahar itu?" tanya IA. Piko hanya menutup matanya lalu menjawab, "Ga tau..." jawabnya pelan.

"Huft... Ya sudah, Kaa-san pergi sebentar. Rin-chan, bisa'kan, jagain Piko sebentar?" tanya IA. Rin hanya mengangguk.

"Rin..." panggil Piko dengan nada sekarat. "Y-Ya?" tanya Rin sambil mendekati Piko. "Maaf ya..." ucap Piko. "Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Rin heran.

"Seharusnya aku menemanimu, bukannya malah terbaring begini," ucap Piko lagi. Rin hanya tertawa kecil, "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau cepat sembuh..." balas Rin. Dan mereka mengobrol-ngobrol sebentar.

Okeh, bisa di simpulkan, Rin dan Piko sedang (tidak sengaja)beromantisan. Dan Len sedang ber-cemburu-ria di luar.

Tapi, Len tidak akan diam saja.

Len segera pergi ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air panas dan kembali lagi ke tempatnya.

"Permisi," ucap Len(yang masih dalam penyamaran sebagai maid) sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Ya?" tanya Rin. Len menghampiri Piko yang berbaring di atas kasur.

"Nyonya me-"

PLASH

"Uwaaaaa!" spontan Piko berteriak. Apa yang terjadi? Kita replay beberapa detik yang lalu.

Len menghampiri Piko yang berbaring di atas kasur, dan dengan sengaja berpura-pura terpeleset, mengakibatkan segelas air panas yang dia bawa, tumpah dengan indahnya mengenai Piko dan kasurnya.

Piko yang kepanasan langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan melepas bajunya yang tersiram air panas.

"M-Maaf!" ucap Len berpura-pura minta maaf. Padahal dalam hatinya...

'Nyehehehehe, mampus lo!' batin Len.

"P-Piko..." Rin yang panik langsung mencarikan handuk dan memberikannya pada Piko.

TENG TENG TENG

Jam dinding kamar Piko tiba-tiba berdentang. Pertanda jam 5. "G-Gawat!" gumam Len pelan.

Dia langsung berlari pergi dan mencari Lenka. Meninggalkan Rin dan Piko yang terheran-heran.

"Lenka!" panggil Len ketika mendapati Lenka sedang bermain dengan beberapa anak kecil. Sebelum Lenka sempat menjawab, Len langsung menggendong Lenka pergi, keluar dari kediaman Utatane, mencari sepedanya, dan mengayuhnya pulang.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba pulang?" tanya Lenka ketika sampai di rumah. "Kaa-san dan Tou-san Lenka hampir pulang. Bisa gawat kalau mereka tidak tahu Lenka ada di rumah," ucap Len. Lenka hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Jadi? Bagaimana dengan Rin-nee?" tanya Lenka lagi. Len langsung terdiam, mengingat dia membiarkan Rin dan Piko berduaan saja.

"Hmm.. Sabar ya, Len-chan!" ucap Lenka yang sepertinya sudah tahu jawabannya. "Iya... Ah, Lenka mandi dulu ya!" ucap Len, lalu dia memandikan Lenka.

**Skip~Night 07:00 PM**

"Tadaima," ucap Rin sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. "Okaeri, Rin-nee~!" sambut Lenka. Rin hanya tersenyum.

"Hahaha, oh iya, mana Ba-san dan Ji-san?" tanya Rin sambil menggendong Lenka dan membawanya ke dalam.

"Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan katanya pulang malam..." gumam Lenka sedih.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, Len duduk sambil memainkan handphonenya. Kalau di lihat dari raut mukanya, semua orang bisa menyimpulkan kalau shota yang satu ini sedang bad mood.

Yah... Tapi Rin tidak mempedulikan itu, Ia hanya menurunkan Lenka dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Dan itu membuat Len** makin** sedih. Poor Len...

TOK TOK TOK

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah di ketuk. Len segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membuka pintu.

"K-Kau...?"

"Len-kyuuuuuun!"

"Gyaaaa!"

BRUK

"Ada ap-... Waw..." ucap Rin saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Apa yang di lihat Rin? Ehm, Len terbaring dengan posisi Mayu menindihnya.

"... Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Rin kemudian. "Tentu saja melihat pacarku!" jawab Mayu. Rin hanya ber-oh-ria kemudian meninggalkan mereka. Len yang kesal langsung mendorong Mayu pergi.

"Apaan sih?! Dan aku bukan pacarmu, ingat itu!" bentak Len. Mayu terdiam. "M-Memangnya kenapa kau tidak menerimaku?" tanya Mayu. "Itu karena aku tidak menyukaimu!" balas Len.

"K-Kalau begitu... Siapa yang kau suka?" tanya Mayu. "Aku... Tidak perlu memberitahukannya padamu." jawab Len. "Tapi aku menyukaimu!" ucap Mayu sekali lagi. "Dan aku tidak mencintaimu! Sekarang pergilah kau dari sini!" bentak Len sambil mengusirnya. "K-Kau..." geram Mayu. Air mata mulai keluar dari matanya. Sebentar saja, Mayu langsung berlari pergi.

Len sendiri masih diam di depan pintu.

"Dasar," gumam Rin yang ternyata mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari balik tembok.

"Kau seharusnya tidak begitu pada perempuan, dan tidak menolaknya sekasar itu." ucap Rin kemudian sambil keluar dari tempatnya menguping.

"Salah dia sendiri... Aku sudah mengatakan aku tidak mencintainya. Dia saja yang tidak mau dengar," gerutu Len dengan posisi membelakangi Rin.

"Memangnya kau mau? Saat kau jatuh cinta dengan seseorang, dan orang itu menolakmu. Lalu kau bersikeras untuk mendapatkan hatinya, tapi akhirnya malah dia tetap menolakmu, bahkan dengan kasar. Bukankah itu akan menyakitkan?" tanya Rin panjang.

Len langsung terdiam. Ya, memang tidak seharusnya dia memarahi orang yang mencintainya 'kan? Andaikan Len berada di posisi Mayu, dan Rin berada di posisi Len barusan, sama saja Rin menolak Len dengan kasar'kan? Dan itu pasti menyakitkan.

"Minta maaf'lah padanya besok." kata Rin lalu berbalik. Dia mau kembali ke kamarnya.

"Tapi..." ucap Len dalam posisi masih membelakangi Rin. Rin menghentikan jalannya dan masih membelakangi Len.

"Bagaimana kalau... Ketika kau mencintai seseorang, tapi orang itu malah menyuruhmu untuk menjauhinya?" tanya Len. Sekarang, giliran Rin yang terdiam.

Lenka? Dia hanya diam dari tadi, dia tidak bisa ikut campur dalam masalah orang dewasa.

_**~To Be Continue~**_

Author's Teritorial

Author : Yak, chapter ini finish~. Arigato bagi yang uda baca & review~.

NB : Seperti biasa, kalau uda selesai baca, jangan lupa review~!


	9. Sekamar dan Tour?

**Summary : Len, seorang cowo sempurna dan menjadi idola di sekolahnya, bekerja sebagai... Baby Sitter? Rin, cewe berpenampilan di bawah rata-rata dan unpopuler. Lenka, cupid kecil yang menyatukan mereka berdua./Len, sang baby sitter. Lenka, sang baby. Rin, Nee-chan dari sang baby./Chapter 9 : Sekamar dan Tour./RnR?**

**.**

Auhtor's Teritorial

Author : Akhirnya bisa apdet cepet juga~!

Rin : Yah.. Whateverlah. Langsung aja, bales review...

**###**

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan**

Author : Senang bisa buat kebetulan yang indah(?). #peluk balik Lynn-san. #dilempari tepung. Hahaha, muka Rin waktu nyium bau Piko dari kamar mandi? Tanya aja sama Rin~!

Rin : #cuek

Author : Yah... Aku di cuekkin #mewek. Ya sudahlah, Mayu memang kasihan. Len juga kasihan~. XD. Tapi cinta memang begitu! Mencintai lebih menyakitkan daripada di cintai~!. Dan, ga masalah kok kalau reviewnya GaJe~! Hahaha, cerita ini juga rada GaJe #dor. Last, makasi ya reviewnya~! Semoga stresnya cepat sembuh. Oh ya, kalau stres, biasanya Saia ngemil~!

Rin : Stres... Ngemil... Bahaya dong kalau setiap hari stres? Bisa gendut tuh...

**~Next~**

**Lenka Aine**

Piko + Len : Shota...? Shota... #menggumam GaJe.

Author : Hahaha, ini apdet~! Ya wa, Rin seperti bidadari cinta waktu itu~! #dilempar Rin.

Lenka : Aku makan apa? Makan hatimu~! #langsung dijauhi semua orang.

Author : Mikuo sama Teto emang ga ada. Mereka lagi kencan~! #padahal disuruh Author pergi beli bahan praktek Author. Manggil Fuka-san? Hahaha, boleh kok~! Manggil apa aja boleh yang penting halal(?), ga pake embel-embel '-sensei ato -senpai' dan yang lazim lah(?). #dor. Dan ini apdet~! Makasi ya reviewnya~!

**~Next~**

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa**

Author : Hahaahaa, Saia ga akan bosen liatin review kalian kok~! #dor. Banyak skip? Hahaha, ga apa-apa kok.

Rin : Koi?

Piko : Cumi-cumi?

Len : Arwana...?

Luka : Aku gurita saja deh... ._. #dor.

Author : Hahahaha #sweatdrop liat Akari-chan & Chiao-chan. Ya sudah deh, ini apdetnya~! Dan makasi reviewnya ya~!

**~Next~**

**Kiroyin9**

Author : Hello juga... Saia datang mau bales review~.

Rin : Author bego...

Author : Ih, Rinny ja'at #dilempar Rin. Hahaha, emang rasanya chapter kemarin kurang panjang. Gomen ya~! Hahaha, ini juga lanjut~! Makasi reviewnya ya~!

**~Next~**

**Kyouko-nyan Kawaii Neko**

Mayu : Keras kelapa? Eh, gue lagi puasa tahu #dimasukkin Author ke kardus.

Author : Hahahaa #ketawa GaJe. Okeh, chapter ini Saia uda usahain panjang-panjang~! Gomen kalau masih mengecewakan~! Makasi reviewnya ya~!

**~Next~**

**Kyoura Kagamine**

Author : E-Eh? Gomeeeen ya kalau kurang memuaskan! Heheehe, tapi chapter ini, Author uda usahain panjangin. Semoga memuaskan deh~! Hehehe, mereka emang kasihan #geleng-geleng. Yosh! Saia ga lupa apdet kok~! Arigato reviewnya ya~!

**~Next~**

**Pull**

Mayu : Aku... Aneh #pundung.

Author : Hahaha, Author liat di covernya emang imut~! Tapi lagi dalam pemesanan, belum dateng. Hehehe. #dor. Saia juga bakal mimisan deh keanya. Hahaha. P-Pendek ya...? G-Gomen ya... Tapi di chapter ini Saia udah panjangin, dan uda berusaha apdet cepet juga~! Makasi reviewnya~!

**~Next~**

**BakaKuro**

Author : W-Waaaa... Gomeeen kalo pendek ya! T-Tapi di chapter ini Saia uda berusaha panjangin! S-Semoga memuaskan ya! K-Kalau ga memuaskan, m-maaf. Hahaha, arigato tetep suka ya!

Mayu : Author sedang kesambet setan cinta~. Makanya dia apdet cepet. #dilempar bakiak sama Author.

Author : Hahaah, iyaa~. Ini apdet~! Makasi reviewnya ya~!

**~Next~**

**RaiOnna**

Author : E-Eh.. Makasi pujiannya~ #melayang-layang sambil nangis bahagia. Iiihh.., saia ga mau pake golok. Lagipula itu masih mahal, ada yang lebih murah? #dor. Hahaha, ga apa-apa kok! Review dari semua orang, termasuk dari Rai-chan itu sangat berarti buat Saia~! Malah Saia seneng ada yang mau review~! XD. IFA? Waah... ._. Saia kurang ngerti soal itu. Sebenarnya pengen, tapi liat dulu deh~! Soalnya Saia ga ngerti soal itu. Hehehe, makasi reviewnya ya~!

**~Next~**

**Reika G Nirwana**

Author : Yah! Ini uda di apdet! Arigato reviewnya! Dan ini apdet~!

**~Next~**

**Readers**

Author : Aku... di bilang pelit... Ahhh! Gomen deh kalo kependekan~! Tapi chapter ini uda Saia panjangin, meski ga panjang-panjang amat. Tapi smoga memuaskan deh~! Gomen ya~! Arigato uda review~.

**~Makasi semua reviewnya~**

**###**

**.**

**Go~**

**Disclaimer : **

**1. Vocaloid is not mine. But this story is mine.**

**.**

**Warning : **

**1. Typo(s). **

**2. Alur terlalu cepat. **

**3. Pendeskripsian kurang. **

**4. Terlalu banyak pergantian PoV.**

**5. GaJe.**

**.**

**Baby Sitter Love**

**Chapter 9 : Sekamar dan Tour?**

**.**

**Created & Produced by Chisami Fuka**

**.**

**Ga suka? Jangan baca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal PoV

"Bagaimana kalau... Ketika kau mencintai seseorang, tapi orang itu malah menyuruhmu untuk menjauhinya?" tanya Len. Sekarang, giliran Rin yang terdiam.

"Bukankah itu menyakitkan?" tanya Len lagi.

"Aku..." jawab Rin gantung. "Aku tidak tahu..." lanjutnya. "Karena aku belum pernah merasakannya. Tapi kalau aku jadi orang itu, jika aku benar-benar mencintai seseorang, aku tetap akan mengejarnya meskipun dia menyuruhku menjauhinya, aku akan terus mengejarnya hingga cintaku padanya habis..." lanjut Rin panjang.

Len terbelalak, itu berarti, Len masih mempunyai harapan'kan? Rin sendiri yang mengatakannya, Rin sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Len boleh terus mengejarnya meski Rin tidak mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Begitu ya..." balas Len. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu lagi?" tanya Len. "Apa?" balas Rin. Dia sudah lupa tentang menyuruh Len untuk menjauhinya.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" tanya Len. "... Gak ada jawaban," jawab Rin ga nyambung dan langsung pergi.

"Hm..." gumam Len sambil tersenyum. Barusan... Rin memberinya harapan 'kan?

Rin PoV

Rasanya... Ada yang aneh saat Len menanyakan hal tadi. Tapi... Ya sudahlah.

_Sukiyo kirai wakannai kirai_

_Sukida igai arienai sukida!_

_Suki to kirai wakannai tomarenai_

_Suki Ki— _

"Moshi moshi..." jawabku. "Rin?" panggil suara seberang.

"Ya?" tanyaku balik. Yang menelepon adalah Ba-san.

"Ah, Rin. Hari ini, Ba-san dan Ji-san akan pulang telat ya, pekerjaan kami menumpuk. Maaf ya..." kata Ba-san to-the-point. "O-Oh... Iya ga apa-apa. Tapi bagaimana dengan Lenka?" tanya Rin.

"Hmm... Ba-san rasa Lenka akan mengerti, ah sudah dulu ya, pekerjaan Ba-san banyak. Sampai'kan salam Ji-san dan Ba-san pada Lenka, dan hati-hati di rumah ya. Jaa ne~"

"C-Chotto— "

TUUT TUUT

"Bagaimana dengan Len...?" gumamku. Ini juga sudah jam 8 malam...

Aku segera turun dan mencari Lenka. "Lenka-chan..." panggilku ketika memasuki kamar Lenka. "Ya?" tanya Lenka.

Dia sedang bermain dengan Len. Aku menghampiri mereka.

"Kata Kaa-san dan Tou-san Lenka, mereka akan pulang malam hari ini," jelasku langsung. Lenka terdiam sebentar, "K-Kira-kira, jam berapa pulangnya?" tanya Lenka. "Hmm, Nee-chan juga ga tau, tapi katanya bakalan malam," jawabku. Lenka langsung diam, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ada Nee-chan kok," hiburku. Dia hanya mengangguk. "Padahal, Lenka mau makan malam sama Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan..." ucap Lenka sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Mungkin hari ini ga bisa makan bareng, tapi besok bisa kok. Cuma sehari aja 'kan?" hiburku lagi. Lenka mengangguk. "Len-chan makan malam di sini ya?" pinta Lenka.

"E-Eh...?"

Normal PoV

Rin langsung memberikan tatapan 'Sekarang sudah jam 8 malam,' pada Len. 'Mau gimana? Terima atau tolak?' balas tatapan Len. 'Terserah,' balas Rin.

"Iya," jawab Len akhirnya. Lenka hanya bersorak gembira dan mereka pergi ke dapur. Ah, mereka makan masakan Len.

"Hehehe... Kayak makan sama Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan juga," ucap Lenka di sela-sela makannya. Rin dan Len langsung memerah. Kalau di bilang Kaa-san dan Tou-san, itu berarti mereka suami-istri 'kan? Len cukup bahagia di bilang seperti itu. Tapi entahlah dengan Rin.

Selesai makan, sekitar jam delapan lewat. "Kau belum pulang?" tanya Rin ketika Len mau menyuci piring yang mereka pakai barusan. "Eh? Tunggu aku selesai nyuci ini saja," jawab Len sambil mulai mencuci piring-piring itu. "Oh... Iya," jawab Rin kemudian pergi ke kamar Lenka.

Selesai menyuci, Len berpikir untuk pamit. Karna sekarang sudah sangat malam, hampir jam 9 malam.

'Kalau aku pulang, berarti sisa Rin dan Lenka di rumah?' batin Len tiba-tiba. 'Kalau cuma ada perempuan di rumah, bukannya itu bahaya...? Nanti kemalingan gimana...?' batin Len makin kalut.

Dia mengetuk pintu kamar Lenka dan dibukakan oleh Rin. Lenka sendiri sudah berbaring di kasurnya.

"B-Boleh aku tunggu Ba-san dan Ji-san pulang, baru aku pulang? Bahaya loh kalau cuma ada kalian di rumah," tanya Len. Sebelum Rin menjawab, Lenka langsung memotong perkataannya.

"Len-chan mau nginap di sini?" tanya Lenka senang. 'Siapa bilang?' batin Rin.

"B-Bukan nginap, tapi tunggu sampai Kaa-san dan Tou-san Lenka pulang." jelas Len.

"Yakin? Udah malam loh. Ga apa-apa juga hanya aku dan Lenka di rumah," ucap Rin. "Yakin kok," jawab Len.

"Terserah," jawab Rin. Len lalu masuk dan mengobrol dengan Lenka. Sedangkan Rin kembali ke kamarnya.

"Hehehe, gimana hubungannya dengan Rin-nee?" tanya Lenka. 'Dasar... Pikiran anak jaman sekarang...' batin Len.

"Biasa aja," jawab Len. Setelah mengobrol beberapa lama, Lenka memanggil Rin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin sambil berdiri di depan pintu kamar Lenka. "Lenka mau tidur sama Rin-nee..." pinta Lenka. Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam, sudah lewat dari jam tidur Lenka.

"Oh... Bentar ya," ucap Rin kemudian ke kamarnya dan mengambil bantal, guling, selimut dan beberapa keperluannya saat tidur dan membawanya ke kamar Lenka. Tanpa ingat ada Len di sana.

Setelah sampai di kamar Lenka, Rin menaruh semua barangnya di atas kasur Lenka yang muat untuk 2-3 orang.

"Len-chaaan juga tidur sini!" ucap Lenka sambil menepuk tempat sampingnya yang kosong. Len langsung salah tingkah. Mana mungkin dia tidur sekasur dengan Rin? Meski ada Lenka sih. Tapi tetap aja ga boleh 'kan?

"Len-chan di sini saja ya," ucap Len sambil menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping kasur Lenka. "Hmph! Iya deh..." cibir Lenka. Sudah jam 9.30 malam.

"Oyasumi, Rin-nee, Len-chan," ucap Lenka kemudian terlelap. Setelah Lenka tertidur, Len hanya duduk di kursi sambil mendengar lagu melalui headseat yang di pasangnya. Dan Rin juga mendengar lagu dari earphone yang di pasangnya.

Rin tidak mungkin tidur sedangkan Len masih di sana 'kan?

10 menit...

20 menit...

30 menit...

TENG! Tepat jam 10 malam. Ba-san dan Ji-san belum pulang juga.

10 menit...

20 menit...

Terlalu lama, kita skip aja~

**Skip~1 jam kemudian~11.00 PM**

Di dalam rumah itu, masih saja hanya ada 3 orang. Itu berarti Ba-san dan Ji-san belum pulang juga.

Sementara orang-orang yang berada di dalam rumah, sudah terlelap. Rin, Len, dan Lenka sudah tertidur. Okeh, bisa dibilang, kalau Len dan Rin hari ini tidur **sekamar**, tapi **bukan sekasur.**

**Skip~2 jam kemudian~01.00 AM**

Kriieet

Bunyi pintu rumah di buka. Terlihat dua orang berjalan perlahan-lahan masuk. Ah, mereka bukan pencuri, melainkan Ba-san dan Ji-san.

Tuk

Lampu ruang tamu di hidupkan. Terlihat Ba-san dan Ji-san dengan penampilan agak berantakan di sana. Ah, pasti mereka kecapean.

"Apa Rin dan Lenka sudah tidur ya?" tanya Ba-san sambil berbisik. "Lihat saja," jawab Ji-san.

Mereka kemudian berjalan sambil berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara terlalu keras agar tidak mengganggu.

Cklek

Ba-san memutar knop pintu kamar Lenka dan mendorongnya hingga terbuka dengan pelan. Ji-san berada di belakangnya.

"Rin tidur di sini ya...?" gumam Ba-san. "L-Loh...? Len?" gumam Ba-san kemudian saat melihat Len duduk di kursi dan menutup matanya. Dia tertidur, bukan mati.

"Ternyata Len menemani mereka..." gumam Ji-san. Kemudian mereka menutup pintu dan melakukan apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Ji-san pergi ke dapur dan Ba-san ke kamar tamu, kemudian mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti Len. "Terima kasih sudah menemani mereka," gumam Ba-san pelan pada Len yang tertidur.

Setelah itu, Ba-san melihat Lenka dan Rin dulu. Setelah memastikan tidak ada apa-apa lagi, dia baru keluar.

~Baby Sitter Love~

**Esoknya (Normal PoV)**

"Ungh..." Len mengerang pelan lalu membuka matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sebentar sambil mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Gawat..." gumamnya setelah mengingat apa yang terjadi. Dia segera menoleh ke arah tempat tidur Lenka. Lenka dan Rin masih tidur di sana.

Lalu Len bangkit berdiri, menyebabkan selimutnya terjatuh dan membuat suara, meski tidak terlalu keras.

Dia segera mengambil handphonenya dan melihat jam yang tertera di sana.

Jam 5.28 AM. Pertanda masih pagi. Dengan perlahan-lahan, dia keluar dari kamar itu dengan muka memerah. 'Tidur sekamar dengan Rin...?' batinnya. Hei Len, meski sekamar, tapi belum sekasur. Ingat itu.

BLAM

Len menutup pintu kamar Lenka pelan. Dan menengok sekeliling. Semua lampu masih padam, hanya lampu dapur yang menyala. Segera, Len berjalan ke dapur dan melihat Ba-san sedang memasak di sana.

"Ah, Len? Sudah bangun?" tanya Ba-san ketika melihat Len berdiri di pintu dapur dengan penampilan berantakan layaknya orang yang baru bangun tidur. Memang sih, Len baru bangun tidur.

"O-Ohayou, Ba-san." sapa Len pelan. "Hahaha, ohayou juga, Len-kun. Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah bangun?" balas Ba-san sambil tertawa kecil dan bertanya pada Len.

Len menjadi kikuk. Memang, biasanya dia bangun sekitar jam 5.40 pagi gitu. Mungkin karena dia barusan tidur dengan posisi yang kurang menyenangkan?

"Hahaha, Len makan dan mandi di sini saja, soal keperluanmu di sekolah nanti, Ji-san akan mengantarmu ke tempat tinggalmu sebentar kemudian mengantarmu ke sekolah juga." jelas Ba-san panjang. "A-Ah, aku pulang sendiri saja." tolak Len. Ba-san menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula tidak cukup waktu kalau kau mau pulang sekarang dengan berjalan kaki'kan? Tidak masalah kok," bantah Ba-san. Len hanya mengangguk pelan.

"T-Terima kasih banyak," ucap Len. Ba-san hanya tersenyum. "Ah, Len. Bisa bangunkan Rin sekarang? Kalian harus berangkat awal jika ingin singgah ke apartementmu sebentar." pinta Ba-san. Len hanya mengangguk dan pergi membangunkan Rin. Jadi dia kembali ke kamar Lenka.

"R-Rin... Bangun..." panggil Len pelan dengan jarak 5 meter dari tempat Rin tidur. Dia tidak berani dekat-dekat dengan Rin ketika tidur.

Rin hanya diam dan masih tidur. "Rin... Bangun..." panggilnya lagi dengan suara yang agak keras. Rin masih tidur.

"Rin..." panggil Len lagi sambil mendekat kemudian menggoncangkan tubuh Rin. "Berisik!" teriak Rin pelan sambil melempar bantalnya ke Len.

"T-Tapi ini sudah pagi loh..." ucap Len. Bantal yang di lempar Rin sudah ada di tangannya.

Rin membuka matanya lalu menatap orang yang membangunkannya dengan tajam. Sesaat kemudian, Rin menjerit.

TAP TAP TAP

CKLEK

"A-Ada apa?" tanya Ji-san sambil memegang sebuah tongkat golf dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar Lenka, begitu juga Ba-san, hanya saja, dia memegang sebuah panci.

"K-Kenapa ada dia disini?!" tanya Rin setengah kaget sambil menunjuk seekor makhluk shota yang unyu-unyu dengan muka inoccent yang sedang menatap Rin.

"B-Bukannya tadi malam Len juga tidur di sini ya...?" tanya Ba-san kembali. Rin langsung terdiam dan berlari ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan semua yang ada di situ terheran-heran. Termasuk Lenka yang terbangun akibat teriakkan Rin tadi.

Rin PoV

TAP TAP TAP

Aku berlari menaiki tangga rumah dan masuk ke kamarku.

"U-Uwaaaaaah! Kenapa aku jadi begini...?" gumamku langsung. M-Maksudku... Kenapa aku langsung merasa.. Tidak enak saat aku tahu aku dan Len tidur sekamar. Dia tidak menyentuhku'kan selama aku tidur?

Aku segera memeriksa pakaianku, masih sama seperti ketika aku tertidur kemarin. Syukurlah...

Tok Tok Tok

"S-Siapa?" tanyaku ketika mendengar pintu kamarku di ketuk. "Ini Lenka~!" jawab suara itu. Aku segera membuka pintuku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Lenka menggosok matanya sebentar. Rambutnya berantakan, juga baju tidurnya berlengan panjang serta celana panjang berwarna putih bermotif pita-pita oren yang sangat lucu. Dan itu melengkapi penampilannya yang manis. Uh... Menggemaskan~!

"Kaa-chan nyuluh Rin-nee cepet mandi. Nanti harus blangkat awal..." gumamnya. Hahahaha, sepertinya dia belum terbiasa lagi memakai huruf 'r'.

"I-Iya..." jawabku. Aku segera mengambil handuk dan mandi di kamar mandi pribadiku. Setelah selesai, aku keluar dan mengunci pintu kamarku, sepertinya Lenka sudah turun.

Setelah memakai seragam Crypton Academy, aku langsung bersisir.

"Kau manis..."

E-Eh...? Tiba-tiba... Perkataan Piko kemarin terdengar di kepalaku lagi. Manis...?

Dia mengatakanku manis saat penampilanku berbeda... Tidak seperti saat di sekolah.

Aku mencoba mengurai rambutku dan menyisirnya dengan rapi. Poniku yang biasa kujepit ke samping, kubiarkan terjuntai di depan juga. Poniku tidak panjang, mungkin hanya sebatas alis mataku. Setelah itu, aku memakai kacamataku.

T-Tidak buruk juga... Kalau aku berpenampilan begini, m-mungkin saja Piko akan suka... Dan aku tidak akan di omeli Teto karena penampilanku hanya itu-itu saja.

T-Tunggu! Aku tidak suka pada Piko. . .Piko. Titik.

Jadi... Anggap saja aku berpenampilan begini agar tidak di omelin oleh Teto lagi. Tapi... Biasanya sih... Aku tidak mempedulikan omelan Teto.

Tok Tok Tok

"Ya?" jawabku setengah berteriak agar orang yang mengetuk pintu itu mendengar.

"Rin? Apa sudah selesai? Sarapan sudah siap!" ucap suara itu. Itu suara Ba-san. "Baiklah!" jawabku. Aku segera mengambil tas sekolahku dan kaos kakiku. Dan segera turun untuk sarapan.

"Rin-neeeeeee~!" teriak Lenka dari meja makan saat aku sampai di meja makan. "Ya?" tanyaku. "Hehehe, manggil ajah~" jawabnya. Dasar... Aku hanya mencibir pelan.

Sarapan hari ini, segelas susu dan beberapa lembar(?) roti tawar, Ba-san sudah menyiapkan beberapa toples selai di atas meja. Tinggal di oleskan sendiri sesuai selera.

Ah, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di sarapan pagi hari ini. Itu karena ada seekor makhluk sok tak berdosa yang ikut makan bersama kami hari ini. Tapi biarkan saja'lah.

"Tumben Rin, rambutmu di urai." ucap Len sambil menatapku dan mengunyah rotinya. "S-Suka-suka aku dong..." gumamku. Dia hanya terkekeh, begitu juga dengan Ba-san dan Ji-san.

Selesai sarapan, Ji-san bilang akan mengantar Len ke apartementnya dulu, baru ke sekolah. Aku sih hanya mengiyakan, ini juga masih pagi.

~Baby Sitter Love~

"Ini apartemen tempat tinggalmu?" tanya Ji-san ketika menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah apartemen tinggi. "Iya," jawab Len. "Baiklah, Ji-san akan tunggu di sini ya." kata Ji-san. Len hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil, kemudian masuk ke dalam apartementnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali dengan seragam sekolah dan tas sekolahnya. Lalu kami berangkat ke sekolah.

**~Sesampainya di sekolah~**

Kriik Kriik Kriik

Sejak Rin dan Len turun dari mobil, hampir seisi sekolah terdiam. Alasannya?

1. Karena Len dan Rin, keluar dari mobil yang sama. Dan;

2. Rin mengurai rambutnya, juga penampilannya tidak se-cupu biasanya.

Untuk alasan kedua, mungkin itu cukup aneh bagi mereka.

Rin hanya berjalan kekelas layaknya tidak ada yang aneh hari ini, begitu juga dengan Len.

BRAK

Rin membuka pintu kelasnya dan masuk kemudian duduk di kursinya, dan Len di sampingnya. Pelajaran belum dimulai. Kira-kira 10 menit lagi, mungkin?

Semuanya tenggelam dengan kesibukkan masing-masing.

Rin yang sedang membaca buku,

Len yang sedang bermain handphone,

Teto dan Mikuo yang belum datang,

dan para murid lain yang sedang me-rumpi'kan tentang rumor yang beredar.

Ah, apakah para readers sudah tahu apa rumor yang sedang beredar? Belum? Ketinggalan jaman lo semua! #Author dilempar sandal jepit.

Yah... Rumor yang sedang beredar adalah 'Len dan Mikuo punya hubungan lebih dari sahabat.' agak menjijikan ya...? Entahlah... Author juga berpikir begitu. #dilempar lagi.

Tapi, rumor yang mereka dengar berbeda jauh dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Ada yang sudah mulai menebak kalau Len dan Rin berpacaran. Tapi itu hanya **menebak**.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Teto dan Mikuo datang. Mereka mengobrol seperti biasa. Layaknya sahabat sejak kecil. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

Pelajaran pertama, Fisika. Siapa gurunya? Yak! Tepat sekali! (Readers : perasaan... Kami belum jawab apa-apa deh...).

Kamui Gakupo-sensei. Guru entah perempuan atau laki-laki. Tentu saja kalian sudah tahu fisiknya.

Sementara sensei mereka tercintah sedang menjelaskan pelajaran dengan semangatnya di depan, para murid yang hadir di situ hanya mengobrol seakan-akan sensei mereka hanyalah seekor lalat yang sedang berdengung.

Termasuk Rin. Dia sibuk mengobrol-ria dengan Piko. Len? Bengong. Mayu? Mengobrol dengan Neru dan Miku. Teto dan Mikuo? Sedang bermain 'jan-ken-pon', atau yang lazim di sebut di Indonesia adalah 'gunting-batu-kertas'. Bahasa Inggris? 'Scrissors-rock-paper'. Bahasa Mandarin? 'jian, shi, zhang'. Bahasa Jerman? 'schere, stein, papier'. Bahasa Spanyol? 'Lo kira gue gugel translate apah?' #dibantai rame-rame.

Di sela-sela(?) penjelasan Gakupo-sensei yang tidak di perhatikan muridnya sama sekali, Luka-sensei tiba-tiba masuk. Semua murid langsung diam.

Mereka mengobrol sebentar, tiba-tiba para sensei itu menoleh ke arah para murid. "2 minggu lagi, kelas X akan mengadakan tour. Kita akan mengadakan tour di Kyoto selama 3 hari 3 malam. Dan kita akan menyewa penginapan di sana. 1 kamar penginapan minimal 4 orang dan maksimal 5 orang. Harap segera kumpulkan daftar anggota kamar kalian. Anggota kamarnya tidak boleh cowo-cewe! Hanya boleh sesama jenis(?)!. Kumpulkan pada Gumi-san. Gumi-san, tolong bantuannya." ucap Luka-sensei. Gumi hanya mengangguk.

Kelas langsung menjadi ribut. "Ah, lalu, setelah selesai istirahat pertama, berkumpul di aula. Ada yang harus di sampaikan lagi." lanjut Luka-sensei. Semuanya mengangguk lalu Luka-sensei keluar dari kelas itu.

"Rinniiieeeeeh~! Sekamar ya!" teriak Teto ga kalah keras dengan murid lainnya yang sedang heboh soal tour itu. Rin hanya mengangguk. Semuanya mungkin bergembira, kecuali Mayu yang sedang patah hati.

Dan butuh lebih dari 5 menit untuk Gakupo-sensei agar bisa menenangkan kelasnya.

**Istirahat~**

"Rinny~! Kita harus mencari 3 orang lagi untuk sekamar dengan kita! Lebih ramai lebih seru!" ucap Teto bersemangat. "Iya-iya. Terserah padamu saja," jawab Rin. Mereka kemudian berjalan ke kantin, tanpa Len dan Mikuo. Karena kedua cowo cakep itu sedang sibuk dengan permintaan Gakupo-sensei yang meminta—lebih tepatnya memaksa mereka membawakan buku ke kantor guru.

Setelah sampai dikantin, mereka langsung duduk. "Nah, mau cari siapa?" tanya Rin. Teto berpikir sebentar. "Hmm... Aku tidak tahu juga..." gumam Teto. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah bohlam berwarna merah(?) di atas kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau Gumi, SeeU dan Defoko?" tanya Teto. "Terserah saja," ucapnya.

"M-Maaf... Boleh kami sekamar dengan kalian?" tanya seseorang.

~Di sisi lain~

"Aku minta maaf soal kemarin." ucap Len pada Mayu yang sedang duduk di aula. Di sampingnya, ada Neru yang hanya diam sambil bermain handphone.

Mayu membuka mulutnya, "Tidak—..."

_**~To be Continue~**_

Author's Teritorial

Author : Yak, apakah chapter ini masih pendek? Gomen kalo masih kurang memuaskan.

Rin : Ah... Author sedang terkena penyakit cinta. Biarkan sajalah.

Author : Minna~! Selesai baca, jangan lupa review ya~! Lope u all~!


	10. Suki

**Summary : Len, seorang cowo sempurna dan menjadi idola di sekolahnya, bekerja sebagai... Baby Sitter? Rin, cewe berpenampilan di bawah rata-rata dan unpopuler. Lenka, cupid kecil yang menyatukan mereka berdua./Len, sang baby sitter. Lenka, sang baby. Rin, Nee-chan dari sang baby./Chapter 10 : Suki./RnR?**

**.**

Auhtor's Teritorial

Author : MINNA-SAN~! Gomen lama apdet ya, soalnya author bulan lalu sibuuuuk banget.

Rin : Dari persami, les, rapat OSIS, lomba ini-itu, patah hati dan sekarang author sudah tidak sibuk lagi. Itu katanya...

Miku : Ya... Daripada banyak ngomong lagi, bales ripiunya dulu deh! Oh ya, sebelumnya, bagi reviewers yang punya akun, author uda bales lewat PM. Dan bagi yang mereview tanpa akun, author akan balas di sini~

**###**

**BakaKuro**

Hehehe, iya. T-Tapi... Gomen ya apdetnya lama~. Kapan Rin suka sama Len? Kapan-kapan~ #dor. Yosh, makasi ya reviewnya. Ini apdet~. Gomen apdetnya lama~.

**~Next~**

**Pull**

Hahaha, iya. Saia emang suka nyiksa Mayu #dor. Ternyata Pull-san hentai mind juga ya #smirk #dor. Hahaha, arigato reviewnya, gomen ya apdetnya lama~. L-Lalu, jangan panggil Saia 'Chisami-sama', panggil aja 'Chisami-san ato Chisami-chan' ya~ :).

**~Next~**

**nyan-nyaanX3**

Hahaha, iya. Tenang, Rin ga akan suka sama Piko kok #eh?.

Kilat + petir? Badai dong...? Hahaha...

Okeh, makasi reviewnya & gomen lama apdet ya~.

**~Next~**

**Momo kuro**

B-Baru pertama kali...? Wah... Saia jadi ga enak ni... Baru pertama baca di fandom Voca, tapi uda dapet fict Saia yang apdetnya udah kayak setaun sekali nih... Hehehe, gomen lama apdet ya~, & makasi reviewnya~!

**###**

**Go~!**

**Disclaimer : **

**1. Vocaloid is not mine. But this story is mine.**

**Warning : **

**1. Typo(s). **

**2. Alur terlalu cepat. **

**3. Pendeskripsian kurang. **

**4. Terlalu banyak pergantian PoV.**

**5. GaJe.**

**.**

**Baby Sitter Love**

**Chapter 10 : Suki**

**.**

**Created & Produced by Chisami Fuka**

**.**

**Ga suka? Jangan baca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal PoV

"Aku minta maaf soal kemarin." ucap Len pada Mayu yang sedang duduk di aula. Di sampingnya, ada Neru yang hanya diam sambil bermain handphone.

Mayu membuka mulutnya, "Tidak—..."

"Len?" panggil seseorang dengan keras. "Yo! Napain kau disini?" tanya orang itu sambil menghampiri Len.

"J-Jadi?" tanya Len pada Mayu tanpa menghirau'kan panggilan dan pertanyaan dari orang itu—Mikuo.

"Tidak masalah! Aku mengerti kok," jawab Mayu sambil tersenyum. Len hanya menghela nafas, "Baguslah," ucapnya lalu langsung pergi. Dan Mikuo mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku mengerti..." gumam Mayu lagi. Ekspresinya tidak bisa di baca, antara marah, menakutkan dan tertawa. Neru sendiri hanya pura-pura tidak menghiraukan Mayu.

Neru dan Miku, mereka sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti keinginan Mayu selama Mayu tidak melakukan hal yang kelewatan batas. Juga agar orang tua mereka tidak di tindas lagi.

Sementara di tempat Rin dan Teto. Terlihat mereka berdua sedang mengobrol dengan Miku.

"Baiklah, terima kasih ya~!" ucap Miku sambil berlari pergi. Dia baru saja menanyakan bahwa apakah dia dan Mayu juga Neru boleh sekamar dengan Rin dan Teto. Rin dan Teto hanya setuju saja.

Beberapa lama kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi, dan mereka berkumpul di aula.

"Perhatian semuanya!" ucap sang kepala sekolah di atas panggung aula. Sang Kepala sekolah menjelaskan apa saja yang akan dan harus di lakukan saat tour mereka nanti. Dari barang yang boleh dan harus sampai barang yang tidak boleh di bawa.

"Baiklah, yang terakhir, kalian juga akan mengadakan Pentas Seni. Para murid dipersilahkan untuk mendaftarkan diri untuk mengisi acara pensi. Kalau ada pertanyaan, kalian bisa bertanya pada Megurine Luka-sensei. Megurine Luka-sensei, ada yang ingin di sampaikan tentang pentas seni lagi?" ucap kepala sekolah sambil bertanya. Luka-sensei langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan naik ke atas panggung kemudian mengambil microphone.

"Perhatian semuanya, untuk pengisi acara pentas seni nanti, Saya juga sudah memilih beberapa murid untuk mengisi acara. Antara lain adalah Mayu dari X A, Utatane Piko dari X A, Aoki dari X C, SeeU dari X A, Luna dari X B, Kagamine Len dari X A, dan Naegino Rin dari X A. Tapi itu bukan berarti hanya mereka yang mengisi acara. Yang lain boleh mendaftar pada pada koordinator pentas seni juga. Di harapkan partisipasinya dalam acara pentas seni kali ini, sekian." jelas Luka-sensei.

Setelah beberapa penjelasan lainnya, para murid di persilahkan latihan untuk persiapan pentas seni mereka. Meski masih lama. Tapi kalau soal pentas seni, Crypton Academy memang nomor satu. Hampir semua murid di situ berbakat.

Dan ketujuh murid tadi—Len, Rin, Mayu, Piko, SeeU, Aoki dan Luna. Akan di ajari langsung oleh Luka-sensei. Mungkin bisa di bilang mereka adalah murid spesial untuk mengisi acara pentas seni nanti?

"Baiklah anak-anak, sebelumnya, apakah ada yang keberatan karena Sensei minta untuk mengisi acara?" tanya Luka-sensei. Mereka sedang berada di ruang musik. Semuanya menggeleng.

"Baguslah, kalian terpilih karena menurut Sensei, kalian punya bakat yang bisa di gunakan untuk acara pentas seni nanti." ucap Luka-sensei ramah.

"Bakat?" gumam Rin. Yang lain juga tidak kalah heran, mungkin ke-enam murid tadi mempunyai bakat. Tapi Rin? Mereka tidak pernah melihat Rin menari, membaca puisi, bermain alat musik bahkan menyanyi. Karena Rin tidak terlalu menonjol. Tapi semua hanya memilih untuk diam.

"Baiklah, pertama, Utatane Piko dan Naegino Rin, apakah kalian bisa berduet untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu? Sensei akan mengajari kalian lagu tersebut nanti," tanya Luka-sensei. Rin dan Piko hanya bertatapan sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

"Kedua, Kagamine Len dan SeeU juga akan berduet. Lalu Aoki dan Luna akan solo. Ah ya, Mayu akan berduet dengan Rin juga nanti. Lalu Len akan berduet dengan Rin. Lalu Len, Rin, dan Piko akan menyanyi solo. SeeU dan Aoki akan berduet. Luna akan berduet dengan Mayu juga. Ada pertanyaan?" jelas Luka-sensei. Semuanya langsung diam.

Nampaknya mereka bingung karena penjelasan Luka-sensei agak berantakan. "Ah, Saya akan bagi'kan daftarnya saja." ucap Luka-sensei yang nampaknya sadar lalu mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dan membagikannya.

1. Utatane Piko ft. Naegino Rin-Romeo & Cinderella

2. Kagamine Len ft. SeeU-Yakusoku no Hana

3. Aoki ft. Luna-Skeleton Life

4. Mayu & Naegino Rin-Promise

5. Kagamine Len & Naegino Rin-Suki Kirai & Magnet

6. Kagamine Len-Spice!

7. Naegino Rin-Kokoro

8. Utatane Piko-Pon Pon Pon

9. SeeU & Aoki-Kienai Hitomi

10. Mayu & Luna-Hello, how are you?

Jadwal latihan : Mulai tanggal xx-xx-xx latihan akan diadakan setelah pulang sekolah.

Semua itu adalah tulisan Luka-sensei dan difotocopy. "Ada yang keberatan?" tanya Luka-sensei. Len langsung menggeleng disco(?). Ya, karena dia akan berduet dengan Rin 2 kali.

Ah ya, mereka masih belum tahu lagu seperti apa yang akan mereka nyanyi'kan nanti.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu, yang pertama, Piko dan Rin, ini lirik lagu yang akan kalian nyanyikan." ucap Luka-sensei sambil membagikan lembaran kertas pada Piko dan Rin. Kemudian membagikan lirik lagu yang akan dinyanyikan para murid itu masing-masing juga.

Len membaca lirik lagu pertama yang akan dia nyanyikan. 'Yakusoku no Hana', kemudian ada 'Suki Kirai', 'Magnet' dan 'Spice!'. 'Kenapa lagunya semua tentang cinta dan... Ada lagu yang perv?' batin Len sambil membaca lirik lagunya.

Latihan pun dimulai, pertama Piko dan Rin. Mereka menyanyikan lagu yang di ajar'kan oleh Luka-sensei. Ah, semua yang ada di situ hanya terpaku dengan suara Rin. Mereka baru pertama kali melihat dan mendengar Rin menyanyi, Luka-sensei hanya tersenyum puas, mengetahui pilihannya tidak salah.

Di susul oleh Len, SeeU, dan yang lainnya.

Ketika Len dan Rin menyanyikan lagu 'Magnet'. Yang lain hanya terkekeh pelan, sementara Mayu cemburu berat dan Piko...? Agak cemburu. Kenapa? Karena dia meyukai Rin. Mereka berlatih sampai pulang.

"Baiklah anak-anak, latihan selesai, latihan di rumah lagi ya," ucap Luka-sensei. Para murid hanya mengangguk lalu kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

KREET

Len membuka pintu kelasnya, di belakangnya ada Rin, Mayu, SeeU dan Piko.

"Ah, kalian sudah kembali," ucap Gumi yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya SeeU. "Hehehe, katanya tadi, setiap kelas di tantang untuk mengadakan pentas seni perkelas. Dan tantangan itu kita terima." jelas Gumi. Len, Rin, Mayu, Piko dan SeeU hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Jadi? Kelas kita akan mengadakan acara apa?" tanya Piko. Gumi tersenyum. "Kita akan mengadakan drama~!" ucapnya bersemangat. Di sambut sorakkan dari murid di kelas.

"Drama apa?" tanya Len tidak kalah penasaran. "Dramanya adalah 'Snow White'." ucap Gumi. "Pemerannya?" tanya Mayu.

"Berdasarkan voting kelas. Pemeran utama Snow Whitenya adalah Rin, pangerannya adalah Len, pemburunya adalah Piko, dan ibu tirinya adalah Mayu, cermin ajaibnya Mikuo. Sisanya adalah para kurcaci dan juga yang lainnya~!" jelas Gumi riang.

"H-Hah?" Len, Rin, Mayu dan Piko kaget. "Sudahlah, ini keputusan kelas! Tidak boleh di ubah." ucap Gumi. "Lalu soal latihan, kita akan latihan di mana?" tanya Teto. "Oh iya ya..." gumam Gumi. Semuanya berpikir sebentar,

"A-Ano, bagaimana kalau di rumahku saja? Kurasa rumahku muat untuk kita latihan." usul Piko. "Baiklah! Kita akan latihan di rumah Piko." ucap Gumi langsung. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sisanya kita bicarakan besok, sekarang sudah lewat jam pulang. Jaa ne minna~!" ucap Gumi. Lalu para murid keluar kelas.

"Rinny~! Hari ini aku ke rumahmu ya~!" ucap Teto sambil menghampiri Rin yang sedang mengemas barangnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Rin. "Memangnya ga boleh ya?" tanya Teto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Mikuo yang dari tadi melihatnya hanya bisa ber-blushing-ria melihat sikap pujaan hatinya yang menurutnya manis itu.

"Boleh kok..." jawab Rin. "Oh ya! Mikuo juga ikut ya!" seru Teto kemudian. "Terserah saja," jawab Rin cuek. Kemudian, mereka berjalan keluar kelas.

"Nee nee nee Rin. Tadi napain aja?" tanya Teto sambil berjalan bersama Rin. Di belakang mereka, ada Len dan Mikuo.

"Cuma di suruh ngisi acara, nyanyi." jawab Rin. "Owh... Aku sama Mikuo juga daftar buat ngisi acara loh~!" ucap Teto lagi.

"Oh ya? Kalian mau isi acara apa?" tanya Rin. "Hmm.. Kami akan nyanyi~! Lihat saja nanti~!" ucap Teto bersemangat. Setelah itu, mereka hanya mengobrol selama perjalanan ke rumah Rin.

"Jadi? Kalian akan duet?" tanya Len yang ternyata menguping pembicaraan dua gadis itu. Mikuo hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku juga... Mau nembak Teto pas tour nanti..." gumam Mikuo pelan sambil blushing berat.

.

.

.

"HAH?!" teriak Len keras yang entah congek atau apa. "Ada apa?" tanya Teto saat mendengar Len berteriak. "T-Tidak ada apa-apa. Hehehehe," ucap Mikuo sambil mengisyaratkan Len untuk diam. "Owh..."

"Jangan teriak dong!" sewot Mikuo. "Hehehe, maaf-maaf. Tapi, kau serius nih?" tanya Len kemudian. Mikuo hanya mengangguk mantap. "Aku ingin segera mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Lagipula, kalau perasaan ini di tahan lebih lama lagi, rasanya susah." gumam Mikuo. "Baiklah, semoga beruntung ya! Hahaha," ucap Len sambil mendoakan Mikuo.

Di sisi lain, Len juga memikirkan bagaimana perasaan sesungguhnya pada Rin. Apa dia betul-betul mencintai Rin, atau hanya sekedar 'suka'.

**~Skip~**

"Tadaima,"

"Permisi~!"

Ucap Len dan Rin bersamaan saat Rin membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Okaeri, ah. Ada temannya Rin juga, selamat datang." balas Ba-san saat melihat Rin dan temannya.

"Uwaaaah~! Teto-chii~!" teriak Lenka saat melihat Teto. "Hahaha, hai, Lenka-chan~!" sapa Teto. Lenka langsung berlari pelan ke arah Teto dan memeluk kakinya.

"Ba-san, Rin main di kamar Rin ya," ucap Rin. Ba-san hanya mengangguk. "Oh ya, mau minum apa?" tanya Ba-san sebelum Rin, Teto, dan Mikuo menghilang di ujung tangga atas. Len? Dia harus membantu Lenka membereskan bukunya dulu sebelum Lenka pergi ke kamar Rin nanti.

"Apa saja boleh." jawab Teto. "Baiklah,"

Saat sampai di depan pintu kamar Rin, Teto dan Rin langsung masuk. Sementara Mikuo diam di luar. Cowo masuk ke kamar cewe? Ayolah Mikuo... Len saja berani masuk.

"Nee? Mikuo? Napain di luar? Masuk aja," ajak Teto. Mikuo hanya mengangguk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar Rin.

Sementara Rin dan Teto mengobrol sambil duduk di atas kasur, Mikuo hanya duduk di atas sofa dan bermain handphonenya. Sampai Len datang dengan nampan berisi'kan minuman. Di sampingnya(atau bawah?), ada Lenka juga yang sedang membawa nampan berisi beberapa piring kue.

"Silahkan~!" ucap Lenka sambil meletakkan nampannya di atas meja di bantu oleh Len. "Manisnya~!" ucap Teto sambil memeluk Lenka dengan gemas. 'Aku juga mau di peluk...' batin Mikuo.

"Itu siapa?" tanya Lenka yang baru sadar saat melihat Mikuo. "Hatsune Mikuo, temannya Rin-nee juga~," jawab Teto. "Owh... Rambut ijo, tas ijo, ijo-ijo kayak hulk loh..." gumam Lenka inoccent dan bisa di dengar semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara Mikuo hanya bisa pundung.

"Hahaha, j-jadi, lagu apa yang akan kalian nyanyi'kan nanti?" tanya Teto sambil menyeka air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Rin mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari tasnya dan menunjukkannya pada Teto. Teto memperhatikan dengan seksama isi lirik lagu tersebut. "Semua lagunya tentang cinta... Kecuali lagu untuk Rin solo nanti..." gumam Teto.

"Iya. Lalu, kalian nanti akan duet lagu apa?" tanya Rin balik saat mengingat Teto dan Mikuo juga akan berduet. "Hehehe, judulnya Cendrillon!" ujar Teto bersemangat. Rin tampak berpikir sebentar, "Owh! Cendrillon yang itu ya?" tanya Rin. "Iya!" jawab Teto. "Penyanyi cowonya keren~!" ucap Teto dengan efek bling-blik di sekitarnya. "Iya~! Keren sekali~!" sambung Rin yang juga tidak kalah banyak efek bling-blingnya.

Ah, anggap saja kalau 'Cendrillon' adalah lagu yang terkenal saat itu, dengan penyanyi cowonya yang keren dan cewenya yang cantik.

Setelah lama mengobrol, akhirnya Teto dan Mikuo pamit pulang. Len masih tinggal karena dia harus menjaga Lenka juga.

**~Skip~ Jam 5.57 PM~**

Seperti yang kita semua ketahui, Ba-san dan Ji-san belum pulang saat jam segini.

Lenka sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah, dan Len juga ikutan nonton. Rin berada di kamarnya sejak Teto pulang.

"Oi! Len, mau latihan nyanyi bareng?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba. "Um? Boleh saja," jawab Len langsung.

"Nyanyi? Nyanyi apaan?" tanya Lenka. Rin segera duduk di samping Lenka. "Nyanyi buat ngisi acara di sekolah nanti," jawab Rin. Lenka hanya ber-oh-ria.

Lalu, Len dan Rin mulai latihan bernyanyi. Tanpa alunan musik, nyanyian mereka tetap terdengar sempurna.

Saat mereka menyanyikan lagu 'Magnet', terdengar ucapan mereka agak ragu-ragu, tapi itulah yang harus mereka hilangkan. Mereka harus membiasakan diri mengucapkan lirik lagu itu agar terdengar bagus.

"Keren~!" puji Lenka saat nyanyian Len dan Rin selesai. "Hahaha, terima kasih ya," ucap Rin lembut pada Lenka. Sikap Rin yang lembut pada orang lain, itu yang membuat Len bisa jatuh cinta pada Rin.

'Sepertinya aku betulan suka padanya,' batin Len berbunga-bunga. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Rin dengan nada judes pada Len saat melihat Len menatapnya terus menerus.

"G-Ga ada apa-apa," jawab Len sedikit blushing. Semuanya diam, hanya suara ada suara percakapan orang di TV.

"Kau sudah minta ijin sama Ba-san untuk tidak bekerja beberapa lama?" tanya Rin memecah keheningan. "Belum, kurasa nanti saja," jawab Len. Rin hanya ber-oh-ria sampai tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi.

Len beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membuka'kan pintu.

"Piko? Napain kesini?" tanya Len agak kasar. "Hahaha, tadi aku sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar sini, tiba-tiba ada penjual makanan lewat, aku teringat sama Rin dan Lenka. Jadi aku membelikan mereka makanan. Apa Rin'nya ada di rumah?" tanya Piko.

"Piko?" yang di sebut langsung muncul. "Ah, hai, Rin." sapa Piko. "H-Hai juga. Silahkan masuk." ucap Rin mempersilahkan Piko masuk. "Aku membeli'kan beberapa cemilan untuk kalian," ucap Piko. "Wah... Terima kasih ya," balas Rin.

Setelah itu, Piko bergabung dengan Lenka yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton dan ikut menonton sambil mengobrol dengan Rin dan Lenka.

'Merusak acara berduaku dengan Rin saja...' batin Len kesal. Dia hanya duduk di dapur karena malas bertemu dengan Piko. Tapi beberapa kali dia juga mengintip apa yang Rin dan Piko lakukan. Jaga-jaga agar Piko tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh pada Rin.

**~Skip~06.57~**

NYIIIIIT

PLAK

Terdengar suara dengungan nyamuk dan pukulan tangan. Ah, itu Len yang sedang menepuk nyamuk di dapur.

Sudah semalam ini, Ba-san dan Ji-san belum pulang dan **Piko belum pulang** juga.

Len yang sudah tidak tahan lagi—antara banyaknya jumlah pasukan(?) nyamuk di dapur dan Rin dan Piko yang sedang berduaan(Lenka? Dia tidak banyak ikut campur dalam pembicaraan Rin dan Piko). Len segera bangkit dari kursi dapur dan pergi ke ruang tengah, lalu langsung duduk di samping Lenka.

"Sudah malam, kau belum mau pulang? Bukankah pekerjaanmu sebagai artis tenar itu sangat banyak?" tanya Len kesal pada Piko, atau tepatnya mengusir Piko. "Ah, kurasa aku akan tunggu Ba-san pulang saja, baru aku pulang. Kalau kau mau pulang sekarang juga boleh, biar aku yang menemani Rin dan Lenka." jawab Piko sambil tersenyum.

"A-Aku juga akan menunggu Ba-san pulang!" jawab Len kesal. 'Masa dia menyuruhku pulang? Enak saja...' batin Len kesal tingkat wahid.

'Kalau Ba-san pulang malam... Berarti Piko bisa saja menginap di sini juga dong...?' batin Len lagi.

"Oh ya, Rin. Kau punya orang yang kau suka?" tanya Piko tiba-tiba. Telinga Len langsung menajam(?).

"Hm? Orang yang di suka..." gumam Rin sambil berpikir. Len dan Piko memasang(?) telinganya tajam-tajam(?). Menunggu jawaban dari pujaan hati mereka ini.

"Punya dong!" jawab Rin kemudian. "Oh ya? Siapa?" tanya Piko. "Hehehe... Rahasia~! Itu'kan privasi." jawab Rin.

"Iya deh..." ucap Piko kemudian. "Kalau kau?" tanya Rin balik. Piko mengangguk, "Aku juga punya dong," jawab Piko sambil tersenyum. Rin hanya tertawa pelan tanpa menanyakan siapa yang di sukai Piko.

Len sendiri hanya diam. 'Rin sudah punya orang yang di suka... Siapa ya?' batin Len.

KRIEET

Tiba-tiba, terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka. Len langsung memeriksa siapa yang datang.

"Tadaima," ucap Ba-san tepat saat Len muncul di ruang tamu.

"Ah, Ba-san, okaeri," sambut Len. Ba-san hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum, kemudian masuk.

"Ba-san, selamat malam," ucap Piko sambil bangkit berdiri kemudian menunduk sebagai sopan santun. "Ah, Piko-kun juga ada di sini," ucap Ba-san. "Hahaha, Rin. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya, ini sudah malam." ucap Piko pada Rin. "O-Oh, baiklah," jawab Rin.

"Ba-san, aku pulang dulu ya," ucap Piko pada Ba-san yang sedang berada di dapur. "Eh? Secepat itu? Baiklah, hati-hati ya," ucap Ba-san. Piko kemudian pamit juga pada Lenka dan Len.

'Akhirnya makhluk beruban itu pulang juga...' batin Len. "Kau belum pulang?" tanya Rin. "Aku tunggu Ji-san saja," jawab Len.

Len PoV

"Len-kun, kau sudah makan?" tanya Ba-san tiba-tiba dari dapur. "S-Sudah," jawabku. Ah, sebenarnya aku belum makan, aku hanya sedang tidak mood untuk makan saja.

"Ah ya, Ba-san, mulai besok, Len mungkin akan pulang telat, soalnya ada latihan. Lalu mulai minggu depan, Len ada acara tour di sekolah, jadi untuk sementara Len tidak bisa menjaga Lenka." kataku saat tiba di dapur.

"Nani? Begitu ya..." ucap Ba-san. "Kalau begitu, mulai besok saja Lenka ikut Ba-san ke kantor. Len-kun tolong jaga Rin di rumah ya," lanjut Ba-san.

Seketika, Rin menyemburkan minuman yang baru saja di minumnya. "B-Ba-san, aku tidak apa-apa kok sendirian di rumah." ucap Rin tiba-tiba.

"Ee... No no no. Ba-san tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah. Lagipula Kaa-san dan Tou-sanmu menitipkanmu pada Ba-san karena mereka tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah. Len-kun bisa'kan menemani Rin di rumah? Ba-san akan berusaha pulang cepat," kata Ba-san.

"A-Aku sih bisa. Tapi... Apa Rin mau?" tanyaku balik. Mengingat Rin tidak ingin aku menemaninya'kan?

"Ayolah Rin... Lagipula kalian bisa belajar bersama juga 'kan?" pinta Ba-san. Rin hanya mengangguk dengan muka sebal.

"Hahaha, baguslah..." ucap Ba-san lalu mulai memasak lagi. Beberapa lama kemudian, Ji-san pulang. Lalu aku pamit pulang.

**~Skip~Esoknya~**

Normal PoV (Len Side)

KRIIING

"Ungh..." Len mengerang sedikit lalu membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Ah... Mungkin bagi penggemarnya yang melihatnya sekarang akan nosebleed.

Len sedang duduk. Ya, duduk di atas kasurnya. Tanpa mengenakan baju dan hanya mengenakan sebuah celana hitam panjang. Ah... Itu'loh... Terlihat jelas sekali kalau badannya six-pack. Tangannya berotot. Lalu rambut Len agak acak-acakan meski masih di buat gaya ponytail. Sekian tentang posisi Len.

Len bangkit dari kasurnya dan membuka gorden jendelanya.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

Teriak Len bersamaan dengan objek yang di lihatnya. Author belum beritahu ya? Kalau jendela apartement Len menghadap ke jendela apartement seseorang. Yaitu seorang bibi perawan tua. Apa perlu di beritahu juga kalau bibi perawan tua itu menaruh hati pada Len?

Len segera menutup gorden jendelanya lagi. "Gue ga lihat apa-apa... Gue ga lihat apa-apa... Gue ga lihat apa-apa..." gumam Len merinding.

Apa yang di lihat Len? Bibi perawan tua tadi sedang mengenakan sebuah gaun putih, lalu masker putih menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Len-kuun~! Kau keren~!" teriak bibi itu. Len hanya diam sambil merinding. Setelah dirinya sudah cukup tenang, Len berdiri dan menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

Setelah itu Len langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan mandi.

Kira-kira 10 menit, Len keluar dengan sebuah piyama mandi melekat di badannya.

'Masih awal...' pikir Len saat melihat jam dindingnya. Baru pukul 5.30.

'Yosh! Aku akan menjemput Rin saja!' batinnya lagi.

Dia segera mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dan menyisir rambutnya, mengucirnya dan... Selesai.

Lalu Ia mengambil handphone, kunci apartement dan tasnya. Kemudian keluar dari apartementnya.

Len memang jarang sarapan pagi.

Setelah mengunci pintu apartementnya, Len memasang pose coolnya. Yaitu memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celananya dan tangan kanannya memegang handphone.

Len berjalan keluar dari daerah apartement. "Len-kun!" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba.

Len menoleh ke arah suara itu. "M-Mayu?" gumam Len. Mayu berlari kecil menghampiri Len. "Boleh berangkat bareng?" tanya Mayu. "B-Boleh saja sih... Tapi aku mau jemput seseorang dulu." jawab Len. "Tidak masalah!" ucap Len. Len hanya ber-oh-ria kemudian berjalan lagi. Mayu hanya berjalan di sampingnya.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah Ba-san, Len langsung melihat Rin yang sedang membuka pintu pagarnya. "Rin! Ohayou!" sapa Len.

"L-Len? Napain kau di sini?" tanya Rin. "Hehehe... Mau berangkat bareng?" tanya Len. Rin menatap Len dengan tatapan tajam.

"Terserah saja..." jawab Rin kemudian berjalan duluan. Di susul Len dan Mayu.

Len menyamakan langkahnya dengan Rin. Meninggalkan Mayu yang berjalan sendiri di belakang. Tanpa Len dan Rin tahu, Mayu terus menatap mereka dari belakang.

**~Sesampainya di sekolah~**

"Psst psst..."

Terdengar para murid berbisik. Sudah beredar rumor, bahwa Rin sedah jatuh cinta. Makanya dia mengubah penampilannya menjadi lebih bergaya daripada sebelumnya.

Hari ini saja, Rin mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya ponytail. Memang, biasanya Rin menggunakan gaya ponytail juga, tapi, hanya saja kali ini Rin mengikatnya tinggi, juga menyisakan sedikit helai rambut di depan. Hari ini, Rin tampak keren.

"Ohayou! Rin~!" sapa Teto sambil memeluk Rin tiba-tiba. "O-Ohayou Teto... Bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu?" tanya Rin. Teto hanya melepas pelukannya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"W-Wuah! Rin hari ini keren~!" ucap Teto sambil memandangi Rin. Rin sendiri hanya ber-blushing sedikit lalu berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

"Rin! Ohayou!" sapa seseorang lagi sambil duduk di samping Rin. "Um? Ohayou juga, Piko." balas Rin. Sekarang Piko menduduki tempat Len. Dan Len meyadari itu.

"Misi' misi' misi'! Ini tempat gue. Minggir lo!" usir Len. "O-Oh... Gomen." ucap Piko kemudian menyingkir.

"Eee? Aku mau duduk samping Rin sebentar!" ucap Teto sambil menarik Len pergi lalu Teto segera duduk di tempat Len.

"W-Wa—" "Len..." ucapan Len terpotong saat seseorang memegang pundaknya. "Biarkan saja mereka," ucap orang itu—Mikuo. 'Dasar...' batin Len. Setelah itu, mereka semua hanya mengobrol.

**~Skip~Pelajaran Pertama~**

"KAGAMINE-SAN! HATSUNE-SAN! KELUAR DARI KELAS, SEKARANG JUGA!"

Terdengar teriakkan yang sangat keras dari kelas X A. Oh... Itu suara teriakkan Meito-sensei.

Kenapa dia berteriak? Ah, karena dia sudah hampir meledak karena tingkah kedua muridnya ini.

"I-Iya," jawab Len dan Mikuo bersamaan kemudian keluar kelas. Kenapa mereka bisa di keluarkan dari kelas? Karena mereka sibuk beromantisan walaupun jarak tempat duduk mereka saling berjauhan. Teto dan Rin hanya terkekeh pelan.

~Baby Sitter Love~

"Ah... Meito-sensei menyebalkan..." gumam Len kesal. "Iya... Pantesan saja ga ada yang mau sama dia." lanjut Mikuo.

"Jangan ngomong gitu... Nanti karma loh..." nasehat Teto. Sementara Rin hanya cuek-cuek saja. Sekarang sudah jam istirahat. Dan seperti biasa, mereka pergi ke kantin.

Saat melewati koridor menuju kantin, tiba-tiba mereka melihat sekerumunan orang—tidak. Tepatnya kumpulan hampir satu isi sekolah(kecuali para guru tentunya) sedang mengerumuni papan mading.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Teto penasaran.

"Hei, itu mereka!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah Len dan yang lainnya.

"A-Apa?" tanya Len. Salah satu dari kerumunan orang itu menarik Len, Rin, Mikuo juga Teto.

"Eh?"

**HOT NEWS!**

**Yo! Minna-san~! Kami, para club mading punya berita terbaru dan terhangat loh~! Penasaran? Langsung ajah~!**

**(Terdapat foto Mikuo yang sedang mengelus kepala Len)**

**Tentunya kalian tahu'kan siapa mereka? Yap! Mereka adalah HATSUNE MIKUO dan KAGAMINE LEN! Seperti yang ada di foto atas, tidak salah lagi! Kalau mereka mempunyai HUBUNGAN SPESIAL! Aw... Ternyata mereka menyukai sesama jenis.**

**Lalu,**

**(Foto Rin dengan rambutnya yang terurai sedang berbicara dengan Piko)**

**NAEGINO RIN, penampilannya berbeda dengan biasanya. Menurut banyak orang, dia mulai terlihat semakin manis. Ada apakah gerangan?**

**Menurut pendapat para ahli(?). Nona manis kita yang satu ini sedang JATUH CINTA. Dengan siapa? Tanya'in ajah sendiri~.**

**Dan,**

**(Foto Teto dan Mikuo sedang berada di mall)**

**Aw aw aw... Apakah Mikuo berselingkuh dari Len dan menjalin hubungan dengan Teto? Entahlah... Tapi apakah mereka berdua memang menjalin hubungan khusus? Tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu.**

Muka keempat orang itu langsung memerah.

"S-SIAPA YANG BUAT BERITA GINIAN?" teriak Len tiba-tiba. Dia tentu saja tidak terima di katakan 'penyuka sesama jenis', karena jelas-jelas dia sudah menyukai Rin.

"Tenang Len~. Baca tulisan paling bawah, 'Just for Fun!', lagian 'kan bukan kalian aja yang kami liput~!" ucap sang ketua mading.

"Ah! Sini lo! Gue bunuh nanti!" teriak Len pada ketua mading yang sudah lari duluan. Len menoleh ke ketiga sahabatnya.

Rin, diam & blushing.

Teto, menggumam GaJe & blushing.

Mikuo, blushing berat.

"Eh! Copot ga ni foto?" ancam Len sambil menunjuk foto-foto mereka yang berada di balik kaca mading. Semua yang ada di situ langsung bubar.

"W-Woi!" panggil Len. Setelah beberapa lama diam, tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap langkah sepatu hak tinggi. Teto menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ah... Meiko-sensei.

"Um.. Rin... Kita pergi saja yuk..." ajak Teto. Rin hanya mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Teto, di susul Mikuo juga Len.

Saat mereka berjalan, terdengar beberapa bisikan dari para murid lain yang mellihat mereka. Sudah bisa di pastikan, para murid itu pasti menggosipkan Rin, Len, Teto dan Mikuo.

Juga selama perjalanan ke kantin, mereka berempat hanya saling diam saja.

"Rin... Temenin aku ke WC sebentar boleh...?" bisik Teto pada Rin. Rin diam sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Um... Kami ke WC sebentar ya..." ucap Teto pada Len dan Mikuo. Lalu Teto segera menarik Rin pergi.

"K-Kenapa sih Teto...?" tanya Rin setelah sampai di depan toilet putri bersama Teto. Terlihat jelas, bahwa muka Teto agak merah merona.

"I-Itu... A-Aku..." ucapan Teto terputus-putus. "Katakan saja..." ucap Rin berusaha menenangkan Teto. "Tapi janji jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya!" kata Teto. Rin hanya mengangguk.

"A-Aku... Deg-degan kalo dekat-dekat sama Mikuo... Sejak tadi pagi..." gumam Teto pelan. "Hah?" tanya Rin, dia tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang Teto katakan.

Teto mengambil nafas, lalu menghela. " .Mikuo." gumamnya lagi, mukanya sudah blushing berat.

Rin langsung terdiam. "Kau... Suka sama si ijo itu?" tanya Rin mengulang. Teto mengangguk pelan.

Rin langsung menatap Teto tidak percaya, kemudian tiba-tiba terkekeh pelan. "K-Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Teto.

"Seleramu aneh, Teto..." ucap Rin pelan. "E-Eh? JAAA'AAAT!" teriak Teto, Rin hanya tertawa lagi. Bersyukurlah di tempat mereka sekarang ini sepi.

"Aku cuma bercanda kok, ya... Semoga aja kalian cepet jadian!" ucap Rin. Teto hanya tersenyum simpul karena sahabatnya ini mendukungka. "Hehehe, arigato nee..." jawab Teto.

"Um... Aku mau ke WC sebentar." ucap Teto kemudian. "Aku tunggu di sini saja," kata Rin. Teto hanya mengangguk lalu membuka pintu toilet putri. Sementara Rin berdiri di luar karena tidak suka dengan bau toilet sekolah mereka.

CRASH

"Eh...?"

_**~To Be Continue~**_

Author's Teritorial

Last, gomen lama apdet ya~! Hehehe...

Seperti biasa juga... Kalo uda baca, tolong ripiu ya~!

Arigato & gomen nee~!


	11. Friends and Enemy

**Summary : Len, seorang cowo sempurna dan menjadi idola di sekolahnya, bekerja sebagai... Baby Sitter? Rin, cewe berpenampilan di bawah rata-rata dan unpopuler. Lenka, cupid kecil yang menyatukan mereka berdua./Len, sang baby sitter. Lenka, sang baby. Rin, Nee-chan dari sang baby./Chapter 11 : Friends and Enemy./RnR?**

**.**

Auhtor's Teritorial

Author : Okeh, untuk kesekian kalinya. Author apdetnya lama.

Rin : Silahkan bunuh Author.

Mayu : #ngambil panci

Piko : #ngambil kuali

Len : #ngambil garpu #eh?

Author : Pada mau masak ya? #dihajarLenPikoMayu.

Rin : Yah... Mereka sedang sibuk.

Teto : Yosh, kalau gitu aku aja yang bacain reviewnya~!

Review's reply:

**Readers**

Teto : Kata Author 'Hehehe, gomen apdetnya lama, yang chapter ini juga kayaknya lama. Hehehe, sip gan! Thank's reviewnya~!'

#

**Hikaru Kisekine**

Author : Udah ah! Gue aja yang bales review. Arigato uda nungguin~! Gomen apdetnya masih lama ya. Tapi Saia uda usahain cepet~! Hehehe, gomen & arigato reviewnya~!

#

**Ayu Septhia**

Author : Makasi~! Gomen ya kalo apdetnya masih lama, tapi ini uda apdet~! Makasi reviewnya~!

#

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko**

Author : Hahaha, iya. Maaf lama apdet M._.M. Okeh, uda di apdet~. Makasi reviewnya~!

#

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa**

Author : Piko mau dicincang? Silahkan. Mayu juga? Boleh aja~!

Piko+Mayu : #ngeracunin makanan Author trus lompat dari lantai 3.

Author : Hahaha, o-oh.. Gitu ya. Hehehe, gomen. Saia paling bingung sama pemakaian kata 'ke, kan, di', hehehe. Yosh! Kalo ada yang Saia engga ngerti nanti, Saia bakal PM deh~! Makasi correctionnya~! Makasi uda review dan gomen apdetnya lama~!

#

**nyan-nyaanX3**

Author : Hahaha, iya tuh. G-Gomen mengecewakan ya! Juga gomen karna apdetnya lama. Tapi makasi reviewnya~! Ini juga uda lanjut~!

#

**Kyoura Kagamine**

Author : Hahaha, Saia malah ke bayang Len suka sama Saia #dilemparLenFC, cuma bercanda kok. Eh? Makasi~! Mayu ya...? Saia juga uda lupa sama dia #eh?. Teruus... Lagu Departures ato Messiah or Desire? Saia blum perneh denger tuh. Yosh, kapan-kapan Saia akan coba denger + liat PVny deh! Okeh, makasi reviewnya~! Ini uda apdet~!

#

**Reika G Nirwana**

Author : E-Eh? Gomeeen ya kalo apdetnya lama DX. Tapi makasi uda nungguin~! Dan ini uda di apdet lagi. Gomen lama ya~! Makasi reviewnya~! XD

#

**Namikaze Kyoko**

Author : Hahaha, iya nih. Okeh, ini uda apdet~! Makasi reviewnya!

**#MAKASI REVIEWNYA~!#**

**Go~!**

**Disclaimer : **

**1. Vocaloid is not mine. But this story is mine.**

**Warning : **

**1. Typo(s). **

**2. Alur terlalu cepat. **

**3. Pendeskripsian kurang. **

**4. GaJe.**

**.**

**Baby Sitter Love**

**Chapter 11 : Friends and Enemy**

**.**

**Created & Produced by Chisami Fuka**

**.**

**Ga suka? Jangan baca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal PoV

CRASH

"Eh?"

Rin yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk toilet putri hanya santai karena dia tidak melihat apa yang terjadi. Tapi di dalam toilet putri, Teto basah kuyup.

Teto memandang kaget keempat orang yang ada di depannya. "K-Kenapa kalian menyiramku?" tanya Teto heran. Baru saja dia masuk ke dalam WC, dia sudah di siram seember air oleh salah satu orang dari empat orang di depannya.

"Kenapa, huh? Karena kau mendekati Mikuo kami! Salahmu sendiri, harusnya kau cukup tahu diri! Kau itu murid pindahan baru, jangan sok dekat deh sama Mikuo!" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"A-Aku dan Mikuo hanya temenan kok! Ka-Kyaa!" ucapan Teto terpotong karena dia berteriak saat salah seorang dari ke empat orang itu menjambak rambut Teto.

BRAK

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah?!" tanya Rin setengah berteriak. Rin langsung mendekat Teto dan melepas genggaman orang itu dari rambut Teto. "K-Kau tidak apa-apa, Teto?" tanya Rin sambil berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Teto yang sudah terduduk di lantai. Teto hanya diam sambil menangis.

"Oh? Ada pahlawan di sini, rupanya. Mayu-chan, apa kau tidak sekalian membullynya~?" tanya seseorang.

Ke empat orang itu, Yuzuki Yukari, Yowane Haku, Prima, dan... Mayu.

Rupanya Mayu mendapat teman baru, karena Miku dan Neru sudah berhasil melepaskan diri dari Mayu.

Mayu terdiam sambil menatap Rin dengan ekspresi datar. Dan Rin menatap ke empat orang itu, termasuk Mayu dengan tatapan tajam.

Dari ekspresi Mayu, memang terlihat datar. Tapi pikirannya bingung, antara menganggu Rin atau tidak.

Akhirnya, Mayu mengambil sebuah ember dan melemparkannya ke arah Rin, Rin tidak menghindar, karena kalau Rin menghindar, ember itu akan mengenai Teto. Jadi Rin memilih diam dan ember itu mengenai kepalanya, kemudian Rin hanya meringis kesakitan pelan.

Mayu hanya diam lalu berjalan pergi. "Cih, rasain tuh. Kalau kalian berani melapor ke guru, kami tidak akan segan-segan mengganggu kalian lebih dari ini!" ancam Yukari, dia kemudian berjalan melewati Rin dan menginjak rok Rin yang menyentuh lantai.

Sementara Haku dan Prima melemparkan bungkus makanan mereka pada Rin dan Teto, kemudian mereka pergi. Sekarang hanya tersisa Rin danTeto di dalam toilet.

"Teto.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rin pelan. Teto masih menangis. "Hiks... Rin... Aku harus apa...?" tanya Teto pelan. Rin kemudian memeluk Teto. "Tenanglah, Teto ga salah, jadi jangan takut." ucap Rin menenangkan Teto.

"A-Ada apa ini?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba. "K-Kenapa Teto basah dan Rin berdarah?" tanya orang itu lagi—Gumi.

"Di bully..." gumam Gumi pelan saat menyadari apa yang terjadi. "Ayo, kita ke UKS." ajak Gumi sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Rin dan Teto. Kemudian mereka pergi ke UKS.

Selama perjalanan ke UKS, semua murid memandangi Rin dan Teto. Gumi hanya cuek dan memberikan tatapan 'jangan-bertanya-apapun-pada-mereka' pada setiap orang yang melihat mereka. Sesampainya di UKS putri, Gumi mengambil sebuah kaos dan handuk yang ada di lemari.

"Um... Teto, keringkanlah badanmu dulu. Lalu ganti bajumu, nanti kau bisa masuk angin." ucap Gumi sambil menyerahkan sebuah handuk dan baju kaos itu pada Teto. Teto hanya menganguk lalu pergi ke toilet yang ada di dalam UKS putri.

Sementara Rin hanya duduk diam di atas ranjang UKS. Dahinya agak tergores dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Bajunya sedikit basah dan roknya kotor.

Gumi lalu mengambil kotak P3K, mengeluarkan kapas dan obat merah, kemudian mengobati luka Rin. Rin hanya diam sambil menatap ke bawah.

Teto kemudian keluar dengan baju kaosnya yang sudah di ganti. Kemudian duduk di samping Rin. "A-Arigato... Gumi-chan," ucap Teto sambil tersenyum kecil. "Douita..." balas Gumi.

Semuanya hening, Teto diam, Rin diam, Gumi masih mengobati luka Rin. Setelah selesai mengobati Rin, Gumi mengemas obat-obatan itu dan meletakkannya ke tempat semula.

"Te—" BRAK

"Rin!"

"Teto!"

Teriak dua orang pemuda yang baru saja mendobrak pintu UKS putri. "Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Len dan Mikuo panik.

"T-Tidak apa-apa..." jawab Teto. "Umm, aku akan kembali ke kelas, Mikuo, Len, tolong jaga mereka. Aku akan minta izin pada guru yang mengajar," ucap Gumi. Len dan Mikuo hanya mengangguk, kemudian Gumi pergi.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Len. "Bukan urusanmu," jawab Rin kasar sambil memandang ke arah lain. Len menatap Rin sebentar, kemudian menarik tangan Rin pelan.

"A-Apa?" tanya Rin. Len menarik Rin ke arah WC tanpa berbicara apapun. Dan Rin hanya bisa menurut.

Sesampainya di depan WC UKS, Len melepas kemeja putihnya—seragam putra Crypton Academy terdiri dari sebuah kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang di lapisi sebuah blazer berwarna biru.

Len melepas blazernya, kemudian kemeja putihnya lalu memberikannya pada Rin. Tenang, Len masih mengenakan sebuah kaos putih.

"Tidak perlu," ucap Rin mengembalikannya pada Len. "Kau harus mengganti bajumu, pakai saja dulu sampai baju seragammu kering." perintah Len. Rin menatap mata Len sebentar, kemudian masuk ke dalam WC untuk mengganti seragamnya yang basah.

Teto sedari tadi masih duduk di atas ranjang UKS, Mikuo duduk di kursi yang ada di depan ranjang UKS, tepatnya berhadapan dengan Teto. Len menunggu Rin di depan toilet UKS. Rin sendiri masih mengganti seragamnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Rin keluar dengan kemeja putih Len yang agak kebesaran untuknya. Rin langsung berjalan ke arah Teto dan duduk di sampingnya.

Len juga mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping Mikuo.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Mikuo dengan nada marah. "Maaf, kami tidak bisa memberitahu kalian," ucap Teto tanpa menatap Mikuo.

Meski tanpa Rin dan Teto bilang, Len dan Mikuo sudah tahu siapa yang melakukannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan fans mereka yang entah mengapa mulai menggila akhir-akhir ini?

Semuanya diam, "Rin? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Teto saat melihat Rin agak pucat dan seperti kesakitan. "Ugh... Tidak apa-apa," jawab Rin berbohong.

"Berbaringlah, kepalamu pasti masih sakit." ucap Teto kemudian mendorong Rin perlahan agar berbaring. Rin hanya menurut saja karena dia sudah merasa sangat pusing.

Len hanya bisa menatap khawatir pada Rin. "Teto, kalau kau sudah baikan, kembalilah ke kelas, nanti ketinggalan pelajaran loh..." ucap Rin. Teto menggeleng, "A-Aku mau menemani Rin," kata Teto. Rin hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian menutup matanya.

Perlahan, Teto melepaskan kacamata Rin dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Bagi Len, sekarang Rin terlihat seperti bidadari yang sedang tidur.

"Teto, kau juga harus istirahat, berbaringlah sebentar," perintah Mikuo. Teto menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa kok." jawab Teto. "Tapi mukamu pucat loh," kata Mikuo. Teto menggeleng lagi. "Aku betulan tidak apa-apa," ucapnya.

'Dasar keras kepala...' batin Mikuo. "Iya deh... Tapi kalau capek, berbaring saja. Biar kami yang menjaga kalian," ucap Mikuo tanpa sadar membuat Teto blushing. "I-Iya," jawab Teto.

Len sedari tadi hanya diam sambil memerhatikan Rin yang sedang tidur.

**~Di Kelas~**

"Permisi," ucap Gumi sambil mengetuk pintu kelas lalu berjalan masuk. "Maaf saya terlambat. Naegino-san dan Kasane-san sedang berada di UKS karena terluka, dan saya baru saja mengobati mereka, sedangkan Kagamine-san dan Hatsune-san sedang menjaga mereka di UKS." jelas Gumi panjang lebar pada guru yang sedang mengajar, Luka-sensei.

Luka-sensei diam sebentar, "Baiklah, silahkan duduk Megpoid-san." ucap Luka-sensei. Gumi hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

"Psst, sebenarnya ada apa, Gumi-chan?" tanya SeeU sambil berbisik. "Hm? Nanti saja aku beritahunya, sekarang fokus ke pelajaran," tolak Gumi. SeeU hanya cemberut kemudian fokus ke arah papan tulis lagi.

**~Istirahat kedua~Di UKS~**

"Ngh..." Rin mengerang pelan. Dia terbangun mungkin karena bel pertanda istirahatnya yang terlalu keras.

"Rin? Ada apa?" tanya Len. Rin mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, lalu menatap sekeliling.

Dia melihat Len yang sedang menatapnya, Mikuo yang sedang menatap Teto, dan Teto yang sedang tertidur.

"Ini sudah jam ke berapa?" tanya Rin. "Istirahat kedua," jawab Len. Rin terdiam sebentar, "Kalian pergi istirahat saja, biar aku yang menjaga Teto." ucap Rin. Len menggeleng, "Kami akan menemani kalian saja," ucap Len.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Len pada Rin. Rin menggeleng pelan, "Ayo ke kantin, aku tahu kau lapar." ajak Len lembut. Rin menggeleng lagi. "Kalian pergi saja, aku yang akan menjaga Teto." timpal Mikuo.

Rin menggeleng lagi, "Ayolah," ajak Len lagi.

Rin bingung, antara ya atau tidak. Dia memang lapar, tapi dia tidak mau meninggalkan Teto. "Ayo," ucap Len kemudian menarik tangan Rin pelan. Rin akhirnya menurut, Len kemudian tersenyum pelan.

"Kau mau nitip apa?" tanya Len pada Mikuo. "Hm? Tidak usah saja deh," jawab Mikuo. Len hanya ber-oh-ria kemudian menarik Rin pergi dari UKS.

Entah kenapa juga, Rin menjadi penurut pada Len.

**~Di Kantin~**

Len dan Rin sadar, kalau ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan benci. Sebenarnya bukan untuk mereka, tapi hanya untuk Rin.

Bayangkan saja, bagaimana fans Len tidak cemburu? Rin mengenakan baju Len, dan mereka sedang makan bersama. Ayolah... Author saja cemburu #eh?

Rin menyadari itu, tapi entah mengapa, dia seperti merasa nyaman di dekat Len.

"Um, Rin. Kalau kau merasa capek, nanti langsung pulang saja, ga usah latian dulu." ujar Len. Rin menghentikan makannya dan menatap Len sebentar.

"Aku mau istirahat atau engga, bukan urusanmu." jawab Rin kasar. Len menghela nafas, 'Sampai kapan calon pacar gue mau keras kepala sama gue?' batin Len percaya diri.

"Terserah deh," ucap Len kemudian melanjutkan makannya. "Rin!" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba. Len langsung cemberut saat melihat orang yang memanggil Rin itu.

Len PoV

"Rin!" panggil seseorang. Aku dan Rin menoleh ke arah suara itu. Seketika kemudian, aku langsung kesal. Kenapa mahkluk beruban itu—Piko selalu mengganggu acara berduaanku dengan Rin?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya ketika sampai di dekat Rin. "T-Tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Rin lembut. Lembut.

Ah! Sial. Kenapa Rin selalu lembut padanya dan kasar padaku?

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Kenapa kepalamu di beri plester dan seragammu di ganti?" tanya Piko bertubi-tubi.

"Kepalaku tadi sedikit terluka, lalu bajuku tadi basah. Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir." jawab Rin. Ku lihat Piko terdiam sebentar. Kehabisan pertanyaan, huh?

"Siapa yang melakukannya padamu?" tanya Piko kemudian. Rin diam, dia tidak menjawab dengan cepat.

"Maaf Piko, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Sudah dulu ya, aku duluan." ucap Rin kemudian berdiri dan siap-siap berjalan pergi.

"K-Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Piko. Ni anak kepo banget sih.

"Karena aku tidak ingin memberitahukannya padamu." jawab Rin kemudian berjalan. Akupun ikut berdiri dan berjalan. Tiba-tiba Piko memegang tangan Rin. Okeh, ini uda kelewatan. Rin juga sudah kelihatan risih dengan kelakuan Piko.

"Ta—" "Kalau Rin tidak memberitahukannya padamu, ya sudah. Ngotot banget sih." potongku sambil melepas genggaman Piko dari tangan Rin. Ku lihat Rin hanya diam, berarti dia tidak keberatan ketika aku menyuruh Piko diam. Baguslah.

"Maaf..." ucap Piko kemudian. "... Tidak apa-apa." jawab Rin kemudian berjalan lagi. Aku segera menyusul Rin.

"Hiks..."

Eh? Aku segera menoleh ke asal suara itu.

"R-Rin? Kenapa nangis?" tanyaku. Rin segera berhenti berjalan, lalu menghapus air matanya. "A-Aku tidak menangis!" bantahnya.

Memang Rin tidak banyak mengeluarkan air mata, tapi aku tahu kalau Rin menangis. Matanya saja sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Mau cerita? K-Kalau engga juga ga apa-apa," tanyaku. Rin hanya diam. Akan kusimpulkan itu berarti 'Iya'.

"Ayo," ajakku. Aku lalu memegang tangannya pelan, lalu menariknya ke sebuah tempat yang kurasa sepi. Yaitu atap sekolah.

Rin sendiri hanya menurut ketika kutarik.

Dan, kulihat beberapa fansku menatap Rin dengan tatapan benci. Yah... Awas saja kalau mereka berani menyakiti Rin. Akan kubunuh mereka.

Setelah sampai di atas atap, kulihat Rin menatap sekitar. Syukurlah hari ini sejuk.

"Ayo duduk," ajakku pada Rin, kemudian aku menarik Rin ke tepi atap dan duduk. "Nah, kau mau cerita masalahmu?" tanyaku.

Awalnya Rin diam, tapi kemudian dia membuka mulutnya, "Aku kesal..." gumamnya.

"Kesal? Dengan?" tanyaku. "Diri sendiri..." bisiknya. Dia lalu melipat lututnya kemudian menyandarkan dagunya di atas.

"Aku kesal... Karena aku tidak bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik..." ucapnya sebelum aku berbicara. Sekarang, aku memilih diam. Aku akan membiarkan Rin berbicara dulu sampai dia puas.

"Aku kesal... Aku tidak bisa melindungi Teto. Lalu, karena aku juga tadi bersikap cuek pada Piko..." lanjutnya.

'Lalu? Bagaimana denganku? Bukannya kau selalu cuek dan kasar padaku ya?' batinku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Teto. Tapi perasaanku bilang, itu bukan salahmu. Juga, kau tidak salah bersikap cuek pada Piko. Mungkin saja kan, kau sedang tidak ingin banyak bicara. Jadi jangan terlalu banyak menyalahkan diri sendiri," ucapku. Rin hanya diam.

"Maaf..." gumamnya sambil menyembunyikan mukanya. "Kenapa minta maaf?" tanyaku heran. Okeh, ada yang aneh. Rin tidak pernah bilang 'maaf', meski dia sangat kasar padaku.

"Maaf... Selama ini, kau sangat baik padaku. Tapi aku selalu kasar padamu," gumamnya.

"E-Eh? Tidak apa-apa kok. Sekasar apapun Rin padaku, aku tetap su—"

"Su?" Rin menatapku bingung.

M-Mati aku. Aku hanya diam, berusaha mencari kata-kata lain. Aku belum ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Rin.

"Su.. S-Sulit! Ya, sulit. Aku tetap sulit untuk marah ataupun benci pada Rin." ucapku. Huft... Syukur sekarang otakku sedang encer-encernya.

"Owh... Makasi." jawab Rin sambil memandang ke arah lain. Aku hanya tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya, Rin bersikap lembut padaku.

Hehehe, aku senang.

~Baby Sitter Love~

**~Other Side~Normal PoV~**

"Umh...?"

"E-Eh? Teto? Sudah bangun? Mau makan? Atau mau minum dulu?" tanya Mikuo bertubi-tubi ketika melihat Teto bangun. Sudah lebih dari satu jam, dia menjaga Teto tidur.

Teto mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk sambil menatap sekeliling. Matanya masih sedikit sipit, mungkin karena tiba-tiba silau?

Rambut Teto juga sedikit berantakan. Mikuo yang melihatnya juga... Merona. Sebenarnya Mikuo sudah merona dari tadi sih.

"... Rin... Mana?" tanya Teto. "Em... Rin pergi mengambil tas dengan Len, karena sekarang sudah jam pulang." jawab Mikuo.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"O-Oh..." gumam Teto. Dia menyingkirkan selimut yang dari tadi menyelimutinya dan turun dari ranjang UKS.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Mikuo. "Um? Mau ke kelas juga." jawab Teto.

"Betulkan dulu rambutmu." kata Mikuo. "Eh? I-Iya," jawab Teto sambil berlari ke arah toilet. Tentu saja dia malu di lihat Mikuo dengan keadaan berantakan begitu. Juga, bukankah selama Teto tidur, Mikuo bersamanya?

Beberapa lama kemudian, Teto keluar dengan rambut yang sudah bisa dibilang rapi. "Ayo!" ucap Teto kemudian berjalan keluar. Tidak lupa mengambil seragamnya dan Rin yang sudah kering.

Bersama Mikuo, dia kembali kekelas yang sudah sepi. Mau Teto ataupun Mikuo, sama-sama hatinya berbunga.

Hanya saja, mereka masih belum berani untuk menyatakan perasaan masing-masing. Hmm, tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

~Baby Sitter Love~

Len dan Rin yang baru saja sampai di kelas, membuka pintu kelas mereka yang sudah ditutup.

Len dan Rin menghampiri meja mereka.

"E-Eh?" Rin terbengong dan kaget melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Ehm, tas Rin, bisa dibilang sudah rusak total. Banyak robekan dan coretan. Buku catatannya juga sudah tersobek-sobek. Dari catatan Fisika, Bahasa, Matematika sampai Komputer. Semua pelajaran hari ini.

Len mengerang kesal. Sementara Rin hanya diam. Dia mengambil tasnya dan membereskan semua itu.

Tiba-tiba Rin tersentak dan menoleh ke arah meja Teto. Sama seperti Rin, barang Teto juga rusak semua.

"Rin? Len?" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba. Itu Teto. "Se—" ucapan Teto terpotong, ketika melihat arah yang di lihat Len dan Rin.

Teto segera menghampiri mejanya, kemudian menghela nafas. "Sepertinya kita harus membeli tas baru ya, Rin." ucapnya sambil berusaha tersenyum pada Rin. "I-Iya..." jawab Rin.

Teto mengemas barangnya. "Ayo," ucapnya. Kemudian mereka berempat keluar kelas dengan saling diam.

Mereka harus saling melindungi sekarang, agar persahabatan yang sudah mereka jalin tidak hancur. Ya kan?

_**~To Be Continued~**_

Author's Teritorial

Author : Endingnya GaJe?

Semua chara : Sangat.

Author : ...

Len : Ya sudah, daripada ngebacot lagi...

All : Kalo uda baca, jangan lupa review ya~! Kritik, saran, flame, masukkan sampai keluaran(?) diterima~!


	12. Poor Len

**Summary : Len, seorang cowo sempurna dan menjadi idola di sekolahnya, bekerja sebagai... Baby Sitter? Rin, cewe berpenampilan di bawah rata-rata dan unpopuler. Lenka, cupid kecil yang menyatukan mereka berdua./Len, sang baby sitter. Lenka, sang baby. Rin, Nee-chan dari sang baby./Chapter 12 : Poor Len/RnR?**

**.**

Auhtor's Teritorial

Author : Okeh, karena para chara sedang Author suruh untuk pergi beli barang dan sekarang hanya tersisa Author seorang diri di sini, Author akan bales review sendiri ya~!

**###**

Balesan review :

**Kyoura Kagamine**

Hehehe, makasi uda luangin waktunya buat baca fict ini~, hahaha. I-iih! Aku belum donlod T.T. Paket internet ak uda di ujung maut(baca : hampir habis.) Mungkin nanti tunggu beli paket inet lagi deh baru donlod #kok curhat?. Hehehe XD. Arigato reviewnya ya~! Danini uda apdet :D

**#Next#**

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa**

Ahahaha, gomen kalau Saia juga ikut buat Chiao-chan ehmstresehm kayak gitu. Hehehe. E-Eh? Review ke 100...? #ga nyadar. KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! #histeris sendiri #abaikan. E-Ehehehe, iya. Makasi reviewnya~! Ini apdetannya :)).

**#Next#**

**Namikaze Kyoko**

Hahahaha, okeh! Saia bakal usahain masukin chara Anda! #dor. K-Kurang mesra? K-Kalau begitu, apa di chapter ini sudah mesra? Silahkan baca aja~! Hehehe, makasi ya reviewnya! Makasi juga uda mau fave and foll! Arigato~!

**#Next#**

**Pull**

E-Ehehehe, saia ga tau mau bilang lewat mana sih.. Hehehe, gomen nee. Hahaha, saia juga bakal nge-blush berat XD. Arigato reviewnya~!

**#Next#**

**Shinichi Rukia**

Ehehehe, syukur deh kalo ga GaJe, XD. Ah, ga apa-apa kok, tapi makasi uda baca~! Okeh, tiga kata aja, ini uda apdet~! Dan makai reviewnya.

**#Next#**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko**

Yo Kuro-san! Hehehe, gomen kalo apdetnya lama~! Hehehe, ga apa-apa~, Saia juga sering baca pake wifi skola #eh?. Mau nembak Mayu? Silahkan~. Hahaha. Makasi ya uda review~! XD. Ini uda apdet~! T-Tapi gomen kalau masih lama ya, XD.

**#Next#**

**Miidori**

Hahaha, iya tuh. Mayu emang ja'at #mumpung ga ada orangnya. Oh ya, manggil aja Fuka-chan ato Chisami, jangan pake senpai ya~! Hahaha, ga apa-apa kok. Makasi ya uda mau baca dan ngikutin, XD. Makasi juga uda fave dan review~! Okeh ini apdet~!

**#Next#**

**HaNiichan**

Hahaha, ga apa-apa kok. E-Eh? Makasi banyak yaa~! #peluk. B-Benarkah...? Macacii banyak~! XD. Okeh, ini uda apdet~, makasi juga reviewnya~!

**#Next#**

**Hikaru Kisekine**

Hahahaha, iya tuh, Mayu emang paling nyebelin! #dor. Hahaha, makasi ya reviewnya~! Dan ini uda apdet~!

**#Makasi reviewnya~ XD#**

**Go~!**

**Disclaimer : **

**1. Vocaloid is not mine. But this story is mine.**

**Warning : **

**1. Typo(s). **

**2. Alur terlalu cepat. **

**3. Pendeskripsian kurang. **

**4. Terlalu banyak pergantian PoV.**

**5. GaJe.**

**.**

**Baby Sitter Love**

**Chapter 12 : Poor Len**

**.**

**Created & Produced by Chisami Fuka**

**.**

**Ga suka? Jangan baca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal PoV

"Nee, Rin, Len, bukannya kalian ada latihan ya?" tanya Teto tiba-tiba. Len dan Rin berpikir sebentar.

"Iya ya..." gumam mereka kemudian. "T-Tapi aku akan menemani Teto pulang saja," ucap Rin. Teto tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula kan ada Mikuo. Jangan khawatir! Kalian pergilah!" kata Teto. "Ta—" "Sudah, nanti telat lo! Terus di marahin. Aku ga apa-apa, Rin juga harus hati-hati ya! Kalau ada apa-apa, beritahu aku!" potong Teto.

"B-Baiklah, hati-hati ya!" ucap Rin. Teto mengangguk mantap, lalu Len menarik Rin pergi.

"Bye~!" ucap Teto sambil melambaikan tangannya kemudian berjalan.

.

**~Skip~**

.

"Baiklah, latihan sampai di sini dulu. Sampai jumpa besok." ucap Luka-sensei.

Tepat pukul 2, mereka sudah selesai latihan dan diperbolehkan pulang. Ah ya, hari ini Mayu tidak ikut latihan. Entah karena apa.

Rin PoV

"-in..? Riiiiiiin~! Rin! Ri—" "Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa bengong?" tanya orang yang daritadi memanggilku. "Siapa yang bengong?" tanyaku balik.

Orang itu hanya tertawa kecil, "Ayo pulang," ucapnya kemudian menarikku. "Sejak kapan kau berani menyentuhku?" tanyaku. Okeh, kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa dia, dia itu Len.

"Hm? Bukannya aku udah lama ya sering megang tangan Rin?" tanyanya balik.

"Lepas," perintahku. "Ga mau," balasnya. Dia tetap menarikku pelan sambil berjalan.

"Lepas,"

"Ga,"

"Lepas,"

"Ga,"

"Lepas,"

"Ga,"

Aku rasa... Dia bukan melepaskan, tapi genggamannya makin kuat.

Sampai di gerbang, aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku, tapi genggamannya kuat sekali.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanyaku. "Mauku? Aku cuma mau megang tangan Rin," jawabnya enteng sambil terus berjalan. Sedangkan aku diam di tempat.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanyanya. "Aku tidak akan jalan sampai kau melepaskan tanganku." ucapku.

Syukur di sini sepi, karena sekarang sudah lewat jam pulang.

Len terdiam sebentar, "Aku gendong loh nanti," ucapnya. "Coba saja,"

Normal PoV

"Coba saja," balas Rin. Len tersenyum kecil dan berjalan ke arah Rin, lalu...

"KYAAAAAA! Turunkan! Aku! Bego!" teriak Rin kemudian saat Len menggendongnya ala brydal style.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mau jalan," ucap Len enteng sambil berjalan. Rin mulai panik, gimana kalau ada teman sekolahnya yang melihat mereka?

Akhirnya, Rin memilih jalan eksrim.

BUGH!

TUK

"K-Kenapa memukulku?" tanya Len sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja di beri tinjuan sayang oleh Rin.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mau menurunkanku," jawab Rin enteng sambil berjalan duluan.

Len menyusul di belakangnya, masih dengan posisi memegangi kepalanya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Rin mendengar Len tertawa kecil. "Apa yang lucu?" tanya Rin kesal. Okeh, dia merasa Len menertawakannya.

"Ga ada apa-apa," jawab Len. Rin mencibir kemudian berjalan lagi sampai di rumah.

Setelah membuka pintu, Rin langsung masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Len sendiri.

"Eh, Rin. Mau makan apa?" tanya Len sebelum Rin naik ke lantai atas. "Terserah," jawab Rin.

Hari ini Ba-san, Ji-san, dan Lenka tidak ada di rumah kan? Itu berarti, di rumah sekarang hanya ada Len dan Rin. Hanya berdua.

Len berjalan ke dapur, sementara Rin ke kamarnya. Sekarang sudah jam setengah 3 sore. Dan jam 4 sore, mereka akan pergi ke rumah Piko untuk latihan.

**~Di Kamar Rin~**

"A-Aku kenapa sih...?" gumam Rin sendiri sambil memegang dahinya yang agak panas. Sebenarnya bukan dahinya saja sih yang panas, tetapi mukanya. Mungkin itu yang di sebut 'blushing'?

Ya, Rin blushing karena perlakuan Len tadi kepadanya. "Huwh!" Rin mengerang GaJe dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, dia keluar. Rin mengganti bajunya dengan sebuah kaos berlengan panjang berwarna kuning muda dan sebuah celana legging panjang. Rin kemudian menyisir rambutnya dan membiarkannya terurai.

TOK TOK TOK

Tepat saat Rin selesai berdandan, "Rin, makan siang sudah siap!" ucap Len dari luar. Ehm, Rin sekarang sudah seperti Ratu dan Len sebagai Servantnya. Hohoho...

"Iya," jawab Rin dari dalam kamarnya, dia segera mengambil tas ranselnya dan keluar kamar. "Napain kau nunggu di sini?" tanya Rin heran saat melihat Len diam di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Cuma mau mastiin kau ga kenapa-napa," jawab Len santai, tanpa menyadari kalau dia membuat Rin blushing lagi.

"Geez..." gumam Rin lalu turun, di susul Len. Setelah sampai di dapur, Rin langsung mengambil porsinya dan berjalan ke ruang tengah.

"Eeeh! Mau makan dimana?" tanya Len bingung. "Urusanmu?" tanya Rin. Dia kemudian duduk di ruang tengah lalu menghidupkan televisi #kebiasaan Author.

Len yang sepertinya mengerti, dia juga mengambil makan siangnya dan duduk di samping Rin.

"Apa?" tanya Len saat mendapati Rin memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal.

Rin hanya diam kemudian mulai makan.

Ketika makan, Rin dan Len hanya diam sambil menonton. Sampai mereka selesai makan, Len mencuci piringnya dan pergi mandi. Sementara Rin hanya duduk sambil nonton, juga sambil meng-email Teto.

**~Skip~**

"Sudah jam empat, ayo pergi," ucap Rin pada Len. Setelah selesai Len mandi tadi, dia bergabung dengan Rin untuk menonton.

"Iya iya," jawab Len ogah-ogahan. Sebenarnya dia malas kalau ke rumah Piko. Tapi berhubung menguntungkan juga kan kalau dia bermain drama nanti.

Setelah Rin mengunci pintu rumah, mereka pun berangkat ke rumah Piko.

"Nee Rin," panggil Len. "Hm?" jawab Rin.

"Tau ngak, a—" "Ga tau," potong Rin langsung. "Aku belum selesai ngomong Rin..." ucap Len. Rin hanya diam sambil terus berjalan.

"Tuhkan, aku jadi lupa mau ngomong apa!" omel Len sendiri. 'Bodoh...' pikir Rin.

Selama perjalanan, Len hanya mengomel-ngomel karena lupa mau ngomong apa.

TING TONG

Rin memencet bel rumah Piko, beberapa lama kemudian, seorang maid keluar dan membukakan pintu.

"Silahkan, tuan muda Piko dan temannya sedang ada di ruang tengah. Mari saya antar," ucap maid itu.

'Tuan muda Piko? Eww...' batin Len.

"Terima kasih," jawab Rin. Kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam dan berjalan ke ruang tengah.

"Rinny~!" teriak Teto sambil memeluk Rin yang ternyata dari tadi sudah ada di rumah Piko.

"Selamat datang," ucap Piko ramah. Len hanya diam, sementara Rin masih sibuk dengan Teto.

Len kemudian memandang sekeliling, sudah ada dia, Rin, Teto, Mikuo, Gumi, SeeU, Mayu, dan yang lainnya.

"Baiklah! Karena semua sudah datang, kita mulai latihannya!" ucap Gumi yang sikapnya seperti tuan rumah.

Semuanya langsung duduk ngelantai. "Oh ya, ada sedikit perubahan. Dramanya nanti akan ada sedikit perubahan scene seperlunya, pokoknya bagi pemeran ikuti saja scene yang telah di buat. Yang mau protes silahkan angkat kaki!" lanjut Gumi. Semuanya hanya sweatdrop.

"Ehm! Baiklah, pertama-tama, para pemain akan memperkenalkan diri masing-masing!" ucap Gumi, langsung di catat oleh sekretaris mereka di papan tulis yang sudah ada di ruang itu.

Tiba-tiba, Len memukul kepala Rin, dan di balas oleh Rin juga. "Apaan sih?" tanya Rin kesal.

"Kedua! Narator akan membacakan scene pertama dan pemeran akan masuk, seperti yang sudah kita sepakati, Rin sebagai pemeran utamanya. Rin, Len, Teto, aku, SeeU, Defoko, Miku, Neru, dan CUL akan menjadi pemeran pratagonis. Mayu, Piko, Yuki, Rei, Ren, dan akan ada pemain susulan. Ah, scene pertamanya, Rin akan masuk sambil menyapu. Di susul Mayu yang akan datang sambil memarahi Rin." ucap Gumi panjang lebar.

Len menarik rambut Rin, dan Rin juga menarik rambut Len.

"Scene ketiga, Rin akan berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumahnya sambil bernyanyi, tiba-tiba Len menghampirinya. Lalu mereka berbicara-bicara. Mayu yang melihatnya pun langsung cemburu, karena di sini, umur Mayu akan sama dengan Rin. Mayu kemudian memanggil cermin ajaibnya dan bertanya, apa yang harus di lakukannya untuk membuat Len suka padanya. Kemudian cermin ajaib menyuruh Mayu untuk menyewa seorang pembunuh bayaran." lanjut Gumi.

Len menarik pelan kuping Rin, juga di balas oleh Rin.

"Scene ke empat! Mayu akan berbicara dengan Piko, dan Piko setuju dengan Mayu. Rin berjalan-jalan di hutan untuk memetik bunga, tiba-tiba Piko datang lalu mau menusukkan sebuah pisau dari belakang pada Rin, tiba-tiba Len datang dan menghadang Piko dengan pedangnya. Lalu Len dan Piko bertarung, Rin akan menepi." ucap Gumi.

Len menyentil tangan Rin, dan Rin yang sudah naik pitam meninju perut Len.

"Scene kelima! Saat mereka masih bertarung, Len terluka dan Piko langsung kabur. Saat Rin sedang berteriak minta tolong, munculah ketujuh kurcaci, para kurcaci akan mengobati Len." lanjut Gumi.

Len sengaja menyenggol lengan Rin. Rin menjitak kepala Len.

"Aw!" ringis Len. "Bisa ga gangguin orang ga sih?" tanya Rin kesal. "Ga bisa," jawab Len. Rin yang kesal menjitak kepala Len lagi, Len juga balas menjitak kepala Rin.

Tanpa mereka sadari, semua yang ada di ruangan itu memperhatikan mereka. Aw... Serasa dunia milik berdua.

"H-Hoi..." panggil Gumi dan ternyata di kacangin.

"Ehm," Gumi mengambil nafas sebentar. "WOI! Dua makhluk berambut kuning yang sedang bermesraan disana! Helloooowww, bisa berhenti dengan kegiatan kalian sebentar?"tanya Gumi dengan suara yang keras. Rin dan Len langsung menoleh ke arah Gumi.

"Apa?" tanya Len. "Ehm! Ehm! Ehm! Maaf mengganggu acara berdua kalian. Tapi kalian bermesraan jangan di sini dong. Kasihan tahu sama orang yang lagi nge-jomblo." ucap Gumi di sertai tawa beberapa orang.

"Siapa yang mau pacaran dengan dia, hah?!" tanya Rin kesal tidak terima.

"Siapa yang mau? Hah! Apa kau tidak lihat? Banyak gadis yang menyatakan cintanya padaku tahu!" balas Len.

"Menyatakan cinta padamu? Pasti kau pakai pelet!" sindir Rin. Len terdiam sebentar. "Iya! Aku pakai pelet ikan yang kemarinku nyolong dari tetanggaku!" ucap Len tak mau kalah. Eh? Len punya tetangga?

"Bodoh amat sama tetanggamu! Dasar bodoh!"

"Ya sudah! Dasar jelek!"

"Sok keren!"

"Aku memang keren!"

"Cih, amit-amit! Dasar shota!"

"Heh! Tsundere!"

"Aku engga tsundere!" teriak Rin tidak terima sambil meninju perut Len. "W-Wow.. Wow wow.. T-Tenang sebentar," ucap Gumi menenangkan mereka berdua.

Rin diam, sementara Len guling-guling di lantai dan memegangi perutnya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Udah woi, lebai amat sih..." ejek Rin. Len masih dengan posisi semula. Tapi dia tidak berguling-guling lagi.

"Len!" panggil orang yang duduk di sebelah Len sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Len. Len masih tidak bergeming.

Orang yang tadi kemudian berusaha mengangkat kepala Len. Terlihat Len menutup matanya dan dahinya berkerut, seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit.

"E-Eh? Len! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya beberapa orang. "... Sa..kit..." gumam Len pelan.

"A-Aku akan panggil dokter. Tolong bawa dia ke kamar tamu. Rumie-san! Tolong tunjukkan arahnya," ucap Piko panik sambil mengambil telepon genggamnya.

Len dibawa ke kamar tamu, sementara Rin hanya diam di tempat. Dia tidak sadar kalau pukulannya tadi sangat kuat dan membuat Len hampir pingsan.

Poor Len...

_~To Be Continue~_

Author's Teritorial

Author : Yap! Segini dulu untuk chapter ini. Kalau uda baca, jangan lupa tinggalin review ya~! Arigato nee~!


	13. Cup Cake

**Summary : Len, seorang cowo sempurna dan menjadi idola di sekolahnya, bekerja sebagai... Baby Sitter? Rin, cewe berpenampilan di bawah rata-rata dan unpopuler. Lenka, cupid kecil yang menyatukan mereka berdua./Len, sang baby sitter. Lenka, sang baby. Rin, Nee-chan dari sang baby./Chapter 13 : Cup Cake./RnR?**

**.**

Auhtor's Teritorial

Author : Hehehe... #nyengir

Len : #lempar panci ke author.

Rin : #bakar kasur author.

Teto : #robek buku gambar Author.

Mikuo : #duduk diam di pojok #ehh.

Author : Tidaaaaaaaak #nangis bombay.

Len : Kenapa apdetnya lama?

Author : Saia sibuk Leeen... Gomen kalau apdetnya lama banget.

Rin : Memangnya ada apa sampai lama apdet?

Author : Kebanyakan urusan pribadi, tapi alasan utamanya karena saia sedang berhalangan untuk menulis cerita. Sekali lagi saia mintaa maaf.

Rin : Ya sudah... Langsung aja bales review sana,

Author : Iya iya...

###

1.** Shinichi Rukia**

Hahaha, Len memang pura-pura sakit loh... =)). Nee, gomen kalo apdetnya lama banget. Hehehe, makasi uda mau ripiu juga~. Ini apdet~.

2. **Kyoura Kagamine**

Hahaha... Saia juga sering di jailin #abaikan. E-Eh? Ada ya? Mungkin typo, maaf kalo gitu :D. Lalu, gomen juga karena chapter ini ga apdet asap. Hehehe, lagi ada halangan soalnya. Makasi uda review~.

3. **Readers**

Gitu ya? Gomen kalau gitu. Memang saia apdetnya lama karena ada halangan, mungkin itu yang di sebut WB? Kalau soal GaJe, di warningnya sudah di tulis 'GaJe', jadi wajar saja kalau GaJe. Makasi reviewnya.

4. **Kuro 'Kaito' Neko**

T-Typo? Gomeen nee. Hehehe, saia agak kurang teliti sepertinya. Kalo punya Kuro-san drama 'Yamo no Ou', punya saia 'Servant of Evil', dan saia jadi seksi perlengkapannya #dihajar. Hehehe, gomen apdetnya lama... Dan makasi uda review :).

5.** Yukina Langley**

Hehehe, makasi uda ga nyabar #ehh. Terus... Gomen apdetnya lama, saia lagi banyak halangan soalnya, hehehe... Kaito? Iya ya... Saia juga lupa sama monster yang satu itu ._. #dihajar massa. Kalo soal Kiyo-sensei, mungkin karena ga penting lagi perannya #digebukin. Yosh, gomen apdetnya lama, makasi juga uda nge-ripiu, hehehe... Lope u too Yukina-chan #di lempar cowo sendiri #ehh.

6. **Namikaze Kyoko**

Hahaha, ini uda apdet. Tapi maaf kalo ga kilat #senyum inoccent #dilempar rame-rame. Hehehe, makasi ya reviewnya~! Skali lagi, gomen apdetnya lama.

7.** Nono12**

Hahaha, iya tuh... Makasi reviewnya :D.

8. **Reika G Nirwana**

Len emang kena kutukan XD. Kutukan sial dan pendek selamanya #di tinju Len. Hehehe, makasi reviewnya~!

9. **HaNiichan**

S-Saia di bilang baik? #gigit handphone #dilempar Rin. Len emang poor (poor = miskin.) #ehh. Yosh, ini uda apdet, gomen ya lama. Dan makasi reviewnya~!

10.** Miidori**

Disini Fuka membalas review lagi~ #ehh. Hahaha, iyaa :D. Makasi ya reviewnya~! Gomen kalau apdetnya lama :).

11. **Baka-Dere**

Hahaha, saia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ngapdet fic ini #dilempar. Gomen kalau apdet chapter ini lama :D. Dan makasi reviewnya~.

12. **Harada Ayumi-chan**

Hahaha, Len emang miskin #digebukin. Yosh, ini apdet, tapi gomen lama. Makasi ya reviewnya~!

**#Makasi reviewnya#**

**.**

**Go~!**

**Disclaimer : **

**1. Vocaloid is not mine. But this story is mine.**

**Warning : **

**1. Typo(s). **

**2. Alur terlalu cepat. **

**3. Pendeskripsian kurang. **

**4. Terlalu banyak pergantian PoV.**

**5. GaJe.**

**.**

**Baby Sitter Love**

**Chapter 13 : Cup Cake.**

**.**

**Created & Produced by Chisami Fuka**

**.**

**Ga suka? Jangan baca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal PoV

"Gomenasai," ucap Rin setengah merasa bersalah. Kenapa setengah? Okeh, karena Len sendiri yang membuatnya meninju perut Len. Siapa suruh dari awal Len mencari masalah?

Dokter yang tadi di suruh untuk mengecek keadaan Len sudah pergi, katanya, Len hanya perlu istirahat sebentar.

"G-Ga apa-apa kok," balas Len. Dia sekarang sedang berbaring di kamar tamu rumah Piko.

"Salahmu sendiri juga, mengganggu Rin terus," ucap Teto. Sementara Mikuo hanya menertawai Len.

Mereka berempat sedang berada di kamar tamu ruang Piko, sementara yang lainnya sedang latihan.

"Kau pandai berakting juga," bisik Mikuo pada Len. Mikuo tahu, Len daritadi hanya berpura-pura sakit. Mana mungkin Len yang sejak kecil sampai SMP sempat mengikuti klub karate bisa hampir pingsan hanya karena tinjuan begitu?

"Tapi memang agak sakit, bodoh," balas Len juga sambil berbisik.

"Ya sudah, aku dan Teto mau pergi latihan," ucap Rin kemudian langsung nyelonong pergi bersama Teto.

Setelah memastikan Rin dan Teto benar-benar pergi, Mikuo langsung tertawa dengan keras. Jujur, dia agak geli melihat tingkah Len.

Len mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, lalu tersenyum kecil, "Jangan iri ya, aku dan Rin makin dekat," ucap Len. Mikuo berhenti tertawa, "Aku dan Teto juga makin dekat kok," ucap Mikuo tidak mau kalah.

Kemudian mereka hanya mengobrol sebentar sampai Len merasa dia ingin latihan.

~Di Tempat Latihan~

"Stooop!" perintah Gumi. "Apa?" tanya Rin. Gumi menggeleng, "Kau harus terlihat ketakutan saat melihat Mayu, bukan membalas tatapan tajam dari Mayu," ucap Gumi.

Ah, sebenarnya mereka sedang latihan scene pertama drama mereka. Dimana Rin sedang bersih-bersih, Mayu datang dan membentak Rin.

Mayu memang sudah bagus dalam aktingnya, mungkin karena dia memang seorang aktris dan dia memang sedang ingin memarahi Rin meski hanya dalam drama.

Rin sendiri mengalami banyak masalah, memang bagian awal, dimana saat Rin bersih-bersih itu sudah bagus. Tapi saat Mayu membentaknya, Rin malah membentak balik.

"Sekali lagi," ucap Gumi. Semuanya mengangguk lalu mengambil posisi.

"Alice! Kenapa bagian sini masih kotor, hah?!" bentak Mayu. "Kenapa tidak kau bersihkan sendiri saja, .li.a?!" balas Rin. Gumi menggeleng lagi.

"Kenapa Rin tidak diganti saja sih?" tanya seseorang dengan nada malas. Itu Yukari. Gumi terlihat berpikir sebentar, dia memang sangat ingin Rin yang memerankan peran Snow White, tapi bagaimana kalau Rin tidak bisa berakting seperti ini.

"Maaf, tapi bolehkah di ulangi sekali lagi? A-Aku akan serius sekarang," ucap Rin. Dia merasa, dia tidak ingin perannya diganti.

Gumi tersenyum melihat kemauan Rin, "Baiklah, kita ulangi sekali lagi." ucapnya. Kemudian semua mengambil posisi.

Selesai narator membaca narasinya, Rin masuk sambil bersih-bersih.

"Alice! Kenapa di sini masih sangat kotor, hah?" bentak Mayu sambil memasuki area yang di anggap sebagai tempat pentas.

Dan, di drama ini, meski judulnya Snow White, tapi nama Rin di sini di ganti menjadi 'Alice'.

"M-Maaf Yang Mulia, akan kubersihkan sekali lagi," ucap Rin dengan nada agak takut. Lalu membersihkan bagian yang di maksud oleh Mayu.

Gumi tersenyum, dia senang Rin bisa menjalankan perannya dengan baik sekarang.

Setelah beberapa kali latihan beberapa scene, mereka pulang karena sudah malam.

~Di rumah~

"Geez... Kenapa Ba-san dan Lenka belum pulang juga sih?" batin Rin. Dia terus melirik ke arah jam dindingnya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam.

"Anoo, Rin, telur dimana ya?" tanya Len tiba-tiba. "Coba saja cari di kulkas," jawab Rin asal. Len hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali ke dapur dan membongkar kulkas.

DRRRT

Rin segera meraih ponselnya yang bergetar. 'E-mail dari Ba-san...' batin Rin. Setelah membacanya, Rin hanya mengerutkan keningnya. "Lagi?" gumam Rin.

"Engg, Rin, ada dapat e-mail dari Ba-san?" tanya Len lagi. "Ada," jawab Rin. "O-Oh..." gumam Len kemudian pergi ke dapur lagi.

Rin menghela nafas, 'Ba-san pulang malam lagi ya...' batin Rin. Karena bosan, dia pergi ke dapur, mencari Len untuk mengobrol.

"Len? Sedang apa?" tanya Rin. Len menoleh ke arah Rin, "Eh... Aku sedang membuat cup cake," jawab Len sambil tersenyum. "Cup... Cake?" tanya Rin. Len hanya mengangguk.

"Tak ku sangka, cowo sepertimu bisa membuat kue..." ejek Rin. Len hanya menggerutu, "Apa salahnya kalau cowo membuat kue?" tanya Len agak kesal. Rin hanya terkekeh.

"Agak aneh aja...," ucap Rin kemudian. Len hanya mencibir lalu sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"O ya, dari dulu aku pengen tanya, Len punya saudara atau sepupu?" tanya Rin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja makan. Len menggeleng, "Aku anak tunggal, satu-satunya sepupuku tinggal di Australia untuk study," jawab Len.

"Bagaimana dengan Rin?" tanya Len balik. "Kalau aku... Aku juga anak tunggal, sepupuku satu-satunya hanya Lenka." jawab Rin. "Oh..." jawab Len.

Setelah hening beberapa lama, Len bertanya lagi, "Rin suka cup cake?" tanyanya. "Lumayan," jawab Rin. "Rin bisa buat cup cake?" tanya Len lagi. Rin hanya diam.

"Rin?" panggil Len karena Rin tidak menjawabnya. "E-Engga bisa..." jawab Rin dengan nada kecil sambil menyembunyikan mukanya. Len terkekeh. "Sekarang mana yang lebih aneh? Cowo yang bisa masak atau cewe yang ga bisa masak?" tanya Len, tepatnya mengejek.

"Dua-duanya aneh," jawab Rin sambil cemberut. Len tertawa, "Kemarilah, ku ajarin cara buat cup cake," ajak Len. Awalnya Rin ingin menolak, tapi daripada dia diam saja, lebih baik dia belajar dengan Len.

Rin akhirnya mendekati Len, "Nah, Rin suka rasa apa?" tanya Len. "Jeruk..." jawab Rin langsung. "Baiklah, kita buat cup cake jeruk saja," ucap Len sambil tersenyum. Len kemudian menjelaskan cara-cara membuat cup cake.

~Baby Sitter Love~

"Selesai!" ucap Rin bersemangat, Len hanya tertawa kecil. "Kau cepat belajar juga," ucap Len sambil menepuk kepala Rin. Rin hanya tersenyum.

"Sekarang, keluarlah dari dapur sebentar, aku harus beres-beres." ucap Len, atau tepatnya mengusir?

"Hehehe, iya iya..." jawab Rin sambil membawa cup cakenya ke ruang tengah, sementara sisa cup cakenya di simpan ke dalam kotak.

Len hanya tersenyum, "Aku bantu beresin juga ya," ucap Rin tiba-tiba. "E-Eh? Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri kok," ucap Len. "Aku bantuin," ucap Rin lagi. Akhirnya Len membiarkan Rin membantunya.

"Rin lap meja dan buang sampah saja ya," ucap Len, Rin mengangguk, kemudian mulai mengelap meja. Sementara Len mencuci alat-alat yang kotor.

Setelah beberapa lama, mereka selesai membersihkan dapurnya. Mereka lalu pergi ke ruang tengah untuk menikmati cup cake mereka.

"Umm... Sekarang jam berapa ya?" gumam Len sambil menoleh ke arah jam dinding.

"Eh...? Jam 10?!"

_**~To Be Continue~**_

Author : Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf karna apdetnya lamaaaa banget.

Rin : Kalau gitu, chapter depan usahakan apdetnya cepat #mukul kepala Author.

Author : Hehehe, iya... Sekali lagi saia minta maaf dan terima kasih udah mau baca, jaa ne~!

P.S : Habis baca jangan lupa review. ^^


	14. Problem

**Summary : Len, seorang cowo sempurna dan menjadi idola di sekolahnya, bekerja sebagai... Baby Sitter? Rin, cewe berpenampilan di bawah rata-rata dan unpopuler. Lenka, cupid kecil yang menyatukan mereka berdua./Len, sang baby sitter. Lenka, sang baby. Rin, Nee-chan dari sang baby./Chapter 14 : Problem./RnR?**

**.**

Author's Teritorial

Author : Yo! Author di sini~! #senyum ga berdosa #dihajar rame-rame

Len : Yah... Langsung saja, Author ingin meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya soal chapter kemarin yang pendek dan apdetnya lama.

Teto : Yap, dan Author berjanji ga akan apdet lama lagi untuk chapter brikutnya.

Author : Yah... Gomen minna-san~, lalu... Sekarang bales review dulu aja yah...

###

**Harada Ayumi-chan**

Author : Ah... Mengecewakan ya? Maaf kalo begitu. Author sama sekali ga nyadar kalo chapter kemarin cuma 1000 word. Maaf ya, dan makasih uda review~

**Namikaze Kyoko**

Author : hehehe, tapi Saia tetep minta maaf kalau apdetnya lama~. Hehehe. Len bisa buat cupcake? Yah, gitu deh, calon istri masa depan.

Len : #bakar rumah Author

Author : Nooooo! Ah, makasi uda review, dan gomen ya lama apdet.

**HaNiichan**

Author : Ah, maaf kalau begitu, saya juga lagi galau makanya lama apdet #pundung

Len : Author bodoh.

Author : Bodohan sapa? Lo atau gue?

Len : ...

Author : #ketawa keras-keras. Nah, ini uda apdet, gomen ya lama banget. Makasi uda nunggu dan mau review~.

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa**

Author : Chiao-chaaaan~! Miss u too #plakk.

Len : Dasar yuri #di mutilasi Author.

Author : A-Ah, hehehe... Typo ya? Maaf, lain kali Author akan lebih teliti lagi. Andd... Makasi uda review~, gomen yaa apdetnya lama banget.

**Miidori**

Author : Ah... Gomen deh kalau mengecewakan sekali #pundung. Chapter ini uda Saia panjangkan, semoga anda senang deg :3. Dan... Maaf kalau apdetnya masi lama. Hehehe... Makasi yaa reviewnya~

**Avirin Vivie**

Author : Ah, di fave~ #nge-fly. Kurang feelingnya? Ah, maaf... Saia memang kurang bisa membuatnya(?), hehehe. Makasdi ya review dan favenya :3.

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko**

Author : Ahh... Gomen deh kalo pendek banget dan apdetnya lama. Hehehe... Snow white dan Alice? Yah, itu adalah campuran buatan Author #dilindes.

Rin : Siapa bilang aku ga bisa masak? Aku hanya di suruh Author untuk pura-pura tidak bisa masak. #ditendang Author.

Author : Ahahahaha, okeh, makasi ya reviewnya~. Sekali lagi, gomen lama apdet.

**nisikagawa rina**

Author : Rina-chaan.. T.T. Gomen banget kalau apdetnya lama, bahkan sangat pendek. Ini uda apdet, maaf yaa kalo masih lama apdet. Hehehe. Makasi reviewnya~.

**RaiOnna**

Author : Ah, Rai-chaan~, kabar Saia? Baik engga buruk juga engga #eh. Yah, goloknya masih mahal tuhh #dor. Ehm, pendek ya? Ah, gomen nee. Lalu, lama apdet? Saia sibuuuk. Telat ripiu? Ah, ga pa-pa kok, hehehe. Andd... Arigato reviewnya~. Maaf juga telat apdet~. Dan... Harga goloknya turunin lagi ya! #plakk

**lia ryn kagekagami**

Author : Uwah... Makasi ya~. Okeh, ini uda di lanjutin, tapi maaf ya karna lama banget dan makasi reviewnya~! 10 jempol buat Anda! #plak

**Adelia-chan**

Author : Ah, makasi yaa, Saia terharu :'3. Saia juga suka Anda #plak. Ah, makasi reviewnya~. Ini uda di lanjutin, gomen lama :3

**Shinichi Rukia**

Author : Rukia-saan~! Eh? Chap ini rame? Wah... Tapi kata yang lain chap kemarin pendek banget loh #plak. Rin? Makin deket sama Len? Iya tuh...

Rin : #deathglare ke Author.

Author : #cuek. Eh? Jam 10 malam? Wah, bukannya ga aman ya kalo ada cowo cewe satu ruangan berduaan malam-malam? Bisa terjadi itu tuh #senyam-senyum

Rin : Itu apa?

Author : Ah, engga. Lupain. Yosh, makasi reviewnya~. Dan gomen juga apdetnya lama~

**sonedinda**

Author : B-Bagus...? Saia terharu :'3. Yak, ini apdet, maaf ya lama banget. Makasi reviewnya~.

** 4ever**

Author : Hahaha, sebenarnya engga enak loh #dor. Makasi reviewnya~!

**#Arigato atas semua reviewnya~!#**

Author : Nah, uda selesai bales review, makasi atas semua reviewnya ya~!, langsung aja deh...

**Go~!**

**Disclaimer : **

**1. Vocaloid is not mine. But this story is mine.**

**Warning : **

**1. Typo(s). **

**2. Alur terlalu cepat. **

**3. Pendeskripsian kurang. **

**4. GaJe.**

**.**

**Baby Sitter Love**

**Chapter 14 : Problem.**

**.**

**Created & Produced by Chisami Fuka**

**.**

**Ga suka? Jangan baca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Len PoV

Sudah jam 10? Kenapa Ba-san belum pulang juga?

Aku melirik ke arah Rin, dia juga kelihatan agak panik karena ini sudah termasuk malam. Sebenarnya sih... Aku senang bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama. Hanya saja... Aku takut aku melakukan hal-hal yang aneh pada Rin lagi. Seperti kemarin...

"Kau pulang saja, ini sudah malam." ucap Rin. Aku menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa ninggalin Rin sendirian di sini. Nanti kalau ada pencuri gimana?" bantahku. Rin hanya diam, "Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya. "Aku akan menunggu sampai Ba-san pulang saja, Rin tidur saja duluan," usulku.

"Baiklah," ucap Rin. Dia segera berdiri dan pergi ke kamarnya. "Oyasumi, Len," ucapnya sebelum naik ke atas. Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Jujur saja, aku sangat mengantuk sekarang. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Rin sendirian di rumah. Aku segera pergi ke dapur dan membuat segelas kopi. Kopi bisa membuat orang tidak mengantuk kan?

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Ba-san dan Ji-san pulang juga, kemudian Ji-san mengantarku pulang.

~Esoknya~

Normal PoV

"Hujan..." gumam Rin saat membuka gorden jendelanya. Dia baru saja bangun tidur.

"Len pasti tidak akan datang hari ini..." pikirnya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa agak kurang semangat mengetahui Len tidak datang pagi ini untuk menjemputnya dan berangkat bersama.

Rin langsung mengambil handuknya dan pergi mandi, selesai mandi dia mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, menyisir rambutnya dan membiarkannya terurai, memakai sebuah jepit dan kacamatanya, mengambil handphone dan tasnya dan segera turun.

"Ohayou, Ba-san, Ji-san," sapa Rin. "Ohayou juga, Rin." balas keduanya. "Hari ini Ji-san yang mengantarmu ke sekolah ya... Tidak mungkin Len datang seperti biasa, hujannya sangat lebat..." ucap Ji-san. Rin hanya mengangguk.

Beberapa detik kemudian, 'Ji-san tahu kalau Len sering menjemputku pas pagi?' batinnya. "Baiklah, kalau sudah selesai sarapan, beritahu Ji-san, Ji-san ada di ruang tamu." ucap Ji-san sambil berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. Rin hanya mengangguk.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Rin segera berangkat ke sekolah.

'Dingin...' pikir Rin saat turun dari mobil. Dia segera masuk ke gedung sekolahnya dan menuju kelasnya. Syukur saja hari ini Rin mengenakan sweaternya, jadi dia tidak merasa terlalu kedinginan. Sesampainya di kelas, keadaannya masih sepi. Hanya beberapa murid yang sedang duduk sambil mengobrol.

"Mou, Rin-san! Boleh kemari sebentar?" panggil salah satu dari beberapa orang yang sedang mengobrol itu. "T-Tentu..." jawab Rin. Setelah Rin meletakkan tasnya, dia menghampiri beberapa murid itu.

"Nee, Rin-san, kami dengar kau berpacaran dengan Len ya?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"E-Eh?"

"Tapi ada yang bilang Rin-san pacaran dengan Piko juga ya?" tambah seseorang.

"G-Ga ada kok!" jawab Rin. "Yakin? Banyak loh yang bilang kalau Rin-san pacaran dengan salah satu di antara mereka," tukas seseorang. Rin mengangguk mantap, "Aku tidak pacaran dengan siapapun, mungkin mereka hanya salah sangka," ucap Rin. "Begitu ya... Padahal kami kira Rin-san pacaran dengan salah satu dari mereka..." gumam salah satunya, di sertai anggukan dari yang lain.

Rin tertawa kecil, lalu menggeleng. "Aku duluan ya, mau ke toilet sebentar," ucap Rin kemudian pergi ke toilet.

"Aneh-aneh saja..." gumam Rin sambil menutup pintu kelasnya. Rin menatap ke jendela yang menghadap ke halaman sekolah, 'Hujannya masih deras...' batinnya.

Rin kemudian berkeliling sekolah sebentar, sambil menunggu Teto datang. Tiba-tiba dia teringat, apa yang dia lakukan ketika hujan deras saat di sekolah untuk menunggu bel masuk. Biasanya dia hanya duduk diam di kelas sambil membaca buku. Tapi itu dulu... Dulu.

Dia sadar, dia sudah banyak berubah. Bukan Rin yang kuper dan tidak mempunyai teman dekat lagi, bukan Rin yang selalu diam dan tidak mau bergaul dengan orang lagi. Dia sudah berubah, dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Semua ini karna Len... Teto... Mikuo... Lenka... Juga yang lainnya. Setidaknya dia merasa hidupnya tidak suram dan sepi seperti dulu lagi.

"Riiiiiin~!" tiba-tiba suara seseorang memanggilnya. "Teto?" gumamnya. Orang itu, Teto hanya berlari ke arahnya. "Ohayou, Rin!" sapa Teto. "Ohayou juga, Teto," balas Rin.

Setelah itu mereka berjalan ke kelas.

~Baby Sitter Love~

"Kau kenapa...?" tanya Rin saat melihat Len yang daritadi lesu. Bahkan sekali-sekali Len mengusap hidungnya. "Rasanya tidak enak badan..." jawab Len dengan suara yang agak serak.

"Pergi saja ke UKS," saran Rin. "Males," jawab Len singkat, kemudian dia mengusap hidungnya lagi. "Mukamu pucat loh..." ucap Rin. "Aku tidak apa-apa..." balas Len.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi ke UKS saja..." saran Rin lagi. "Ga us-..." "Kagamine-san? Naegino-san? Bisa perhatikan saya sebentar?" potong guru yang sedang mengajar tiba-tiba.

Len hanya mengangguk, sementara Rin hanya diam. Selama pelajaran, Len hanya diam, mukanya agak kusut.

~Istirahat~

"Len? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mayu langsung saat sensei mereka sudah keluar dari kelas. "Tidak apa-apa," jawab Len malas.

"Tapi mukamu pucat loh... Ayo kita ke UKS," ajak Mayu. Len menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya lagi.

Rin hanya diam melihat Mayu yang sedang memaksa Len untuk pergi ke UKS. "Riiiiin~," panggil Teto tiba-tiba. "Ayo ke kantin," ajak Teto. Rin hanya mengangguk, kemudian mereka menuju ke kantin. Mikuo berada di belakang mereka, dan Len yang jalan di samping Mikuo, meninggalkan Mayu.

"Wah wah... Sepertinya mereka berdua makin jadi-jadi nih..." ucap seseorang di samping Mayu tiba-tiba. "Kita pisahkan dulu dua anak itu dari Len dan Mikuo, baru kita labrak," ucap Mayu.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu," ucap orang itu, Yukari, kemudian pergi. Mayu hanya memasang muka kesal, kemudian pergi entah kemana.

~Sementara itu~

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Teto saat melihat Len yang sudah sekarat di kantin. "Iya," jawab Len. Rin hanya cuek-cuek saja sambil memakan makanannya, begitu juga dengan Mikuo.

"Rin... Sebaiknya kau antar Len ke UKS saja, sepertinya dia mau kalau kau yang menyuruhnya..." bisik Teto. Rin awalnya diam, "Iya deh," ucapnya kemudian.

Rin berdiri dari kursinya kemudian menarik lengan Len. "Mau kemana?" tanya Len. "Ke UKS," jawab Rin. Len hanya menurut.

"Mereka mau kemana?" tanya Mikuo. "Ke UKS," jawab Teto.

~Baby Sitter Love~

"Kau tiduran saja di kasur, aku akan mencari sensei yang menjaga UKS," ucap Rin. Len langsung menarik tangan Rin. "Di sini saja..." gumam Len pelan. Rin bingung, antara ya atau tidak. Rin tidak pernah merawat orang sakit, meski dia tahu caranya sih.

"Baiklah," jawab Rin kemudian. Dia segera mengambil kompresan dan mengompres dahi Len. "Tidurlah, kalau uda bel pulang, akan ku bangunkan," kata Rin. Len hanya mengangguk.

Len tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Rin, kemudian menutup matanya. "H-Hei..." panggil Rin. Tapi Len hanya diam.

~Di kelas~

"Loh...? Len dan Rin mana?" tanya Gumi saat melihat anggota kelasnya menghilang. "Katanya ke UKS," jawab SeeU. Gumi hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Ano... Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Piko tiba-tiba. "Yang ku tahu sih Len..." jawab SeeU. "Oh..."

Saat sensei masuk, semua kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing dan pelajaran di lanjutkan.

"Kau kenapa, Mayu?" tanya Piko heran karena Mayu daritadi memasang muka kesal dan marah. Mayu menoleh ke arah Piko, "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyum yang menyeramkan.

~Di UKS~

"L-Leeeen..." panggil Rin. Apa yang terjadi? Mari kita mundur kebeberapa menit yang lalu.

Setelah beberapa lama Len menggenggam tangan Rin sambil tertidur, Len tiba-tiba menarik Rin sehingga Rin jatuh ke samping Len. Alias jatuh ke tempat tidur di UKS itu.

Baru saja Rin mau bangun dari posisi itu, dan entah sengaja atau tidak, Len langsung memeluk Rin dari belakang.

Dan beginilah posisi mereka sekarang, Len yang tertidur sambil memeluk Rin, dan Rin yang sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukkan Len.

Bukannya merasa risih karena benda yang di peluknya banyak bergerak, Len malah mengeratkan pelukkannya. "Leeeeeeen..." panggil Rin lagi. Memang posisi Rin membelakangi Len, tapi dia tetap merasa tidak enak, meski nyatanya dia merasa nyaman.

Rin bisa mendengar dengkuran Len, juga bisa merasakan nafas Len di atas kepalanya. Dia juga bisa merasakan kalau tangan Len yang memeluk pinggangnya itu agak dingin.

Akhirnya Rin hanya pasrah dan menunggu Len sampai bangun.

'Tamatlah riwayatmu, Len...' batin Rin.

~Pulang sekolah~Di kelas~

"Nee Mikuo, kau mau ke UKS?" tanya Teto sambil mengemasi barangnya. Mikuo mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kau duluan saja, aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu, jaa nee," ucap Teto langsung pergi. "T-Tapi ka..." Mikuo berhenti berbicara saat Teto sudah menghilang di balik pintu kelasnya. "Dasar..." gumam Mikuo.

Dia segera mengemasi barangnya kemudian berniat menyusul Teto.

~Baby Sitter Love~

"Kemana ya dia...?" gumam Mikuo heran. Seingatnya tadi Teto bilang akan ke perpustakaan dulu, tapi nyatanya tidak. Bahkan penjaga perpustakaan bilang kalau Teto tidak datang. "Mungkin sudah di UKS kali ya..." gumamnya kemudian berjalan ke UKS.

Tok tok tok

Mikuo mengetuk pintu UKS sebelum memasukinya. "Permi...si..." ucapnya.

"..."

"Mikuo... Tolong aku..." ucap Rin dengan nada berat. Mikuo langsung sweatdrop kemudian mendekat ke arah Rin.

Ah ya, posisi Rin dan Len masih seperti tadi. Mikuo menarik Len dari belakang, saat ada celah, Rin langsung bergeser.

Tiba-tiba Len langsung saja terbangun. "Umm... Mikuo? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Len langsung. Sebelum Mikuo sempat menjawab, Len sudah mendapat tinjuan cinta dari Rin.

"K-Kenapa memukulku?" tanya Len. Muka Rin memerah. "P-Pikirkan saja sendiri!" jawab Rin.

"Ano... Apa Teto ada kesini tadi?" tanya Mikuo. Rin menggeleng. "Dia tidak kesini kok..." jawab Rin. "Dia tidak bersamamu?" lanjut Rin. "Tadi dia bilang mau ke perpustakaan dulu, kemudian aku menyusulnya, tapi tidak ada. Makanya aku kesini, ku kira dia sudah kesini duluan." jelas Mikuo.

"Permisi~," ucap seseorang tiba-tiba. "Rinny~," panggil Teto sambil mendekati Rin, "Kau mau pinjam catatanku? Tadi sensei memberi beberapa catatan," tanya Teto. "Baiklah," balas Rin.

"Oh ya, lalu tadi Luka-sensei bilang juga, hari ini tidak ada latihan," lanjut Teto. Rin kemudian mengangguk. "Aku mau pulang," ucap Rin kemudian. Kemudian mereka pulang.

_Hari-hari berlalu seperti biasa. Paginya mereka sekolah, sementara siangnya mereka latihan untuk pentas drama mereka nantinya. Tidak banyak yang berubah, Rin tetap cuek meski pemanmpilannya berubah, Teto biasa saja, Len semakin dekat dengan Rin, dan Mikuo yang bingung bagaimana cara menyatakan cintanya nanti._

~Baby Sitter Love~

"Riiiin~! Disini~!" panggil Teto saat melihat Rin memasuki bus. Ah ya, hari ini mereka akan pergi retret.

"Hai, Teto," sapa Rin sambil duduk di sebelah Teto. "Hai juga, hehehe..." balas Teto. Setelah beberapa lama, bus pun berangkat.

Butuh beberapa jam untuk sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Mereka berangkat pagi, dan sampainya sekitar pukul 4 sore.

"Nah! Kami tahu kalian sudah membagi kelompok kamar kalian. Kamar putri ada di lorong sebelah kiri, sementara kamar putra di lorong sebelah kanan. Kami beri waktu setengah jam untuk membereskan barang kalian, setelah itu tolong kumpul di sini lagi, terima kasih." ucap kepala sekolah mereka. Setelah itu, para murid bubar untuk ke mencari kamar mereka.

"Nee, Rin. Kita sekamar dengan Mayu, Miku dan Neru, kan?" tanya Teto sambil berjalan. "Seingatku sih, iya." jawab Rin.

Setelah sampai di kamar mereka, mereka melihat Mayu, Miku dan Neru di dalam. Mereka hanya masuk dan langsung membereskan barang mereka, tanpa menyapa salah satu dari mereka.

Terdapat 5 kasur ukuran Jack(1) di sana, 2 buah meja, 2 buah cermin ukuran besar dan beberapa laci kecil di samping masing-masing kasur.

Setelah selesai, Rin dan Teto kembali ke ruangan tadi.

"Mikuuu... Cepetaaan..." panggil Neru yang sudah duluan selesai beres-beres. "Iya iya sebentar," ucap Miku. "Ayo," ucap Miku kemudian. Mereka kemudian keluar, meninggalkan Mayu sendiri.

Mayu menatap kesal kedua orang itu, "Dasar pengkhianat..." gumamnya kesal. Setelah itu dia langsung keluar.

"Baiklah, sesuai jadwal kalian. Sekarang jam setengah lima. Kalian pasti lapar selama perjalanan nanti, karena itu kita akan segera makan~." ucap Gakupo-sensei selaku pembimbing. Para murid di persilahkan pergi ke ruang makan dan mengantri untuk mengambil jatah makanan.

"Mikuo, kau mau tuna?" tanya Len sambil memperhatikan piringnya. "Tidak, aku saja ingin menawarkan tunaku pada orang lain..." tolak Mikuo.

"Rin, kau mau terong?" tanya Teto. Rin menggeleng, "Mikuo, kau mau terong?" tanya Teto lagi. "Umm... Baiklah, kau mau tuna?" tanya Mikuo balik. "Boleh," ucap Teto. Kemudian mereka saling bertukar makanan.

"Rin, mau tuker makanan juga?" tanya Len tidak mau kalah. "Ga," jawab Rin singkat padat jelas. Poor Len. "Ada yang ga mau wortelnya?" tanya Gumi sambil memegang piringnya dan berdiri di samping meja Rin, Len, Teto dan Mikuo.

"Aku, kau boleh ambil punyaku." jawab Mikuo. "Aku juga," sambung Len. "Baiklah, terima kasih~," ucap Gumi sambil mengambil wortel dari piring Mikuo dan Len.

Dan... Begitulah mereka. Saling bertukar makanan. Sama seperti yang author lakukan ketika retret bersama teman #plak.

"Perhatian sebentaaaar..." ucap Gakupo-sensei lagi sambil berdiri di tengah ruang makan dan memegang toa. "Habis makan, tolong peralatan makannya di bawa ke dapur. Lalu mejanya tolong di bersihkan. Dan silahkan pergi mandi. Jam setengah tujuh kita berkumpul lagi di ruang tengah." ucap Gakupo-sensei. "Baiklah..." jawab beberapa murid. Hanya beberapa...

Setelah selesai makan, seperti yang di perintahkan. Mereka singgah ke dapur sebentar sebelum menuju kamar mandi.

Ah ya, kamar mandi putri dan putra terpisah.

-Di kamar mandi putra-

"GYAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Mikuo membahana. Dia berlari mengitari area kamar mandi putra sambil membawa sebuah handuk dan pakaian.

"Woi kampreeet! Balikkin handuk gue, kampret!" teriak Len tidak kalah kerasnya sambil mengejar Mikuo. Dia hanya mengenakan err... Celana selutut, atau yang biasa di sebut boxer?

'Coba saja para gadis melihat kejadian ini... Mungkin saja mereka akan illfeel?' batin beberapa orang di situ. Mungkin bagi mereka biasa saja melihat sesama jenis mereka mengenakan boxer. Ya, biasa saja. Mereka juga sudah biasa melihat Mikuo yang suka mengambil pakaian Len, contohnya ketika mereka berganti pakaian olah raga. Mikuo sudah sering mengerjai Len dengan menyembunyikan baju Len.

Mereka tetap kejar-kejaran sampai Mikuo terpeleset karena genangan air disana, dan Len yang tidak bisa mengerem(?) sehingga ia menabrak Mikuo yang sudah jatuh duluan hingga jatuh. Eh?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya seseorang saat melihat Len dan Mikuo saling menimpak. Semua yang ada di situ langsung menoleh ke arah orang itu.

Dan... JLEB. Beberapa cowo nosebleed seketika.

"S-Sensei? Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya salah satu murid. "Kenapa? Kamu juga mau mandi..." jawab yang di tanya. Ada Gakupo-sensei, Meito-sensei, Kiyo-sensei dan beberapa sensei laki-laki lainnya.

Hell, padahal yang melihat Gakupo-sensei dari belakang tadi sudah mengira bahwa ada perempuan masuk ke kamar mandi mereka hanya karena rambut Gakupo-sensei tadi di urai.

-Di kamar mandi perempuan-

Para perempuan tenang- tenang di situ, mereka tetap tenang di sana meski Luka-sensei dan beberapa sensei perempuan lainnya bergabung dengan mereka.

Ah, author lupa jelaskan kalau bukan hanya satu kamar mandi di sana, melainkan ada sekitar 20 kamar mandi di sana, di area kamar mandi putra maupun putri.

Tepat pukul tujuh. Mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah. "Baiklah, sekarang... Jam 7. Berarti games. Nah, kalian mau main apa?" tanya sang pembina dengan bodohnya.

"Kejar patung!"

"Plastisin!"

"Hide and Seek!"

"Kelereng!"

Semua langsung diam mendengar usulan terakhir barusan.

"Truth or dare!" teriak satu orang lagi.

"Baiklah baiklah, sudah kuputuskan. Bagaimana kalau jelajah malam?" tanya Gakupo-sensei.

"Setuju!" jawab semua murid kompak. Semua kemudian mulai membentuk kelompok dengan mengambil undian.

"Yah... Ga sekelompok sama Rin..." ucap Teto sambil memperhatikan kertas undian miliknya dan milik Rin.

"Rin kelompok berapa?" tanya Len. "5," jawab Rin. "Aku juga 5." timpal Mikuo. "Aku sekelompok sama Len..." ucap Teto.

Seketika, Len dan Mikuo menjauh dari Rin dan Teto sebentar. "Tukeran yuk," bisik Len. "Yuk," jawab Mikuo. Mereka menukar nomor undian mereka dan mereka kembali ke tempat semula.

"Baiklah, harap berbaris sesuai kelompok masing-masing!" ucap sang pembina. Para murid langsung berkumpul.

"Nah, karena sudah malam, setiap kelompok akan di beri 4 buah lilin dan 6 buah korek api untuk penerangan. Lalu, akan ada 4 post dalam penjelajahan kali ini. Pertama, yaitu ruang tengah lantai ketiga di gedung yang akan jelajahi nanti. Kedua, di jalan keluar dari gedung tua itu. Ketiga, halaman belakang gedung itu. Dan ke empat, jalan belakang villa ini. Di setiap post terdapat seorang pembina." jelas pembina. Yang lain hanya mengangguk dan mulai jalan.

Di mulai dari kelompok satu, setelah menunggu 15 menit, kelompok dua menyusul dan seterusnya. Hanya ada 6 kelompok dalam penjelajahan ini.

~Baby Sitter Love~

"Yang lain kemana sih...?" ucap Rin kesal saat menyadari kalau teman sekelompoknya yang berjumlah lebih dari 5 orang menghilang semua, menyisakan Len saja.

"Merepotkan..." gerutunya saat melihat Len hanya diam sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin berdiri di sampingnya. Ingat? Len takut gelap.

"Ayo jalan," ucap Rin sambil berjalan duluan. Dia hanya memegang sebuah lilin dengan 2 korek.

"Tungguin," ucap Len sambil menggenggam tangan Rin sebelahnya lagi. Kemudian mereka berjalan.

"Kau bawa handphone tidak?" tanya Rin sambil berjalan. "Tidak," jawab Len. 'Sial banget...' batinnya. 'Padahal kalau bawa handphone, bisa menghubungi yang lain...' batinnya lagi.

KLEK

"Eh?"

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"R-Rin!"

Rin berteriak kemudian lari terbirit-birit saat melihat sesuatu berwarna putih merah lewat di depan mereka.

"Rin! Tunggu sebentar!" panggil Len. Bukannya berhenti, Rin malah terus berlari. 'Kenapa dia ga langsung meluk aku aja? Seperti yang di film atau komik itu loh...' batin Len. Yah, dia mengharapkan kejadian seperti itu. Dimana di saat pemeran gadis ketakutan, gadis itu langsung memeluk pria di sampingnya.

Tapi kalau ini... Gadisnya malah memilih berlari menjauh.

"Rin!" panggil Len sekali lagi. "Jangan mendekat!"

PLAK

Poor Len...

Begitu Len baru berhasil menyentuh tangan Rin, Rin berbalik dan langsung melayangkan sebuah tamparan cintanya.

"E-Eh...?" Rin terdiam saat melihat orang yang di tamparnya. "M-Maaf!" ucap Rin langsung. "G-Ga apa-apa," balas Len.

"Kau takut?" tanya Len. Rin mengangguk pelan.

GREB

"Kalau takut, pegang tanganku aja," ucap Len sambil tersenyum. Rin mengangguk.

Lilin yang mereka punya sudah padam, bahkan sudah tidak tahu kemana karena terlempar oleh Rin tadi. Mereka hanya jalan dalam gelap, ada sedikit cahaya dari bulan yang menerangi mereka.

"Tapi bukannya kau takut gelap?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba. "J-Jangan di ingatkan!" ucap Len. Rin hanya tertawa kecil. Mereka bergandengan tangan sampai menemukan jalan keluar.

~Baby Sitter Love~

"Huft..." desah Teto. "Kemana sih mereka?" gumam Teto kesal. Sama seperti nasib Rin, dia juga tertinggal. Hanya dia sendiri. Dia hanya memegang sebuah lilin yang hidup, tanpa korek.

'Syukur aku bukan penakut...' batinnya. Dia terus berjalan.

"Wuuuu~" terdengar suara seseorang. Seseorang bergaun putih mendekati Teto sambil mengeluarkan suara layaknya hantu.

"Huft... Maaf saja ya, aku tidak takut padamu," ucap Teto. Tiba-tiba orang itu tertawa lalu membuka topengnya. "Kau bukan penakut ya, Teto-chan," ucap orang itu.

"Gumo-kun?" tanya Teto. "Yap, aku bertugas untuk menjadi hantu disini," jelasnya. "Lalu... Kenapa kau sendiri? Seingatku yang datang kesini itu berkelompok," lanjutnya.

"Ahahaha, sepertinya aku tertinggal..." ucap Teto sambil tertawa pelan. "Oh... Mau kutemani untuk mencari temanmu?" tanyanya. "Boleh saja," jawab Teto.

Mereka kemudian berjalan, "Kita belum pernah bicara langsung ya sejak kau masuk, Teto-chan," ucap Gumo. "Sepertinya iya, hahaha..." jawab Teto sambil tertawa kecil. "Kau beda dari cewe lain," ucap Gumo kemudian.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Teto heran. "M-Maksudku... Kau agak tomboy, padahal mukamu manis..." ucap Gumo pelan. Takut menyinggung perasaan Teto.

"Oh... Kurasa aku memang agak tomboy... Hehehe..." balas Teto.

"Teto!" panggil seseorang dengan suara keras tiba-tiba. "Umh? Mikuo?"

"K-Kau kemana saja?! Kenapa bisa tertinggal, hah?!" tanya Mikuo setengah membentak. "E-Eh? M-Maaf..." balas Teto sambil tersenyum kecil. "Dasar,"

Selesai mengatakan itu, Mikuo langsung memeluk Teto. "M-Mikuo..."

"Lain kali jangan nyasar lagi, aku khawatir tau, apalagi gedung itu sangat luas, bisa saja kau di culik, katanya juga banyak preman yang berkumpul di sini..." ucap Mikuo menatap Teto sambil memasang muka cemberut.

"I-Iya deh... Maaf maaf..." balas Teto sambil tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, ayo kembali. Kali ini gandengan saja, biar ga nyasar lagi." ucap Mikuo. "Iya. Umm, Gumo-kun, aku duluan ya. Makasi uda temenin..." ucap Teto. "Baiklah, tidak masalah..." balas Gumo.

"Kau daritadi bersamanya?" tanya Mikuo sambil berjalan. "Iya, tadi dia menemaniku mencari kelompokku. Um, ngomong-ngomong, yang lain mana?" tanya Teto balik. "Oh... Yang lain sudah jalan duluan," jawab Mikuo.

"Ohh..."

Setelah bertemu dengan anggota kelompok yang lain, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan lagi.

~Baby Sitter Love~

"Sampai ~..." ucap Teto saat kelompoknya sampai di post terakhir. Di sana sudah ada beberapa kelompok yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan menunggu kelompok lainnya kembali.

Teto segera berkeliling mencari Rin. Namun setelah berkeliling cukup lama, dia tidak menemukan Rin. Akhirnya Teto memutuskan bertanya kepada salah satu pembimbing.

"Etto, sensei. Apakah Naegino Rin sudah kembali?" tanyanya. "Ehm? Naegino Rin-san ya? Tadi dia sudah kembali," ucap pembimbing itu. "Oh... Arigato, sensei."

'Rin kemana ya...?' batinnya.

~Sementara itu~

"Jadi... Pembullyan lagi, huh?" ucap Rin dengan nada tenang kepada beberapa orang di depannya.

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu, Rin-san." balas salah satu dari mereka. "Apa mau kalian?" tanya Rin.

Rin sekarang berada di sebuah ruang yang cukup terang, salah satu ruang di penginapan tempat dia menginap. Tangan dan kakinya di ikat, namun ekspresi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi takut sedikitpun.

"Yah... Bukankah kami sudah bilang? JAUHI LEN-KUN DAN MIKUO-KUN! Apa kau belum mengerti juga?" ucap mereka.

"Dengar ya, bukan aku yang ingin dekat-dekat dengan salah satu dari mereka, tapi mereka yang selalu mendekatiku," ucap Rin. "Kau..." geram Mayu, salah satu dari mereka.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, hah?! Aku sangat menyukai Len-kun! Kau tidak tahu rasa sakitnya saat melihat orang yang kau sukai dekat dengan gadis lain!" teriak Mayu.

Hening.

"Ah, maaf saja ya, Mayu-san. Aku tidak ingin campur tangan tentang urusan hubunganmu dengan Len, tapi, kalau kau betul-betul mencintai Len, kau pasti ingin dia bahagia, apapun caranya, asal orang yang kau cintai bisa bahagia. Sekarang, pikirkan saja, apakah Len akan bahagia kalau dia bersamamu? Atau kau tidak betul-betul mencintainya." ucap Rin.

Mayu tetap menatap Rin tajam. "Apa? Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan," lanjut Rin. "K-Kau... Kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku, lebih baik kau diam saja! Aku... Aku tahu semuanya. Aku tahu... Aku tahu kalau Len menyukaimu!" teriak Mayu.

"Yah, berterima kasihlah karena aku tidak tahu, dan aku juga tidak suka pada Len. Kami tidak punya hubungan spesial apapun, mengerti? Jadi tolong lepaskan aku, Teto pasti sedang mencariku sekarang." ucap Rin cuek. Mayu hanya diam,

"Lepaskan dia..." perintah Mayu kemudian. "Ehm...? Apa kau yakin, Mayu-chan? Ingat, semenjak dia berubah menjadi cantik begitu, bukankah Len semakin dekat padanya? Apa kau tidak ingin merusak wajahnya? Agar Len merasa jijik dan menjauhinya. Atau... mungkin kita potong saja rambutnya yang panjang itu sebagai peringatan pertama?" ucap Yukari.

"Eh..." gumam Mayu. "Bukankah daya tariknya akan menurun, kalau rambut panjangnya yang indah itu di potong...?" ucap Yukari, dia mengambil sebuah gunting kemudian mendekati Rin.

"Jangan sentuh aku, berengsek!" ucap Rin kesal. "Hmm... Kalau kami tidak boleh menyentuhmu, mungkin kami boleh menyentuh sahabatmu tersayang itu... Siapa namanya? Ah, Kasane Teto... Salah satu gadis centil yang paling dekat dengan Mikuo-kun..." balas Yukari.

"T-Tunggu!" pekik Mayu saat Yukari baru saja mau memotong rambut Rin. "Apa? Kau tidak ingin memotongnya? Padahal bisa saja dia kelihatan lebih jelek dan membuat Len menjadi kurang tertarik padanya..." ucap Yukari. Mayu diam, sebenarnya, dia tidak tega melihat Rin di perlakukan begitu. Tapi, dia juga ingin Len menjauhi Rin.

ZRET

Yukari dengan santainya memotong rambut Rin yang panjangnya hampir mencapai pinggulnya menjadi pendek, mungkin hanya sebahunya Rin.

"Yah... Lumayan buruk juga hasilnya, hihihi..." ucap Yukari sambil tertawa. "Lihat Mayu-chan, dia kelihatan semakin jelekkan kalau rambutnya pendek?" tanya Yukari pada Mayu, yang lain hanya tertawa, tapi Mayu hanya diam.

"Ah, ayo pergi Mayu-chan. Lalu, Rin-san... Jangan coba-coba untuk bilang pada orang lain soal kejadian ini, atau... Sahabatmu Teto akan mengalami kejadian sama seperti ini, atau mungkin lebih menyedihkan..?" ucap Yukari kemudian langsung pergi, di susul temannya. Meninggalkan Mayu yang masih diam dan Rin yang masih terikat di kaki dan tangannya.

Mayu mengambil gunting lagi, "Tadi temanmu sudah memotong rambutku, sekarang, kau mau membotakkan kepalaku?" tanya Rin heran, bahkan dia tidak khawatir sama sekali soal penampilannya nanti.

"... Gomenasai..." gumam Mayu pelan sambil memotong tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Rin, kemudian langsung pergi.

Rin hanya menatap Mayu heran. 'Aneh...' batinnya. Rin segera bangkit berdiri, 'Rambutku jadi pendek...' pikirnya. 'Yah... Tidak buruk juga sepertinya,' batinnya lagi.

Ia segera keluar dari ruang itu dan pergi ke ruang tengah. 'Lebih baik aku yang mengalaminya, daripada Teto...'

~Baby Sitter Love~

"Rin! Kenapa rambutmu jadi pendek?" tanya Len kaget saat melihat Rin datang dengan rambutnya yang... Sudah pendek.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Rin kemudian langsung melewati Len. 'D-Dia kenapa? Tadi ketika kami kembali, dia masih lumayan lembut padaku... Kenapa rambutnya juga jadi pendek?' batin Len heran.

Semua yang ada di situ hanya menatap Rin dengan heran. Tentu saja mereka kaget karena rambut Rin langsung menjadi pendek begitu.

"Setidaknya cerita padaku apa yang terjadi padamu!" ucap Len keras sambil menarik tangan Rin. "Sudah kukatakan bukan urusanmu, aku juga tidak apa-apa, jadi berhenti memperhatikanku! Kau pikir aku tidak terganggu dengan sikapmu yang selalu sok dekat denganku itu? Jujur saja, aku sangat terganggu." balas Rin.

Semua yang mendengarnya kaget. Mereka belum pernah mendengar Rin berbicara sekasar itu pada orang lain, Rin dingin, tapi dia tidak pernah memarahi orang sampai seperti itu.

"A-Aku selalu memperhatikanmu karena aku khawatir!" balas Len. "Ah ya, terima kasih atas perhatianmu itu, tapi aku sangat terganggu dengan rasa khawatirmu itu, jadi bisakah kau menjauh dariku mulai sekarang? Aku selalu terganggu jika berada di dekatmu!" balas Rin kasar. Len terdiam, perlahan, dia melepaskan tangan Rin dan menunduk.

"Maaf... Kalau selama ini aku telah mengganggu hidupmu. Maaf juga kalau aku selalu sok kenal denganmu. M-Mulai sekarang... Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku... Minta maaf." ucap Len, dia berbalik, kemudian pergi sambil menunduk.

Tiba-tiba Rin tersadar apa yang di katakannya barusan. Segera dia pergi dari tempat itu, mencari tempat yang tidak ada orangnya agar bisa merenungi apa saja yang terjadi barusan.

~Baby Sitter Love~

TUK

Rin terduduk, dia berada di halaman belakang gedung tempatnya menyinap ini.

"Apa... Yang baru kukatakan barusan...?" gumamnya. Kata-kata yang dia ucapkan pada Len tadi keluar dari mulutnya tanpa pikir panjang. Dan Rin tahu, kalau dia menyakiti Len tadi.

Perlahan-lahan dia mengingat apa saja yang terjadi.

"Rambutku..." gumamnya sambil menyentuh rambutnya yang sudah pendek itu. Rambut yang sudah dia rawat selama bertahun-tahun itu kini menjadi pendek lagi. Padahal Rin suka dengan rambut panjangnya itu.

"Kata-kata tadi..." gumam Rin lagi. Dia memarahi Len tanpa alasan yang jelas, bahkan dia mengatakan bahwa Len sangat mengganggunya. Padahal dia sendiri mulai sadar bahwa Len tidak mengganggunya sama sekali, malah... Dia senang karena Len perhatian padanya.

"Apa... Yang sudah kulakukan...?" gumamnya sambil menangis tiba-tiba. "Len..." gumamnya.

Len yang selalu baik padanya, selalu perhatian padanya, selalu menjaganya, selalu mengkhawatirkannya, selalu menjahilinya... Mungkin saja tidak akan ada kejadian seperti itu lagi karena Len sendiri sudah mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjauhi Rin.

"... Maaf... Len..." isaknya. Anehnya... Tak lama kemudian dia tertidur sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Len PoV

"Sial..." umpatku sekali lagi. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba begitu? Kenapa dia marah padaku? Apa salahku, hah?

Kenapa... Rin tiba-tiba marah padaku...?

"Ugh..." Aku meremas kepalaku sendiri. Rasanya sakit... Sedih... Dan tidak nyaman. Aku juga bodoh... Karena langsung berjanji akan menjauhi Rin tadi. Seharusnya aku tidak bilang begitu. Mungkin saja Rin sedang tidak mood dan aku terlalu overprotective padanya.

"Hey, Len!" panggil Mikuo tiba-tiba. "Apa yang terjadi? Kudengar dari yang lain... Kau bertengkar dengan Rin ya?" tanya Mikuo. Sial.

Aku hanya diam. "Ceritalah padaku.." ucapnya sambil duduk di sampingku. Aku tetap diam, "Ah ya, tadi aku dan Teto mencari Rin dulu, kami menemukannya tertidur di halaman belakang penginapan ini. Dia menangis, rambutnya juga pendek... Lalu Teto menyuruhku menggendongnya ke kamar. Jangan marah ya." ucap Mikuo.

Eh...? Rin menangis...? Kenapa dia menangis...?

Tapi itu bukan urusanku lagi. Dia sudah memintaku menjauhinya. Aku harus menjauhinya.

"Nah, sekarang ceritalah padaku." ucap Mikuo. "Bukan urusanmu," ucapku dan langsung pergi.

Maaf Mikuo, rasanya aku sedang ingin menyendiri sekarang.

~Esoknya~Normal PoV~

"Bisakah kau tidak menghalangi jalanku?" tanya Len kasar pada beberapa orang yang ada di depannya. "A-Ah, maaf, Kagamine-san," ucap orang itu. Len hanya memasang muka kesal kemudian berjalan melewati mereka.

"H-Hey, Len kenapa sih?" tanya Teto. "Entahlah, dia sudah seperti itu sejak kemarin malam." jawab Mikuo. Sementara Rin hanya diam.

"Nee, Rin? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Teto saat melihat Rin tidak semangat. Rin hanya menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Teto..." jawab Rin.

Teto hanya menatap Rin dengan khawatir, Rin tidak menceritakan apa-apa soal apa yang dia alami kemarin, dan Teto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar ya," ucap Rin kemudian langsung pergi.

'Maaf Teto... Maaf... Len...' batin Rin.

TUK

"Eh," Rin menatap ke objek yang baru di tabraknya tadi, dia tidak melihat karena selama berjalan dia menunduk terus.

'L-Len...?' batin Rin. Len menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal, marah, dan sedih. Dan... Satu hal yang di harapkan oleh Rin sekarang.

Len langsung membuang muka dan berjalan pergi, bersamaan dengan harapan Rin yang langsung hilang.

Apa yang di harapkan Rin? Dia berharap Len bertanya kepadanya, seperti 'Sebenarnya kau kenapa?', 'Kau tidak apa-apa?', 'Kalau ada masalah, ceritalah padaku,' dan lainnya.

Saat Len pergi, Rin hanya diam di tempat, "Bodoh... Apa sih yang ku harapkan..?" gumamnya pelan sambil menyeka air matanya kemudian berjalan pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Sayang sekali, kalau saja Rin tadi menoleh ke belakang, dia bisa melihat kalau Len sedang menatapnya. "Sial..." gumam Len kemudian berjalan lagi.

'Aku... Tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya...' batin Rin.

_**~To Be Continue~**_

Author's Dictionary

1. Kasur ukuran Jack : Kasur yang ukurannta 180x200

Author's Teritorial

Yap, segini dulu deh buat chapter 14. Lalu, tenang saja, chapter depan apdetnya ga bakalan lama kok. Author janji deh. Sekali lagi, author minta maaf sekali soal chapter sebelumnya yang sangat pendek dan apdetnya lama.

Lalu makasi atas review sebelumnya.

Dan... Udah dulu deh. Seperti biasa, selesai baca, tolong review ya~.

Arigatou minna~!


	15. Relationship

**Summary : Len, seorang cowo sempurna dan menjadi idola di sekolahnya, bekerja sebagai... Baby Sitter? Rin, cewe berpenampilan di bawah rata-rata dan unpopuler. Lenka, cupid kecil yang menyatukan mereka berdua./Len, sang baby sitter. Lenka, sang baby. Rin, Nee-chan dari sang baby./Chapter 15 : Relationship ./RnR?**

Author's Teritorial

Author : Yo minna~! Author datang lagi~, dan kali ini apdetnya ga selama apdet chapter sebelumnya. Hehehe.

Rin : Gitu aja uda bangga.

Len : Ya sudah, langsung aja bales review...

**###**

**Mizu-chansie**

Author : Hahaha... Len kalo marah emang seram. Tapi tinggal di kasi Rin, pasti langsung tenang lagi :3

Rin : Hah?

Author : Lupakan. Umm, arigato atas reviewnya yaa~! Ini uda apdet. Daaan... Makasi uda nge-fave uga :3. Hehehe...

**Namikaze Kyoko**

Rin : Aku ga mau baikkan sama Len ._.

Len : #siap-siap terjun dari lantai lima.

Mayu : ... No comment

Author : Ahahaha... Ini uda apdet, meski belum kilat sih, hehehe. Daan... Makasi reviewnya ya~!

**Berliana-Arnetta03**

Author : B-Betulkah...? :')

Rin : Ceritanya hancur, blak-blakan, berantakan, ga ny- #dimasukkin author ke lemari.

Author : Wahh... Arigato ya! X). Ini uda lanjut, makasi reviewnya~! :3

**Ayi males login**

Author : Ahahaha, iya uda di apdet :3. Dan ini uda lanjut :3, makasi reviewnya yaa ciin ;;). Hidup banci! (v)9 #dilempar

**nisikagawa rina**

Author : E-Eh? Ada yang aneh yaa?

Rin : Ada, banyak sekali #dirajam Author.

Author : Um, kalo ada yang mengganjal, bilang aja :3, Author bakal perbaiki. Hehehe... Ini uda apdet, cuma ga tau menurut Rina-chan seru ato engga, yosh... Makasi reviewnya~! :3

**anon**

Author : A-Ah, ini uda lanjut, makasi reviewnya, Anon-san! :3

**Adelia-chan**

Author : A-Ah, makasii pujiannya X3. Saia engga badmood, tapi lagi galau aja. Soalnya kemarin Saia ada ketemu cowo shota dan keren... Tapi... Tapi... Tapi dia mahooo! #nangis-nangis GaJe

Rin : Nyadar woi #tampar Author

Author : A-Ah, hehehe. Lupakan yang tadi, buat Len sama Rin baikkan? Wah.. Gimana ya... Saia ga ada niat buat Len sama Rin baikkan #dibabakbelurkan oleh Len

Author : Oke, ini uda apdet, makasi reviewnya ya~! :3

**Shinichi Rukia**

Author : Ahahaha, maaf deh kalo Saia bikin Rukia-chan galau :3.

Rin : Aku sama Len ga bakalan baikkan ._.

Len : #terjun dari lantai 5

Author : Mayu minta maaf? Yah... Wajar aja, dia uda tobat loh :3, soalnya kemarin Saia nyeret dia ke gereja :3

Mayu : ... No comment...

Author : Yosh, ini uda apdet. Mau bunuh Yukari? Silahkan~. Makasi ya reviewnya :3

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko**

Mayu : ... No comment again.

Author : Hahaha, liat aja nantinya :3. Nee, Rin, ada yang nyuruh kalian baikkan lagi tuh :3

Rin : Aku ga mau baikkan sama Len ._.

Len : #udah mati #arwah ga tenang di neraka.

Author : Yosh, ini uda apdet. Arigato ya reviewnya~! :3

**HaNiichan**

Author : ... Ngebaca sampai 3 kali...? #nangis-nangis bahagia

Rin : Dasar author lebay #lirik ke Author

Author : Ah, ga apa-apa telat review, yg penting uda baca :3. Okeh, Saia ga bakal lupa buat apdet, ini uda apdet, makasi reviewnya~!

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa**

Author : Ditinggal Aka-chan? Wah... Kasian yaa :3 #dor. Ehehehe...

Len : Iya, aku cemburu berat #gigit kantong plastik

Mayu : ... No comment agaiin ._.

Rin : ... No comment uga deh... #blush

Author : Ahahaha, ini uda apdet. Makasi ya reviewnya~! :3.

**#Makasi atas semua reviewnya~! :3#**

**Go~!**

**Disclaimer : **

**1. Vocaloid is not mine. But this story is mine.**

**Warning : **

**1. Typo(s). **

**2. Alur terlalu cepat. **

**3. Pendeskripsian kurang. **

**4. GaJe.**

**.**

**Baby Sitter Love**

**Chapter 15 : Relationship**

**.**

**Created & Produced by Chisami Fuka**

**.**

**Ga suka? Jangan baca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Perasaan ini, perasaan yang tidak pernah di rasakan oleh kedua orang itu sebelumnya, yaitu perasaan sakit hati. _

Normal PoV

"Baiklah, acara pentas seni akan kita adakan nanti malam, dan acara tersebut akan di adakan di sebuah aula di penginapan ini, karena sudah lama tidak di gunakan, tempat tersebut sedikit kotor dan berantakan. Untuk itu kami harap beberapa murid bersedia membantu para pekerja disini untuk membersihkan tempat itu, terima kasih," ucap seorang pembimbing ketika para murid sudah berkumpul.

Setelah itu, para murid pergi ke ruang aula yang di maksud.

"Whoa... Besar sekali..." umpat beberapa murid.

"Nah, kalian bagi saja tugasnya berkelompok ya," ucap pembimbing, kemudian para murid mulai membersihkan.

"Um, Rin-san, kau bantu Piko untuk merias panggung saja ya," ucap seorang murid yang di tugaskan sebagai ketua.

Rin bengong sebentar, "Baiklah," jawabnya kemudian dengan nada yang lemah. Murid yang tadi hanya terbengong, dia heran, karena biasanya jika Rin di suruh, dia hanya mengangguk, jarang sekali dsia menjawab 'Baiklah,', 'Iya,', atau semacamnya.

"Eh?" Piko memasang muka heran saat melihat Rin menyodorkan sebuah lem. "Aku di suru ketua untuk membantumu," ucap Rin. "O-Oh, begitu... Terima kasih," balas Piko.

Piko kemudian memanjat tangga lagi dan mengerjakan tugasnya, mendekor panggung. Karena Piko harus memanjat tangga untuk mendekor bagian atas sana, dia akan susah turun untuk mengambil barang yang ada di bawah, jadi Rin di suruh membantunya.

Sementara itu di sudut ruangan...

"Apa?" bentak Len kesal saat melihat ketua mendekatinya, dengan maksud untuk memberi tugas.

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa," ucap orang tersebut kemudian langsung pergi. Siapa yang berani mendekati Len? Melihat dari mukanya yang seperti sedang marah, ingin memukul orang, dan kesal saja sudah membuat orang sungkan untuk dekat dengannya, apalagi bicara...

"Dia kenapa sih...?" tanya Teto sekali lagi. "Aku juga tidak tahu... Aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini..." jawab Mikuo heran. Jujur saja, meski sudah 13 tahun bersahabat dengan Len, dia belum pernah melihat Len seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya saja? Kau kan sahabatnya, kau seharusnya tahu apa yang terjadi padanya," ucap Teto kesal. "Bagaimana denganmu nanti? Bukannya kita sama-sama di suruh membersihkan jendela?" tanya Mikuo.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Len lebih penting daripada tugas ini. Sekarang pergilah, aku akan disini," ucap Teto sambil mendorong Mikuo pergi. "Baiklah, tunggu sampai aku kembali ya," ucap Mikuo. Teto hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

'Satu hal yang kusuka darimu, kau selalu memperhatikan dan mengkhawatirkan orang lain...' batin Mikuo.

"Hoi, kau kenapa sih?" tanya Mikuo sambil memukul pundak Len, seperti biasanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Len singkat.

Mikuo diam sebentar, "Kenapa kau tidak membantu yang lain?" tanya Mikuo lagi. "Mereka tidak menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan apapun," jawab Len simple.

Mikuo langsung sweatdrop. 'Siapa yang berani mendekatimu kalau sikap dan mukamu begini... Aku saja agak takut untuk mendekatimu.' batinnya.

"Ikut aku sebentar," ucap Mikuo sambil menarik tangan Len, baru beberapa langkah, Len menepis tangan Mikuo.

"Mau apa? Kalau tidak penting lain kali saja ngomongnya," ucap Len kasar. Semua yang ada di situ menatap mereka, Mikuo menghela nafas sebentar, "Jangan banyak protes, ikut saja dengan kakakmu ini," ucap Mikuo lalu menarik tangan Len lagi.

"Hah? Kakak?" gumam beberapa murid. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang tahu kalau Len dan Mikuo itu kakak-beradik. Yah... Mereka memang bukan kakak-beradik kandung sih, mereka tidak memiliki hubungan keluarga. Tapi selama ini, mereka sudah seperti kakak-adik, Mikuo sebagai kakaknya karena agak dewasa, dan Len sebagai adiknya karena lebih kekanak-kanakan.

Tapi sebenarnya mereka sama saja.

"Um.. Rin? Riiin?" panggil Piko sekali lagi. Piko segera turun dari tangganya. "Rin, kau kenapa?" tanya Piko. "Um? Eh? A-Aku tidak apa-apa..." ucap Rin.

"Yakin? Kuperhatikan sejak kemarin malam, kau sepertinya lesu. Lalu... Soal rambutmu... Kalau boleh tahu kenapa bisa jadi pendek?" tanya Piko.

"Yakin kok, hehehe... Kalau soal rambut... Kemarin aku memotongnya, karena kurasa panjang itu agak menganggu," jawab Rin asal sambil tersenyum. Tapi Piko tahu pasti ada masalah pada Rin.

"Oh... Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa, cerita saja ya," ucap Piko sambil menepuk kepala Rin kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Dan jangan banyak bengong, nanti bisa kerasukan loh..." peringat Piko. Rin hanya tertawa, "Iya iya..." jawabnya.

~Sementara itu~

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Mikuo sekali lagi, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa,"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Mikuo menghela nafas, "Kau pasti sedang ada masalah, aku ini sahabatmu, jangan remehkan aku, kau tidak seperti biasanya... Ceritalah," ucap Mikuo. Len diam, Mikuo menunggu Len cerita.

"Aku juga ga tau, rasanya lagi pengen marah aja..." ucap Len. "Memangnya karena apa?" tanya Mikuo. "Aku juga tidak tau..." jawab Len.

"Sejak tadi malam,"

"Sejak Rin nyuruh aku jauhin dia,"

"Rasanya pengen marah-marah terus,"

"Padahal aku ga ada salah sama Rin,"

"Rin tiba-tiba marah sama aku,"

"Rasanya... Ada yang nyesak..."

Mikuo membiarkan Len berceloteh sampai puas, tapi dia tetap mendengarkan.

"Rin... Benci padaku..."

"Kau menangis?" tanya Mikuo heran saat melihat Len mengusap-ngusap matanya. "Aku tidak menangis, mataku rasanya tiba-tiba perih," bantah Len.

"Kau sedang patah hati.." ucap Mikuo. "Tau darimana kau...?" balas Len.

'Wajar saja kau menangis... Ini pertama kalinya kau jatuh cinta, dan ini juga pertama kalinya kau patah hati...' batin Mikuo.

"Rasanya tidak enak, kan? Saat Rin tiba-tiba marah-marah padamu dan menyuruhmu menjauhinya? Rasanya agak sakit," ucap Mikuo.

"Lalu aku harus apa...?" tanya Len. "Lebih baik kau cepat mengungkapkan perasaanmu, agar Rin tidak salah paham," usul Mikuo.

"Gimana mau ngungkapin? Rin aja nyuruh aku buat jauhin dia, Rin juga sudah benci padaku," ucap Len. "Kenapa tidak coba dulu? Sekarang ayo kembali, kusarankan jangan bersikap seperti tadi lagi, jadi tidak ada yang berani mendekatimu loh..." ucap Mikuo kemudian berjalan kembali ke aula.

Len sudah memasang muka biasa selama perjalanan kembali ke aula, tapi diganti dengan muka kesal lagi saat melihat Rin dan Piko berduaan di dekat panggung.

TUK

"Sebaiknya kau kesitu juga," ucap Mikuo sambil menepuk punggung Len kemudian pergi. Akhirnya, dengan agak canggung, Len pergi ke arah panggung, di sertai aura hitamnya tentunya.

Rin yang melihat Len langsung memalingkan mukanya. "K-Kau... Kau bantu aku juga, saat aku di atas nanti, b-berikan barang ini padaku," perintah Len pada Rin. Entah kenapa, Rin merasa seperti Len marah-marah padanya, tapi dia lega Len berbicara padanya.

"Rin, boleh tolong ambilkan selotip?" tanya Piko. Rin segera mengambil selotip. "Rin, aku butuh selotip, cepetan," ucap Len. Rin duluan memberikannya pada Piko.

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk cepetan?" tanya Len kesal. "Piko duluan yang meminta selotipnya," jawab Rin tidak kalah kesal karena Len seperti marah-marah padanya.

"Tapi aku sedang butuh," ucap Len. "Bisakah kau tunggu sebentar?!" tanya Rin, tepatnya membentak. "Makanya lain kali lebih cepat!" balas Len. "Terserah padamu, minta bantuan sama orang lain saja sana!" ucap Rin kesal lalu menendang tangganya Len sampai Len terjatuh.

"Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih!" ucap Rin sekali lagi sebelum pergi ke tempat Piko.

'Bukan seperti itu Len...' batin Mikuo sweatdrop sambil memperhatikan Len.

"Nah, selesai, terima kasih Rin," ucap Piko ketika turun dari tangga. "Rin?" panggil Piko saat Rin terlihat lesu. "Y-Ya?" jawab Rin.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Piko lagi.

TUK

"Auch..." ringis Piko. "Sorry, tidak sengaja," ucap Len. Baru saja Len dengan sengaja melempar sebuah benda pada Piko.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Piko. Len hanya menatap Piko dan Rin dengan kesal. "Ah ya, Rin," panggil Piko lagi. Len kembali menajamkan pendegarannya, daritadi dia menguping pembicaraan Piko dan Rin.

"Ya?" jawab Rin. "Etto... Setelah acara nanti malam, bisa temui aku di halaman belakang? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," ucap Piko. Rin tampak berpikir sebentar, "Baiklah..." jawabnya.

Waktu berjalan cepat, sampai akhirnya waktunya untuk pentas seni...

"Apa kau tuli, huh? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk membersihkan sepatuku? Kenapa tidak kau bersihkan juga?" tanya Mayu yang sedang memerankan perannya. Ah, ini waktunya mereka mementaskan drama mereka.

"Maaf..." jawab Rin. Mukanya tidak berekspresi sama sekali, beda jauh dengan saat latihan sebelumnya.

Drama mereka berjalan biasa saja, mungkin di perburuk dengan akting Len dan Rin yang seperti mayat hidup.

Bahkan saat mereka berduetpun, suara mereka memang mengagumkan, tapi auranya seperti agak suram.

Hingga saat selesai pentas seni, beberapa murid membereskan peralatannya, dan sesuai janji, Rin menemui Piko di halaman belakang.

'Mereka ketemuan di mana yah?' batin Len. Hell, bahkan anak ini datang lebih cepat daripada mereka yang janjian. Setelah beberapa lama, Len melihat Piko, segera, Len bersembunyi.

Len mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis berwarna silver, lengan kemejanya yang sebenarnya panjang di lipat sampai sikunya, lalu dia mengenakan sebuah celana hitam panjang. Sementara Piko memakai kemeja putih dengan lengan panjang, juga celana hitam panjang.

"A-Ah, Piko, maaf agak lama," ucap Rin sambil menghampiri Piko. "Um? Tidak apa-apa," balas Piko.

Rin baru selesai pentas, dia masih mengenakan sebuah gaun dengan style lolita selutut yang dia kenakan untuk pentas tadi.

Setelah hening beberapa lama, Piko bicara lagi, "Tadi nyanyianmu bagus," ucapnya. "Terima kasih, nyanyianmu juga," balas Rin. Len hanya mencibir ketika Rin memuji Piko.

"Umm... Jadi ada apa? Kau memanggilku kesini?" tanya Rin. "Itu..." gumam Piko.

Rin dengan sabar menunggu Piko,

"Aku suka sama Rin, bagaimana dengan Rin?" ucap Piko langsung. "E-Eh?"

Rin menatap Piko kaget. "A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rin.

"Aku suka, tepatnya jatuh cinta sama Rin... Sejak pertama kita ketemu... Bagaimana dengan Rin? Bagaimana dengan perasaan Rin terhadapmu?" tanya Piko.

Rin berpikir sebentar, "Aku..." gumam Rin.

'Katakan tidak Rin... Katakan kau tidak menyukainya...' batin Len.

"Aku tidak tahu..." lanjut Rin. Len menghela nafas pelan. "T-Tidak apa-apa... Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang." ucap Piko. Rin menunduk.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu dengan perasaanku sendiri... Aku benar-benar bodoh ya..." ucap Rin sambil tertawa hambar.

Piko menepuk kepala Rin, "Jangan bicara seperti itu, wajar saja kok perasaan bingung itu," ucap Piko. Rin hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi... Setelah retret ini, tolong jawab ya..." pinta Piko. Rin hanya mengangguk.

'Bilang tidak saja... Apa susahnya sih?' batin Len kesal. "Ayo kembali," ajak Piko.

Setelah Rin dan Piko pergi, Len hanya mengumpat kesal.

"Kenapa jadi begini ya...?" gumamnya.

Dia merasa dia sering membentak Rin akhir-akhir ini. Dia juga tidak tenang karena baru saja Piko menembak Rin dan Rin belum saja menjawabnya.

Hanya ada dua jawaban yang akan di berikan Rin, 'ya', dan 'tidak'.

Setelah merenung cukup lama, Len memutuskan kembali ke aula.

~Baby Sitter Love~

"Baiklah, silahkan mengemas barang kalian, jam 3 nanti kita sudah akan menaiki bus untuk kembali." ucap pembimbing. Ah, hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di sini.

Para murid pun pergi berkemas.

Dan... Soal Mikuo yang akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada waktu pentas seni kemarin di tundanya dulu. Dia tidak bisa bersenang-senang di saat sahabatnya, Len sedang bersedih. Hey, Mikuo itu setia kawan.

"Rin... Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Teto. Dia merasa dia tidak berguna, sebagai sahabat, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa masalah Rin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Teto, percayalah," ucap Rin sambil tersenyum. Teto adalah sahabat Rin yang paling dia sayangi, dia tidak ingin Teto pusing dengan masalahnya.

"Yakin...?" tanya Teto sekali lagi. "Sangat yakin, sudahlah, lebih baik kita cepat membereskan barang kita." ucap Rin mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Iya deh..." gumam Teto.

'Apa Teto sebegitu pentingnya buatmu?' batin Mayu sambil memperhatikan Rin dan Teto. Mereka bertiga sedang mengemasi barang mereka.

Jujur saja, Mayu sangat heran dengan Rin. Kenapa Rin sampai berani mengorbankan dirinya sendiri agar Teto tidak di ganggu oleh kelompoknya Yukari? Rin juga tidak menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Apa Teto sebegitu pentingnya bagi Rin?

Setelah selesai, mereka berkumpul lagi di ruang tengah. Len maupun Rin belum berbaikkan sama sekali. Rin bingung apa yang akan dia jawab untuk pertanyaan Piko kemarin. Sementara Len penasaran apa yang akan di jawab oleh Rin untuk pertanyaan Piko kemarin.

Piko semakin dekat dengan Rin, Len semakin jauh dengan Rin. Okeh, Len memang khawatir dengan itu. Dia juga berpikir akan minta maaf pada Rin setelah retret ini.

Tapi kalau Rin menerima Piko sebagai pacarnya, entah apa yang akan Len lakukan.

"Nee, Rin... Ayo kesana," ucap Teto sambil menarik Rin ke tempat Mikuo dan Len sedang duduk. Rin hanya bisa diam, sementara Len berusaha cuek.

"Hei... Kalian bertengkar ya?" tanya Teto sambil memperhatikan Len dan Rin, dia hanya merasa aneh. Biasanya Len selalu menggoda Rin dan Rin selalu memukul Len. Tapi hari ini...

"Engga kok, hehehe..." jawab Rin. "Kalian sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya Teto tidak percaya.

"Kami tidak apa-apa," jawab Len. "Uh... Baiklah," akhirnya Teto menyerah, tapi itu bukan berarti dia percaya saja pada Len dan Rin.

Mereka menaiki bus untuk kembali, setelah sampai, mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

"Tadaima," ucap Rin. "Ah, Rin, okaeri,"' ucap Ba-san. Sekarang sudah jam 8 malam, Ba-san, Ji-san dan Lenka sudah ada di rumah.

"Loh? Rin? Kenapa rambutmu jadi pendek begitu?" tanya Ba-san kaget. "Ah, ini... Aku memotongnya, hehehe..." jawab Rin.

"Wah... Sayang sekali ya... Padahal kalau rambut Rin panjang, cantik sekali loh. Tapi Ba-san rasa rambut pendek tidak buruk juga, Rin terlihat manis," ucap Ba-san sambil tersenyum.

"Hehehe... Arigato, Ba-san. Um... Ngomong-ngomong Lenka dimana?" tanya Rin. "Ahaha, Lenka ada di kamarmu," jawab Ba-san.

"Dikamarku?" tanya Rin heran. Kenapa Lenka ada di kamarnya?

"Hahaha, sepertinya dia rindu padamu, makanya dia pergi ke kamarmu dan mencari fotomu." ucap Ji-san. "O-Oh... Baiklah," ucap Rin kemudian segera pergi ke kamarnya.

"Lenka-chan?" panggil Rin. "Eh..." gumam Lenka saat melihat Rin. "Rin-nee~!" seru Lenka sambil berlari ke arah Rin.

"Hahaha, tadaima, Lenka-chan," ucap Rin sambil menggendong Lenka. "Okaeri, Rin-nee!" balas Lenka. "Nee, Lenka napain di kamar Rin-nee?" tanya Rin sambil berjalan ke arah kasurnya.

"Lenka rindu sama Rin-nee, makanya Lenka main di sini aja.." ucap Lenka. "Oh.." balas Rin kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Nee nee nee, Len-chan juga udah pulang kan?" tanya Lenka. Rin diam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk. "Berarti besok Len-chan bakal datang lagi kan?" tanya Lenka lagi.

'Oh iya... Dia baby sitternya Lenka...' batin Rin.

"Iya..." jawab Rin. Lenka hanya tersenyum senang. "Eh..." gumam Lenka lagi. "Ada apa?" tanya Rin.

Lenka menatap Rin, "Rambut Rin-nee... Kok jadi pendek?" tanya Lenka. "O-Oh... Rin-nee memotongnya kemarin, hehehe..." jawab Rin. Lenka hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Nee, Rin-nee, aku boleh nelepon Len-chan sekarang?" tanya Lenka tiba-tiba. "Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Rin. "Lenka kangen, hehehe..."

Rin sebenarnya agak sungkan, dia tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Len sekarang. "Tolonglah, Rin-nee..." pinta Lenka. "Um... Baiklah.." ucap Rin kemudian mengeluarkan handphonenya.

Saat telepon tersambung, Rin langsung memberikannya pada Lenka. "Halo?" ucap suara seberang.

"Len-chan!" teriak Lenka langsung.

Len PoV

DRRT

Um? Ada telepon masuk? Dari... Rin?

Aku langsung mengangkat telepon itu,

"Len-chan!" teriak suara seberang.

"Eh? Lenka-chan?" tanyaku. Ah, bodohnya aku. Tidak mungkin Rin meneleponku. Pasti Lenka-chan hanya meminjam handphonenya Rin untuk meneleponku.

"Hehehe..." Lenka-chan terdengar tertawa kecil. Kemudian dia mulai berceloteh tentang kegiatannya sendiri selama aku tidak ada bersamanya.

"Nee, Len-chan, kenapa Len-chan ga cegah Rin-nee pas Rin-nee mau motong rambutnya? Bukannya Len-chan yang bilang ya, kalo Len-chan suka rambut Rin-nee yang panjang?" tanya Lenka tiba-tiba.

Eh...?

"L-Lenka-chan! Apa Rin-nee ada di sana sekarang?" tanyaku langsung. "Um? Ada kok, mau bicara sama Rin-nee ya? Baiklah, Rin-nee, Len-chan pengen bicara sama Rin-nee!" ucap Lenka langsung.

Hell...

"Hm?" tanya Rin. "E-Eh... Tidak. Lenka salah pengertian..." jelasku. "Oh..." jawab Rin.

"Masih ada yang ingin di bicarakan? Kalau tidak aku akan segera menutup teleponnya, Lenka juga harus segera makan," ucap Rin.

"Ah... Etto..." gumamku. Aku minta maaf saja ya... Yang soal kemarin. Karena aku sudah membentaknya.

"Itu... Aku mau minta maaf. Karena kemarin udah ngebentak Rin..." ucapku pelan. "Oh... Ada lagi?" tanya Rin cuek. Aish... Seperti biasanya.

"Aku minta maaf juga kalau uda sering gangguin Rin," ucapku lagi. Kudengar Rin hanya menggumam yang ga jelas. "Ada lagi?" tanyanya. "K-Kurasa hanya itu..." jawabku.

"Baiklah, bye," ucap Rin kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon. Kenapa dia begitu cuek? Apa dia tidak memaafkanku ya...?

Okeh, aku memang sangat kesal kemarin. Tanpa sebab tiba-tiba Rin memarahiku, lalu dia juga dekat sama Piko, lalu... Aku ga suka dia dekat sama Piko.

Aku cemburu?

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahaha, iya, aku cemburu.

TOK TOK TOK

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu apartementku. Siapa malam-malam begini?

Aku segera memakai bajuku, yah... Tadi aku hanya mengenakan celana panjang saja tanpa baju.

"K-Kalian..."

Normal PoV

Setelah Rin memutuskan telepon dari Len... Rin senyum-senyum sendiri.

Yah... Dia senang karena Len meminta maaf padanya, sebelumnya dia mengira Len marah padanya. Dia segera turun untuk makan malam.

Setelah makan malam, Rin langsung pergi tidur.

~Sementara itu~

"Aku menolak!"

"Tapi Len... Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak tenang membiarkanmu hidup sendirian di Jepang... Ayolah, setelah itu kau boleh melanjutkan kuliahmu di Jepang." ucap perempuan setengah paruh baya pada Len. Itu ibunya Len.

"Dengarkan kata orang tuamu, Len." sambung pria setengah paruh baya. Itu ayahnya Len.

"Aku menolak, aku bisa hidup sendiri di sini. Buktinya aku baik-baik saja disini, studyku juga baik-baik saja." tegas Len.

"Dengarkan kata orang tuamu!" bentak tuan Kagamine.

"Aku menolak! Aku sudah dewasa sekarang, aku baik-baik saja di sini," balas Len. Kaa-sannya Len hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus membuat perjanjian." ucap Nyonya Kagamine tersebut kemudian. "Perjanjian apa?" tanya Len.

"Setelah kau lulus SMA di sini nanti, kau harus melanjutkan kuliahmu di salah satu universitas di Australia." ucap Kaa-sannya. "Bagaimana?" lanjutnya.

Len terdiam sebentar,

Apa yang terjadi? Ah... Tadi yang datang ke apartement Len adalah orang tuanya sendiri. Dan orang tuanya langsung meminta Len pindah ke Australia untuk melanjutkan studynya. Dan tentu saja Len menolak.

Meninggalkan Jepang, berarti meninggalkan Mikuo, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Berarti meninggalkan Teto, sahabatnya yang paling galak. Meninggalkan Lenka, anak yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik sendiri. Meninggalkan Rin... Orang yang dia suka.

"Pilih mana? Pergi ke Autralia untuk melanjutkan SMAmu dan kembali ke Jepang saat kau lulus SMA di sana, atau lulus SMA di sini dan pergi ke Australia untuk melanjutkan kuliahmu. Pilih yang mana?" tanya Kaa-sannya.

"Aku pilih tetap tinggal disini..." jawab Len. "Kau yakin?" tanya Kaa-sannya. "Baiklah, perjanjian tidak dapat di ubah lagi." ucap Kaa-sannya saat Len mengangguk yakin.

Kaa-sannya berdiri dan mulai berkeliling apartement Len. "Jadi seperti ini ya tempat tinggalmu selama ini..." ucap Kaa-sannya sambil berkeliling. "Ada masalah?" tanya Len. "Umm, tidak. Hanya saja, kalau kau bersedia pergi ke Australia, tempat tinggalmu akan jauh lebih luas dari ini." ucap Kaa-sannya Len.

"Aku tidak butuh," jawab Len. 'Sebuah kasur ukuran extra King, dua lemari pintu tiga, sebuah meja belajar, sebuah meja makan, sebuah kitchen set, buffet beserta TVnya, satu set sofa, satu kamar mandi dengan bathub juga shower dan toilet duduk belum cukup, huh?' batin Len.

"Yah... Baiklah. Kami harus pergi lagi sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi, Len." ucap Kaa-sannya Len kemudian mengambil tasnya dan pergi ke pintu keluar bersama Tou-sannya.

"Iya, hati-hati dijalan..." ucap Len.

"Oh ya... Kalau kau ingin mengubah keputusanmu, kau bisa hubungi kami. Kami beri waktu 3 hari," ucap Kaa-sannya sebelum pergi.

"Iya iya," jawab Len cuek.

~Esoknya~

"Jadi...?" tanya Piko. Ah... Rin berjanji akan memberi Piko jawaban saat masuk sekolah nanti kan? Dan... Piko sedang menagih janji Rin sekarang.

Rin terlihat bingung, dia memang bingung sih.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di ruang penyimpanan alat olah raga, karena mereka tidak sengaja bertemu disini. Dan sekarang sedang jam olah raga.

Rin, maupun Piko. Mereka berdua, ehm, bertiga. Jangan lupakan Len yang tentu saja membuntuti mereka berdua.

Mereka yang ada di sana, sama-sama gugup. Rin yang bingung harus menjawab apa, Piko yang ingin Rin menerimanya, dan Len yang ingin Rin menolak Piko.

"I-Itu... Etto... Aku... Aku juga suka sama Piko!" ucap Rin sambil menunduk.

JDAR

Yah... Hati Len hancur berkeping-keping.

"Serius?" tanya Piko. Rin menggangguk, "Arigatou... Rin..." ucap Piko. Rin hanya tersenyum. "Nah... Ayo kembali," ucap Piko sambil menggandeng Rin, kemudian mereka kembali ke lapangan olah raga.

"Sialan..." gumam Len. Dia menyesal.

Menyesal karena tidak bisa membuat Rin menyukainya.

Menyesal karena tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Rin.

Menyesal karena... Tidak bisa bersama dengan Rin.

"Ugh..." Len tiba-tiba menangis. Baru kali ini dia merasakannya cinta, dan langsung patah hati.

Poor Len...

Setelah beberapa lama, dia berdiri dan kembali ke lapangan olah raga.

"Kagamine-san! Darimana saja kau?" tanya Meito-sensei selaku guru olah raga. Len diam sebentar, "Bukan urusanmu," jawab Len sambil pergi.

Yang lain hanya melihat Len dengan melongo. Tidak biasanya Len seperti itu...

Akhirnya muncul perempatan di kepala Meito-sensei. "Kagamine-san! Lari keliling lapangan 10 kali!" perintah Meito-sensei. "Tidakkah Anda lihat aku sedang badmood?" tanya Len.

'Anak ini...' batin Mikuo sambil geleng-geleng.

"K-Kagamine-san! Apakah Anda tidak punya sopan santun terhadap Saya selaku senseimu?" tanya Meito-sensei.

"A-Ah, sensei. Saya rasa Kagamine-san sedang tidak enak badan, mukanya juga pucat, mungkin saja pikirannya sedang terganggu. S-Saya mohon Anda tidak menghukumnya." pinta Mikuo.

Meito-sensei memperhatikan muka Len sebentar, memang pucat sih... "Baiklah, Hatsune-san, bawa Kagamine-san pergi istirahat sebentar," perintah Meito-sensei.

"Arigatou, Meito-sensei." ucap Mikuo sambil membungkuk kemudian menarik Len pergi.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Mikuo. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan. "Rasanya aku mau mati..." gumam Len.

"Karena?" tanya Mikuo lagi. "Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau orang yang kau suka jadian dengan orang lain?" tanya Len balik tanpa melihat ke arah Mikuo. Len hanya menunduk.

"Eh...? Rin jadian sama siapa?" tanya Mikuo langsung. "Monster beruban dengan antena berbentuk huruf P di atas kepalanya." jawab Len asal.

"Piko?" tanya Mikuo. "Jangan sebut namanya," ucap Len kesal. "Begitu ya..." gumam Mikuo.

"Jadi... Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Mikuo. Len diam lagi, "Aku akan ke Australia lusa nanti." jawab Len.

"E-Eh...?"

_**~To Be Continue~**_

Author's Teritorial

Author : :3

Len : ...

Rin : Gaje... ._.

Mikuo : ...

Teto : J-Jadi...?

#Author's Teritorial ribut #Len ngejar author pake road roller #Road roller kepeleset kulit pisang lalu jungkir balik

Author : ... Syukur aja.

Len : Author... #ngeluarin pisau.

Author : Tolong akuuuuu!

Teto : Yah... Sementara Len sedang mengejar Author, kami bertiga yang akan baca'in penutupnya.

Selese baca, jangan lupa review yaaa~! :3

Author : O ya, selamat natal ya bagi yang ngerayain~! Ada yang mau tukeran kado sama Saia? :3 #dilindes Len

P.S : Ah... Sbenarnya Saia uda slese dri kmarin, dan rencananya mau apdet tdi pagi. Tapi yah... Tiba-tiba ada temen ngajak kluar, dan Saia lupa buat ngapdet ini. Gomen minna :3


	16. Arigatou, Rin!

**Summary : Len, seorang cowo sempurna dan menjadi idola di sekolahnya, bekerja sebagai... Baby Sitter? Rin, cewe berpenampilan di bawah rata-rata dan unpopuler. Lenka, cupid kecil yang menyatukan mereka berdua./Len, sang baby sitter. Lenka, sang baby. Rin, Nee-chan dari sang baby./ Chapter 16 : Arigatou, Rin!/ Finish Chapter :3/ Bacalah warning yang ada./RnR?**

**.**

Auhtor's Teritorial

Author : Yah... Saia punya satu pengakuan terakhir, tapi itu ada di bawah. Hehehe :3.

Rin : Ini chapter terakhir? Baguslah...

Len : H-Hepi ending ga ya...? #gigit tissu.

Teto : Um... Biarkan mereka berkarya, Saia yang akan bacain balesan review ya~! :3

**###**

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa**

Teto : Yah... Kita sependertitaan Chiao-chan, Saia juga sedih pas liat sahabat Saia #nunjuk Rin, jadian sama anak beruban dengan antena huruf P di kepalanya #nunjuk Piko.

Piko : ...

Author : Siapa yang nyuruh elu bacain review hah? #poke Teto. Saia yang akan bales rerviewnya selaku Author di sini #dihajar. Ehm ehm ehm. Eh? Ga ada typo? Syukurlah~. Dan... Ah, yang itu uda Saia ubah kok, hehehe. Makasi pemberitahuannya yaa~ :3

Rin : Author bodoh #dimasukkinkekardus

Author : Ehehehe... Yang itu uga uda Saia perbaiki. Sekali lagi makasi pemberitahuannya, hehehe :3. Daan... Ini uda apdet. Makasi review dan pemberitauannya ya, hehehe :3

**Harada Ayumi-chan**

Author : Rin jadian sama Piko? Tanya aja sama Rin sendiri :3

Rin : Mendingan sama Piko daripada sama Len ._.

Len : #bunuh diri

Author : Hihihihi :3. Okeh okeh, ini uda apdet. Makasi reviewnya yaa cyiin ;;). Cucok deh #nyolek-nyolek #digampar.

**Berliana-Arnetta03**

Author : Yap, ini uda di lanjutin, dan... Apdetnya cepet ga yah? Saia ga tau, hehehe. Makasi yaa reviewnya :3

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko**

Author : Rin... Ada lagi tuh protes karna kamu jadian sama Piko. Putus aja sana...

Len : #ngangguk-ngangguk

Rin : Ga mau ._.

Len : #loncat dari Angel Waterfall

Author : Well... Boro-boro Len ngajak Kuro 'Kaito' Neko-san ke Australia, Saia aja ga di ajak ( ˘̶́⌣˘̶̀) #dihajarLen. Daaan... Oke, ini uda apdet. Makasi reviewnya :3

**nisikagawa rina**

Author : S-Saia di demo #ngais-ngais semen

Rin : Syukurin...

Author : Rin ja'at #ditamparRin. E-eh... Um, makasi reviewnya, ini uda apdet :3

** 4ever**

Author : Nee, panggil Fuka-chan aja ya :3. Jangan '-senpai', hehehe... Daan... Rin, ada yang protes lagi tuh karna kamu jadian sama Piko...

Rin : no comment

Len : #pundung di pojok

Author : Well, yak, ini uda lanjut :3. Makasi ya reviewnya~! #nariSuffleDance #kakikeseleo #matiseketika

**Namikaze Kyoko**

Rin : ... No comment

Len : #masukUGD

Author : Um... Ini uda apdet, makasi yaa reviewnya~! :3

**HaNiichan**

Author : ...

Teto : #namparAuthor

Author : Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Tetooooooo! Aku di bilang cantik, baik hati, unyu, imut, lucu de el el~ #ngefly.

Teto : Nee? Prasaan unyu sama imutnya ga ada deh ._.

Author : Ehehehe, makasi atas pujianmu HaNiichan :3 #ngehiraukan Teto. Hahaha... Tiba-tiba ide itu terlintas aja di kepala Saia :3 #dor. Uwaah... Makasii yaa :3. Ah, oke, ini uda apdet. Makasi yaa reviewnya~! :3

**Ayano Futabatei**

Author : Wah... Idenya Ayano-chan bagus :3. Hehehe... Tapi Saia punya ide lain, Saia mau buat Len menderita #evillaugh #digamparLen. Makasi reviewnya~! :3

**#Makasi atas semua reviewnya~!#**

**Go~!**

.

**Disclaimer : **

**1. Vocaloid is not mine. But this story is mine.**

**.**

**Warning : **

**1. Typo(s). **

**2. Alur terlalu cepat. **

**3. Pendeskripsian kurang. **

**4. GaJe**

**.**

**Baby Sitter Love**

**Chapter 16 : Arigatou, Rin!**

**.**

**Created & Produced by Chisami Fuka**

**.**

**Ga suka? Jangan baca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal PoV

"Aku akan ke Australia lusa nanti." jawab Len.

"E-Eh...?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Mikuo. Len lalu menjelaskan semuanya pada Mikuo.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Mikuo. Len mengangguk, "Hehehe... Aku bakal berusaha lupain Rin di sana, dan... Makasi buat semuanya," ucap Len. "Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu..." gumam Mikuo.

"Asal jangan lupa sama sahabatmu ini, aku bakal langsung menyusulmu ke Australia kalau kau ga ada kabar lebih dari satu bulan," ucap Mikuo. Len hanya tertawa kecil, meski dia tertawa, dalam hatinya sedang menahan rasa sakitnya patah hati.

"Terserah padamu. Nee, aku boleh punya permintaan terakhir?" tanya Len. Len, kau kayak orang yang uda mau mati aja deh ._. #plak

"Apa?" tanya Mikuo. "Tolong tembak Teto, sekarang." ucap Len sambil tersenyum lebar. Mikuo langsung blushing. "Kenapa tiba-tiba? Ga mau!" tolak Mikuo.

"Yah... Padahal aku pengen lihat Mikuo sama Teto jadian dulu sebelum aku pergi... Sepertinya aku ga akan tenang di sana..." umpat Len. "Aku belum siap..." gumam Mikuo.

"Ayolah... Aku ingin lihat sahabat baikku ini bahagia sebelum aku pergi," ucap Len. "Lagipula bukankah kau bilang kau mau nembak Teto pas retret kemarin? Kenapa ga jadi?" tanya Len.

"Ugh.. Baiklah, aku akan menembaknya sepulang sekolah nanti. Tapi kau harus janji, jika udah sampai di sana, setidaknya kabari aku sebulan sekali. Dan kalau udah pulang, beritahu aku kau mau masuk universitas mana," ucap Mikuo. "Tentu!" balas Len. "Argh... Baiklah,"

~Baby Sitter Love~

"K-Kasane Teto! Aku suka padamu! M-Mau jadi pacarku?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hijau tosca tepat di depan gedung Crypton Academy. Yah... Itu Mikuo.

Sedangkan gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya hanya menahan dirinya agar tidak langsung pingsan di tempat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Mikuo.

Semua yang ada di situ tentu saja langsung menoleh ke arah mereka, banyak yang menyoraki, ada yang mengabadikan moment ini dengan memotretnya, ada yang hanya tertawa, ada juga yang kaget. Siapa yang sangka kalau Mikuo senekat itu?

Tidak jauh dari tempat Mikuo berada, Len sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum, 'Setidaknya aku bisa tenang kalau Mikuo sudah menemukan pasangannya...' batin Len. Len lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari Rin.

Len melihat Rin berada di belakang Teto, dan... Piko berada di sampingnya.

"A-Aku juga suka padamu, H-Hatsune Mikuo! A-Aku... Aku mau jadi pacarmu!" ucap Teto tidak kalah keras. Semua murid langsung bersorak, ada yang turut bahagia(?), ada juga yang tidak rela.

Tapi yah... Kalau mereka sudah saling menyukai, mau gimana lagi?

Len segera berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah, dan segera pergi ke rumah Ba-san. 'Semoga hari ini cepat berlalu...' batinnya.

Yah... Dia ingin segera meninggalkan Jepang, meninggalkan Crypton Academy, meninggalkan apartementnya, meninggalkan teman-temannya, meninggalkan rasa cintanya pada Rin.

TING TONG

Len menekan tombol bel di rumah Ba-san, "Len-chaaan!" teriak seseorang dari arah jendela. Len hanya tersenyum. Ba-san membuka pintu rumah dan membukakan pintu gerbang untuk Len.

"Loh, Len? Dimana Rin? Kalian tidak pulang bareng?" tanya Ba-san. Len hanya tersenyum, "Rin masih ada urusan di sekolah, jadi aku pulang duluan, lagipula nanti Rin juga pulang sama temennya," jawab Len. Ba-san hanya ber-oh-ria.

Len segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan bermain dengan Lenka, "Emm, Len, Ba-san pergi dulu ya, nanti kalau Rin pulang suruh dia jangan lupa mandi dan makan," ucap Ba-san sambil berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

"Iya," jawab Len. "Oh ya, Ba-san," panggil Len sebelum Ba-san pergi. "Ya?" tanya Ba-san.

"Itu... Aku ga bisa jadi baby sitternya Lenka lagi, lusa aku sudah harus pergi ke Australia..." ucap Len. "Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Ba-san kaget. "Kaa-san dan Tou-san yang tiba-tiba menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan studyku di Australia... Hehehe..." jawab Len.

"Wah... Sayang sekali, sepertinya Lenka akan sulit untuk merelakanmu pergi, tapi yah, kalau itu keputusanmu, baiklah. Nanti Ba-san dan Ji-san akan pulang cepat, kita akan membuat perpisahan, hehehe..." ucap Ba-san. "T-Tidak perlu repot-repot," ucap Len.

"Hmm, tidak repot kok, karena Len udah seperti anaknya Ba-san dan Jii-san, udah seperti kakaknya Lenka," ucap Ba-san. "Umm... Baiklah, arigatou, Ba-san," balas Len. Ba-san hanya tersenyum, "Baiklah kalau begitu, Ba-san berangkat dulu ya, jaa, hati-hati di rumah," ucap Ba-san sebelum pergi.

"L-Len-chaaan..." panggil Lenka tiba-tiba. "Hm?" gumam Len sambil membalikkan badannya.

"E-Eh? Kok nangis?" tanya Len kalang kabut saat melihat Lenka menatapnya sambil mengeluarkan air mata. "Len-chan... Len-chan betulan akan pergi...?" tanya Lenka. Len mengelus kepala Lenka, "Iya... Besok Len-chan sudah harus pergi..." ucap Len.

Tangisan Lenka menjadi-jadi saat mendengar itu, "L-Lenka-chan... Jangan nangis..." ucap Len sambil menggendong Lenka. "Lenka... Lenka ga mau pisah sama Len-chan... Lenka mau Len-chan main sama Lenka terus..." ucap Lenka sambil berusaha mengusap air matanya.

Len duduk di sofa di ruang tengah, dan Lenka masih di gendongannya. "Nanti Len-chan balik lagi kok.." hibur Len. "L-Lama gak...?" tanya Lenka. "Um... Sekitar... 2-3 tahun mungkin...?" ucap Len ragu.

Tangisan Lenka membesar, "E-Eh... Tapi Len-chan bakal telepon Lenka-chan kok kalau Len-chan ga sibuk, janji deh..." hibur Len. Lenka langsung memeluk Len, sambil masih menangis tentunya.

"Tapi Lenka-chan harus janji, nanti, kalau Lenka-chan udah masuk sekolah, Lenka-chan harus rajin belajar, ga boleh ngerepotin Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan, harus punya banyak temen, harus jadi anak yang baik ya..." ucap Len. Lenka hanya mengangguk pelan, sebelum tertidur dalam keadaan masih memeluk Len.

Setelah memastikan Lenka tidur, Len mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menelepon Kaa-sannya.

"Moshi moshi, ada apa Len?" tanya suara seberang. "Um, Kaa-san, aku memutuskan akan pergi ke Australia," ucap Len. Kaa-sannya terdengar diam sebentar, "Baiklah kalau begitu, kami akan menjemputmu lusa besok," ucap Kaa-sannya. "Baiklah," jawab Len kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Setelah itu Len hanya diam, Lenka juga masih tertidur. 'Kenapa Rin belum pulang ya?' batin Len sambil melihat ke arah jam yang jarum pendeknya mengarah ke angka 2. 'Ah... Dia sudah punya Piko ya...' batin Len lagi, dia kemudian tersenyum miris. Meratapi nasibnya yang menyedihkan.

Meski dia kaya, meski dia masih mempunyai keluarga, meski dia punya banyak teman. Entah mengapa... Hidupnya terasa sangat menyedihkan.

Sejak berumur 3, dia jarang bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Meski masih tinggal serumah, orang tua Len sering pulang malam, saat Len sudah tidur dan pergi sangat pagi, saat Len masih tidur. Yah... Dia jarang bersama orang tuanya.

Ketika berumur 4 tahun, Len bertemu dengan Mikuo. Mereka langsung sangat dekat, meski rumah mereka jauh, Len sering pergi ke rumah Mikuo, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Dan Len bisa tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik akibat rasa sayang dari Mikuo, dari orang tua Mikuo, dari tetangganya, dari banyak orang meski bukan orang tuanya. Tapi itu bukan berarti orang tua Len tidak menyayanginya, mereka menyayanginya, tapi hanya saja... Mereka jarang meluangkan waktu untuk Len.

Saat SD, sekitar kelas 5, Len menjadi begitu populer, saat masuk SMP, Len semakin populer. Dan ketika SMA... Dia mengenal Rin dan jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Memang Len sudah 'mengenal' Rin sejak SMP. Tapi hanya saja mereka tidak begitu dekat, mengingat Rin yang banyak di lupakan orang, dan dia yang banyak di kerumuni orang. Perbedaan mereka sangat jauh waktu itu.

"Tadaima," ucap Rin tiba-tiba. "Okaeri, Rin," ucap Len. "Kenapa kau tidak menungguku pulang?" tanya Rin heran, biasanya Len selalu menunggu Rin ketika pulang.

'Bukannya ada Piko?' batin Len. Tapi Len berpura-pura tidak tahu. "Hehehe... Gomen..." ucap Len. Rin hanya mengangguk-ngangguk kemudian pergi ke kamarnya. Len hanya tersenyum kecut, setelah Lenka bangun, Len meminta Lenka agar tidak memberitahukan kalau Len akan segera ke Australia dulu, dan Lenka hanya menyutujuinya.

~Baby Sitter Love~

"Tadaima," ucap Ba-san sambil membuka pintu rumah. Di tangannya terdapat banyak belanjaan, "Okaeri, Ba-san," ucap Len sambil membantu Ba-san membawakan belanjaannya.

Sekarang baru jam 5 sore, sesuai dengan janji Ba-san, Ba-san dan Ji-san pulang lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Arigatou, Len," ucap Ba-san. "O-Oh ya Ba-san..." panggil Len lagi. "Ya?"

"Itu... Tolong jangan beritahu Rin dulu ya, kalau aku akan pergi ke Australia..." pinta Len. "Um... Baiklah," ucap Ba-san, sepertinya dia tahu apa yang sedang Len alami.

"Arigatou..." ucap Len. "Um... Dimana Rin?" tanya Ba-san.

"Riiin..." panggil Ba-san, Rin segera turun dari lantai atas. "Ada apa?" tanya Rin. "Bantu Ba-san memasak, kita akan makan spesial malam ini," ucap Ba-san. "Um..? Dalam rangka apa?" tanya Rin lagi. "Um... Ada deh, nanti Rin juga tahu. Yang penting malam ini kita makan malam spesial," ucap Ba-san. "Oh... Baiklah," gumam Rin.

"Etto... Boleh aku membantu juga?" tanya Len. "Tentu," jawab Ba-san.

Setelah itu mereka mulai memasak, mereka memasak sambil mengobrol, Rin juga sepertinya tidak terlalu ingin tahu dalam rangka apa Ba-san membuat makan malam kali ini menjadi spesial.

~Baby Sitter Love~

"Arigatou, Ba-san, Ji-san, Lenka-chan, Rin," ucap Len. Ba-san dan Ji-san hanya mengangguk, sementara Lenka mulai menangis dan... Rin yang terheran-heran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Rin. Len cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, umm, aku pulang dulu ya, jaa ne..." ucap Len kemudian langsung keluar rumah dan kembali ke apartementnya. Dia sudah harus mengemas barangnya.

~Baby Sitter Love~

"Ah Kagamine-san, ini raportmu..." ucap Gakupo-sensei sambil menyerahkan raport milik Len kepada Len. Semua murid yang ada di situ hanya terbengong-bengong. Bukannya raport di bagikan ketika akhir semester?

Gakupo-sensei sepertinya sadar akan tatapan heran dari murid-muridnya yang lain, "Ada apa?" tanya Gakupo-sensei. "Itu, sensei... Bukannya raport di bagikan pas akhir semester ya...?" tanya Gumi. Sekarang giliran Gakupo-sensei yang menatap Len dengan heran. "Kau belum memberitahukan pada mereka?" tanya Gakupo-sensei.

Len menggeleng, "Itu... Kagamine-san..." ucap Gakupo-sensei ragu. "Sebaiknya kau sendiri yang memberitahukan pada mereka Kagamine-san," usul Gakupo-sensei.

Len menunduk sebentar, kemudian mengangguk. Lalu mengangkat kepalanya menatap teman-temannya. "Besok, aku akan pergi ke Australia." ucap Len dengan lantang.

Para murid langsung heboh. Banyak yang bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba. Banyak juga yang hanya diam saking kagetnya.

Rin sendiri mengerti kenapa Ba-san membuat makan malam spesial tadi malam. Itu perpisahan untuk Len. Tapi kenapa Len tidak memberitahunya?

Rin menoleh ke arah Mikuo dan Teto yang diam saja. Mereka seperti sudah tahu akan itu, dan... Teto mengetahui itu dari Mikuo.

"Etto... Aku akan kembali lagi setelah lulus SMA di sana, jadi... Jangan khawatir. Hehehe..." ucap Len sambil tersenyum sedih. "L-Len-san!" ucap seorang murid perempuan tiba-tiba sambil berdiri di mejanya.

"Y-Ya?" tanya Len. "Itu... Kalau kau tidak sibuk nanti pulang... Maukah kau pergi jalan sebentar bersama kami...? S-Sebagai acara terakhir kita semua bersamamu..." tanya murid itu. Len tampak berpikir sebentar, "Baiklah, kurasa aku tidak sibuk nanti pulang," jawab Len.

"Baiklah baiklah, ka-" "Len-san berangkat jam berapa besok?" potong seorang murid sebelum Gakupo-sensei selesai bicara. Len menatap Gakupo-sensei sebentar, Gakupo-sensei hanya mengangguk, pertanda kalau Len boleh menjawab pertanyaan itu dan dia tidak keberatan kalau omongannya di potong.

"Aku berangkat jam 10 pagi. Jadi besok aku tidak akan sekolah disini lagi..." jawab Len. Semua murid menoleh ke arah satu sama lain. "Baiklah..." ucap murid itu.

Setelah itu Len kembali ke bangkunya. Rin terus menatap Len. "Ada apa?" tanya Len santai. "T-Tidak..." jawab Rin. Len hanya tersenyum kemudian fokus pada penjelasan Gakupo-sensei, meski pikirannya entah kemana.

Saat istirahat, banyak murid yang langsung mengerumuni Len. Begitu juga dengan Mikuo dan Teto yang berada di dekat Len. Sementara Rin... Dia merasa dia menjauh dari Teto, Mikuo dan Len. "Rin, ada apa?" tanya Piko.

"T-Tidak apa-apa," jawab Rin. "Ayo ke kantin," ajak Piko. Rin hanya mengangguk. Kemudian mereka pergi ke kantin.

~Baby Sitter Love~

"Um... Ada apa ya?" tanya Teto heran saat mendapati dirinya di seret ke ruang ganti oleh Yukari dan temannya.

"Kau tanya ada apa? Beraninya kau berpacaran dengan Mikuo-kun!" bentak Yukari. "Memangnya kenapa? Mikuo sendiri yang menembakku!" balas Teto. "Kau!"

Yukari mencengkram kerah baju Teto dengan satu tangan dan menamparnya. "Y-Yukari!" panggil Mayu. "Apa?" tanya Yukari. "S-Sebaiknya kau melepaskannya. B-Bukannya dia tidak bersalah...? Mikuo-san memang mencintai Teto-san, mereka juga sudah jadian. J-Jadi lebih baik kau tidak mengganggu mereka..." ucap Mayu ragu. Dia mulai merasa yang dia lakukan selama ini tidak benar. Apalagi dia tidak tega melihat seseorang disiksa begitu.

Yukari langsung mendorong Teto dan Teto langsung di tahan oleh teman Yukari yang lain sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Apa katamu, hah?!" tanya Yukari sambil mendekati Mayu. "Apakah kau bodoh? Bukankah awalnya kau yang ingin mem-bully Rin dan Teto, hah?" tanya Yukari.

"M-Memang awalnya begitu... Tapi setelah di pikir-pikir, Rin, juga Teto-san tidak bersalahkan? Len sudah terlanjur menyukai Rin... Begitu juga dengan Mikuo-san dan Teto-san. Jadi... Lebih baik kita tidak mengganggu mereka." ucap Mayu.

Yukari langsung menjambak rambut Mayu, "Dasar tidak berguna!" ucap Yukari.

"Wah wah wah... Ada pem-bullyan lagi ya?" tanya Rin yang tiba-tiba berada di ruangan itu. "K-Kau..." geram Yukari.

"Bukankah kau berjanji tidak akan mengganggu Teto lagi, hah?!" tanya Rin marah saat melihat Teto menangis.

"Kau kira aku bisa menepati janji, hah? Bodohnya kau. Kau kira dengan memotong rambutmu, aku bisa melepaskan dia begitu saja? Cih, aku akan melakukan apa saja agar tidak ada gadis yang berani dekat-dekat dengan Mikuo-kun!" ucap Yukari.

"Lalu... Bagaimana dengan Mayu, hah? Kenapa kau malah ingin memukulnya?" tanya Rin. "Memangnya Mayu siapa? Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia di manfaatkan olehku selama ini. Cih, yang perlu dia tahu saja. Kami hanya memanfaatkan kekayaannya, tidak ada yang lain." ucap Yukari.

Mayu langsung tersentak mendengar itu. "B-Bukankah.. Bukankah katamu kita ini teman?" tanya Mayu. Yukari menatap Mayu dengan jijik, "Teman? Kau kira aku mau berteman denganmu? . . Yang kulakukan selama ini hanya memanfaatkanmu, mengerti? Anak bodoh..." ucap Mayu.

"Well, sebaiknya kau jaga ucapanmu, Yukari. Kalau tidak satu sekolah akan tahu kelicikanmu," peringat Rin. "Jangan menakut-nakutiku Rin, kalau kalian berani mengatakan hal ini pada orang lain, jangan harap bisa melihat hari esok!" bentak Yukari.

"Baiklah baiklah, kami tidak akan mengatakannya." ucap Rin. "Kami tidak mengatakannya, karena mereka sudah tahu," ucap Rin sambil membuka pintu. Di pintu itu tampak beberapa murid yang menatap ke arah mereka. Beberapa memberikan Yukari tatapan tajam, yang lainnya memberikan tatapan jijik.

"Dan... Kalau yang belum tahu, mungkin dengan melihat rekaman ini mereka akan tahu." ucap Rin sambil mengambil handphonenya yang di gunakannya sedari tadi untuk merekam. Bahkan Yukari tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau... Beraninya kau..." geram Yukari. "Apa? Mau memukulku? Silahkan saja..." ucap Rin. Yukari langsung berlari pergi, di susul temannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Teto?" tanya Rin. Teto langsung memeluk Rin dan mulai menangis dengan keras. "Maaf Rin... Maaf kalau aku tidak sadar kalau dia yang memotong rambutmu... Maaf karena telah mengorbankanmu Rin... Maaf..." ucap Teto. "Tidak apa-apa kok..." balas Rin.

Mayu masih terdiam di tempatnya. 'Aku... Memang tidak pernah punya teman...' batin Mayu. Dia kemudian tersenyum miris dan menghapus air matanya.

"Um... Mayu-chan, mau ke toilet?" tawar seseorang tiba-tiba. "M-Miku-chan... Neru-chan..." gumam Mayu. "Ya?" jawab yang di panggil bersamaan sambil memberikan senyum. "Baiklah," jawab Mayu sambil tersenyum.

Sebentar saja, satu sekolah langsung tahu kejahatan Yukari dan temannya. Yah... Nasib orang jahat memang begitu.

~Baby Sitter Love~

Pulang sekolah

"Len-kun hebat!" sorak beberapa murid saat melihat Len berhasil mencapai point tertinggi di permainan yang dimainkannya.

Mereka sekarang berada di sebuah tempat bermain atau bisa di bilang game center (A/N : Seperti Funstation atau Amazone gitu ._.)

Len hanya cengengesan, yah... Ini sudah pulang sekolah dan beberapa murid langsung menyeret Len untuk jalan-jalan sebagai perpisahan mereka. Mikuo dan Teto tentu saja ikut dengan Len. Dan Rin... Dia tidak ikut karena terlalu sibuk dengan Piko.

Hari cepat berlalu, sekitar jam 5 mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dan sekarang Len pergi ke rumah Ba-san, untuk melihat Lenka.

"Len, selamat datang," sambut Ba-san. "Hehehe... Aku datang untuk melihat Lenka, m-maaf kalau mengganggu." ucap Len. "Tidak mengganggu kok, jangan sungkan..." ucap Ba-san.

Len segera masuk dan mencari Lenka. "L-Len-chaaaaaaaaan!" teriak Lenka saat melihat Len membuka pintu kamarnya. "Hahaha, hai, Lenka-chan. Sedang apa?" tanya Len. "Lagi... Ga napa-napain.." jawab Lenka. Len memandang Lenka heran. "Lenka-chan cuma duduk daritadi, habis ga tau mau napain..." ucap Lenka.

"Oh ya, Len. Besok kamu berangkat jam berapa?" tanya Ba-san. "Jam 10, Ba-san," jawab Len.

"Um... Mau Ba-san dan Ji-san antar ke bandara?" tawar Ba-san. Len berpikir sebentar, "Baiklah, kalau tidak merepotkan," jawab Len. "Baiklah, besok Ba-san dan Ji-san dan Lenka tentunya, akan menjemputmu jam delapan ya," ucap Ba-san. "Baiklah, arigatou, Ba-san," ucap Len.

"Oh ya, Ba-san. Rin belum pulang?" tanya Len. Ba-san menggeleng, "Katanya dia keluar bersama temannya." jawab Ba-san. Len hanya ber-oh-ria.

Len kemudian pergi ke kamar Rin sebentar dan meletakkan sesuatu di bawah kasur Rin.

Mau tau itu apa? Itu bom yang bisa meledak kapan saja jika tertimpa #plak.

Ah, yang pasti itu bukan bom.

Rin PoV

"Riin...? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Piko menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. "Aku tidak apa-apa..." jawabku. "Yakin? Daritadi kau kelihatan lesu loh... Kau sakit?" tanya Piko lagi sambil menyentuh dahiku. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok... Tenang saja," jawabku lagi.

Sekarang, aku dan Piko sedang berada di sebuah cafe. Ini kencan pertama kami... Tapi rasanya ada yang mengganjal saja.

"Umm... Piko, aku pulang dulu ya, sudah malam," ucapku kemudian. "Baiklah, akan ku antar pulang," ucap Piko. Kemudian dia mengantarku pulang.

"Sampai disini saja, rumahku yang itu, sudah ya, arigatou," ucapku kemudian langsung pergi. "L-Len?" gumamku saat melihat Len keluar dari rumah. Apa yang dia lakukan...?

"Oh, hei, Rin. Darimana saja? Ba-san mengkhawatirkanmu loh... Lenka juga menunggumu daritadi." ucap Len. "Umh, aku tadi jalan sama teman. Baiklah, aku duluan ya, bye," ucapku buru-buru kemudian langsung masuk ke rumah.

Dia... Orang yang besok akan segera pergi ke Australia. Dan kemungkinan... Aku ga akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Kenapa... Aku menangis...?

Cih, Rin, bukankah dari awal kau tidak menyukainya? Bukankah dari awal kau bahkan mengatakan kau membencinya? Aku hanya tersenyum miris. Aku tidak boleh menangis, apa yang ku tangisi? Dasar Rin bodoh...

"Rin? Ka-... Kenapa menangis?" tanya Ba-san tiba-tiba. Aku hanya menggeleng kemudian berlari ke kamar.

Sebenarnya... Sebenarnya apa yang ku tangisi dari tadi...?

"Rin! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ba-san dari luar. "A-Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir," jawabku. "Kau yakin?" tanya Ba-san lagi. "Iya..." jawabku pelan. "Baiklah... Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang saja ya," ucap Ba-san lagi.

Setelah yakin kalau Ba-san pergi, aku menangis lagi. Sial, sebenarnya apa yang ku tangisi...?

Normal PoV

TING TONG

Terlihat Len menekan bel rumah Ba-san lagi. Beberapa lama kemudian, Ba-san keluar lagi. "Uh? Len?" gumam Ba-san.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu lagi Ba-san, tapi bisa berikan ini pada Rin? Ini terjatuh tadi," ucap Len sambil memberikan sebuah handphone pada Ba-san. Yah, bisa di bilang Rin menjatuhkan handphonenya tadi. Syukur saja Len yang menemukannya.

"Ah, baiklah, terima kasih." ucap Ba-san. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, jaa ne, Ba-san," ucap Len dan segera berbalik pergi. "L-Len!" panggil Ba-san lagi. "Ya?"

"Itu... Kau tahu Rin kenapa? Tadi pas pulang dia menangis, dan langsung mengunci diri di kamar. Ba-san khawatir dia kenapa-napa. Ba-san sudah bertanya tapi dia bilang dia tidak apa-apa. Tapi pas Ba-san biarkan saja, dia terdengar masih menangis," ucap Ba-san. "Rin... Nangis?" tanya Len. Ba-san mengangguk, "Kalau tidak keberatan, kau bisa tanyakan padanya? Sepertinya dia mau jawab kalau kau yang bertanya." ucap Ba-san.

Len segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan pergi ke lantai atas, tepatnya ke kamar Rin.

Tok Tok Tok

Len mengetuk pintu kamar Rin, "Rin... Ini aku..." ucap Len pelan. "A-Ada apa?" tanya Rin dari dalam. "Kudengar dari Ba-san, kau menangis ya? Ada apa?" tanya Len. "Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Rin.

'Seperti biasanya... Selalu kasar padaku,' batin Len.

"Kau yakin tidak mau cerita padaku? Besok kau tidak bisa cerita lagi loh sama aku.." ucap Len mengingat dia akan pergi besok.

"Ya sudah," jawab Rin.

"Yakin nih? Mulai besok kau ga bisa lihat aku lagi loh sampai dua tahun," ucap Len lagi.

"Bodoh amat," balas Rin.

"Kalau aku tidak kembali, bagaimana?" tanya Len.

"Peduli amat, memang kau siapaku?" balas Rin kasar.

"Apa kau tidak sedih kalau aku pergi?" tanya Len. Rin hanya diam,

'Apa ini... Yang ku tangisi dari tadi?' batin Rin.

"Kau tidak mau mengucapkan perpisahan terakhir?" tanya Len lagi. Rin tidak menjawabnya.

"Kau... Tidak mau menciumku untuk yang terakhir?" tanya Len. Mengingat dia sudah berciuman dengan Rin dua kali.

"Hei, jangan diam saja donk... Ja-" "Kau yang diam, bego! Tidakkah kau melihat aku sedang _badmood_?!" ucap Rin sambil membuka pintu kemudian memarahi Len.

Len hanya tersenyum melihat Rin.

DUGH

"Jangan memasang tampang itu, bego!" ucap Rin sambil memukul kepala Len. Seperti biasa.

Len masih tersenyum, Rin yang geram memukul Len lagi, tapi di tahan oleh Len. "Daripada dipukul, kenapa ga dicium aja?" tanya Len, entah apa yang di pikirkannya sekarang.

"B-Bego!" bentak Rin.

'Yah... Aku memang orang bego yang jatuh cinta padamu, bahkan ketika kau sudah punya pacar, aku masih tidak bisa melupakanmu...' batin Len.

Len langsung mencium Rin pelan, Rin juga tidak menolaknya. Setelah beberapa lama, Len mundur sedikit.

"Bego! Aku sudah punya pacar, bego!" ucap Rin marah. Dia kembali menangis lagi. "Tapi kau tidak menolak saat kucium, kan?" tanya Len.

Rin hanya menangis, Len segera memeluk Rin. "Bego... Dasar bego..." gumam Rin sambil menangis di pelukan Len. Beberapa lama kemudian, dia tertidur.

Len yang baru sadar segera menggendong Rin ke kamarnya dan menidurkannya di kasur. "Hei, Rin..." panggil Len, meski dia tahu kalau Rin sudah tidur dan tidak mendengarnya.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, sejak dulu..." ucap Len pelan. Len tersenyum miris,

"Sejak dulu... Aku suka padamu, Rin..." ucap Len lagi. "Aku sadar, aku ini pengecut, aku tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku, dan ketika kau sudah jadian dengan orang lain, aku malah sangat menyesal..." lanjut Len.

"Sayonara, Rin..." gumam Len kemudian mencium bibir Rin untuk yang terakhir dan segera pergi.

~Baby Sitter Love~

~Esoknya~

Rin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kemudian mengubah posisinya yang semula berbaring menjadi duduk.

Dia sedang mengingat apa saja yang terjadi kemarin, dan hal terakhir yang dia ingat, dia tertidur di pelukan Len.

"Rin bodoh... Padahal kau sudah punya Piko kan..." gumamnya. Dia segera menoleh ke arah jam dindingnya. Jam setengah tujuh pagi.

Setelah berbengong cukup lama dan akhirnya sadar kalau dia sudah telat, dia langsung berlari pergi mandi, mengganti bajunya, mengambil tas dan turun. "Ba-san, Ji-san, Rin berangkat dulu ya, jaa!" ucap Rin sambil memakai sepatu buru-buru dan berlari keluar rumah.

'Len... Ga akan datang lagi...' batinnya mengingat Len yang biasa sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya untuk berangkat bersama. 'Aku mikir apa sih...' batinnya lagu sambil tersenyum miris. Dia segera berlari menuju sekolahnya.

"P-Permisi, maaf Saya terlambat," ucap Rin sambil membuka pintu kelasnya. Tepat jam tujuh lewat sepuluh menit.

"Um.. Tidak apa-apa, silahkan duduk," ucap sensei yang sedang mengajar. Rin segera masuk dan duduk. Kini, tiada Len lagi yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ohayou, Rin," sapa Piko. "Ohayou juga, Piko," balas Rin. Setelah beberapa lama, dia baru sadar kalau murid di kelasnya menjadi lebih sedikit dari biasanya. Bahkan hanya sisa kurang dari 15 orang di kelas itu.

"Umm, Piko, kenapa yang masuk cuma sedikit?" tanya Rin akhirnya. "Yang ku tahu sih... Kebanyakan ikut mengantar Len ke bandara." jawab Piko. "O-Oh..."

Tepat pukul sembilan. Istirahat pertama.

"Teto juga ga masuk ya..." gumam Rin sambil melihat meja Teto kosong. "Rin..." panggil Piko.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Piko. Rin yang awalnya heran langsung menyentuh pipinya yang basah. "A-Ah... Aku tidak sadar. Air mataku tiba-tiba keluar sendiri... Hehehe..." jawab Rin sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Kau sedih ya karena Len pergi?" tanya Piko. Rin cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Tidak kok," jawab Rin.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Piko lagi. Rin mengangguk.

"Kau mencintai Len kan?"

DEGH

Satu pertanyaan yang membuat Rin terdiam sebentar, "Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku suka sama Piko?" tanya Rin balik.

Piko menggeleng, "Bukan suka, tapi cinta. Rin mungkin menyukaiku, tapi Rin mencintai Len, kan?" tanya Piko. "Aku tidak mencintai Len..." gumam Rin pelan.

Piko memeluk Rin sebentar, "Kita sampai di sini saja, sekarang pergilah... Len masih belum berangkat." ucap Piko. Rin yang kaget langsung melepas pelukannya, "K-Kenapa begitu...?" tanya Rin.

Piko menepuk kepala Rin, "Kau mencintai Len, hanya saja kau tidak menyadari itu..." ucap Piko. Rin diam sebentar, "Aku... Aku mencintai Len...?" gumam Rin. "Sekarang pergilah, sampaikan perasaanmu sebelum Len pergi." ucap Piko.

"Piko..." gumam Rin. "Arigatou, Piko!" ucap Rin sambil mencium pipi Piko sebelum berlari pergi menuju bandara.

"Arigatou juga... Rin..." gumam Piko.

~Baby Sitter Love~

"H-Hei... Kalian jangan nangis donk..." ucap Len saat melihat para fans fansnya menangisi kepergiannya. "H-Habis... Len-kun sudah pergi, bagaimana dengan nasib kami? Kami selama ini... Kami selama ini mengagumi Len-kun..." ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"2 tahun lagi aku juga akan kembali ke Jepang kok, kalian juga boleh menghubungiku selama aku di Australia nanti. Aku ga akan lupain kalian kok. Jadi jangan nangis ya," hibur Len. Bukannya diam, para fansnya menangis makin keras.

"Kau bijak juga ya..." ucap seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Len. "Hiks... Len... Len, kau harus mengabari kami ya kalau sudah sampai di sana. Juga... Jangan lupakan kami, beri kami kabar selama di sana..." ucap Teto sambil menangis.

"Pasti kok, Teto," balas Len. Teto langsung memeluk Len, Mikuo tidak boleh cemburu karena itu hanya pelukan sahabat.

"Kau tidak mau memeluk sahabatmu ini, huh?" tanya Mikuo kemudian. Len hanya tertawa pelan kemudian merangkul Mikuo, "Terima kasih buat semuanya, 'onii-san'," ucap Len.

Aura di sekitar mereka langsung menjadi bling-bling. "Pasangan yang serasi..." gumam beberapa orang.

"Awas saja kalau kau tidak memberiku kabar lebih dari sebulan, aku akan langsung menyusulmu kesana kalau kau tidak ada kabar," ucap Mikuo sambil menahan tangisnya. "Iya iya, kau ini..." balas Len.

"Len..." panggil Ba-san tiba-tiba. "Ya?" tanya Len. "Kalau sudah sampai di sana, Ba-san titip salam untuk orang tuamu ya, juga... Jaga kesehatanmu di sana," ucap Ba-san. "Iya, arigatou, Ba-san, Ji-san," balas Len.

Len menoleh ke kiri kanan, mencari gadis dengan rambut honey blonde sebahu, tapi percuma saja. Gadis itu tidak ada di sini.

"LEN!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba.

Pukul 9.45.

"R-Rin?" gumam seseorang tiba-tiba. Dia segera menghampiri Rin. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Len.

"Aku... Aku... Aishiteru, Len!" ucap Rin dengan keras. Yang ada di sana hanya melongo. Len diam, Rin juga diam.

"Rin... Rin mencintaiku...?" tanya Len. Rin mengangguk.

"Lenka, tutup matamu," perintah Ji-san sambil mengambil kameranya.

"Kyaaa!" teriak beberapa orang kaget saat melihat Len memegang pipi Rin dan langsung menciumnya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal, hah?" tanya Len. Belum sempat Rin menjawab, Len langsung mencium Rin lagi. Tidak hanya mencium, Len juga menjilat bibir Rin dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Rin. Rin juga membalasnya.

"Kamera... Kamera..." ucap beberapa murid yang ingin mengabadikan moment itu dengan memotretnya.

"Tisu... Tisu..." gumam beberapa murid lainnya yang hampir mimisan melihat Len dan Rin.

"Yang di bawah umur tutup mata... Yang di bawah umur tutup mata..." gumam sisanya.

"L-Lenhh.." desah Rin sambil sedikit mendorong Len. Terpaksa, Len melepaskan ciuman liarnya pada Rin.

"Aku juga... Aku juga suka pada Rin sejak dulu!" ucap Len. Rin hanya tersenyum pelan kemudian memeluk Len. "Maaf Len... Maaf kalau selama ini aku tidak sadar..." gumam Rin sambil menangis. Len membalas pelukan Rin dengan erat.

Pukul 9.55.

"Penumpang pesawat XX nomor 1627, di harapkan segera menuju ke pesawat. Penumpang pesawat XX nomor 1627, di harapkan segera menuju ke pesawat..." ucap sebuah suara melalui toa yang di pasang di sekitar bandara.

"Len! Tembak dia!" seru beberapa murid. Len yang sadar kalau dia belum me'nembak' Rin, langsung melepas pelukannya dan berteriak dengan lantang,

"Naegino Rin! Aku sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu! Kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Len. "Tidak ada pilihan 'Tidak'," lanjut Len.

Rin langsung mengangguk, "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Kagamine Len! Aku mau jadi pacarmu!" balas Rin sambil menangis bahagia.

Pukul 9.57, mereka jadian.

"Penerbangan pesawat XX nomor 1627 ke Australia di tunda sampai pukul 10.30 karena ada sedikit gangguan. Penerbangan pesawat XX nomor 1627 ke Australia di tunda sampai pukul 10.30 karena ada sedikit gangguan..." ucap suara dari toa itu.

Len kembali memeluk Rin, "Tunggu aku sampai kembali, Rin..." gumam Len. Rin mengangguk, "Aku pasti akan menunggumu Len..." balas Rin.

Banyak yang ingin di sampaikan mereka berdua, tetapi mereka tidak tahu harus mulai darimana, jadi mereka hanya diam saja sambil berpelukan, itu saja sudah cukup bagi mereka.

"Ketika pulang nanti... Aku akan langsung meminang Rin, aku janji..." gumam Len lagi. Rin mengangguk, "Aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba." balas Rin.

"Jaga kesehatan, jaga diri, harus rajin belajar, jangan selingkuh, jangan terlalu dekat sama cowo lain, jangan menerima jika ada cowo lain yang menembakmu selain aku, aku akan meneleponmu setiap hari, kalau ada apa-apa langsung beritahu aku, kalau ada yang mengganggu Rin harus langsung memberitahuku, jangan selingkuh, harus jaga kesehatan..." ucap Len.

"Kau mengatakan 'jangan selingkuh' dua kali, Len," ucap Rin. "Memangnya kenapa? Itu berarti Rin benar-benar ga boleh selingkuh. Kalau Rin tiba-tiba memutuskanku, aku akan langsung kembali ke Jepang dan mengambil Rin-ku kembali. Rin sekarang udah punyaku, ingat itu," ucap Len.

"Baiklah baiklah, Len juga ya... Harus jaga kesehatan di sana, ga boleh sembarangan makan, harus rajin belajar, juga... Jangan selingkuh di sana.." balas Rin.

"Aku ga akan selingkuh... Rin satu-satunya orang yang kucintai," ucap Len. Rin hanya mengangguk.

"Serasa dunia jadi milik berdua deh..." ucap beberapa murid. Tapi mereka turut bahagia atas jadiannya Len dan Rin.

"Penumpang pesawat XX nomor 1627, di harapkan segera menuju ke pesawat. Penumpang pesawat XX nomor 1627, di harapkan segera menuju ke pesawat..." ucap suara dari toa itu lagi.

"Pergilah Len," ucap Rin.

"Len..." panggil Rin saat Len tidak menjawabnya dan tetap memeluknya. Len melepas pelukkannya.

"Aku ga jadi pergi," ucap Len. Semua yang di situ melongo. "L-Len, kau harus pergi. Tiketnya sudah di beli, kan?" ucap Rin. "Ta-"

"Pergilah, aku akan menunggu Len sampai Len pulang," ucap Rin. "Baiklah baiklah, tapi ingat, jangan selingkuh ya, harus jaga kesehatan, aku akan menelepon Rin setiap hari, aku akan langsung pulang kesini kalau Rin tiba-tiba mutusin aku, aku a-"

"Iya iya, sekarang, pergi sana. Kabari aku ya kalau sudah sampai," ucap Rin sambil mendorong Len pergi. Len mengangguk kemudian mencium Rin lagi,

"Semuanya... Aku pergi ya, jaa..." ucap Len. "Sampai jumpa, Len," ucap mereka semua.

"Oh ya, Mikuo, kita pernah bertandingkan siapa yang sudah ciuman paling banyak?" tanya Len tiba-tiba sebelum pergi. Yah... Taruhan Len dan Mikuo beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mereka pernah berlomba siapa yang ciumannya paling banyak.

"Aku dan Rin sudah ciuman 7 kali loh!" ucap Len dengan bangga.

"A-APAAAA?!"

Rin hanya bisa diam dengan muka memerah, "7.. Kali..?" gumam Rin. 'Kenapa sebanyak itu..?' batinnya.

Len segera berlari ke arah Rin lagi,

"8," ucap Len sambil mencium Rin. Lalu melepaskannya,

"9," ucap Len lalu mencium Rin lagi.

"10," ucap Len sambil mencium Rin lagi. "Pas sepuluh," ucap Len sambil memasang cengirannya.

"B-Bodoh!" ucap Rin sambil memukul Len. Len langsung berlari menjauh lagi. "Hei, Rin!" panggil Len dari jauh.

"Ingat! Setelah pulang nanti, aku akan langsung meminangmu!" ucap Len dengan keras. Yang ada di sana langsung heboh.

"Kemudian kita akan menikah! Aku akan melakukan 'itu' dengamu! Kita akan membuat banyak anak! Kemudian kita akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia! Kalau anak pertama kita laki-laki, kita beri na-"

DUGH

"SUDAH CUKUP! Banyak anak di bawah umur di sini! Kalau mau mengatakan itu, lebih baik jangan di depan umum, bego!" ucap Teto setelah melempar sepatunya ke arah Len.

Rin hanya tersenyum, "Baiklah! Aku akan menunggumu meminangku! Aku akan menerima lamaranmu! Aku juga akan melakukan 'itu' denganmu! Aku juga akan melahirkan anakmu! Aku... Aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba..." balas Rin.

8 menit lagi pesawat akan take-off.

Len berlari mendekati Rin lagi, "Cium aku!" pinta Len. "E-Eh..."

"Cium aku! Sebagai bukti kalau semua ucapanmu itu tadi adalah janji, dan tidak bisa di tarik kembali!" ucap Len. Rin diam sebentar, kemudian mencium Len.

"Aku tidak akan menarik kembali ucapanku tadi... Sekarang pergilah, aishiteru, Len.." ucap Rin. Len mengangguk dan berjalan pergi, "Rin! Aishiteru!" teriak Len sebelum masuk ke dalam pesawat.

"Sampai jumpa, Leeeeen!" teriak para murid sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka pada pesawat Len.

"Aku akan menunggumu... Len," gumam Rin sambil menghapus air matanya.

_**~Baby Sitter Love~**_

_**~The end~**_

Author's Teritorial

Hening...

Piko : Jadi... Akhirnya kami putus ya... #garuk garuk

Author : MUAHAHAHAHAH- #di sumpel roti oleh Teto.

Teto : Yak, selesailah fict GaJe buatan Author ini,

Author : Yosh, maaf kalau cerita ini GaJe, juga endingnya GaJe ._.

Len : Author! Kenapa tidak ada bagianku melakukan 'itu' dengan Rin? #protes #triak-triak lewat telepon #lagi di Australia

Rin : Len baka...

Author : Eit eit eit, tenang dulu. Author bakal buat bagian itu kok! Tenang aja!

Len : Kapan?

Author : Tunggu Saia cukup umur =w=. Sekitar tiga atau empat tahun lagi...

Len : Kelamaan. #tutup telepon #balik ke Author's teritorial #bawa Rin ke kamar dan bla bla bla.

Author : Umm... Ya sudahlah, umm... Saia mau ucapin **terima kasih untuk** beberapa orang di bawah ini...

**- Chiao-chan Kumikawa**

**- Kito athena **a.k.a.** RaiOnna**

**- nisikagawa rina**

**- Ichigo Mei-Chan**

**- Kyon Kuroblack**

**- Lynn 'Ne'-chan**

**- Hikarin ShiiChii**

**- Kyoura Kagamine**

**- Ayano Suzune**

**- Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo**

**- Guest**

**- Sakunyan**

**- Hikaru Kisekine**

**- Kyouko-nyan Kawaii Neko**

**- nyaan-nyan X3**

**- Pull**

**- Kuro 'Kaito' Neko**

**- Reika G Nirwana**

**- Azakayana Yume**

**- Readers**

**- Kiyorin9**

**- Baka Kuro**

**- satsuki kurokawa**

**- Momo kuro**

**- Harada Ayumi-chan**

**- Namikaze Kyoko**

**- Shinichi Rukia**

**- Miidori**

**- HaNiichan**

**- Yukina Langley**

**- Nono12**

**- Baka-Dere**

**- Avirin Vivie**

**- lia ryn kagekagami**

**- Adelia-chan**

**- sonedinda**

**- 4ever**

**- Mizu-chansie**

**- Berliana-Arnetta 03**

**- anon**

**- Ayano Futabatei**

**- airi shirayuki**

**- KUCING KAMPUNG**

**- KirigayaVonEinzbern**

**- Ichigo Neko**

P.S. : Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama. Kalau ada salah, silahkan hubungi PBB(?).

Author : Terima kasih banyak atas kritik dan saran kalian selama cerita ini :). Tanpa kalian, mungkin cerita ini ga akan selese :')

Teto : Um.. Katanya ada yang ingin kau akui kan?

Author : Oh iya... Ga jadi. Hehehe...

Teto : ... Baiklah, di bawah ini, ada cerita tambahan dari Author.

Author : Silahkan menikmati~ :3

Normal PoV

At Western Academy, Australia

"Hey, buddy. So.. You're from Japan, right?" tanya salah satu murid di sana sambil menepuk pundak pemeran utama laki-laki kita, Kagamine Len.

Yang ditanya hanya diam. "Um.. Buddy! Are you can't speak English?" tanya orang itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Len. "Umh, sorry, my name is Kagamine Len, not Buddy. So call me Len, not Buddy. Understand?" tanya Len balik.

"Ah... Okay..." ucap orang itu sambil terheran-heran. 'Orang-orang di sini aneh ya...' batin Len.

_Pacaran jarak jauh itu agak susah yah..._

~Malamnya~

"Rin... Biarkan aku melihatmu..." pinta Len. "G-Ga mau!" ucap Rin. Yah... Sekarang pasangan ini sedang video call lewat laptop mereka.

Rin yang agak pemalu menghadapkan cameranya ke tempat lain, sehingga Len tidak bisa melihat muka Rin.

"Ayolah Rin... Aku pengen lihat Rin..." pinta Len lagi. "Ga mau!" ucap Rin. "Baiklah, aku bakal bunuh diri di sini kalau ga bisa lihat muka Rin sekarang juga." ucap Len kemudian. "Ya sudah," balas Rin.

Setelah hening beberapa lama... "L-Len..?" panggil Rin. Tidak ada jawaban, "Leeeeeen..." panggil Rin lagi. "Baiklah baiklah," ucap Rin akhirnya dan menghadapkan cameranya ke mukanya. "Sudah?" tanya Rin. Len hanya tertawa.

"Aku rindu sekali sama Rin..." ucap Len. Rin bisa melihat muka Len sekarang, dia tahu kalau Len menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. "Aku juga rindu sama Len..." balasnya.

"Oh ya, Rin. Coba kau lihat ke bawah kasurmu," ucap Len. "Ada apa?" tanya Rin sambil pergi ke bawah kasurnya. "Eh...?"

"Ini?" tanya Rin sambil meletakkannya di depan cameranya. Len mengangguk, "Itu untuk Rin, nanti kalau pulang, aku akan memakaikan Rin yang asli..." ucap Len. "Kau ini..." gumam Rin.

Itu adalah sebuah kalung dengan cincin sebagai liontinnya.

"Hei, nanti kalau aku pulang, Rin mau ngelakuin 'itu' sama aku di mana? Di hotel, di rumah, atau dimana?" tanya Len dengan innocentnya. "D-Dasaaaar bodoh!" teriak Rin.

Mungkin saja kalau Len ada di sampingnya sekarang, Len akan babak belur di hajar oleh Rin.

~End~

Author : Yap, selesai sudah cerita ini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat semua readers, dan, maaf ya kalau ada salah.

Okeh, seperti biasa. Selesai baca, review yaa~!

Dan 'met taun baru yang merayakan #eh, sampai jumpa di tahun depan~!

With lope(?),

Chisami Fuka.


End file.
